Las Guerras de Freljord
by Kaiserelle
Summary: Sangre, dolor y pérdida. El mal tiempo regresa a Freljord. Los tambores de guerra vuelven a sonar, y sólo una puede alzarse con la corona. Pero los mortales no son los únicos metidos en la mayor batalla que sacude estas frías tierras. Un gran invierno está por llegar. ¿Quien logrará apaciguar la gélida tierra alejada del mundo?
1. 1 Una nueva hija de Freljord

_**1**_

_**UNA NUEVA HIJA DE FRELJORD**_

El frío azotaba las casas de la tribu como los latigazos hacen con la carne de los castigados, hasta el punto de atravesar las hendiduras existentes en la madera y hacerle frente al calor hogareño. Tal era su fuerza que la tribu no tuvo otra opción que abandonar su hogar y viajar en esta oscura y helada noche a la cueva de Avarosa. Se decía que en este refugio natural, protegido de las garras del frío, la nieve y el hielo, fue donde encontró su místico arco. Los ancianos habían predicho la llegada de esta nueva tormenta, y si el frío no los mataba antes, llegarían a ver un nuevo y milagroso amanecer.

Hoy eran las arqueras las encargadas de cuidar de los niños, mientras que sus madres y las ancianas iban y venían con maderos para avivar las llamas que había en el interior de la cueva, baldes llenos de agua caliente y cientos de paños y pieles de venado. Los hombres por su parte, habían colocado una serie de troncos, donde luego colgaron unas capas de pieles que formaran un muro contra la temperatura del exterior. De esta forma, se intentaba evitar que Freljord se interpusiera en la labor de las comadronas.

Un joven varón cercano a la treintena, alto y fornido, vestido con una cantidad de pieles negras y la cabeza de un lobo en su hombro izquierdo. Lo más llamativo era el contraste que existía entre su cabello negro y su blanca piel, y los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas. Ahora mismo él estaba al mando, pues su esposa no estaba en las condiciones adecuadas de poder dirigir la tribu, por mucho que ella tuviera derecho de _sangre antigua_, una tradición de liderazgo que sólo existía en estas tierras solitarias.

Siegfried, que así se llamaba el joven, se acercó al borde de la cueva, pasando por la última antorcha que habían colocado los guerreros. Se alejó de la seguridad natural que le proporcionaba la cueva, enfrentándose de lleno a las garras del invierno. La sensación era comparable a miles de cuchillos afilados que cortaban tu carne silenciosamente, enfriando todo lo que se encontrara por debajo de ella. La oscuridad gobernaba unos kilómetros más adelante, engullendo las colinas y las praderas heladas que había visto por la mañana. No podía ver ningún animal, pero claramente podía escuchar los aullidos de los lobos y otras bestias. Estaban hambrientos, y en una noche como esta no dudarían en enfrentarse a los humanos con tal de comer y usurparles su refugio.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, no podía permitirse ni él ni a sus hombres, ni siquiera a las arqueras por muy ocupadas que estuvieran las madres de los niños que cuidaban, bajar la guardia ante el peligro que podrían otorgar los otros habitantes de Freljord. Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a él, pero no se giró hasta que sintió la mano enguantada en su hombro derecho.

Quien había llamado su atención fue Borwinta, la mejor arquera que su tribu había tenido en toda su historia. Se decía que desde los siete años ya era capaz de equipararse a una arquera experta, y que a los quince ya era toda una élite. Vestía el traje blanco y dorado de las arqueras, con aquella capa con capucha que ocultaba su rostro, dejando sólo a la vista sus labios de color carmesí. A su espalda estaba el carcaj de cincuenta flechas, y a su lado el largo arco de madera de asgrazno, un árbol que sólo crece en las montañas más altas de estas tierras.

\- Vuestra esposa os llama. Por favor, acompañarme. - dijo sin más dilación.

Inmediatamente dio media vuelta y pasó por el muro de pieles, sin pararse ni siquiera a ver si su líder la seguía. Así era ella, únicamente daba los mensajes que le mandaban. Siegfried no tardó en ir tras ella, pasando por un camino de reverencias que sus hombres formaban, dándole la enhorabuena.

En el otro lado estaban todas las arqueras, con los arcos clavados en el suelo y ambas manos en los hombros de cada niño y niña de la tribu, quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja. Borwinta siguió haciéndose paso, dejando que las mujeres y las ancianas cargadas con baldes de agua y sangre le dieran sus felicitaciones al joven líder. La arquera continuó hasta llegar donde se encontraban los ancianos, quienes murmuraban oraciones en la vieja lengua, una de las pocas que aún perduran desde la época de las tres hermanas.

Siegfried esperó a unos pocos metros donde se encontraba el lecho de paja, justo al lado de la pequeña hoguera que habían estado avivando. Se notaba claramente la diferencia de temperatura respecto al otro lado de la cueva, casi le entraban las ganas de quitarse una o dos capas de pieles de encima. La arquera se acercó hasta la mujer que se encontraba tumbada en el lecho, dándole la espalda al joven. Le susurró algo en el oído y posteriormente, se acercó a él. Sonrió y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, dejándole acercarse a su esposa.

Le parecía increíble la diferencia que existía entre la ardua guerrera que siempre era su esposa Astrid, y lo delicada que se encontraba ahora mismo tras el parto. Su cabello dorado estaba sudoroso a causa del esfuerzo, pegado a la piel. Claramente estaba escasa de fuerzas, pues incluso sus manos temblaban cada vez que tocaba las suaves mejillas del bebé. La criaturilla estaba envuelta en una manta hecha de lana de oveja freljordiana, con bordados azulados de pequeños halcones celestes.

\- Es una niña, Siegfried. - dijo con un hillo de voz, fruto del cansancio. - Escoge un nombre adecuado para ella. -

Ni siquiera su voz tenía energía, no era más que un suave hilillo que apenas se podría escuchar. El joven dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella, le dedicó una sonrisa que logró robarle una, agarró a su pequeña entre sus brazos alejándola de su madre, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios. Se liberó una mano y subió las mantas para cubrir a su esposa, no quería que en ese estado algo de frío pudiera atacarla.

Caminó de nuevo por el pasillo de bendiciones y reverencias que hacían los miembros de su tribu, a excepción de unos pocos de los ancianos. Cuando pasó el muro de pieles, se quedó atónito. Parecía que las horas habían pasado rápidamente, y con ello el clima de la tormenta. Los primeros rayos del día reducían el terreno de la oscuridad, dejando a la vista de todas las praderas y colinas teñidas de blanco. Ya no se escuchaban a los lobos ni a otras criaturas, parece ser que se habían ido junto con la tormenta.

Siegfried salió de la cueva, incluso hasta la temperatura del exterior había subido. Ya no sentía los cuchillos del frío o el viento azotando su rostro. Continuó avanzando, y como era tradición, los demás hombres siguieron sus pasos. Las arqueras hicieron lo mismo, pero manteniendo unos metros de distancia, mientras que Borwinta y el resto de las mujeres y los niños esperaron a la entrada de la cueva.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba la estatua de la antigua reina, la más alabada en todo Freljord, la Reina Avarosa. Era esbelta y firme, como todos los antiguos ancianos decían que era cuando vivía. Sus ropajes eran claramente dignos de una reina, manteniendo aquel símbolo que ahora las arqueras y los guerreros llevaban en sus capas. Con su pierna desnuda pisaba con la misma fuerza con la que mató a la criatura propietaria de tal enorme cráneo, cuyos colmillos eran muchos más largos y afilados que los de una espada corriente. Muchos dicen que era el mítico dragón de hielo Nidhöggr. En su mano derecha sostenía un fragmento de hielo puro, mientras que en la otra tenía el mítico arco hecho del mismo material, un arma cuyas flechas eran capaz de congelar el aire….y a sus víctimas.

Si aquella estatua de piedra fuera la original, la que se decía que estaba hecha de cristal congelado, sería la envidia de toda reina y rey en Valoran, mejor dicho, en toda Runaterra. Pero la Guerra de las Tres Hermanas acabó con ella y otras cosas más, fragmentando las tierras de Freljord y generando una guerra civil que perdura hasta nuestros días. Habían caído como años más tarde caería el Imperio de Shurima.

Los soldados formaron un círculo alrededor de la estatua, mientras que él se acercaba al frente de la misma, donde estaba el pequeño altar con las estatuillas de Freya, Thor, Odin y otros dioses y diosas. Miró al cielo, percatándose de que un halcón celeste se dirigía hacia la estatua, posándose en el hombro de piedra. Sus plumas azuladas reflejaban el frío invernal, mientras que sus ojos blancos eran la nieve que siempre los rodeaba. Era la primera vez que veía tan característico animal de Freljord a tan pocos metros de distancia. Siegfried comenzó el canto.

\- Que los dioses escuchen mi oración, que los antiguos reyes y reinas miren con atención. Una nueva vida ha llegado al mundo, fruto de la líder de esta tribu y de su segundo al mando. La niña que nació bajo la tormenta y que trajo consigo el nuevo amanecer, llevará este nombre hasta que su cuerpo vaya a perecer. Que los dioses escuchen mi oración, que los antiguos reyes y reinas miren con atención, pues Ashe es la nueva hija de Freljord. -

**-** ¡Salve Ashe, hija de Freljord! ¡Salve Ashe, hija de Freljord! - repitieron sus soldados.

Los vítores continuaron hasta que el nombre de la pequeña llegó a oídos de su madre, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emoción. Las madres cantaban el mismo nombre, y los niños salieron hacia la estatua a ver a su futura líder.

Borwinta miraba de reojo a uno de los ancianos, el último que se había unido al círculo. Era el único que no sonreía, ni siquiera se alegraba por el nacimiento de la nueva tribal. Al contrario, su rostro mostraba desprecio y enfado, y leyendo sus labios se podía saber claramente que soltaba maldiciones y otros tantos insultos. Aquello podría ser el origen de un futuro problema.

* * *

Pasaron los años y cada verano duraba menos que el anterior, alargando los fríos inviernos y reduciendo los recursos de unas tierras en las que ya costaba encontrar comida. La tribu había viajado hasta el límite de su territorio, bordeando los Montes Apuntados que separaba Demacia de Freljord. La tribu de la Garra Invernal no habría dudado en invadir su territorio, con tal de encontrar algo con lo que poder alimentarse o reponer fuerzas, al menos algo de tierra fértil de las que carecía su terreno.

La líder Astrid ordenó construir atalayas en los bosques que rodeaban la pequeña aldea, evitando así un ataque por sorpresa. Pequeños escuadrones de exploradoras se encargarían de rondar los bosques, turnándose cada dos horas. Siegfried por su parte ordenó a los guerreros construir una empalizada de madera y amplios surcos en la tierra, con tal de reducir la carrera de cualquier tipo de caballería enemiga, o en este caso de jabalís gigantes.

En cuanto a la pequeña Ashe, ya contaba con siete años de edad, mostrando al mundo los rasgos que había heredado de sus padres. La larga cabellera rubia y el físico de su madre, los ojos jade y la introversión de su padre. Pero si algo tenía de ambos era la curiosidad por el conocimiento pasado. Durante las noches estrelladas, en las que el viento apaciguaba su ira y la nieve dejaba de caer, Ashe y los demás niños corrían a los ancianos de la tribu, formando un círculo alrededor de la fogata y escuchando los cuentos y las historias de los mayores.

Pero a la niña sólo le interesaba una única historia de entre todas las que contaban, la cual siempre era la última y que su abuela contaba. Todos los miembros de la tribu, incluidos los propios adultos, guardaban silencio mientras la anciana narraba el relato. La historia de la Reina Avarosa. Ashe siempre se imaginaba como habría sido vivir en su tiempo, con una mujer formidable que logró la libertad para su pueblo, que anteponía la vida de los suyos a la suya propia, que se planteaba más de dos veces si combatir o no.

Una noche, toda la familia se reunió con los ancianos y miembros destacables de la tribu para cenar. La pequeña Ashe estaba asustada, pues no conocía ninguno de aquellos rostros que no fueran los de sus padres, su abuela o Borwinta. Mas tampoco le daba importancia, pues únicamente trataban temas sobre enfrentamientos, recursos, localizaciones importantes...temas que ella no entendía y que por el momento no le interesaban.

Mientras jugaba con uno de los huesos de venado, intentando por enésima vez fallida lograr alterar a Borwinta, quien estaba apartada de la mesa haciendo su "guardia"; escuchó como los ancianos le decían a su madre que tenían que prepararla para las pruebas. Supuso que se trataban de esas pruebas en las que se decidía si una mujer formaba parte de la fuerza militar de la tribu o no. Entonces fue cuando le hicieron aquella pregunta.

\- Ashe, cuando llegues a sustituir a tu madre, ¿Qué es lo primero que harás? -

La niña sintió la mirada de todos los que estaban en la mesa en su ser, incluso los ojos ocultos bajo la capucha de Borwinta. Tragó saliva, sintió como su mundo se hacía más pequeño. ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Algo que quisieran escuchar? ¿Lo que realmente opinaba una niña de siete años? Respiró profundamente, estaba totalmente nerviosa.

-¡Uniré todas las tribus de Freljord bajo un único estandarte, al igual que hizo Avarosa! -

Tres...cuatro...cinco segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que todos, a excepción de su familia y la arquera de élite, estallaran en risas. Ella no entendía por qué se estaban riendo, pues lo que dijo iba muy enserio. Se percató de cómo su madre la estaba mirando, con desprecio por dejarla en ridículo delante de todos. Complacer a la líder de la tribu nunca había sido tarea fácil. En cambio su padre sentía lástima por ella.

**-** Bueno, a lo mejor es algo positivo. - dijo otro anciano. - ¿Qué método usarías para ello? ¿Una lluvia de flechas de nuestras mejores arqueras? ¿Un envenenamiento de las aguas? ¿Destrucción de recursos?

**-** Con la palabra. Al igual que dijo Avarosa, no todo tiene que resolverse con la violencia. -

Otro estallido de risas. Su abuela apoyó su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, como muestra de apoyo, pues su nieta no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Borwinta dio la vuelta hasta quedar detrás de su silla. Entonces, su madre golpeó con tal fuerza la mesa, que hizo que algún cuerno de jabalí lleno de hidromiel diera un sobresalto. Todos callaron ante la mirada amenazadora de su líder, quien se dirigió a su hija.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de idea es esa?! ¡Estamos en guerra Ashe, las palabras no sirven después de siglos de conflicto!

\- Pero la guerra tiene que acabar algún día. No podemos pelear siempre.

**-** ¿Acaso crees que Eryka de la Garra Invernal va a pararse a hablar? ¿Qué Helga de Hielo Quebradizo, Lynae de Marisma Helada o Maija de Fuego Escarchado van a parar los ríos de sangre de sus antepasados por una estúpida diplomacia?

\- Astrid. - intervino su padre. - Tu hija aún es una niña, déjala fantasear por el momento.

**\- **¡Ese es el problema Siegfried! Siempre fantasea con esa clase de chorradas, pensando que todo un ejército la seguirá como hizo Avarosa. Ninguna guerra finaliza sin sangre o muertes, es hora de que aprenda que Freljord no es un mundo de cuentos de hadas. Aquí nuestra propia tierra es oro, el frío y el viento son los rivales inmortales de nuestro pueblo, y todos buscan el control de los recursos. ¡Las palabras no sirven para vengar a nuestros muertos!

Volvió a golpear la mesa. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, ni siquiera a respirar. Ashe contenía las lágrimas, mientras su madre miraba fijamente la mesa de caoba, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sabía que su madre había perdido a sus tres hermanos en una emboscada, y que su padre la salvó de un ataque por parte de los trolls. Tenía razón, Freljord no era un lugar donde la vida fuera algo fácil.

\- Con vuestro permiso mi señora. - intervino Borwinta. - Llevaré a vuestra hija a su tienda y haré la primera guardia. -

Su madre asintió con la cabeza. La arquera esperó a que la pequeña se despidiera de su abuela y se levantara del sitio, para salir luego de la cabaña de madera que habían construido meses atrás. Cubrió a la niña con su capa, acercándola a su cuerpo y abriendo la puerta que daba al exterior. El viento gélido chocó contra sus rostros, pero la arquera cubrió se interpuso entre ella y los ataques helados de Céfiro.

La nieve no tardó en consumir sus huellas, sin dejar rastro de ambas. Llegaron a una enorme tienda hecha de pieles, un guerrero guardaba la entrada. Al ver a la arquera de élite, levantó unas cuantas pieles y las dejó pasar. Dentro permanecía el fuego encendido, justo al lado del lecho hecho de paja y lana de oveja. La arquera buscó en un pequeño baúl que contenía todos los ropajes de la niña, hasta encontrar un camisón de carnero hecho por su abuela para los fríos inviernos.

Desvistió a Ashe y le colocó el camisón. La pequeña no podía evitar que alguna lágrima se le escapara, por eso miraba al suelo, con tal de que ella no la viera. La llevó hasta el lecho y la cubrió con todas las mantas que había en el baúl, asegurándose de que la pequeña no tuviera frío y pudiera enfermar.

\- Yo creo en lo que dices Ashe. - dijo la arquera tras un largo silencio.

Dijo la arquera mientras colocaba las mantas y tapaba todos los recovecos posibles, llamando la atención de la pequeña.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿No te reirás de mi?

\- Perdí a toda mi familia cuando tenía tu edad, pero mi padre me enseñó que la venganza nunca es la solución. La sangre no se puede evitar Ashe, pero sí la masacre.

\- No quiero que esta guerra continúe. - la niña bajó la cabeza.

\- Entonces lucha para que esto acabe. - Puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas, levantando su mirada. -No mates por sentimientos como la venganza, mata con el menor derramamiento de sangre, como hizo Avarosa.

\- Pero Avarosa tenía un ejército. Aunque tuviera toda la tribu conmigo no lograría nada.

\- Eso ni siquiera los ancianos lo saben. Haz una cosa, consigue el mejor resultado en las pruebas del mes que viene. Si lo logras, habrás avanzando un paso en tu camino por la paz. Eso es mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Ashe miró a la arquera de élite, sonriéndola de oreja a oreja. Aquello lo estaba diciendo de verdad, no lo decía en broma. No estaba sola en aquella idea, tenía a la mejor arquera de toda la tribu de su lado, y eso era un gran pilar donde poder apoyarse. Si tenía razón, puede que su deseo se llegara a cumplir algún día. La pequeña sonrió, intentarlo no era una causa perdida.

\- Te lo prometo Borwinta, conseguiré la mejor puntuación en las pruebas.

\- Eso espero, pequeño halcón. -

* * *

_ Borwinta. Tú fuiste una de las personas que me enseñaron aceptar la derrota, a aprender de mis errores. Pero el valor que mejor me enseñaste fue no abandonar mis sueños. Aunque tuviera a toda la tribu en mi contra ese día, sé que tú eras capaz de hacerles entrar en razón, pues después de mis padres, tú eras a quienes todos respetaban. Que Freya te acoja entre sus valkyrias._

_\- Ashe, la Arquera de Hielo. -_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi long fic.**

**Para mí la historia de Freljord siempre me ha parecido interesante, siendo su evento el que más me gustó del LoL. Decidí empezar a hacer esta historia desde que Ashe es una niña, viajando así por el viejo y nuevo lore del juego desde un punto diferente.**

**Si os habéis fijado, los nombres de los personajes están sacados de la mitología nórdica. Yo creo que Freljord puede estar inspirado en los pueblos nórdicos, así que he decidido usar tanto sus nombres como los dioses que existieron en esa época.**

**Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Kaiserelle**


	2. 2 La ultima flecha es la esperanza

_**2**_

_**LA ÚLTIMA FLECHA ES LA ESPERANZA**_

Una arquera terminaba de colocar otro de los múltiples cúmulos de paja que formarían los objetivos de las pruebas. Lo adecentaba y le ponía un manto blanco con un punto rojo pintado en su centro. Tras comprobar que estaba todo en su sitio, volvía al carro lleno de paja y cogía otro puñado entre sus manos. Así una y otra vez, hasta completar los treinta objetivos que componían las pruebas de arqueras.

Borwinta dirigía la operación desde lo alto de la colina, donde se encontraban las gradas del público, las cuales no eran más que unos cuantos troncos de árbol viejos. A diferencia de los otros lugares en los que se habían desarrollado aquellos exámenes, pues se sabe que dicha tribu está en constante movimiento por la guerra; este contaba con todo lo necesario para demostrar las habilidades de las jóvenes.

Una zona elevada, con objetivos pequeños y cada vez más lejos de la posición señalada por las arqueras. Otra donde tendrían que colocarse en la misma altitud que los "enemigos", que estaban atados a un palo enganchado a la silla de un buey, el cual se encargaría de empujar al muñeco en cuanto el ganadero lo ordenase. Otra donde los guerreros habían colocado un sistema de poleas que obligarían a las jóvenes a moverse, pues también lo harían los cúmulos de paja, hasta llegar al interior del bosque donde solo los ojos más ávidos serían capaces de acertar.

La arquera de élite miró al cielo. El sol estaba asomando por el horizonte, irradiando con su luz la aldea tribal, despertando a las jóvenes que pondrían su destino en juego. Hizo un gesto a otra arquera, quien asintió y ocupó su lugar en la colina. Borwinta se dirigió al centro de la aldea, encontrándose por el camino con Siegfried y los nuevos reclutas que formarían la infantería de la tribu.

No le hizo falta pararse a mirarlos para darse cuenta de que cada vez había menos niños que pasaban las pruebas, por no decir que nacían menos. Con cada invierno, tanto los más jóvenes como los más ancianos caían ante las garras de Freljord, reduciendo el número de la tribu. Astrid había decidido retrasar las pruebas a dos años, con tal de que nacieran más infantes. Pero las otras tribus no parecían estar de acuerdo, y sufrieron más de un ataque en un mismo mes, dejando cada vez a los hombres y mujeres que los defendían más exhaustos y reduciendo su número. ¿Acaso los dioses estaban enfadados con ellos? ¿La tribu estaba condenada a desaparecer?

Llegó a una tienda alejada de las demás, cubierta por una enorme roca del frío norteño y los vientos nocturnos. Para la arquera de élite le seguía pareciendo una estupidez que la joven líder viviera alejada de su familia, por mucho que los ancianos hubieran dictaminado que necesitaba aprender a valerse por sí misma. Ella no pensaba lo mismo, más estaba segura de que aquello formaba parte de alguna idea del joven que se unió a los ancianos, Bröld.

Apartó la tela de la entrada, junto con las otras pieles que había detrás para evitar la entrada de frío. Ahí estaba, tan puntual como siempre, con esos dos ojos de jade que parecían verte el alma. El pequeño polluelo como le gustaba llamarla, vestida con los ropajes de las aprendices de arqueras que todas llevarían ese día, la capa de azul oscuro con los toques dorados. En su mano derecha tenía aquel arco de madera que ella misma había hecho. Desde los siete años, Ashe había aprendido a usar la madera correcta para hacer los cientos de arcos que tantas veces había roto del uso, pues había visto hacerlo a las arqueras antes de partir de caza. Si con nueve años era capaz de hacer eso, ¿Qué haría en el futuro?

\- Pequeño halcón, hoy es el día de que aprendas a volar. – sonrió Borwinta ante la atenta mirada alegre de la niña.

\- Ya verás, conseguiré la mejor puntuación.

\- Ashe. – interrumpió la voz de su madre. A la tienda entraron ella y la persona que menos deseaba ver Borwinta, Bröld.

\- Buenos días madre, hoy haré que os sintáis muy orgullosa de mí. Mirad, he hecho un arco con una madera mucho más flexible, contaré con ventaja.

-Lo siento, me parece que eso no va a ser posible. – respondió Bröld. – Todas las jóvenes debéis de usar el mismo arco para el examen.

\- ¿Quién dice que una arquera no puede usar un arco creado por ella? – inquirió Borwinta, acercándose amenazadoramente al joven. – Eso que decís es una estupidez.

\- Es lo que el consejo de ancianos ha hablado. No es mi culpa que una supuesta arquera de élite necesite de arcos especiales para lanzar flechas. – Borwinta alzó el puño derecho, dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. – Recordar arquera lo que pasa si pegáis a uno de los ancianos.

\- ¡Parad vosotros dos! A este paso haré que os encadenen al hielo. – Astrid se interpuso entre ambos. – Todas las niñas usarán el mismo arco, así no habrá ninguna clase de ventaja. Si Ashe aprueba el examen, será libre de usar cualquier tipo de arco hecho de cualquier tipo de madera. Pero si lo suspende, no podrá realizar ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

\- No me puedo creer que vayas en contra de tu hija, Astrid.

\- Las normas son iguales para todos, Borwinta. Da igual si es mi hija o no, Freljord no distingue de sangre. –

La líder salió de la tienda, seguida por el joven de los ancianos, quien sonrió ante la arquera de élite. Ésta maldijo entre dientes, pero sintió la mano de Ashe tirando de su capa. Se giró, encontrándose con la misma mirada alegre de antes, algo cálido en aquel frío paraje.

\- No te preocupes Borwinta, es sólo un arco, la habilidad va con el espíritu. –

* * *

Ashe se reunió con el grupo de niñas, justo al final de la colina donde se encontraban todos los miembros de la tribu, estando sus padres en el centro de las "gradas". Eran un total de diez niñas, mucho menos que los años anteriores, y todas llevaban el mismo traje azulado con los toques dorados, esperando a la examinadora de este año. Borwinta había perdido ese derecho al hacerse cargo del cuidado de Ashe, pues Bröld había dicho que podría ayudarla con la puntuación final al ser su favorita. Estupideces que a la mujer le dejaban con ganas de demostrarle su puntería al joven anciano.

Una arquera caminó hacia la fila de niñas, con el clásico traje blanco que todas las demás llevaban. Era mucho más baja que la arquera de élite, pero mucho más corpulenta que ella. Tenía el pelo cortado a la altura de los hombros, tan negro como la oscuridad que inundaba las noches, una mandíbula prominente y una nariz aguileña, junto a unos ojos pequeños cuyas pupilas parecían dos minúsculos puntos negros pintados. En su mano derecha llevaba un enorme arco negro, hecho seguramente de algún árbol de madera robusta, justo los que no permitían una flexibilidad adecuada para la tensión de la cuerda.

Se puso delante de la fila de niñas, justo al lado del montón de carcajes llenos de flechas que estaban a punto de rebosar. Miró a cada una de ellas, parándose un rato en cuanto vio a Ashe, quien no pareció intimidarle para nada su mirada. Luego miró al frente, y habló con su prominente voz.

\- Hoy es el día de las pruebas para aquellas niñas que firmarán su futuro en la tribu. Aquellas que lo pasen formarán parte de la cuadrilla de élite, mientras que quienes suspendan tendrán prohibido cualquier uso de arma, y se dedicarán a la ayuda de la aldea. Como todos los años, los carcajes contarán con cuarenta flechas, siendo el número de objetivos un total de treinta. Cuantas menos flechas se usen, más puntos se obtendrán. De la misma forma que si se pasa del número limitado de flechas, se quedará suspenso.

Sólo se puede pasar al siguiente objetivo una vez que una flecha lo haya golpeado, obteniendo así un punto. Si la flecha golpea el círculo rojo, se obtendrán tres puntos. El examen se divide en tres partes, la primera medirá la distancia. Todas las jóvenes se situarán en lo alto de una colina y tendrán que acertar en los blancos, que contarán con un tamaño no superior de una cabeza de venado. En la segunda la capacidad de reacción, los objetivos tirados por los bueyes se irán acercando más rápido, como si se tratara de un combate real. Si alguno pasa de la franja cavada, la joven quedará suspensa.

En la tercera se medirá todas las habilidades de la futura arquera, pues los objetivos se moverán hasta el interior del bosque, donde sólo los ojos más agudos serán capaces de acertarlos. Por norma general, se tendrá que usar el mismo arco. Si se diera el caso en el que el arma se rompiera, la joven quedaría descalificada, pues se entendería que pierde el arma en un combate real. Si alguna de las que se van a examinar no está de acuerdo con algo, deberá de abandonar o aceptarlo sin más. – la arquera esperó unos segundos, volviendo a mirar a Ashe, pero ella seguía sin perder la esperanza. – Bien, empezaremos desde la más adulta hasta la más joven. – aquello significaba que Ashe sería la última en realizar el examen.

No existía mucha diferencia entre las jóvenes, algunas acertaban más en unos objetivos que en otras, las había que le dedicaban tiempo al disparo y otras que no dudaban ni un instante en soltar la flecha. La primera había logrado acertar rápidamente a todos los objetivos de la primera parte, pero tenía dificultades con los objetivos en movimiento que había en las otras dos, logrando un aprobado casi rascado. Las dos siguientes tenían una pequeña franja de diferencia, pues se dedicaban a esperar que el objetivo estuviera en su punto perfecto para disparar, logrando que alguno de los que se movían no recibiera algún disparo.

Otra perdió varias flechas en la tercera parte, al no contar con una vista excelente y por lo tanto, suspender el examen. Una joven era demasiado lenta a la hora de disparar a un objetivo que se acercaba a ella, logrando que el saco de paja le tocara y aquello contara con otro suspenso. No todas contaban con la misma suerte.

Tras varias horas de examen, llegó el turno de Ashe. La ruda arquera recogió el arco de manos de otra joven, quien tuvo la mala suerte de suspender el examen por usar todas las flechas. La joven líder se entristeció, aquello no es que fuera porque tuviera malas habilidades, simplemente había sido un golpe de mala suerte. Pero recordó lo que su padre siempre decía, y en parte tenía razón. En un combate real, tu enemigo no espera a que cuentes con un arma decente.

La arquera le entregó el arco de malas maneras, casi esperando que se le cayera al suelo. En parte casi podría haber sucedido, pues el arma no es que fuera precisamente ligera, más bien todo lo contrario. Ashe dio un paso atrás al notar el peso del arma, había usado muchos arcos e incluso una vez cogió el de Borwinta, pero no tenían nada que ver con aquel lastre. Se percató de que no estaba tampoco muy bien acabado, pues tenía algunas irregularidades a lo largo, una única cuerda de gran grosor que complicaría el disparo recto y la fuerza del proyectil. En resumen, un arco desastroso y posiblemente hecho para quitar a algunas "inútiles" del examen.

La joven tragó saliva. Sentía la penetrante mirada de su madre en su nuca, esperando lo máximo de ella, que la hiciera sentir orgullosa de su tribu. Miró brevemente a su padre, aquel a quien siempre buscaba cuando necesitaba apoyo. Él le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, confiaba en ella más que nadie en el mundo. Borwinta sólo movió los labios, _buena suerte_, le dijo. Ashe inspiró y expiró profundamente. Subió la capucha hasta que sólo unos mechones de su cabello rubio salían de ella. Cuando la arquera bajó la mano, la prueba daba comienzo por última vez.

Comenzó a calcular la distancia de sus objetivos, rápidamente su cerebro analizó la distancia que existía entre cada uno, tan sólo diez metros los separaban entre ellos. El primero se encontraba a unos quince metros de ella, lo que hacía que el siguiente fuera de ciento cincuenta y el último llegara al kilómetro. La velocidad del viento se encontraba a su favor, y la altitud a la que se encontraba le permitiría utilizar prácticamente la misma curvatura para los primeros objetivos. Esperaba que sus cálculos fueran los correctos, pues era momento de ponerlos a prueba. Cogió una primera flecha del carcaj, tensó la cuerda del arco y subió un poco la curvatura. Espiró profundamente y soltó el proyectil.

Éste voló impulsado con el viento, describiendo un suave sonido agudo similar a un silbido durante su trayecto. Luego fue bajando y dio de lleno en el cuerpo inanimado. No había dado justo en el centro, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para lograr unos cuantos puntos de primeras. Sonrió y cogió una segunda flecha, usando las mismas condiciones que antes la volvió a soltar, esta vez voló más rápido y se clavó con más fuerza en el siguiente objetivo. Continuó así una y otra vez, cuando una flecha casi fallaba su objetivo, amplió más la curvatura para que llegara más lejos, así hasta completar los diez objetivos con las diez primeras flechas.

No se esperaba ningún aplauso, únicamente el silencio de los miembros de su tribu. Pero estaba segura de que su madre estaría sonriendo, o eso al menos esperaba ella. Fue hasta la segunda zona. Aquí tendría que darse más prisa a la hora de hacer los cálculos, sino quería acabar como las otras que suspendieron. La arquera dio la señal y los ganaderos empezaron a azotar a los bueyes, empujando los objetivos.

Comenzó a disparar, acertando en los que estaban más cerca de ella. Con cada acierto, los ganaderos golpeaban más a los animales, haciendo que fueran más rápido. Ashe permaneció quieta en el sitio, sin parar de soltar flechas que acertaban en su objetivo. Cuando ya sólo quedaba el último de ellos, el animal prácticamente estaba cargando contra ella. Pero calculó mal, una flecha había atravesado toda la paja del saco, incrustándose en la piel del animal. Éste por puro instinto golpeó al ganadero que lo dirigía, comenzando a cargar fieramente sobre la niña. Los tribales gritaron de pánico, los guerreros y las arqueras empezaron a moverse.

\- ¡Que nadie se mueva! – gritó la madre de Ashe. - ¡Debe aprender a defenderse, como si fuera un combate real!

Ashe maldijo entre dientes. A veces odiaba que su madre fuera tan estricta con ella. Estaba a punto de morir y no quería ayudarla. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos parecían de mantequilla, el arco le resbalaba a causa del sudor provocado por el miedo. Pero respiró profundamente, obligándose a sí misma a tranquilizarse. El animal estaba a tan solo unos escasos metros de ella, dispuesto a aplastarla bajo sus pezuñas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ashe saltó a un lado, saliendo del camino del animal enfurecido. Éste continuó avanzando, pero sus patas tropezaron con un cúmulo de nieve, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Las arqueras entonces prepararon sus arcos, pero no se atrevieron a disparar cuando vieron a la joven líder tendida sobre el cuello y la cabeza del animal, rodeándolo con sus brazos y susurrándole al oído.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo. – éste se resistía, pataleando en el aire, intentando quitársela de encima. – Si te mueves te clavarás más la flecha, tienes que calmarte para que te la saque. – por más que hablara, el animal no le hacía ningún caso y Ashe estaba arriesgando cada vez más su vida. Sin previo aviso, un gañido recorrió toda la zona. Un halcón celeste sobrevoló al animal y a la arquera, desapareciendo en el firmamento. El buey se calmó, pero seguía bufando por el dolor que le provocaba la flecha. – Tranquilo amigo, sólo tengo que sacártela. – Ashe le acariciaba el pelaje del cuello, mientras que con la otra mano se dirigía a la flecha clavaba. Por suerte no había dado en ninguna vena o arteria importante que obligara al sacrificio del animal. Rodeó con sus dedos el fino cuerpo del proyectil. – No te puedo prometer que esto no duela, pero al menos no irá a peor. – Contó hasta tres y sacó la flecha.

El animal volvió a sacudirse, logrando que la pequeña cayera al suelo de nieve con el arma en la mano. Las arqueras bajaron los arcos, el animal no la atacó, simplemente se quedó ahí tumbado, mirándola con aquellos ojos negros. Ella le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

\- Ahora tienes que esperar a que cicatrice, así que no te muevas mucho. ¿Vale? –

Se levantó y sacudió la nieve que se había quedado pegada a sus piernas. Miró a todos los tribales, quienes estaban boquiabiertos por lo que acababa de pasar, a excepción de su madre. Esperaba una sonrisa o algo alegre, pero no recibió nada por su parte. Así pues, Ashe se dirigió a la última parte del examen.

Volvió a suspirar. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya en todo lo que llevaba del examen? La arquera se colocó a su lado, pero la joven no quiso corresponder la mirada que le dirigía, haciendo como si ella no existiera para nada. Ésta se dirigió al hombre que portaba el hacha, aquel que se encontraba al lado de la cuerda del mecanismo. Ashe escuchó algo, como si alguien la estuviera llamando. Miró a los lados desconcertada, no era alguien de su tribu, ni siquiera la arquera o el hombre que estaba a su lado. Era como un susurro, algo suave que apenas se lograba oír con el viento que empezaba a levantarse. El hombre dio por comenzada la última parte, cortando la cuerda. El mecanismo de poleas comenzó a correr, tirando de los objetivos hacia el bosque.

Ashe no lo dudó ni un instante. Empezó a correr con arco en mano, el cual le complicaba las cosas a la hora de preparar una flecha. Soltó las primeras contra los objetivos más cercanos, haciendo que estos se soltaran de las poleas y, por consiguiente, los demás corrieran más rápido debido a la disminución de peso. La pequeña aumentó su ritmo, aquel arco continuaba entorpeciéndole, haciendo que alguna flecha se cayera por el camino. No podía permitirse fallar, no estando tan cerca del final. Volvió a disparar, quedándole al final sólo tres objetivos.

Uno de ellos estaba ya rozando la entrada del bosque. Los otros dos estaban prácticamente a la misma distancia, y apenas existía separación entre uno y otro. Fue en ese momento, cuando recordó la vez en la que vio a Borwinta disparar más de una flecha a la vez. La diferencia era que ella lo hacía quieta, y no en plena carrera como se encontraba la pequeña. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Cogió dos flechas y las colocó sobre el arco, preparándose para lo más complicado, separarlas. Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Puso el dedo corazón entre ambas, logrando unos centímetros de separación. Tensó el arco, notando como los filos le rozaban el dedo. Entonces soltó la cuerda.

Ahogó un pequeño chillido, las flechas habían provocado un pequeño corte en ambos lados del dedo, pero habían salido sin problemas disparadas. Y tal como ella quería, se dirigían a la misma rapidez pero en direcciones diferentes a los objetivos móviles, clavándose hasta el fondo y cayendo al suelo. El último objetivo corrió aún más rápido, escabulléndose en el interior del bosque. Pero no se dio por vencida. Cogió otra flecha, ya sólo le quedaba una en el carcaj. Continuó corriendo y disparó, más esta vez el proyectil pasó justo al lado del objetivo. Ashe paró de correr, viendo como el saco de paja continuaba corriendo al interior del bosque. Sólo le quedaba una flecha, y las probabilidades de acertar cada ver eran menores. ¿Qué haría ahora?

_No te rindas mi niña. Aún te queda una última flecha. Aún queda esperanza._

Volvió a escuchar aquella delicada voz, reconociendo ahora que se trataba de una mujer. ¿Quién le hablaba? ¿O acaso eran imaginaciones suyas? Fuera lo que fuese, no podía permitirse fracasar, no después de haberse esforzado tantos años, de decirles a todos los miembros de su tribu que se convertiría en la nueva arquera de élite. Le demostraría a su madre que no era una completa inútil, haría que Borwinta y su padre se sintieran orgullosos de ella. Cogió la última flecha, se quedó quieta en el sitio. Esta vez no notaba el peso del arco ni la dureza al tensar la cuerda. La preparó y apuntó a aquel punto blanco que se escabullía entre las ramas de los árboles. Esperó. Una pluma de color blanco azulado sobrevoló a su lado, impulsada por la suave brisa del viento. Continuó esperando. Otra pluma apareció, pero esta vez unos cuantos metros más adelante.

_Los halcones cuentan con la mejor vista. Haz que sean tus guías._

Ashe continuó esperando. El saco estaba a punto de llegar al tramo final, donde golpearía una palanca que indicaría que había llegado sin ser derribado. La joven escuchó otro gañido, un halcón incorpóreo voló a gran velocidad al interior del bosque, casi era imperceptible por el ojo humano. Pasó justo al lado del objetivo, Ashe soltó la última flecha que le quedaba, la flecha de la esperanza. Ésta voló acorde a la velocidad del viento que se había levantado, pasando entre las ramas de los árboles como si nada existiera a su alrededor, componiendo aquel silbido tan característico de estar armas. Llegó al saco, se clavó en lo más profundo del mismo y activó el mecanismo que hacía que cayera al suelo.

Ashe volvió hacia donde se encontraban la arquera y el hombre, entregándole a ésta de la misma manera aquel arco. Se reunió con las demás niñas, esperando a que la arquera comprobara que había cumplido todas las condiciones. Se adentró en el bosque, y salió del mismo con el último objetivo y la flecha clavada en él. Sin más dilación, los tribales gritaron de júbilo. La joven líder había pasado el examen.

* * *

Las flamas refulgían con furor sobre la madera de la fogata, mientras hombres y mujeres bailaban a su alrededor. A pesar de que no todas las candidatas habían aprobado, celebraban gustosamente aquella fiesta ceremonial. Los padres de Ashe charlaban con los padres tanto de las niñas de las pruebas como de los niños, mientras los ancianos continuaban contando historias a los más pequeños, las mujeres jóvenes cantaban canciones de la era antigua y los hombres tocaban los instrumentos de madera.

Alejada del resto de la tribu, sentada en la colina y bajo un manto de oscuridad lleno de estrellas, se encontraba tumbada nuestra querida Ashe. La pequeña observaba las diferentes constelaciones de Valoran, en especial aquella de tres estrellas que si las unías formaban un triángulo. Escuchó pasos acercándose a ella, obligándola a levantarse y ver de quien se trataba. Sonrió al reconocer la figura de Borwinta, quien se sentó al lado suyo.

\- Has volado bien, pequeño halcón. – decía mientras despeinaba su cabello. – Aunque has aprobado raspando, la manera en la que has calmado al buey y esa última flecha me han sorprendido. Ni siquiera yo lo habría hecho mejor.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tú eres una arquera de élite.

\- Tienes razón, lo habría hecho mejor que tú. – rio aun recibiendo un pequeño codazo de la joven. – Por cierto, tengo algo que te va a gustar. –

Rebuscó en aquel saco que llevaba consigo, sacando la mirada curiosa de Ashe. Al ver de qué se trataba, no pudo evitar la emoción. Era un traje blanco y dorado de arquera, el mismo que representaba el orgullo de su tribu, aquel que decía que llevaban los freljordianos en las victorias de guerra.

\- ¿Enserio es para mí?

\- ¿Para quién sino? Desde hoy eres una arquera, aunque estarás bajo mi tutela una temporada. Te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas para ser una arquera de élite como yo, tienes futuro en esto Ashe.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Que me parta uno de los rayos de Thor si miento. – le entregó el traje blanco. – Prepárate Ashe, cuando Delling deje paso a Dagr, nos iremos de caza. Estate lista. –

* * *

Al noroeste de Freljord, en las tierras congeladas donde nada crecía y donde el viento aullaba constantemente, una tribu guerrera hacia frente a los desafíos que su tierra les hacía. Aquí sólo sobrevivían los más fuertes, aquellos que superaban al hambre y a la sed, al frío y a la oscuridad, a las tormentas de nieve y a las bestias que les atacaban por hambre. Un pequeño grupo de guerreros feroces y armados hasta los dientes, seguían los pasos de dos mujeres de la misma letalidad. Ambas montadas sobre jabalíes gigantes, uno más joven y más pequeño que el otro. Se trataban de una madre y su hija de doce años. La líder había otorgado de los mejores escudos y armaduras a su pequeña, pues esta iba a ser su primera incursión militar y no quería que sufriera daños. Aunque no le haría falta, pues su cuerpo ya contaba con las primeras cicatrices, ya fueran provocadas por su jabalí Bristle o su entrenamiento con Freljord.

\- Recuerda Sejuani, no dejes a nadie vivo. Sólo los fuertes luchan.

\- Si madre. – asintió su hija, con la misma mirada fiera que su progenitora.

* * *

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos vimos Ashe? La primera vez que vi tu cara de cobarde. ¿Por qué ya no llevas aquel traje blanco? ¿Tal vez porque la sangre te traiga malos recuerdos?_

_\- Sejuani, la Cólera del Invierno. –_

* * *

**Delling, dios nórdico del amanecer.**

**Dagr, dios nórdico del día.**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. A estas horas espero que el sueño no me haya traicionado y se me haya colado alguna falta de ortografía o similar.**

**Dejarme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**

**Kaiserelle**


	3. 3 Nieve de sangre

**_3_**

_**NIEVE DE SANGRE**_

Finales de primavera, momento en el que la nieve se deshacía y dejaba que la verde hierba hiciera acto de presencia. Toda la fauna de Freljord estaba en temporada de cría, la flora mostraban sus mejores galas y frutos, y los lugareños aprovechaban la ocasión para recoger la mayor cantidad de recursos posibles. Los vientos tiraban del carro del Dagr, quien obligaba al sol alzarse en el horizonte. Bañadas por su luz e impulsadas por Njörth, dos figuras encapuchadas corrían por el bosque como si fueran parte de él. Eran trajes blancos como la nieve, con toques dorados que se mezclaban con los troncos de los árboles. Ambas portaban carcajes a sus espaldas cargados de flechas, arcos de la mejor madera en una mano. Saltaban entre las ramas de los árboles, se escabullían entre ellos como hacían los zorros, corrían tan rápido como los dientes de sable por el bosque. Aprendiz y maestra arquera, dos personas unidas por la misma pasión, encomendadas a una cacería donde usarían su arma favorita. No existían títulos entre ellas, ni diferencias de sangre. Cuando la caza estaba delante de sus ojos, solo sus flechas rompían el silencio. Pero Borwinta aprovecharía esa caza para enseñar a la futura arquera, le enseñaría toda clase de técnicas tanto para la defensa como para el ataque, desde rastrear a presas hasta realizar trampas. Sonreía de solo pensar en lo que Ashe podría llegar a ser, pues sabía que compartía la misma pasión por la arquería que ella a su edad.

La mujer diviso algo en la tierra y bajo inmediatamente, seguida por la joven que iba detrás. Sus ojos se habían percatado de unas cuantas huellas de animal, de gran tamaño y clavadas en la roca. Eran huellas con extremos puntiagudos y otro extremo más ancho y redondeado, correspondiéndose a la parte anterior y posterior de esta. Había otras marcas cercanas en sus extremos posteriores, las cuales eran de las pezuñas secundarias del animal. Estas estaban más separadas de las principales y no formaban un ángulo con las otras, lo que descartaba que fuera del otro animal que tenía en mente la arquera de élite.

\- Ashe, ¿Que animal crees que ha pasado por aquí? -

La arquera se puso en cuclillas, analizando más de cerca las huellas. Estaban la gran mayoría superpuestas, una detrás de otra. Eso le indicaba que aquel grupo de animales, más bien manada, iban tranquilamente caminando. Levantó la vista hacia los troncos de los árboles, percatándose de que había restos de la corteza, algo que solo hacia un cierto animal con cornamenta.

\- Por la huella habría dicho de jabalí, pero por el estado de la corteza de los troncos...diría que tenemos una manada de corzos.

\- Retoma el vuelo pequeño halcón, que acabas de caer en picado. - aquello siempre lo decía cada vez que se equivocaba. - Las pezuñas secundarias están separadas de las primarias y no forman un ángulo. Has acertado que no es un jabalí, pero por el tamaño no es un corzo. Lo mismo digo para el tronco del árbol, ¿demasiado alto no crees?

\- ¿Entonces es...un ciervo o un venado? - la arquera de élite rio ante la pregunta.

\- Ambos son el mismo animal, solo son diferentes formas de llamarlo. Tienes que mejorar tu rastreo.

\- Mientras no me pidas analizar sus excrementos. - musitó ella.

\- Tranquila, aún hay tiempo para eso. - de nuevo comenzó a correr. - ¡Aprisa Ashe, esa manada no debe andar lejos!

**Δ**

Cerca del límite del bosque, aprovechando las verdes hierbas que conseguían crecer en Freljord, una gran manada de ciervos comían sin ninguna preocupación. Y aprovechando el follaje de los árboles, ambas arqueras observaban a los animales de los que se alimentarían la tribu. Ashe preparaba una flecha, pero Borwinta le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara, tenía que esperar el momento. Los animales eran de diferentes tamaños, no podían cazar a las crías o a las hembras preñadas, pues afectaría al número de ejemplares. Tenían que centrarse en los adultos, si era posible en los viejos o aquellos que sufrieran de alguna lesión provocadas por ataques de otros animales. Borwinta dio con uno, señalándoselo a la joven arquera. Era un macho viejo, de gran tamaño y cornamenta formidable, pero que cojeaba de la pata trasera izquierda, debido a un ataque de un depredador, posiblemente fuera a causa de un diente de sable.

Ashe cogió una flecha del carcaj y empezó a calcular la distancia. Estaba muy alejado de ellas, por no contar de que había otros venados de por medio. Usar una curvatura muy profundizada seria arriesgada, llegaría lejos pero tendría más probabilidades de fallar al no tener el blanco muy a la vista. Acercarse supondría un riesgo, si se topaba con alguna cría podría darse el caso de que una madre la atacara, llegando incluso a matarla. Necesitaba algo con lo que distraer a los animales, algo que captara la atención el tiempo suficiente como para acercarse y disparar al objetivo, asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que iba a acertar. De pronto se escuchó un tremendo grito, que hizo sobresaltar tanto a los animales como a las propias arqueras.

El ruido provenía de su derecha. Era un grito muy fuerte, similar a uno de batalla. Los animales empezaron a balidar entre ellos, dándose advertencias de lo que se estaba acercando. Ashe salió un poco de su escondite, sin escuchar lo que Borwinta le decía. Entonces lo vio. Era un chico de su misma edad o unos más, vestido hasta arriba con pieles de animales, un casco hecho de cuero reforzado y una enorme lanza en la mano. Piel clara, ojos tan azules como el cielo que había ante sus cabezas, y un cabello por encima de los hombros tan negro como la mismísima noche. No portaba nada que indicara que fuera de una tribu vecina, pero tampoco había que descartar la posibilidad de que lo fuera. Corría hacia los animales con el arma en la mano, los cuales al verle empezaron a correr en dirección contraria. La flecha de Ashe cayó al suelo, logrando despertarla de aquel sueño embelesado en el que se había metido. Maldiciendo entre dientes, preparó el arma de nuevo y salió de su escondite apuntando a donde estaba el viejo animal, encontrándose con su cadáver y tres flechas clavadas en su cuello. Miró estupefacta a Borwinta.

\- La próxima vez no te quedes atontada. - respondió esta acercándose a su presa.

Al lado de ésta estaba aquel chico, mirando con la misma cara que Ashe el cuerpo inerte del venado. Cuando escuchó los pasos de la arquera, se puso entre ella y su presa, amenazándola con aquella lanza, que no era más que un palo de madera afilado. Borwinta paró en seco, mirando fijamente a sus ojos. Lentamente iba llevando una mano al carcaj, mientras que con la otra levantaba el arco. Notó como el joven trago saliva, estaba asustado pues sabía que ella tendría las de ganar. Lo apuntó con la flecha.

\- Esa presa es mía. - dijo seriamente, la primera vez que Ashe la escuchaba en ese tono. - Apártate, o te clavare una flecha en el entrecejo.

\- Aún clavándomela, no te daría tiempo matarme y preparar ot...- escuchó como un proyectil pasaba justo al lado de su rostro, haciendo un leve corte en la mejilla durante su trayectoria, antes de acabar en uno de los troncos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la arquera ya tenía otra preparada. Eso lo había hecho en cuestión de segundos, en menos de un parpadeo.

\- Te diré una cosa. Cuando un arquero se concentra, es capaz de hacer que la mayoría de sus flechas acierten. Pero cuando se concentra no sólo en apuntar, sino en cada músculo de su cuerpo, es más rápido a la hora de preparar y disparar flechas. - volvió a disparar y cargar de nuevo. Al igual que antes, eso sólo le había llevado unos pocos segundos. Ambos niños estaban estupefactos. - Todo en un parpadeo. Te lo diré otra vez. Apártate de mí presa.

\- ¡Borwinta! - gritó Ashe.

Pero la arquera de élite no se inmuto. Seguía apuntando al chico, manteniendo aquella mirada amenazadora, mientras él temblaba hasta el punto en el que la lanza estaba por caérsele de las manos. Tras varios minutos de tensión, en los que tanto el corazón de Ashe como el de él estaban latiendo a mil por hora, se dio por vencido. Salió corriendo por donde había venido, pero ella no bajo el arma hasta verlo desaparecer en el horizonte. La joven nunca había visto tal seriedad en Borwinta, posiblemente se debiera a la escasez de recursos que había en Freljord, o por el simple hecho de que el chico fuera de una tribu rival. Al fin y al cabo, la arquera de élite había vivido la muerte de sus seres queridos bajo manos enemigas, como muchos otros miembros de la tribu. Si ni siquiera su mejor amiga era capaz de evitar un desbordamiento de sangre, como haría una joven para lograr que dejaran tales pensamientos.

**Δ**

Tardaron casi toda la mañana en llevar el cadáver del animal a la tribu, debido al gran tamaño y a la frondosidad del bosque. Ashe de vez en cuando tiraba tierra y hojas por encima del rastro de sangre y pelo que debaja, con tal de que nadie las siguiera, aunque le sorprendía el hecho de que ningún animal carnívoro las hubiera atacado, o al menos seguir el olor que desprendía al venado. Mas no bajaba la guardia, el arco siempre en mano tal y como le decía Borwinta cuando salía de la seguridad de la aldea. Ella por su parte cargaba a cuestas el pesado animal, manchando de su sangre su propia capa. Ashe esperaba que al final se la acabara quitando, así podría ver el rostro que llevaba tantos años oculto en las sombras de la capucha. Pero no fue así. A pesar del agobio, de la fuerte respiración de Borwinta, del calor y el cansancio que sufría su cuerpo, permaneció con el rostro cubierto, dejando como siempre la parte inferior a la luz.

La aldea había vuelto a cambiar de lugar, como siempre hacían. Esta vez estaba bajo una gran montaña, la cual les protegía de los vientos del norte. Vista desde el aire, la empalizada de madera formaba una semicircunferencia, pues no hacía falta proteger el norte de una aldea que contaba con un enorme muro de roca y hielo. Aparte de eso, había unas cuantas atalayas para controlar el enorme bosque que se abría ante ellos, y en el caso de que sufrieran ataques de animales salvajes, toda una fila de estacas colocadas en un ángulo de 45 grados, tal y como la madre de Ashe había dictaminado. La arquera de la primera atalaya dio la señal a los guardas de la puerta, al ver como ambas salían del bosque con la presa en la mano. Los soldados abrieron el portón de madera, saliendo del mismo otros tres en dirección a donde ellas se encontraban. Ambas pararon, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Borwinta descargó el peso del animal en los tres hombres, quienes unieron fuerzas para levantarlo del suelo y llevarlo a la aldea. Entonces la arquera cayó al suelo de rodillas, totalmente cansada. Ashe se acercó, empezó a quitarle el peso del carcaj, dejándolo en el suelo. Luego bajó el arco, hizo lo mismo con sus armas y las dejó en el mismo lugar que el carcaj. Entonces ayudó a Borwinta a levantarse, llevándola a la primera roca que vio cerca donde pudiera sentarse.

\- Ya sabes lo que te digo del arco. - fue lo primero que dijo en horas de silencio.

\- Estamos bajo las atalayas, no estamos en una zona insegura. - se alejó a recoger todas las cosas, volviendo cargando con todo en sus pequeños brazos.

\- Todas las niñas de tu edad han crecido, pero tú sigues con esa bella niñez que muy pocas podemos retener.

\- Si estas hablándome de...lo que nos tiene que venir...lo que dice que ya somos mujeres. No, por suerte no. Eso debe ser asqueroso.

\- Y doloroso. - rio ella. - Te empiezan a doler las entrañas, tus fuerzas se debilitan y te sientes completamente indefensa. Es como si tuvieras serpientes a cada lado de la cadera, clavando sus colmillos en tu carne, y tú no puedes hacer nada salvo esperar lo que te dure. Eso y que para no manchar la ropa o el lecho, tienes que ponerte prácticamente toda una oveja entre las patas.

\- ¡Por Odín, para! ¡No quiero imaginármelo! - Borwinta se echó a reír ante su comentario.

Pero era cierto. Aunque el cuerpo de Ashe no hubiera llegado a esa etapa, ya reflejaba la bella mujer en la que un futuro se convertiría. Sus curvas empezaban a crecer, al igual que el pecho. Delgada y alta como la imagen que todos tenían de la difunta Avarosa, los ojos más grandes que ninguna otra mujer de la tribu tenia, dos esmeraldas que todo el mundo envidiaba. Su largo cabello suelto, a excepción de un mechón trenzado que adornaba esa cascada dorada. Brazos y piernas finos, pero con la fuerza necesaria que se requería para cazar. Borwinta sabía que la madre de Ashe era igual de bella en su juventud, pero Ashe la superaba con creces. Ella creía que esta niña que estaba ante sus ojos, debía de tratarse de una de las valquirias de Freya, o puede que una de sus hijas, o la diosa misma. Había oído hablar de la famosa belleza de las mujeres demacianas o noxianas, pero seguro que es porque aún no la habían visto a ella.

\- Borwinta. - la niña la sacó de sus pensamientos. - Eso que hiciste ahi en el bosque... ¿Crees que podría hacerlo? Ya sabes, disparar tan rápido.

\- Claro que si pequeño halcón. Pero antes de eso tienes que hacer que tus flechas se muevan donde tú les ordenes.

\- Tengo una buena puntería, mira. - cogió su arco y una de sus flechas. Busco un objetivo. Una caja de manzanas que unas arqueras estaban degustando. - Haré que la flecha de en una de las manzanas. - Apuntó, y soltó la cuerda tensada. El proyectil corrió la distancia y se clavó en una de las manzanas que había en la caja, llamando la atención de las otras dos mujeres. - ¿Ves?

\- Pero has usado la flecha, no le has ordenado que vaya. - Borwinta se incorporó, cogiendo sus respectivas armas. - Todo arquero necesita una concentración, en la que su cuerpo se una a la flecha que va a dejar libre. Ambos elementos quieren el mismo objetivo, dar en el blanco. - sacó una flecha del carcaj, pero no la puso encima del arco. En su lugar se quedó observando la caja de manzanas. Ashe la observó con detenimiento. Colocó el arco de forma horizontal, algo que nunca había visto antes. La flecha seguía en su mano derecha, sin ser posicionada. - Cuando sientas que vas a darle al blanco, que tu brazo está unido a la flecha, es cuando entonces dejas que ellas den al objetivo bajo tu mirada. - Y en un parpadeo, la flecha fue colocada en el arco y salió disparada. - Al igual que con la primera, las demás te seguirán. - Cuando la primera flecha había sido soltada, otra ya estaba colocada en su lugar y repitiendo la misma acción. Así una y otra vez, hasta que cinco flechas fueron clavadas consecutivamente en la misma manzana, logrando que las arqueras salieran corriendo. Borwinta se volvió hacia Ashe, encontrándosela boquiabierta. - Esto diferencia a un arquero concentrado del que no lo está.

\- No tiene sentido lo que dices. Si no apuntas no das en el blanco, tienes que concentrarte en dar a tu objetivo.

\- Para hacer esto necesitas de un arduo entrenamiento físico y mental. No es algo que hagas de la noche a la mañana. Puedes ir entrenando tu velocidad, y poco a poco verás de lo que te habló. - recogió sus cosas. - Mañana te doy el día libre, empieza probando la posición que me has visto con el arco. -

**Δ**

Sacó la pesada hacha ensangrentada del cuerpo inerte. La joven guerrera observaba el fruto de sus acciones. Aquel hombre había osado hacerle frente, a ella montada aún sobre Bristle, quien no dudo en cargar contra él. El jabalí todavía era pequeño, por lo que el golpe de la carga no provocó gran daño, aunque destrozo el escudo de madera tras el que se escondía aquel tipo. Ella bajó de su montura, disponiéndose a combatir contra él. Hacha contra espada. No le costó demasiado esquivar sus ataques, se notaba que no era muy diestro en el arte de la guerra, pues sólo le había logrado hacer algunos cortes en los brazos y en las piernas, nada grave. En cambio ella luchó con ferocidad, primero le clavo el hacha en la clavícula, luego en el fémur. Al caer su rival al suelo, le cortó la muñeca que sostenía su espada. El hombre gritaba de dolor, uniéndose a los tantos otros que estaban siendo atacados. Su madre paso por su lado, esperando lo que iba hacer.

Sonrió, él era débil y ella era fuerte. Los débiles tenían que perecer ante los fuertes, mientras estos demostraban de qué estaban hechos. Le cortó cada pierna, escuchando como los músculos se desgarraban y los huesos se rompían bajo su filo, aumentando los chillidos de dolor. Él no podía soportarlo, ella disfrutaba viendo la sangre salir a borbotones, manchando sus manos y salpicando su rostro. Cortó los brazos como quien corta leña, golpes rápidos y toscos. Una vez terminó de cortar, se alejó para ver su obra maestra.

El hombre seguía con vida, pero su mente ya no estaba en este mundo, sino en aquel sueño donde no existe dolor. Por la gran cantidad de sangre que formaron los charcos, no tardaría en morir desangrado. Subió a lomo de Bristle, y miró a su madre. Esta no sonreía. Estaba seria, como siempre la había visto. No se inmuto en decirle nada. Simplemente ordenó a Gruolf, su jabalí gigante, a dar media vuelta. Sejuani la siguió con la mirada, viendo a su vez el paisaje con el que se encontraba la aldea. Fuego consumiendo las casas, humaredas negras alzándose por el cielo, guerreros de la Garra Invernal matando tanto a mujeres como hombres, los niños tampoco eran una excepción. Algunos incluso aprovechaban la ocasión para soltar estrés acumulado, ya fuera matando o violando. Otro grupo se dedicaba a robar todos los recursos que esta tribu había conseguido acumular. Su madre ordenó a ese grupo que volviera, mientras el resto seguía avanzando. Aquella aldea vivía su último día en Valoran.

\- Madre. - llamó su madre al reanudar la marcha. - Madre. - se colocó a su lado, pero aún así ella se dignó a mirarla. - ¿He hecho algo mal, madre?

\- ¿Sejuani, que nos diferencian a los garras invernales de los bárbaros?

\- Que somos más fuertes que ellos.

\- ¡Estúpida! - gritó sobresaltando a la joven. - ¿De qué sirve ser fuerte si no sabes mostrar tu superioridad? Un bárbaro mata como un carnicero, el fuerte mata al rápido y sin remordimientos.

\- Quería disfrutar del momento, ver como salía la sangre...

\- ¡Eso es cosa de asesinos, no de guerreros! - la miró fijamente a los ojos. - Un garra invernal asusta con sus gritos, desgarra con sus ojos y acaba con la vida de sus enemigos con sus armas. No los deja viviendo hasta que mueran lentamente por naturaleza. Tiene que ser el propio acero lo último que vean sus ojos, tienen que ver a la misma muerte. -

\- Mi señora, hemos avistado un grupo de guerreros cerca de un bosque. Llevan trajes blancos con toques dorados. Son exploradores. - interrumpió uno de los guerreros.

\- Bien, primero descansaremos, luego les atacaremos y les obligaremos a decirles dónde está su aldea. -

**Δ**

A la mañana siguiente, la joven arquera volvió a ponerse su traje y coger su preciado arco, después de acicalarse como le era costumbre. A estas horas las arqueras ya habrían salido de nuevo a cazar, y el grupo de exploradores en el que estaba su padre, irían a buscar nuevas zonas en las que su aldea podría asentarse en el futuro. Mientras tanto, su madre se reuniría con los ancianos y otras personas importantes de la tribu, para hablar lo de todas las mañanas: guerras, ataques y saqueos. Ashe por su parte, fue a la zona de campo de tiro, la primera que se hacía dentro de la seguridad tribal. No era muy grande, y con tres dianas tampoco es que diera para todos, pero era mejor que irse afuera y correr el riesgo de ser atacado.

Primero realizó los típicos tiros que ella llamaba de calentamiento, una serie de diez disparos consecutivos. Luego probó las distintas tensiones del arco, alargando o acortando la cuerda, y como se sentía incómoda con los diferentes cambios, volvía a colocarlo como estaba. Pensó en hacer lo que le dijo Borwinta, practicar esa técnica que requería concentración. Le parecía algo imposible, sin siquiera apuntar. Pero tampoco tenía nada que perder por probarlo. Así pues, probo la nueva posición de disparo. Se le hacía raro coger su arma de esa manera, y más raro aún colocar la flecha para disparar. Tras varios disparos, se dio cuenta de que no era tan problemático como ella pensaba. En realidad era mejor. Es cierto que es la forma más sencilla de disparar, pues la flecha se colocaba desde arriba y no tenías que buscar el soporte como había que hacer en la vertical. También era más fácil de apuntar, porque la punta de flecha se podía centrar directamente en el arco, de tal manera que el proyectil no se desvía hacia la izquierda o la derecha cuando vuela en el aire. Sin embargo no servía para larga distancia, debido a las limitaciones con el alcance del brazo.

Escuchó una serie de risillas a su lado, maldijo entre dientes como siempre hacia cada vez que las escuchaba. Bajo el arma y se giró hacia aquellas tres chicas que siempre se reían de ella, aunque fuera la hija de la líder de la tribu. Dos de ellas eran arqueras, mientras que la otra no tuvo tanta suerte. Pero eran amigas, o como ellas decían, súper mega amigas para toda la vida _forevah_. Ashe se preguntaba cómo se podía llegar a ser tan estúpido, incluso llego a plantearse que aquellas chicas se hubieran caído al suelo el día que nacieron. Podía decir lo que siempre decía Borwinta de esas cosas, que la poca inteligencia que les quedaba la perdieron el día que salieron del útero de su madre. Una de las arqueras iba con el pelo, dejándolo al aire libre sin capucha alguna que la tapara. La otra iba con el pelo atado en una larga trenza, simulando las de su madre pues le tenía un gran aprecio. En cuanto a la otra, iba con un vestido de lana marrón, con una capa azulada por encima y el pelo recogido en un moño trenzado.

\- Mirad, la fracasada ya no sabe ni como apuntar.  
\- ¿Y ella ha pasado el examen? Sigo sin creérmelo.  
\- Eres una vergüenza para tu madre, si yo fuera su hija estaría afuera luchando por la tribu.

\- Me encantan vuestros halagos. - ironizo la joven arquera. - Si me disculpáis, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- ¿Crees que por ser aprendiz de Borwinta ya eres mejor que nosotras? - se acercó amenazadoramente esa fanática de su madre. - No eres más que una inútil que aprobó por pura suerte.

\- Déjala Baerta, no es nada más que una cría. Ni siquiera Freya quiere que sea mujer. - dijo la otra arquera.

\- Claro, aún no le ha llegado la lágrima de valquiria. Será un infante toda su vida. - comentó la otra chica. - Ningún hombre se acercara a ella por no ser mujer, no tendrá descendencia. -

El trío rió descaradamente. Aquellos comentarios le dolían a Ashe. No tenía la culpa de que su cuerpo fuera así, ni siquiera se metió con ellas antes. ¿Por qué ellas si lo hacían?

\- ¡Al menos a mí me llega el oxígeno a la cabeza! - salió corriendo del campo de tiro.

\- ¡A ella! - gritó Baerta.

Nadie salía en ayuda de Ashe, ni siquiera cuando empezó a estar fuera del límite de las atalayas, entrando en el frondoso bosque. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, las piernas le ardían como las llamas del fuego, su propia garganta se ahogaba con el propio aire que entraba brutalmente en sus pulmones. Pero se negaba a parar, se negaba a dejar de correr, pues sabía que si la pillaban, esas chicas la golpearían. Siguió saltando las raíces de los árboles, apartando las ramas de los árboles con sus manos, cortándose con ellas e impregnándose de savia. Cuando su madre se enterara no las castigaría a ellas, sino a su propia hija por ser lo insuficientemente fuerte como para no poder defenderse por sí sola. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que andar siempre huyendo? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que tratarla de esa manera? Eso se preguntaba Ashe una y otra vez. Y por culpa de no ver una maldita roca escondida en la tierra. Tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, raspándose toda la barbilla y haciendo agujeros en la falta, la capa y las botas de su traje. Apoyó las manos para ponerse de pie, pero cayó de nuevo ante el tremendo dolor que sentía en la muñeca derecha. Empezó a llorar, todo el cuerpo le dolía, y más que iba a dolerle en cuanto llegaran esas tres.

Escuchó pasos cerca de ella. Seguro que ya la habían encontrado. Sin embargo le extraño la forma en la que caminaban, se arrastraban por la tierra y hacían bastante ruido. Ashe descarto que pudieran ser los de las niñas, aquello no eran pasos normales. Se incorporó como pudo, entre dolor y angustia, arrastrándose a una enorme rama que había cerca, apoyando su espalda en el tronco. Una fuerte respiración acompañaba los misteriosos pasos, haciendo que Ashe se pegara lo máximo posible al tronco del árbol, casi hundiéndose en él. De pronto, una enorme pezuña se clavó al otro lado del árbol, sobresaltando a la joven arquera. El animal siguió avanzando, dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo. Era un jabalí gigante, nunca había visto uno hasta ahora, antes solo los había escuchado en los relatos que le contaba su difunta abuela. Era un animal de gran tamaño y pelaje negro, con piezas de armadura que cubría su cabeza y sus cuartos traseros. Llevaba una silla de cuero negro, donde se encontraba montada una mujer con armadura. No le pudo ver el rostro, pero tenía que ser uno no muy gratificante, pues las armas que llevaba no daban señal de buenas amistades. Tenía dos cuchillos atados en su bota derecha, reposando a su espalda un enorme mangual hecho del material que ella creía extinguido, hielo puro. Su casco era de metal, con dos cuernos de hielo puro a cada lado, simulando los de un animal salvaje.

La seguía otro jabalí, pero este de menor tamaño, seguramente se tratara de una cría. Encima iba una niña, Ashe supuso que tendría su edad o unos años más, con una armadura de cuero y un hacha ensangrentada sujeta a la espalda. Ashe se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiera traicionarla. Cerca de ambas les seguía toda una fila de hombres a pie, armados hasta los dientes con diferentes clases de armas y escudos, todos ellos con restos de sangre. La joven no se movió, se quedó quieta como una estatua, rezando a los dioses para que no la descubrieran. Siguieron pasando soldados, aquello no era un grupo precisamente pequeño. Debía de haber unos veinte o treinta hombres. Finalmente, dejaron de salir soldados y desaparecieron por el oeste del bosque. Ashe esperó, no quería pillarse cualquier sorpresa. Se quitó las manos de la boca, dejando salir la fuerte respiración contenida. Su corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por hora, aquello casi le costaba la vida. Tenía que advertir a su aldea de lo que había visto, esa tribu no era ninguna de las que vivían en el sur, ya haría frente a las consecuencias cuando hubiera pasado este peligro.

Avanzaba lentamente, no podía correr después de la carrera y las heridas que le causaron la caída. Por suerte tenía el arco intacto, aunque contaba con muy pocas flechas. Le dolía cada extremo de su cuerpo, algunas zonas más que otras, notaba el calor como una llama ardiente por donde la sangre fluía, leves descargas recorrían cada hueso de su espalda, esperaba que no se hubiera dañado alguno. Pero lo peor era la muñeca, le dolía demasiado, lo que indicaba que podía habérsela abierto o algo mucho peor. Si hay algo que inutilizaba a un arquero, era toda clase de heridas que sufriera en los brazos o en las manos.

Sintió algo frío caer sobre su cabellera, y luego otro y otro. No levantó la mirada para ver de qué se trataba, el suelo y los árboles se vestirían de ello. Era muy raro que a finales de primavera volviera a nevar, pero el clima de Freljord era tan extraño como las tierras que lo formaban. La frecuencia con la que caían los copos fue en aumento, la tierra no tardó en tornarse de color blanco. El frío volvía a clavarse en el cuerpo de Ashe, añadiéndole algo más a las penurias por las que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Ya no lloraba, al fin y al cabo de qué le servía.

Salió del bosque, recibiendo de cara una enorme ráfaga de viento helado y nieve. El Sol ya se había ocultado, la diosa Nótt clamaba sus reinos durante el tiempo que duraba la noche. Aún le quedaba un largo trecho hasta llegar a la aldea. Pero no sólo eso era lo que le aguardaba, sino una imagen mucho peor.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, había dado comienzo una enzarzada carnicería. Los guerreros que había visto antes estaban enfrentándose al grupo de exploración que llevaba su padre. Aguantaban como podían, pero les superaban en número y estaban mejor preparados, la mitad de los soldados de su padre aún eran novatos. Ashe intentó correr, pero sus piernas le dijeron basta. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y sólo se le ocurrió otra forma de avanzar que gateando.

Sus oídos solo escuchaban los gritos de los combatientes y los choques de metal contra metal. La sangre tenía de color carmesí la nieve que en pocos segundos había acumulado. Los hombres morían de diversas formas, desde tener una espada atravesándoles el gaznate, hasta ser decapitados. La pequeña reconoció a su padre de entre la multitud, luchando con ferocidad con su escudo y espada, contra la mujer que montaba el jabalí negro. Siegfried atacó a la bestia con su espada, haciendo que está se revelara y la mujer cayera al suelo, perdiendo su mangual. Por un momento la batalla parecía cambiar las tornas, si acababan con el jefe los guerreros saldrían huyendo. Pero entonces la chica que iba en el grupo atacó a su padre por la espalda.

Ashe intentó gritar, pero no salió nada de su boca. Las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, mientras veía como su padre era asesinado. Primero le atacó en la pierna derecha, obligándolo a caer de rodillas al suelo. Luego le despojó de sus defensas y con una patada en la espalda, lo empujó de bruces contra el suelo. Lo que vino después quedó grabado en la mente de Ashe para siempre. Golpeó con su hacha en el cuerpo de su padre, una y otra vez, mientras su sangre salpicaba su rostro ya ensangrentado. Cuando ya no gritaba, cuando dejó de ofrecer resistencia, la chica lo dejó de golpear y le escupió al cadáver de Siegfried.

La tormenta llegó, la joven arquera ya no podía ver nada más que una cortina de nieve y hielo cabalgando el viento. Si se quedaba quieta acabaría enterrada, congelada y moriría de hipotermia. Pero no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo se sentía inútil en ese estado. Ashe acabó tumbada sobre la nieve, sintiendo como sus piernas iban siendo enterradas lentamente. Se despidió de su padre y comenzó a saludar a las valquirias que la recogerían. Al menos vería a su padre de nuevo en el Valhalla, con Odin, Thor, Freya y el resto de dioses. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño para descansar, mañana ya despertaría al lado de Avarosa.

_\- Duerme mi niña. –_ volvió a escuchar esa dulce voz. _ – Freljord hará guardia esta noche por ti. Mañana todo esto habrá pasado. –_

**Δ**

_Ashe, tú eres una hija de Freljord. No eres como los demás. Eres como Avarosa cuando era joven. Sólo tienes que descubrir lo que llevas ocultando todos estos años, cuando lo hagas, comprenderás muchas cosas de esta sanguinaria tierra._

_\- Borwinta, el fantasma de invierno. -_

**Δ**

**Nótt, diosa nórdica de la noche.**

**Njörth, dios nórdico del viento y los marineros.**

**Dagr, dios nórdico del día.**

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. He intentado meter alguna de las habilidades de Ashe en el fic, o al menos como está empezando a aprenderlas. Desde aquí habrá un gran cambio en nuestra querida arquera, el chico misterioso del bosque volverá a aparecer, y el funeral de Siegfried traerá repercusiones.**

**Los más antiguos loleros entenderán la parte final del fic, donde Ashe empieza a ser enterrada en la nieve. Esto viene relacionado con su skin clásica y su skin de Freljord, según aclaró en su momento rito. Sino, os lo explicaré en el próximo fic.**

**Espero que sea vuestro agrado. Dejarme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios / reviews.**

**Kaiserelle**


	4. 4 Adios arquera blanca

_**4**_

_**ADIOS ARQUERA BLANCA**_

En cuestión de unas pocas horas, la ventisca nocturna había cubierto el verde paisaje, convirtiéndolo en un manto blanco. Los cuerpos de los caídos estaban cubiertos de hielo y nieve, pasarían desapercibidos si no fueran por los delgados ríos de color carmesí que salían de sus cuerpos, tanto de los propios miembros de la tribu como de los atacantes que perecieron. Entre todo aquel calvario, una bola de nieve iba y venía a toda prisa. Cada vez que se encontraba con un cadáver o mancha de sangre, corría en la dirección contraria.

La bola de nieve seguía corriendo, hasta que tropezó con algo y acabó rodando en la nieve, parándose en una acumulación un tanto irregular. La supuesta bola de nieve se sacudió, revelando su verdadero aspecto. Una pequeña bola de pelo blanco, con patitas ocultas bajo su pelaje, dos pequeños cuernos de color marrón y unos ojitos de color azabache. Lo más gracioso era una especie de bigote hecho con su propio pelo. El pequeño animalillo sacaba su babosa lengua, imitando a un perro. Empezó a hacer soniditos agudos, mientras con sus patillas removía la nieve con la que se había chocado.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando tocó algo diferente y desconocido para él. Se trataba de un mechón de pelo blanco, tan blanco como la propia nieve que lo rodeaba. El animalillo lo olisqueo, e inmediatamente pasó su babosa lengua por él, saboreando su sabor. Hizo otro sonido agudo, aquello no le parecía muy apetecible, demasiado seco para su gusto. No obstante, su curiosidad le obligó a seguir escarbando.

Mientras seguía rebuscando, unos pasos se iban acercando al pequeño animal. Pero éste no se inmuto, ni siquiera se asustó por la presencia del enorme y musculoso hombre que se había parado a su lado. Llevaba botas y pantalones de cuero negro, el pecho al descubierto, teniendo en la izquierda una serie de líneas azules pintadas, típicos tatuajes tribales del viejo Freljord. Llevaba unos brazales azulados, en la mano derecha un guante de metal que se plegaba para cubrir sus nudillos. Era calvo, pero eso no evitaba que luciera un enorme bigote de color marrón. Dicho hombre cargaba con un enorme escudo en forma de cabeza de carnero, hecho de madera y hielo puro, material casi inexistente en Freljord.

\- Bigotes, ¿Que andas rebuscando? - dijo él, notando su exótico acento norteño. El animalillo respondió con sus soniditos, como si entendiera lo que él le había dicho. El desconocido se agachó, hasta ponerse de cuclillas al lado del animal, observando aquel hilo blanquecino que había debajo de la nieve. - Esto no es hierba normal...es ¿pelo? Hazte a un lado Bigotes. -

El bichillo se echó a atrás, tal y como él le había dicho. Con sus manos empezó a levantar grandes masas de nieve, una tras otra, como si apenas pesaran. Tras un largo rato, dejó que la luz del sol iluminara el delgado cuerpo que había oculto bajo la nieve. Era una joven, seguramente entrada ya en la adolescencia. Llevaba un traje blanco y dorado, aunque la capa y parte de las botas y brazales contaban con agujeros o raspaduras, seguramente ella se habría caído, lo que explicaría la sangre congelada en sus heridas. Aunque también tenía sangre por sus ropajes, pero esta no tenía pinta de ser suya. Le extraño su rostro, con aquel largo y lacio cabello blanco. Le recordaba demasiado a_ ella_, y sería su reflejo exacto si tuviera el pelo corto.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Odin! - el hombre cargo a la joven entre sus brazos. A pesar de haber estado enterrada bajo la nieve a saber cuánto tiempo, su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura normal, ni muy frío ni muy caliente. - Bigotes, hazte cargo de mi escudo. Tenemos que llevar a la Hija de Freljord a su hogar.

\- ¡Quieto ahí! - gritó una voz a su espalda.

El hombre se giró levemente, haciendo frente a todas las arqueras que lo estaban apuntando en ese preciso momento. Una de ellas no mostraba su rostro, tampoco le estaba apuntando, aunque no era tan peligrosa como la mujer que estaba a su lado. Alta y esbelta bajo una armadura de cuero, con un cabello rubio y peinado en una larga trenza. En cada mano llevaba un hacha de batalla, tan letal como la mirada que le lanzaba.

\- Suelta a mi hija. - espetó fríamente.

Δ

Ashe nunca había estado tan asustada antes, como se hallaba ahora mismo. No sabía dónde estaba, desconocía aquel paraje en el que se había despertado. No había ni un sólo árbol o montaña conocida que la ayudara a guiarse, tampoco sabía si estaba de día o de noche a pesar de la luz que iluminaba aquel lugar. Lo que sus ojos veían era algo completamente nuevo. Una enorme llanura blanca que no parecía tener fin, sus pies no reproducían ningún sonido como cuando pisas la tierra o la nieve, tampoco había ni una pequeña brisa de vientos que acariciara su rostro, o el olor de las flores y la verde hierba que siempre le agradaban cuando llegaba la primavera. Aquel lugar era tan extraño, la hacía estar perdida, débil e indefensa; como cualquier ser humano se encontraría en su misma situación.

Desconocía el motivo por el que seguía caminando, todo recto como si estuviera siguiendo el norte de aquel sitio. No contaba con su arco, por lo que si algo llegase a atacarla no tendría con qué defenderse, pero viendo lo que había a su alrededor, comenzaba a dudar que aquello pudiera llegar a realizarse. Mientras avanzaba, pensaba en lo último que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento. Recordaba haber estado huyendo de aquellas chicas que querían pegarla, ver aquel grupo de guerreros deambulando por el bosque cercano a su aldea, y la muerte de su padre a manos de una de ellos. Después, solo recordaba como los brazos gélidos de la nieve la rodearon. Ojalá aquello fuera un sueño. Ojalá aquello no fuera más que el fruto de la hipotermia que sufriría bajo la nieve, al igual que todo esto. No quería ver el cadáver de su padre, la única persona aparte de la propia Borwinta que la alentaba a seguir sus sueños, el único apoyo dentro de su propia familia que hacía frente a las duras palabras de su madre.

Detuvo sus pasos. Miró detenidamente sus ropajes, quedándose extrañada. No había manchas de sangre, tal y como ella recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento, tampoco los rotos que le habían causado las ramas y las rocas con las que había chocado. No sentía el dolor de su muñeca derecha, ni el de las heridas provocadas por la caída. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su propio traje. No llevaba el típico traje de las arqueras de élite de su tribu, sino uno que le recordaba al que usaban antes de hacer el examen. Azul oscuro casi negro, haciendo resaltar los bordados dorados. En ese momento se percató de su largo cabello blanco. Dejó escapar un suave grito de sorpresa, pues ya no tenía el cabello de rayos del sol como decía siempre Borwinta, sino del mismo color que aquel paraje que la rodeaba.

Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus bellos ojos. No tenía un espejo en el que poder reflejarse, pero esperaba que al menos solo fuera el cabello lo único que hubiese cambiado. Comenzaba a sentir como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, mientras su corazón latía cada vez más de prisa. Entonces empezó a escuchar los gritos, los gritos de su padre y los hombres que le acompañaban, luchando contra los desconocidos que los habían atacado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, imágenes desagradables inundaron su mente.

Veía toda una aldea desaparecer bajo el peso de las llamas. Una mujer con armadura y montada en un jabalí de guerra, dirigiendo un enorme ejército contra una tribu que intentaba defenderse por todos los medios. Un bárbaro al pecho descubierto y con un enorme mandoble gritaba, cegado por la furia e ignorando las heridas que se creaban en su cuerpo, luchando ciegamente contra un ser demoníaco que adoraba la batalla. Un fuerte y constante sonido se repetía en sus oídos, proveniente de un arma alargada y de metal que llevaba una mujer de extrañas vestiduras, dicha arma escupía fuego cada vez que dejaba escapar ese sonido. Un enorme dragón de hielo se cernía sobre todo un batallón de lo que parecían ser trolls de hielo, congelándolos con su gélido aliento de fuego escarchado. Si creía que aquellas imágenes eran desagradables, aún no había llegado lo peor.

Sentía su cuerpo congelándose lentamente, como la sangre se helaba y rompía sus venas, sus músculos se desgarraban y sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Notaba como el aire gélido de la muerte rodeaba su cuerpo, como éste dejaba de obedecer cualquier orden que le mandaba su cerebro, dejando que únicamente sus ojos le transmitieran información. Entonces la vio, una figura oscura que avanzaba hacia ella, deslizándose por aquel hielo negro que actualmente la rodeaba. Al cabo de un rato observó que era una mujer, o al menos lo parecía, cuya falda ocultaba sus pies hasta el punto de no saber cómo rompía el hielo mientras avanzaba. Ashe estaba aterrorizada, la misteriosa mujer seguía avanzando, pero era incapaz de ver su rostro, pues estaba oculto bajo la oscuridad. Veía como sus manos no eran ni humanas, la carne había dejado de ser carne hace tiempo, convirtiéndose en el mismo hielo que inundaba Freljord. Pero cuando escuchó la risa, aquella risa oscura y malévola, acompañada de un eco que recordaba a los arduos vientos del norte. No podía gritar, pues en cuanto separo sus labios el frío se apodero de su garganta.

Ashe dio una fuerte bocanada de aire. Sudores fríos recorrían su cuerpo, su corazón estaba a punto de salir del pecho, el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones con brusquedad. Aunque daba gracias a los dioses de que aquello no fue más que una pesadilla, seguía en aquel lugar desconocido, pero al menos había despertado de aquel sueño tan real y tan extraño. Pero esta vez no estaba sola, sino acompañada de una mujer que la miraba seriamente. Maldijo su suerte, no sabía si se trataría de una amiga o de una enemiga, aunque no parecía estar entrenada en el arte de la guerra, posiblemente por aquel largo vestido azul celeste, con bordados dorados; y esos largos guantes que llegaban hasta el codo. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, del mismo color era su cabello, corto hasta los hombros y suelto. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era aquella corona hecha de hielo puro.

\- No temas mi niña, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Esa voz... - Ashe se acercó a la mujer. - Eres la voz que escuché antes de...de...

\- En efecto mi niña. Desde el día en el que te vi nacer, desde que pusieron aquel nombre que yo siempre amé, he estado velando por ti. Freljord y yo hemos estado velando por ti.

\- Pero...¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto hasta ahora?

\- Ni me verás, pues yo ya no estoy entre los vivos. Hace tiempo que mi corazón dejo de latir, que mi cuerpo se unió al frío helado de nuestra tierra.

\- Entonces, el lugar en el que me encuentro ahora.

\- Te equivocas, tú aún sigues viva mi niña, Freljord te ha llevado hasta las tierras de Fólkvangr, es por eso que tampoco puedes ver el palacio de Sessrúmnir. Mientras tu espíritu está aquí, tu cuerpo se encuentra en Freljord.

\- ¡¿Estoy en el reino de las valquirias?! ¡Pero Freyja sólo admite a las mujeres caídas en batalla! - la misteriosa mujer rio ante la sorpresa de la joven.

\- La diosa es estricta con las normas, pero también es comprensiva. Ella sabe tu destino, y al igual que yo, cree en ti. Ashe, crees que eres débil e insignificante, pero no es así. Aún no te has dado cuenta, pero tarde o temprano lo verás. Tienes un largo camino por delante, no será fácil y estará plagado de malos augurios, pero saldrás adelante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo? - Ashe se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

\- Desearía acabar con toda esta sangría que inunda nuestras tierras. Que esta maldita guerra finalizase, alzar a Freljord como una nación, al igual que hizo Avarosa en el pasado. Demostrarle a Valoran que los norteños no somos unos salvajes que se matan entre ellos. - la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír ante su determinación.

\- Así es, pero para ello tendrás que esforzarte al máximo, incluso cuando tu cuerpo te diga basta.

\- Es imposible. Vi a mi padre morir ante mis ojos, caí al suelo debilitada por mis propias heridas, no soy fuerte ni para defenderme. ¿Cómo voy a cambiar el rumbo de una nación fragmentada?

\- Te contaré un pequeño secreto, Ashe. Avarosa se encontraba en tu misma situación, tenía que liberar a su pueblo de los Vigilantes de Hielo que les habían quitado su libertad y los controlaban sin piedad. Cuando se iba a dar por vencida, su voluntad halló la forma. Avarosa entrenó su cuerpo y su espíritu. Hay veces en las que no sólo la fuerza gana las batallas, sino nuestro corazón. No negaré el hecho de que aún necesitas entrenamiento, que aún necesitas más fuerza, pero heredaste el espíritu inquebrantable de Avarosa, y eso nadie te lo puede negar. Cuando estés sumida en la más oscura oscuridad, cierra los ojos y piensa con el corazón. Incluso cuando creemos que estamos perdidos, somos capaces de hallar la luz. Dime Ashe, ¿Acaso en el fondo te consideras débil? ¿Crees que nunca debiste haber nacido? -

La joven bajó la mirada al suelo, pensando en las palabras que aquella misteriosa mujer le había dicho. Cerró los ojos, las imágenes que antes rondaban por su cabeza comenzaban a disiparse, dejando lugar a una figura que observaba todo Freljord desde lo alto de una montaña. Dicha figura llevaba un traje exactamente igual al suyo, hecho a medida de una adulta, posiblemente se tratase de una arquera de su tribu. Pero le llamaba la atención la forma con la que miraba, desafiando a los vientos del norte que zarandeaban su larga capa, pero con una sonrisa que otorgaba esperanza. Entonces bajó su capucha, dejando al aire libre una larga cabellera blanca. Observó sus ojos, tan azules como el mismo hielo del que estaba hecho su arco._ No todo está perdido._ Escuchó decir con aquella voz que tanto le sonaba. Ashe abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la misteriosa mujer. Estaba segura de que ella también había visto su sueño.

\- No todo está perdido. - dijo Ashe con firmeza. - ¡Freljord volverá a ser una nación!

\- Así me gusta mi niña, ese es el espíritu que heredaste de tu madre Avarosa. - se arrodilló hasta ponerse a su misma altura. - Escúchame, sé que esa arquera llamada Borwinta te está enseñando unas técnicas para mejorar en el combate, préstale mucha atención e intenta hacerlas hasta que sea nada más que un movimiento rutinario de tu cuerpo. Pero una arquera no sólo necesita técnicas, también necesita visión del campo de batalla. Así que cuando la necesites, sólo tienes que invocar a tu espíritu.

\- ¿Invocar a mí espíritu?

\- Exacto. Puede sonarte extraño, pero todos los hijos de freljord podemos invocar a nuestros espíritus, aunque ahora sólo quedamos unos pocos que podamos hacerlo. Siempre que necesites ver más allá de lo que vean tus ojos, invócalo. Ellos están para ayudarnos. Y ahora me despido, nunca te rindas mi niña.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó Ashe, al tiempo una fuerte ventisca comenzaba a azotar el lugar, separándolas a ambas y haciendo desaparecer la figura de la misteriosa mujer entre los copos de nieve. - ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!

\- Ya lo sabes mi niña. -

Δ

Las arqueras avanzaron hacia el hombre, manteniendo los arcos firmes y en alto. A él no pareció importarle, seguía con aquella sonrisa como si nada malo le estuviera pasando, ni aun cuando estaba rodeado de flechas que le apuntaban a cualquier parte vital de su cuerpo. En cambio, el pequeño animalillo se escondió bajo el pesado escudo, temblando del miedo ante aquella situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Braum nunca hace daño a nadie.

-He dicho que la sueltes. - la mujer de las hachas aferró aún más sus armas.

\- Pero si la suelto se congelará con la nieve, si una de tus arqueras me haría el favor de dejarla en sus brazos.

\- Borwinta. - ordenó a la arquera encapuchada que estaba su lado.

Dicha mujer se acercó hacía el desconocido. Éste intentó mirarla a los ojos, ver lo que aquella tela ocultaba, pero sólo vio oscuridad. No daba señales de ser alguien peligrosa, sino reservada para lo peor. Durante un instante dudo de ella, pero no le quedaba otra sino quería cometer algún altercado. Dejó el delicado cuerpo de la joven en los brazos extendidos de la arquera, quien no flaqueo ante el peso, pues claramente no contaba con la misma fuerza que el hombre. Tras cogerla, volvió al lado de la mujer de las hachas, quien empezó a analizar las heridas que tenía.

\- La sangre de sus heridas está congelada. - dijo él sin preocuparle las amenazadoras miradas de las demás arqueras. - tenéis que revisárselas, no sea que la congelación haya llegado a más.

\- ¿Dónde estaba? - preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada.

\- Enterrada bajo la nieve. Una persona normal habría muerto de hipotermia, pero su cuerpo sigue igual de cálido, como si estuviera dentro de una cabaña.

\- ¿Esperas que me crea esa mentira? - se acercó al desconocido. - Mi hija no es como las demás, es débil e inepta, que aún sigue pensando en los cuentos de hadas, creyendo que puede unir Freljord bajo un único estandarte sin falta de sangre. ¿Acaso crees que ella es capaz de aguantar el frio?

\- Deberíais poner más esperanzas en ella. Es la hija de Avarosa.

\- ¿Hija de Avarosa? - puso una de sus hachas al lado de su cuello, pero él seguía sin inmutarse. - Esa mocosa salió de mí ser, no oses insultar la imagen de la antigua reina con ella.

\- ¿Me vais a negar el hecho de que se llama Ashe?

\- Co...Como...

\- El nombre de Ashe tiene un significado importante en el freljord antiguo. Si vos no lo sabéis, averiguarlo. - se alejó de ella, sin importarle ni siquiera las arqueras que hacían el gesto de soltar la flecha, recogiendo su escudo y al pequeño animal que se escondía debajo. - Me llamo Braum, por favor decirle mi nombre cuando se despierte. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

Δ

Los hombres celebraban su aplastante victoria contra las otras tribus, reían y cantaban mientras bebían litros y litros deliciosos de hidromiel. No se olvidaban de aquellos hijos, hermanos, padres que habían perecido. Aunque hoy sonreían por su victoria, mañana maldecirán por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, vengándose con otra tribu o con la desaparición de una misma. Sin embargo no todos estaban presentes en aquellas celebraciones. Algunos estaban con sus familias, recordando los buenos momentos con ellos. Otros, como la madre de Sejuani, estaban a fuera, dejando que únicamente el viento congelado fuera lo único que hablara entre ellos.

Su madre parecía otra persona sin su armadura. Sus músculos apenas se notaban bajo las capas de pieles que la cubrían, el largo pelo dorado caía como una cascada de oro sobre la espalda de la capa de piel de oso, los ojos aguamarinos miraban con recelo el enorme glaciar que rodeaba el norte de la tribu, avanzando cada día sin que nadie se percatara. A pesar de contar con esa belleza con la que todo hombre quedaba prendado, la crueldad de su fama hacía que todos se lo pensaran dos veces. Sejuani estaba orgullosa de sus padres, él por ser capaz de ganarse el afecto de una cruenta guerrera, y ella por demostrarle a su familia que no era tan sanguinaria como todos creían. Tras la muerte de su padre, y los años siguientes de sus cuatro hermanos, la madre de Sejuani enfrió su corazón. Seguía queriéndola, como toda madre quiere a sus hijos, pero ya no le prestaba importancia a los entrenamientos que su hija hacía bajo las tormentas invernales, bajo el amparo de la oscuridad nocturna, bajo el frío y el hielo, o incluso cuando desafiaba y ganaba a guerreros de su propia tribu.

\- Madre. – Sejuani se acercó a su lado, observando el mismo paraje que ella. - ¿Por qué no venís a celebrar la victoria con los demás?

\- ¿Y malgastar los recursos robados? – miró a su hija. – Nuestras tierras son prácticamente estériles, no tenemos nada que cultivar o criar, y estos imbéciles gastan lo que saqueamos en una sola noche.

\- Eres la líder, prohíbeselo.

\- Entonces perdería mi poder como líder. – volteó a mirar el glaciar. – Sejuani, cuando te vi en la batalla no actuaste como un verdadero garra invernal lo haría.

\- Lo sé madre, la próxima vez no actuaré como uno de esos barbaros de los Montes Apuntados.

\- Pero se nota que tienes fuerza, y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa de ti. – volvió a girarse, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de su hija. – Sejuani, cuando llegue mi hora quiero que nada ni nadie ose interponerse en tu camino, que te subestimen o que te arrebaten tu futuro, ser la Reina de Freljord. – Sejuani miró fijamente a los ojos de su madre. No hizo falta más que unas pocas palabras para demostrar su determinación.

\- Por supuesto madre. Nosotros luchamos mientras los cobardes hablan. –

Δ

Una vez más, la oscuridad se cernía sobre los cielos de Freljord, tal y como dictaminaba la diosa Nótt. Fue durante la noche, cuando la joven arquera se despertó de su tan profundo sueño invernal. Sentía el dolor de sus piernas recorrerlo de arriba a abajo, estaban un poco atrofiados, consecuencia de quedarse dormida prácticamente un día. Se incorporó a pesar de que éstos le gritaban de dolor, hasta llegar a mover toda la espalda en el movimiento. Largos mechones de pelo caían a ambos lados de su rostro, el mismo color que había visto en el reino de la diosa.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Lentamente se fue girando hasta que sus pies estaban fuera del lecho de paja. Sorprendentemente, no sentía tanto el frío suelo a como estaba acostumbrada, pero no le prestó mayor importancia. Primero pasó todo el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna, la cual tembló al principio pero rápidamente se acostumbró, y luego a la otra. Estiró la espalda, sintiendo las mismas molestias que con las piernas. Luego los brazos, percatándose en los vendajes que tenía en la muñeca.

Ashe llevó la otra mano a la muñeca adolorida, y sin menor reparo, apretó la zona afectada. El dolor era como un rayo que recorrió todo su brazo, mordiendo cada centímetro de su piel como si de una serpiente se tratase. Contaba con la ventaja de que al ser ambidiestra, podía usar la otra mano para apuntar, por lo que tenía que ver si era capaz de aguantar el arco con la lesión.

Miró sus ropajes. Ya no contaban con agujeros o raspaduras. Posiblemente Borwinta la hubiera cambiado y dejado en la cama, deshaciéndose de la tela estropeada. Recogió el espejo que descansaba en el suelo, un objeto que según decía su madre era muy raro de obtener. Observó su reflejo. El blanco del propio traje se fundía con el de su cabello. Pensar que únicamente el clima había sido capaz de hacer ese gran cambio, era como si Freljord tuviera magia en el interior de la tierra, como si estuviera vivo.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Si su madre o Borwinta la habían recogido de donde se hallaba, habrían visto los cadáveres de los hombres que perecieron en el ataque, entre ellos el de su padre. Sin más dilación, la joven salió de su tienda, buscando a alguna de sus mayores con las que pudiera averiguar algo.

Ashe se encontró con toda su tribu a oscuras, no había ni una sola flama que iluminase una parte. Caminaba entre las silenciosas tiendas, al amparo de la noche. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea, donde se encontró con un camino de antorchas. Ya sabía dónde se hallaban todos. Siguió las antorchas, hasta llegar a lo alto de la colina que se levantaba al lado de su tribu. Allí estaban todos.

Los hombres sostenían las antorchas, controlando que las lenguas de fuego no se acabasen consumiendo. Los jóvenes colocaban los bienes más preciados sobre los cadáveres de sus familiares caídos, los cuales estaban sobre una cama hecha de troncos de madera y yesca. En estos momentos no había diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, todos lloraban la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Su madre estaba al lado de su padre, justo en el centro de todos ellos. Era la primera vez que la había visto llorar, aunque no tanto como otras mujeres. Borwinta llevaba su escudo y su espada, las cuales fueron recogidas por su madre y colocadas sobre el cadáver de su padre con sumo cuidado. Tras colocarle los últimos bienes con los que iría al Valhalla, su madre depositó un suave beso en sus labios azules, fruto de la muerte invernal.

En ese momento fue cuando la vio. Con su mano le hizo un gesto de que se acercara. Aunque ella no quería ver el cadáver de su padre, le parecía irrespetuoso no despedirse de él apropiadamente. Al llegar a su lado, su madre le susurró al oído que luego hablarían sobre lo sucedido. Se alejó de ella, quedando únicamente Borwinta a su lado. Observó el rostro de su padre. Aún a pesar de carecer vida, mantenía aquella sonrisa con la que todos lo recordaban.

Ashe sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero se aferró a su voluntad de no llorar, no todavía; a pesar de que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos. Borwinta la rodeó con sus brazos, llevándosela consigo y dejando que los hombres con las antorchas se acercaran a los cuerpos.

Metieron las teas dentro de los pedestales funerarios, dejando que las llamas atacaran con furia la yesca que había en su interior. El único sonido que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de los familiares, y el chisporreto de las flamas consumiendo todo lo que había a su paso. En cuestión de segundos, una enorme llamarada se hizo con todo, los cuerpos no eran más que fantasmas negros que se deshacían entre el fuego. Poco a poco iban volviendo a la tribu, Ashe fue la última en irse. El baile de las llamas la tenía hipnotizada, pero su mente repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

_Freljord volverá a ser una nación._

Δ

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué hacías allí?! – gritaba su madre. A pesar de la choza de madera, Ashe estaba segura de que todos la estarían escuchando desde fuera. Borwinta se mantenía al margen, observando fijamente a la joven arquera mientras su madre la regañaba. - ¡Has traído a toda una tribu enemiga a nuestro territorio! ¡Tu padre ha muerto por tu culpa! – las palabras de su madre eran como cuchillos que se clavaban en su corazón, adoleciéndolo más de lo que ya estaba. - ¡¿Es qué no vas a decirme nada?!

\- Estaba siendo perseguida por dos arqueras de la tribu. – Ashe seguía con la cabeza baja. – Querían pegarme, así que hui al bosque. Yo no traje a ninguna tribu, los vi pasar por allí ante mis ojos. – su madre se acercó a ella, y en cuestión de segundos, un fuerte sonido se escuchó en toda la estancia. Ashe estaba en el suelo, con toda la mejilla adolorida, consecuencia de la bofetada de su madre.

\- ¡Esperas que me crea que tu propia tribu ha sido la causante de ello! Espera, eso no es lo peor. ¡Lo peor es que una arquera no haya avisado de enemigos en nuestras tierras! ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos maten a todos?!

\- Astrid es suficiente. – intervino Borwinta. – Ashe estaba siendo perseguida, se escondería y no se atrevería a salir por miedo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre la defiendes Borwinta? – la encaró su madre. – A veces pienso que eres tu su madre y no yo. ¿Acaso tú y Siegfred teníais algo?

\- No intentes caminar por el aire que no tiene tierra, Astrid. – su madre se la quedó mirando, tal y como siempre hacía al no poder responder a los refranes con los que contestaba Borwinta. – Si quieres castígala, pero no la culpes de traición. La conozco bien, me sorprende que ni tú conozcas a tu propia hija.

\- Bien, que así sea. – volvió a dirigirse a Ashe. – Desde ahora tiene prohibido que la enseñe una maestra arquera, da igual si eres tú u otra. Quiero que se valga por sí sola, que las heridas se las cure ella misma, y que se cace su propia comida. No comerá ni beberá de los recursos de la tribu. Podrá dormir con ella, pero si nos seguimos trasladando, lo hará unos cuantos pasos más atrás del último de nosotros. Ahora dejarme sola. –

Ashe y Borwinta marcharon de la choza, de manera que Astrid pudiera llorar la pérdida de su esposo. A fuera, todos los miembros de la tribu miraban con recelo a la joven arquera. Pensaban ideas que claramente no eran ciertas, ¿pero qué pruebas podía dar ella? No era alguien como Borwinta, a quien mantenían respeto por sus habilidades maestras.

La llevó hasta su tienda, pero antes de que pudieran entrar, Ashe la detuvo.

\- Por favor, llévame a la llanura que hay al otro lado.

\- ¿A estas horas Ashe? ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

\- Por favor, quiero hacer un juramento. –

Δ

Tal y como ella había pedido, Borwinta llevó a la joven arquera a una llanura que había cerca de su tribu. Aunque a ella no le daba buenas vibraciones, debido a la oscuridad que las rodeaba y a algún posible ataque de un lobo o dientes de sable, cumplió con la petición de la joven arquera. Ashe por su parte, cargaba con una bolsa a un lado, y un montón de yesca en la otra mano. Siguieron caminando hasta quedar justo en el centro.

Ashe le tendió unos breves segundos la bolsa a Borwinta. Miró al cielo, estaba tan negro como ella lo recordaba. Suspiró, apoyó la yesca en una roca que por suerte quedaba libre de la nieve, y encima de la yesca el pedernal. La arquera de élite no sabía que se tenía entre manos, pero no hizo ninguna objeción. Al fin y al cabo, como ella había dicho, confiaba en la joven arquera.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, la joven empezó a deshacerse de sus ropajes, dejando con incógnitas sobre lo que iba hacer a la arquera. Tras quitarse toda la ropa, el cuerpo de Ashe sintió el frío de Freljord aferrarse a su cuerpo, aunque no parecía molestarle en absoluto, de hecho la tranquilizaba. Volvió a suspirar, colocó toda su ropa cuidadosamente en un mismo punto, metiendo entre los pliegues cantidades grandes de yesca.

Tras haberlo colocado todo, se volvió hacia Borwinta, quien le tendió la bolsa. La abrió y de ella sacó otro traje de arquera, pero ese no era como los demás, pues el blanco resaltaría en la oscuridad. Dudaba incluso de que contara con los mismos bordados. No le preguntó de dónde lo había sacado, esperó a que Ashe acabara de colocárselo. Tras vestirse, Ashe recogió el pedernal y se acercó hasta la ropa depositada.

Las chispas cayeron sobre la yesca, y ésta genero una gran llama que inmediatamente se hizo con todo. Mientras el fuego lo consumía, unas suaves luces de diversos colores se hacían con el cielo nocturno. Eran flamas de colores verdosos, azulados y morados, danzando entre las estrellas que se escondían tras un manto de oscuridad. Estas luces iluminaban todo Freljord, de esta manera y con el mismo fuego, Borwinta puedo ver el traje que llevaba Ashe.

Azul oscuro, casi negro; similar al traje que llevaban las arqueras antes del examen. Los bordados eran diferentes. En la capa llevaba una flecha volando, justo al final de la prenda, mientras que un bordado dorado recorría los bordes. Llevaba unos protectores del mismo color encima de sus botas, donde los brazales y las grebas una serie de líneas picudas, simulando también unas flechas.

La falda contaba con una línea dorada en el centro, en su vientre una prenda de color blanco, en el pecho dos símbolos tribales propios, una punta de flecha rodeada de plumas; y en la capucha unos bordados que por la forma parecían dos ojos que se mantenían siempre alerta.

\- Ashe, de dónde…

\- Una vez me dijiste que me convirtiera en una mujer. Pues aquí estoy. Este es mi traje como arquera de élite. – respondió ella. – ¡Mi nombre es Ashe, la llamada Hija de Freljord! – dijo a pleno pulmón. – ¡Que todos los dioses escuchen mi oración, que los antiguos reyes y reinas miren con atención. Juró ante todos vosotros que yo no llevaré el traje blanco de la victoria. Vestiré el color oscuro del hielo, el color oscuro del frío, el color oscuro de las tormentas invernales y de la furia de mi padre Freljord. Viviré con él hasta que mi nación se vuelva a unir, o pereceré en el intento. Que todos los dioses escuchen mi oración, que los antiguos reyes y reinas miren con atención! - respiró profundamente. - ¡FRELJORD VOLVERÁ A SER UNA NACIÓN! – gritó tan fuerte que incluso los propios vientos resonaron con furor.

Borwinta miró como el cielo brillaba más y más, las luces habían llegado con tanta intensidad, que se podía ver los destellos de aquellas que los habían causado, las armaduras de las valquirias de Freyja. Miró a la Ashe que había ante sus ojos. Ya no era la misma niña que hace unos instantes había estado llorando. No, ahora era la mujer hecha y derecha que siempre llevaba dentro. La que estaba ante sus ojos era la verdadera descendiente de Avarosa.

\- Ashe, la arquera de Freljord. – murmuró ella sin que se enterase. Estaba orgullosa de la aprendiz que había recogido bajo su cuidado.

Δ

_Nunca creí que la muerte fuera capaz de cambiar a alguien a mejor. Supongo que Ashe fue quien me demostró lo contrario._

_\- Baerta, arquera tribal. –_

Δ

**Freyja: diosa de la guerra, la belleza, la maternidad, el amor, reina de las valquirias, magia, muerte, profecías y la riqueza. (Si, creo que una o dos cosas le eran insuficientes a la deidad ¬¬ ) **

**Fólkvangr: reino de la diosa Freyja.**

**Sessrúmnir: palacio de la diosa Freyja. Igual que el Valhalla lo era para Odín.**

**Valquirias: mujeres guerreras que servían a Freyja y llevaban los muertos en batalla al Valhalla, para que ayudasen a Odín a luchar en el Ragnarok.**

**Nótt: diosa de la noche**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Ahora atenderé algunas dudas que habéis puesto en los comentarios. Muchos veo que no llevais jugando al lol prácticamente desde la season 1 xD, así que no conocéis el "lore" de la skin de ashe freljord. Me ha costado encontralo en español, ya que como sabéis rito borró todo el viejo lore (por suerte está la wiki del lol). **

**El traje blanco es el traje de la victoria en Freljord, y a continuación os dejo el motivo de por qué Ashe dejó de llevarlo.**

_Batalla en la tundra._

_Freljord es el hogar de muchas tormentas de hielo, pero ninguna es comparada al Vórtice Gélido, un torbellino de hielo que está en el hemisferio norte. Ashe lideraba un escuadrón de arqueros de elite, sus compañeros más cercanos, cuando se encontraron atrapados en una pesadilla invernal con una tribu enemiga. Ashe perdió el conocimiento, y cuando despertó, estaba rodeada de los cuerpos tanto de sus aliados como de sus enemigos. Sólo la divina providencia la había salvado de los fragmentos de hielo del torbellino, su cabello se volvió del color de la tundra. Desde entonces, Ashe no llevó nunca más el traje tradicional de la victoria de Freljord._

**Dado que Rito dijo que el viejo lore ya no existía, y que yo he empezado mi fic inspirándome tanto en el viejo como en el nuevo, no he tomado tan a raja tabla el motivo por el que Ashe dejó de llevar el blanco, aparte de que supuestamente aún no es la Ashe que conocemos todos, sino algunos detalles que ya nos dan hincapié a nuestra campeona.**

**Por otro lado, ¿Ya sabéis a que campeones se han hecho referencia en el sueño de Ashe? Dejármelo en los comentarios junto con vuestra opinión del capítulo.**

**Kaiserelle**


	5. 5 Una dura leccion

_**5**_

_**UNA DURA LECCIÓN**_

La sombra corría entre los árboles como si formara parte de ellos, pasando entre las ramas y las hojas sin apenas rozarlas. Los pájaros salían volando hacia los cielos, cuando dicha esencia avanzaba. Al llegar al claro, la recelada sombra se dejó caer con elegancia, dejando mostrar su verdadera persona. La supuesta arquera que hace un par de años no era más que una niña, ahora se había convertido en una bella adolescente. El cabello blanco que hacía tiempo detestaba, acabó apreciándolo, pues con él se sentía algo diferente, alguien que no seguía las mismas reglas de aquella tribu anticuada. Su traje azul oscuro, casi tirando a negro; con toques dorados que recordaban a flechas, le había otorgado el mote de la Arquera de Capa Negra. Desconoce quién fue el primero en decirlo, pero acabó en boca de todo Freljord. Aunque ella lo prefería así, de hecho daba gracias de que así fuera, pues de esta manera nadie podría asociarla con su tribu u otra. Era un espíritu libre.

Con el pasar de los años, había aprendido a realizar a la perfección la técnica que su maestra le había enseñado. Tal y como le dijo la misteriosa mujer, de la que aún desconoce el nombre; aquella técnica era como una parte más de su cuerpo. El día que lo logró, no se fue corriendo a contárselo a Borwinta, algo que habría hecho su anterior yo; sino que lo mantuvo en secreto. Entrenaba las horas en las que las arqueras iban a cazar, y cazaba su propio alimento cuando estas entrenaban. De esta manera lograba que nadie la importunase.

Precisamente este era uno de esos momentos. Baerta y las demás estarían ocupadas en sus actividades cotidianas, y su madre de fijo que rechistando acerca de ella. En el fondo le entristecía, su madre la despreciaba únicamente por su forma de pensar, Borwinta no podía hablar a su favor siempre, pues más de una vez se llevó las consecuencias de hacerle frente a su madre. Desde la muerte de su padre, la vida de Ashe había cambiado para siempre. Tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo. A veces deseaba ir a cazar con su maestra, enseñarle la arquera en la que se había convertido. Hacerle un zas en toda la boca a Baerta y a las demás, darle una contestación a su madre y decirle que ya no era una niña. Pero había cosas en las que se tenía que morder la lengua, pues no era la mejor opción en su situación.

Sus oídos captaron un leve maullido, en la dirección nordeste. Sacó una de sus flechas del carcaj, la preparó en el arco y siguió analizando dicho sonido; la rapidez con la que lo hizo igualaba o incluso superaba a la famosa arquera de élite. Aquel sonido estaba acercándose a ella, aunque seguía en el mismo suave tono. Ashe apuntó y vio como una bola de pelo de color beis salía de entre la maleza. La arquera bajó el arma, reconociendo aquella cría de dientes de sable que se había encontrado semanas atrás. Era como tener uno de esos cachorros de perro que se llevaba en las otras ciudades, sólo que más grande y con garras a tener en cuenta.

Recordó cómo lo encontró. Perdido y muerto de hambre. Le costó sacar la leche a las cabras sin que los ganaderos se dieran cuenta, y más aún que bebiera del cuenco que ella le daba. Así día tras día hasta hoy. Al principio pensaba en que aquel animal podría acabar atacándola, pero aún no le había dado algún indicio que se lo obligara. La cría avanzó hasta quedarse a su lado, esperando a recibir aquellas caricias sobre el lomo que tanto le gustaban, las cuales no tardó en recibir.

\- Veo que sigues rondando por aquí. - sonreía Ashe mientras el gran gato se tumbaba para que le rascase la barriga. - A este paso voy a tener que ponerte un nombre. -

Se sentó en el suelo, buscando entre su bolsa lo que había robado de madrugada. El animal se acercó a ella, quedando entre sus piernas y observándola con sus ojos de azabache. Ashe sacó un paquete que estaba medio empapado, la cría olisqueo y empezó a maullar de nuevo, sacando la lengua fuera como si se tratara de un perro. La joven deshizo el nudo, sacó el cuchillo de la vaina que escondía en su bota derecha, empezando a cortar en trozos la carne de venado que habían cazado. Cortó un pequeño pedazo y se lo tendió al animal, quien lo recogió con sumo cuidado sin clavarle los dientes, mordiéndolo salvajemente y tragándolo en cuestión de segundos. Así con cada trozo, hasta que no quedó más que la sangre en sus manos y la limpiaba con su lengua, haciéndole cosquillas a la arquera que de expresaban en sus suaves risas.

Reordenó su saco, volviéndose a poner de pie y a caminar en dirección noroeste, siguiéndole el pequeño animal de cerca. La tribu se había asentado al sur de un valle, casi al borde de la frontera. Ella nunca había estado en lo alto de la montaña, y viendo que hoy era uno de esos días en los que nadie preguntaría por ella, decidió investigar. Poco a poco, los árboles iban desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar enormes rocas afiladas como cuchillas. La pendiente era bastante profunda, pero aún así había un sendero natural por el que poder cruzar. Ashe se maravillo con la vista que contemplaban sus ojos. Los bosques verdosos del sur abriéndose paso entre la nieve, siendo ésta la que cubría gran parte de sus copas. Al otro lado estaba el enorme glaciar que se abría paso lentamente entre la tierra, y al norte a lo lejos, la tormenta invernal que nunca cesaba, el Vórtice Gélido.

El pequeño animal la siguió hasta ahí arriba, como si fuera su propia madre. Ashe sonrió. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a una explanada en medio de la montaña, donde se sentó en una enorme roca a disfrutar una vez más de las vistas. El gatuno subió hasta quedarse en su regazo, dejando que sus pequeños maullidos volvieran a sacarle otra sonrisa.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de ponerte un nombre. - dijo ella. - He pensado en Rengar o Nidalee. - y como si éste le respondiera, soltó otro maullido, pero de esos que indicaban que no estaba de acuerdo. - Vale, vale. A ver...Rhaegar. - no. - Alduim. - tampoco. - Catrixce. - peor aun. - Eres un dientes de sable muy tiquismiquis, sabes? A ver...Ratatoskr es el mensajero de Ydrassil...Bygul es uno de los gatos de Freyja y el otro es Trejul...Ratyjul. - bingo. - Ratygul, el mensajero de la Arquera de Capa Negra. - el animal comenzó a lamerle cara juguetonamente.

Pero de pronto, algo captó la atención del pequeño felino. Éste bajó de su regazo y se puso en guardia justo detrás de ella mostrando sus pequeños colmillos y bufando, al tiempo que se le erizaba la piel del lomo. Ashe se puso en guardia, cargando una flecha con su arco. Tragó saliva, pues no esperaba encontrarse con tres hombres bastante corpulentos y luciendo armas y armaduras que no tenían nada que envidiar a las tribus como la de la Garra Invernal. Dos de ellos llevaban chalecos de cuero, uno un yelmo que cubría al completo su rostro y con un hacha en cada mano, mientras que el otro simplemente llevaba una enorme lanza que aún estaba impregnada en sangre.

El que estaba a la cabeza de ambos iba con el pecho al descubierto, un casco con dos cuernos pero que no le tapaba el rostro, de igual forma que no evitaba que su largo cabello negro saliera por debajo y fuera zarandeado por el viento. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba una enorme hombrera junto con un brazal, en el otro sólo contaba con un brazalete en el antebrazo y un par de vendas en el resto del brazo. Una enorme calavera negra sobre una joya verdosa se situaba en el centro del cinturón, el cual sujetaba firmemente una especie de falda de metal formada por varias cotas de malla, cubriéndole aquellas piernas tapadas por el pantalón negro. Incluso las botas negras contaban con incrustaciones de metal, dando la sensación que podían aplastar hasta el más duro de los cráneos.

Pero Ashe lo que más temía era aquella enorme espada que portaba en su mano derecha, llegándola a comparar con uno de los mandobles que su abuela había descrito en los cuentos. No era recta como todas las espadas, sino un poco curva y con doble filo. Era de metal negro como la mismísima noche, llena de cortes provocados por las batallas que había presenciado. Lo único que hacía que no fuera tan oscura era la joya de color jade que había justo al otro lado de la empuñadura. No dudaba que aquella arma había probado el sabor de la sangre en más de una ocasión.

\- ¿Explorando tierras para quitárnoslas? - preguntó bruscamente el que iba en cabeza. - ¿No tenéis bastante con dejarnos sin hogar, que venís hasta las montañas por las que deambulamos?

\- Os equivocáis. - respondió ella, sin bajar el arma. - Yo no quiero arrebataros nada, sólo estábamos caminando y disfrutando de las vistas.

\- No se te ocurra mentirnos, zorra. - amenazó el hombre de la lanza. - Seguro que eres una de esas exploradoras de los trolls.

\- Os digo que yo no tengo nada que ver con vuestros enemigos. Mi tribu también es nómada, si os sirve de algo.

\- Dame un sólo motivo por el que no tengamos que matarte. - volvió a hablar el cabecilla.

\- ¿Acaso me ves con cara de ayudar a trolls? - sus dos compañeros la rodearon, ella apuntaba con su flecha a un lado y al otro. - No busco problemas. - Ratygul rugió al de la lanza, logrando que se alejara unos pocos pasos.

\- Espera. Yo te conozco. - caminó alrededor de Ashe, manteniendo las distancias con el animal y mirándola de arriba a abajo. - Si, tú eres la chica de hace unos años, la que estaba con esa arquera que me iba a disparar.

\- ¿Cómo decís?

\- El venado, que me robasteis. La única comida que podía encontrar un niño sólo, después de que toda su familia fuera masacrada. - comenzó a subir el tono de voz. - Tu y esa maldita arquera me lo robasteis. - su cara se iba volviendo roja por la furia.

Ashe y Ratygul comenzaron a retroceder. No podían hacer un combate directo, tenían todas las de perder, y menos en un lugar donde no había ni un sólo árbol kilómetros a la redonda. Ellos seguían avanzando, con las armas en alto. La arquera miró hacia atrás, con un poco de suerte lograrían entrar de nuevo en el bosque y perderlos de vista.

Sin más dilación, guardó sus armas y corrió sendero abajo. El terreno rocoso era escurridizo, sino se andaba con cuidado podría resbalarse y caer malamente, quedando con una pierna rota. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino que las historias que había oído de los bárbaros fueran ciertas. Antes de matarla la violarían hasta quedarse satisfechos con ella, matarían su propio orgullo y luego quebrantarían su espíritu, de tal manera que ni la propia diosa Freyja la quisiera en su palacio.

No, se negaba ir al mundo de Hel fuera como fuese, había recibido un arduo entrenamiento de combate, no podía acabar en el reino de aquellos que no sirvieron a la guerra. Y menos sin cumplir la promesa que juró bajo el fuego de las valquirias, hace unos años.

El viento se levantaba, haciendo lo posible para que sus perseguidores fueran ralentizados. Ella había aprendido a adaptarse a las diferentes situaciones climáticas, sabía cómo aprovechar cuando el viento estaba contra ella. Además, su cuerpo era mucho más ligero y más rápido que el suyo, por lo que la resistencia a dicho elemento era menor. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó como uno de ellos resbaló por el terreno, comiéndose toda roca que hallara en su camino.

Ya vislumbraba la verdosa arboleda al horizonte. Un suave sonido se acercaba por su espalda. Ashe se giró justo en el momento preciso, pues una de las hachas que le habían lanzado pasó por su lado. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le habría sucedido de haber estado en su trayectoria. Aumentó el ritmo, sintiendo como el aire se acumulaba en la garganta y le costaba cada vez más respirar. Pero su espíritu no decaía en el intento, cada vez estaba más cerca.

Traspasó la primera fila de árboles, dejó de correr en línea recta y abusó de las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra para impulsarse en sus saltos. Finalmente alcanzó las enormes ramas madre, aquellas que lograban aguantar su peso y que le permitían saltar de un árbol a otro sin ningún peligro de caerse. Avanzó unos cuantos metros más y se subió a la copa del último árbol, ocultándose entre sus hojas.

Se quedó quieta, como si el mismo hielo hubiera congelado su cuerpo. No podía dejar que ni un sólo músculo de su cuerpo se moviera, de lo contrario el movimiento de las hojas la delatarían. Agudizó su vista, distinguiendo a unos cuantos metros al cabecilla del grupo, mirando a todos lados mientras arrastraba su enorme espada.

El bárbaro golpeo el suelo y dejó escapar un grito, golpeó varias veces el tronco de uno de los árboles, con tal de apaciguar la furia que sentía al haberla perdido. Al calmarse, recogió su arma y volvió sobre sus pasos, abandonando la zona donde se hallaba escondida la arquera. Ésta espero un rato más, quería asegurarse de que nada ni nadie se había percatado de su presencia. Espero y esperó, hasta escuchar los maullidos de Ratygul.

El pequeño animal la esperaba en la base del árbol, mirando hacia la copa donde ella se escondía. El olfato de un animal de caza era mucho más virtuoso que la vista. Ashe comenzó a descender, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse con la savia que había en el tronco. Le daba señas al pequeño dientes de sable para que se tranquilizara, cuando escuchó como un agudo sonido atravesó el aire y luego causó uno grave.

Ashe miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con el cuerpo de la cría abatido en el suelo, y una flecha clavada en el costado. Ésta intentaba ponerse de pie, pero otro proyectil impactó de nuevo, esta vez sobre su pata trasera. Ratygul se retorcía de dolor, mientras la sangre emanaba de sus heridas como lo hace una fuente de agua.

La arquera bajó corriendo del árbol, acercándose al pequeño animal que había criado. Le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarle, mientras pensaba en cómo sacarle las flechas sin producirle demasiado dolor. Estaban en zonas donde había cientos de arterias y venas cargadas de sangre, no eran vitales pero moriría por la pérdida de sangre sino lograba frenar el flujo.

\- Mirad a quién tenemos aquí. - reconoció la voz de Baerta. - La arquera traidora. - Ashe no la hizo caso, lentamente iba sacando la flecha del costado, recibiendo sacudidas de dolor por parte de Ratygul. - Es de mala educación no responder cuando te hablan.

\- No tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con estúpidas como tú. - sacó un pañuelo de lana y lo colocó sobre la herida, haciendo de tapón. Notó la punta de una flecha en su sien, pero ni con eso se inmutó.

\- ¿Crees que por ser hija de Astrid ya eres superior? Podría matarte aquí mismo y a tu madre no le importaría en absoluto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? - la desafió. No la estaba viendo, pero estaba segura de que la cara de Baerta mostraba sorpresa ante su reacción. La flecha temblorosa la delataba. - ¿Es qué crees que mi madre no tomaría represalias porque asesinaran a su hija? Por mucho que me odie, no ha llegado a ese punto.

\- Tienes razón. Pero ella no tomará represalias si mato a tus amigos, ¿No? -

Antes de que Ashe pudiera decir nada, una flecha se clavó en el cuello de Ratygul. La arquera gritó, no se esperaba esa acción por su parte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró y se lanzó contra ella, dándole puñetazos por toda la cara antes de que reaccionase. Pero las compañeras de Baerta no se quedaron de brazos cruzados.

Agarraron a Ashe de los brazos, separándola y pegándola al tronco del árbol. Ella intentaba liberarse, pero no tenía la misma fuerza que ellas dos juntas. Baerta se levantó del suelo, pasando el dorso de la mano para quitarse la sangre que emanaba de la nariz. Al verla, fulminó con la mirada a Ashe.

\- Vas a pagar por esto. - se quitó la capa. - Sujetadla con fuerza. -

Sus compañeras obedecieron, Ashe intentaba por todos los medios soltarse, sabía lo que iba a venir. Pero fue en vano. Sintió el primer impacto del puñetazo en el vientre, recorriéndole el dolor como un rayo por todo su cuerpo y dejándola sin aire. Antes de que pudiera recobrarse, recibió otro en el mentón, haciendo que con la fuerza golpeara el tronco con la sien.

Otro en el pecho, todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones salió de una sola bocanada. De nuevo en el vientre y otro en el pómulo izquierdo. La sangre emanaba debajo de la piel, formando los primeros moratones. Otros dos más en la cara, partiéndole el labio inferior. Y el último en la clavícula, en un intento de rompérsela para que no pudiera seguir con el arco.

Satisfecha con el resultado, Baerta ordenó a las arqueras que la soltaran. Agarró las armas de Ashe y sin ninguna preocupación, las rompió en mil pedazos. Contempló el estado de la hija de Astrid. Toda la cara llena de sangre y moratones, lo mismo con la parte donde estaba la clavícula. Ashe sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo, le dolía incluso el poco aire que entraba en sus pulmones. No tenía ni fuerzas para gemir del sufrimiento.

\- La próxima vez será mejor que la Arquera de Capa Negra se lo piense dos veces, antes de meterse con quien no debe. –

Δ

Se hizo de noche en Runaterra. Borwinta y otras arqueras vigilaban la entrada de la tribu. Ella estaba en la puerta, mientras que las demás se encontraban en las atalayas improvisadas. Debía estar alerta, pero algo la dejaba incómoda.

Astrid había preguntado por el paradero de su hija. A pesar del castigo que le impuso, se preocupaba si estaba al menos dentro de las líneas de defensa de la tribu. La arquera de élite no tenía ni idea, pero supuso que estaría entrenando, pues ella cazaba cuando las demás entrenaban y viceversa.

Pero eso fue hace horas. Solía visitar a Ashe en su tienda, unos metros separas de las demás. Aún no había llegado. Freljord por la noche era un lugar traicionero, temía que se hubiera encontrado con algo o con alguien. Si no aparecía pronto, mañana movilizaría a todas las exploradoras en busca de su paradero.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, parándose a su lado. La jefa de la tribu estaba igual de inquieta, pero aún así se aferraba a su hacha de guerra con fuerza. Los tendones de la mano estaban marcados en su piel. Borwinta no dijo nada, sabía que cuando Astrid estaba así lo mejor era estar callado, era mucho más susceptible al mal genio en ese estado que en otras ocasiones.

\- Espero que el dios tramposo no se haya encontrado con ella. - musitó la madre. - Hoy no es una noche cualquiera, ni las valquirias se atreven a salir a cabalgar. Hel debe estar vagando por la tierra.

\- Hel sólo recoge a aquellos muertos de enfermedad o de viejos. Loki no le vería la diversión en matar a una simple niña.

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de ver lo bueno incluso en lo malo?

\- Tal vez sea porque vi a la propia Hel cuando perdí a toda mi familia.

\- ¡Diviso a alguien a lo lejos! - gritó una de las arqueras.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron en guardia, con las armas listas para hacer frente al desconocido. Una figura negra avanzaba a paso lento hacia ellas, tambaleándose de vez en cuando. Borwinta bajó el arma cuando reconoció a la aprendiz que había entrenado. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que veían sus ojos.

La cara de Ashe estaba llena de sangre, al igual que sus manos. Tenía la clavícula derecha llena de moratones, y una de sus manos se aferraba al vientre. Pero la arquera se negaba a caer por el dolor, ni siquiera su rostro a pesar de las heridas lo mostraba. Sus ojos que cada vez iban perdiendo la tonalidad verdosa, ardían con furor. Su cabello estaba intacto, ni una sola gota de sangre lo había mancillado.

\- Por las barbas de Odín. - susurró por lo bajo Astrid. Ella y Borwinta se acercaron.

\- ¿Ashe qué te ha pasado? - preguntó alarmante su maestra.

\- Tuve que enterrar a un amigo. Intenté salvarle la vida cuando Baerta y las demás aparecieron y lo mataron. Luego me dieron una paliza, porque les hice cara.

\- Astrid, esto no lo podemos tolerar. Esas mujeres merecen un castigo.

\- ¿Qué clase de amigo ha enterrado? - hizo caso omiso a lo que Borwinta decía. - ¿Te refieres a ese dientes de sable que estabas cuidando? - Ashe levantó la mirada, sorprendida. - Si, Baerta te descubrió y vino a contármelo. Eso explicaba por qué las cabras daban menos leche y las desapariciones de ciertos trozos de carne. Yo misma ordené que lo mataran, no contaba con la paliza pero, ¿Sabes? Me alegro, a ver si así aprendes de una vez cómo funcionan las cosas en la vida. - dio media vuelta.

\- ¿¡Vas a felicitar a esas porque casi matan a tu hija?! - vociferó Borwinta.

\- No, ellas serán castigadas. –

Δ

Borwinta acompañó a Ashe a su tienda, ordenando a una de las arqueras que la sustituyera mientras tanto. Le quitó la capa y la parte superior del traje, observando el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Recogió un puñado de nieve y lo envolvió en un trapo. Aquello era un remedio casero para bajar los hinchazones. Cuando iba a ponérselo, éstos ya habían desaparecido prácticamente. Miró sorprendida a Ashe, quien se estaba limpiando la cara, dejando el paño lleno de sangre, al igual que el agua del cuenco donde lo estaba limpiando.

\- Siento lo de tu mascota, pero entiende que un diente de sable no es como un buey o una cabra.

\- Lo críe desde que era una simple bola de pelo, me consideraba su madre. - estiró el brazo, comprobando hasta donde era capaz de aguantar el dolor de la clavícula. - Pero hoy he aprendido una valiosa lección.

\- Ashe.

\- Dicen que la vida es dura y cruel. Y es cierto, pero también hay que hacerle frente. Si cree mi madre o Baerta que por unas simples heridas o golpes voy a quedarme atrás, están muy equivocadas.

\- Ashe, no digas tonterías, no estás en situación para hacer nada contra ellas. Creo que deberías contentar a tu madre, al menos en algo para que no siempre esté contra ti.

\- ¡Hice una promesa, Borwinta! - encaró a la arquera de élite. - ¡Todos los dioses, todas las reinas de Freljord me escucharon. Las valquirias cabalgaron esa noche!

\- ¡¿Y qué piensas hacer?! ¡Tu madre piensa en declarar a Baerta su heredera, tienes a toda la tribu en tu contra! - Borwinta cayó al escuchar lo que se le había escapado.

Ashe se quedó boquiabierta, mirando fijamente a la arquera de élite, deseando que aquello fuera una mentira, una equivocación. Pero la sorpresa de la misma la delató. Eso explicaba por qué Baerta era tan fiel a su madre, quería ganarse un título que no era suyo por derecho. Y conociendo la amistad que tenían ambas, no le aseguraría un futuro acogedor.

\- Lo siento, quería decírtelo en un momento adecuado.

\- ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando mi madre lo anunciara a todos? - se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - Así nunca lo conseguiré. Necesito hacerme más fuerte. Necesito un arco que haga callar a esa zorra de Baerta.

\- Me parece que al menos que tengas el arco milenario de Avarosa, lo tendrás díficil. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es seguirle la corriente a tu madre hasta que las cosas se calmen. - dijo Borwinta antes de marcharse.

\- No hay lágrimas para los males. - susurraba Ashe mientras lloraba. - No hay lágrimas para los males.

Δ

_No derrames lágrimas para los traidores, los asesinos y los ladrones. No llores por los malnacidos, los tiranos y los dictadores. No solloces por aquellos que deciden cubrir un mundo bajo la oscuridad. No hay lágrimas para los males. Pues ellos no se las merecen._

_Estrofa del cuarto cántico de las valquirias._

Δ

_**Hel: diosa de Hellium, reino de los muertos. Los vikingos la odiaban porque no querían una muerte que no fuera del campo de batalla. Aquí iban los muertos por enfermedad o vejez.**_

_**Loki: el dios tramposo y padre de Hel.**_

_**Ratatoskr: dios mensajero de la mitología nórdica. Representado como una ardilla que recorría el árbol del mundo.**_

_**Bygul y Trejul: son los dos gatos que tiran del carro de Freya.**_

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo introductorio. Si, introductorio, pues con el próximo nos abrimos ya a la Ashe de nuestra querida Liga de Leyendas. Recordad que hasta aquí sólo está cambiando el pelo y los ojos, aún le falta ese toque de Arquera de Hielo que todos conocemos.**

**Todos los que me habéis dicho a los campeones del sueño habéis acertado, pero se os ha escapado uno. Os recomiendo leer el sueño, y os doy la pista de que es su arma la que aparece descrita (tener en cuenta que está descrito desde el punto de vista de Ashe). Y como spoiler, va a ser una rivalidad amistosa con nuestra querida arquera.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.**

**Kaiserelle**


	6. 6 Guerra bajo la tormenta

_**6**_

_**GUERRA BAJO LA TORMENTA.**_

Hoy no era uno de esos días soleados de inicios de verano, con el verde desterrando al blanco y los ríos descongelándose. No, hoy era un día diferente a todos los demás. El carro impulsado por los corceles de Sól, se había ocultado tras un ejército de nubes grises. Nubes que sólo podían significar una cosa, tormenta.

Una vez más, el ejército de la tribu Garra Invernal se preparaba para hacer otra incursión. La joven líder había cambiado bastante con el pasar de los inviernos, adquiriendo su propia armadura y luciendo las cicatrices que había recibido en cada batalla. Su jabalí de combate, Bristle, ahora era una bestia enorme que no se doblegaba ante nada ni nadie que no fuera Sejuani, ni siquiera ante la propia líder de la tribu.

Pero la joven líder temía por su madre. En los últimos combates observó que cada vez estaba más débil. Aquello podía pasar inadvertido para sus hombres, pero no para la sangre de su sangre. Ella, quien había soportado la pérdida de enterrar a sus propios hijos y marido, la que le enseñó todos los ideales para sobrevivir en esta tierra alejada de la mano de los dioses, estaba cayendo ante lo que más detestaba, la debilidad.

Recuerda el día que la ayudó a tratarse las heridas. Tenía la piel de las manos y los pies de color rojo-azulado. Era un primer indicio de la hipotermia, la causante de la mayoría de las veces a los niños en Freljord. A pesar de las pieles que se añadía, aquello fue a más y a más. La última vez que la vió, todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban marcados. Era como ver una ramificación azulada por todo su cuerpo.

La madre de Sejuani se estaba congelando lentamente. Era lo que los ancianos de la tribu llamaban _muerte sigilosa_. Según le dijeron, es una enfermedad que muy raras veces se ve. Da igual que estés en el sur o en el norte de Freljord, que seas rico o pobre, que seas fuerte o débil; la _muerte sigilosa_ no entiende de diferencias. Lo peor era que no había cura. Una vez estaba en tu cuerpo, ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Vamos, daos prisa. - ordenó su madre. - Se avecina una tormenta. -

Sejuani se aproximó a ella y le susurró al oído.

\- Madre, no creo que estéis en condiciones de pelear. Esa enfermedad seguirá avanzando, e irá más rápido si os estáis moviendo. - miró fijamente a los ojos de su hija.

\- Me niego a morir sin luchar, y que Hel me lleve a Hellheim. No he estado batallando todos estos años para irme al lugar donde mueren los débiles. - espetó.

Tan cabezona como siempre, la vieja líder abrió la marcha, siendo seguida de cerca por su hija. Pero lo que dijo era cierto. Sentía como su cuerpo lentamente iba muriendo, como los dedos ya no reaccionaban a sus órdenes. En cambio sentía aquel agudo dolor que la iba comiendo por dentro, similar a un cuchillo cuya hoja se clavaba lentamente en su piel.

No dudaría mucho más tiempo.

δ

Desde lo alto de la atalaya, Ashe observaba el grupo de exploración formado por su madre, un puñado de guerreros y arqueras; partir en dirección norte. Se había recuperado de las heridas provocadas por Baerta, y siguió el consejo de Borwinta. Durante todo ese tiempo no hizo nada que pudiera alterar a su madre o a alguien cercano a ella, ni siquiera al anciano Bröld, el cual había sido el causante de que Borwinta recibiera severos castigos por su culpa, únicamente por una diferencia entre ambos.

Pero mantenía su traje oscuro. No renegaría su título de Arquera de Capa Negra. Su objetivo de unir Freljord aún prevalecería, sin embargo, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con todo lo que hacía. Engañaba a Baerta cuando la estaba espiando, llevándole a zonas donde luego llevaría a su madre para enseñar donde estaba. Casi siempre eran zonas comunes a la tribu, lugares de pasto para los animales o donde descansaban las unidades militares. De esta manera, su madre perdería las esperanzas en su fiel seguidora.

Por otro lado, manipulaba sus flechas para que ni ella ni sus amigas lograran cazar a un sólo animal. Poco a poco dejaron de formar parte del grupo de caza. No se habían parado a pensar que una leve curvatura o una mala disposición de las plumas en la flecha, pudiera ser la causa de sus tiros errados. Era una leve venganza que se había guardado.

Miró al cielo, observando lo grisáceo que estaba. Esta noche habría una fuerte tormenta, posiblemente una de las fuerzas que se escaparon del Vórtice Gélido, de lo contrario no tendría ningún sentido a la entrada del verano. Aunque era Freljord, aquí podía suceder de todo y a cualquiera.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, notó como las baldas de madera chirriaban ante el peso que se estaba acercando. Ashe se giró, encontrándose como nocon la impertinente de Baerta y sus dos perras falderas. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la falsa sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro. Pero ella no se echó a atrás. Sacó pecho ante la mujer que había osado dejarla en tan mal estado hace tiempo.

\- Tan orgullosa como siempre, Ashe. - se puso a su lado, observando el panorama. Las otras dos, al otro lado. - Veo que esa lección sirvió para algo. - Ashe permaneció en silencio, aquella rata no merecía sus palabras. - ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación no contestar cuando te hablan? -

Baerta la miró fijamente a los ojos, y enseguida se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. El color esmeralda prácticamente era inexistente, en su lugar había un suave color similar al azul. Parecía fulminarte con la misma mirada, ver más allá de lo que los demás veían. No era la mirada de una mera arquera, era la mirada de una mujer que imponía respeto, la mirada de una reina de Freljord.

\- Vámonos. - ordenó Baerta.

Ashe las siguió con la mirada hasta verlas desaparecer en la escalera de la atalaya. Volvió su vista al norte, donde las nubes se estaban acumulando y el color negro de las tormentas era más presente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, acto seguido una suave brisa acarició sus cabellos. Abrió los ojos, viendo cómo los primeros copos caían sobre la tierra.

Algo captó su atención. Rápidamente, un halcón celeste pasó volando a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia la tormenta. Sus plumas, las cuales recordaban al mismo hielo inquebrantable de Freljord; bailaban al son de la brisa mientras dejaban una estela de copos cristalinos. Aquello era algo mágico, ni siquiera la propia arquera se lo creía. Pero por un momento lo vio.

Mas adelante, una tribu de guerreros armada hasta los dientes, estaba atrapada en medio de la tormenta. Entre ellos, distinguió los dos jabalís de combate que había visto años atrás, junto con otros más. La líder de ellos, seguida por otra mujer joven. Era la misma tribu que asesinó a su padre ante sus ojos, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, a sangre fría. Al otro extremo de la zona de la tormenta, el grupo de su madre. Se tapaban los ojos ante la fuerza de la ventisca, también habían sido atrapados. Ni siquiera las exploradoras sabían por dónde salir.

Ashe sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar al horizonte. El halcón celeste había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba una suave caída de copos de nieve, y unas nubes tan negras como la piel de Fenrir en el horizonte. No sabía qué acababa de suceder. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era que pudiera ser una imaginación suya. Pero entonces lo recordó. El mismo día del examen, había visto un halcón celeste, y cuando éste se metió a lo más profundo del bosque, pudo ver a su objetivo. ¿Podría ser que, esos halcones le estuvieran dejando su mirada?

_Una arquera no sólo necesita técnicas, también necesita visión del campo de batalla. Cuando la necesites, invoca a tu espíritu._

¿Era aquello a lo que se refería la misteriosa mujer? ¿Eso era un espíritu? Imposible, los halcones celeste existían desde antes de la guerra. Pero no había escritos donde dijeran que sus plumas dejaran un rastro mágico, como habían hecho esos dos últimos. Miles de dudas golpearon la mente de Ashe, quien ya pensaba que estaba sufriendo algún indicio de locura.

δ

Astrid y sus hombres avanzaban como pollos sin cabeza por un terreno desconocido. Las fuertes ventiscas eran capaces de cambiar la zona en cuestión de segundos. Donde ahora había un cúmulo de nieve, habían varios. Donde estaban las grietas en el hielo, capaces de tragarse a cualquier ser que no anduviera con cuidado; ahora estaban cubiertas como una fina capa de nieve, una verdadera trampa natural.

Sin embargo, lo peor venía con la tormenta misma. Los copos de nieve que se quedaban en sus ropajes o en la propia piel, se convertían en esquirlas de hielo que se agrandarían en poco tiempo, pesando cada vez más y ralentizándolos. Tenían que regresar a la aldea rápidamente, sino morirían por una hipotermia o por algo peor. Rezaba a los dioses porque escucharan sus plegarias, pero un relámpago iluminó la tormenta, seguido del ruido del trueno que azotó sus oídos. Thor golpeaba su martillo con furia, hoy no estaba contento.

Aquel haz de luz provocado por el mal tiempo, iluminó la zona el tiempo necesario para que lo descubrieran. Ambas tribus estaban frente a frente, quietas como estatuas. Astrid soltó una maldición, era la tribu más sanguinaria que habitaba Freljord, la Garra Invernal. Se comentaba que eran tan sanguinarios, porque la propia tierra donde vivían los había obligado a actuar así. Tierras donde no se podía cultivar, donde los ríos estaban congelados, y donde las tormentas no distinguían de niños o adultos.

\- ¡A las armas! - gritó la lider.

Agarró fielmente su arma, mientras sus guerreros avanzaban con ella y soltaban el grito de batalla. La Garra Invernal no se quedó atrás. Su líder sacudió su mangual de hielo puro, los sádicos guerreros corrieron a su encuentro. Los que se encontraban en los jabalís de batalla esperaron su momento, tal y como ella había dictaminado antes de salir.

Los metales no tardaron en chocar, componiendo una canción de acero, sangre y sudor. Las exploradoras cargaron sus arcos, apuntaron y dispararon. Lograron abatir a los segundos que se acercaban a ayudar, clavando sus flechas en los ojos, en el pecho o incluso en el cuello. Los guerreros de la tribu contaban con escudos de madera, pero se quebraban con facilidad ante las hachas de los enemigos.

Astrid se desenvolvía con facilidad en el campo de batalla. No usaba escudo, simplemente la fuerza que le podía aportar su hacha de doble filo. Lo clavaba en las cabezas de sus rivales, quebrándoles el cráneo y cortándoles los sesos. Luego lo volvía a sacar y la movía con fuerza hacía el próximo objetivo. Esta vez era la pierna de uno de ellos, el filo cortó los músculos y partió el hueso. La sangre salió disparada y manchó el cabello rubio de valquiria con el que contaba. Escuchó cómo aquel hombre soltó un grito desgarrador, pero no le dejo continuar, pues le cortó la cabeza en cuanto sacó el hacha de la pierna.

Las arqueras volvieron a cargar, Astrid se refugió tras la línea de escudos que habían formado sus hombres, reteniendo los ataques enemigos y sus empujes. Otra lluvia de flechas se precipitó al campo de batalla. Más sangre volvió a teñir la nieve blanca. Otro relámpago iluminó la zona. La madre de Sejuani apretó los dientes, sus hombres estaban cayendo como moscas.

\- ¡Hijos de la Garra Invernal! - gritó mientras obligó a su jabalí a avanzar. - ¡Esos hombres se esconden tras unos escudos, usan las flechas para cobrar ventaja! ¡¿Vamos a dejar que mancillen el orgullo de Serylda de esa manera?!

\- ¡NO! - gritaron todos al unísono.

\- ¡Somos el grito de batalla en el viento! ¡Somos las fuerzas de las montañas! ¡SOMOS LAS GARRAS DEL INVIERNO! -

Sacudió el mangual y cargó contra el pequeño grupo, sus hombres gritaron y la siguieron, al igual que su hija. Cuando Astrid divisó el peligro, ya era demasiado tarde. Un grupo enorme de jabalís de batalla, guiados por guerreros armados hasta los dientes, cargaba con una ferocidad que nunca antes habían visto.

\- ¡Retroceded y formar una línea defensiva! ¡Arqueras, cargad y disparar! -

Los hombres corrieron hasta quedar a pocos metros de la línea de arqueras. Hincaron una rodilla al suelo y sujetaron con firmeza sus escudos. Las exploradoras cargaron rápidamente y dispararon. Otra andada de flechas se precipitaron sobre sus enemigos, pero esta vez sólo lograron abatir a dos o tres, la velocidad con la que contaban era superior.

Los jabalís de batalla rugían, alzaron sus largos colmillos contra el muro de madera formado por los escudos. Éstos no tardaron en quebrarse, los hombres que se protegían al otro lado eran ensartados por los colmillos, o aplastados bajo el enorme peso de los animales. Los guerreros que iban montados golpeaban con sus hachas a diestro y siniestro, abatiendo a los guerreros de la segunda línea y acercándose a las arqueras.

Ellas intentaron defenderse con lo que podían, pero todo intento era en vano. Cabezas y extremidades rodaron por la nieve, la cual estaba tan teñida de sangre, que ni los nuevos copos de la ventisca lograban taparla. Astrid lograba abatir a alguno de ellos o alguna bestia, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la tumbó al suelo.

La líder de la tribu enemiga logró atacarla con la guardia baja, golpeándola con aquel mangual de hielo puro. Por suerte, no había llegado a romperle alguna vértebra, lo que había sido directamente su fin. Entonces la reconoció. Eryka de Garra Invernal, una mujer reconocida en toda Freljord por su ferocidad en el campo de batalla, muy superior a la de su marido. Se rumoreaba que incluso no derramó lágrimas por las muertes de sus hijos, haciendo de ella una rival a tener en cuenta.

Rodó por la nieve, y se incorporó. Antes de que el jabalí pudiera hacer otro movimiento, clavó el hacha en el cuello del mismo. El animal gritó de dolor. Eryka reaccionó y le golpeó con la pierna en la cara, de manera que no pudiera sacar el hacha a tiempo. Volvió a caer al suelo, pero una vez más se incorporó.

Entonces no se percató de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que los jabalís cargaron. Miró a su alrededor. Todos sus hombres estaban muertos, y las pocas arqueras que habían logrado sobrevivir, eran violadas antes de morir a manos de aquellos hombres. Odiaba escuchar sus gritos de súplica y desesperación. Esa era una forma de quebrar el espíritu a una mujer de Freljord, todas preferían la muerte antes que sufrir aquello.

Apretó los dientes, ella podría correr la misma suerte que sus arqueras. Estaba rodeada de enemigos, pero ninguno osó atacarla. Eryka bajó de su montura, la cual estaba ya muerta. Colocó su mangual al hombro y sonrió. Era un combate de líder contra líder.

Astrid sacó las dos hachuelas que llevaba a su espalda. No eran tan letales como el hacha de guerra, pero al menos tendría algo con lo que defenderse. Analizó a su rival, percatándose de cómo las venas y arterias de su cuerpo estaban a flor de piel, con un color tan azulado como el propio mangual que llevaba. Estaba padeciendo la famosa _muerte sigilosa_. Sonrió, eso le daría ventaja en el combate.

Eryka hizo girar su mangual. El arma era larga, de manera que si quería acercarse debería hacerlo con cuidado. Retrocedió las primeras veces, aunque tampoco podía pasarse sino quería que aquellos hombres la atacaran por la espalda. Esperó su oportunidad, la fuerza de Eryka iba decayendo cada vez que movía el arma. Estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la enfermedad. Cuando vio el siguiente movimiento, se tiró al suelo y rodó. El mangual no podría golpearla a ras de suelo, cosa que sus hachuelas sí.

Logró pillar el talón derecho, haciendo que la líder enemiga soltara el arma. Se levantó rápidamente y la empujó, cayendo ambas al suelo. Eryka detuvo su brazo izquierdo, donde llevaba la otra hachuela. Tal como había predicho, su fuerza no aguantaría mucho. Lentamente el filo del arma iba cayendo contra su cuello.

No obstante, Astrid hizo una mala jugada. Bajar la guardia cuando estabas rodeada de enemigos. Un fuerte impacto en la cara la apartó de ella, lanzándola lejos. La sangre emanaba de la sien, y su vista se volvió borrosa mientras sufría un fuerte mareo. Eryka miró a su salvadora. Sejuani estaba con el mangual de su madre en mano, con la misma mirada de furia que tenía en cada batalla.

Astrid intentó ponerse de pie, pero la joven guerrera la atacó una vez más. El mangual impactó de lleno contra su espalda, logrando escuchar cómo las vértebras eran quebradas bajo su fuerza. No pudo evitar soltar un grito. Sus piernas ya no le respondían, sólo podía arrastrarse en la nieve con los brazos. Recibió otro golpe del mangual, rompiéndole el hombro derecho. La sangre emanaba por todo su cuerpo, pero ella se negaba a morir.

Sejuani tuvo suficiente. Se acercó a ella y e hizo girar el mangual en el aire. Siguió mientras observaba como Astrid intentaba escapar. El arma comenzó a desprender nieve gélida, pero Sejuani no cesó su movimiento. Se empezó a escuchar un extraño sonido, similar al del viento cuando atravesaba una de las grietas heladas de su tierra. Astrid avanzó un poco más. Sejauni gritó y descendió el arma.

Lo último que se escuchó fue un sonido seco. Había roto el cráneo de su enemiga.

δ

La noticia no tardó en llegar a la aldea de Ashe. Borwinta dirigió una partida de exploradoras para recoger los cuerpos, llevándolos a la tribu. Familias enteras quedaron destrozadas. Ashe se reunió con el resto de su pueblo, quedando atónita ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Las madres abrazaban los cuerpos de sus hijos e hijas. Los hombres tenían los cuerpos desfigurados, algunas mujeres tenían los cuerpos intactos, debido a que habían muerto rápidamente. Ellos podrían recibir un funeral digno, las valquirias los llevarían al Valhalla.

Lo peor era para aquellas que habían sido violadas y maltratadas antes de morir. Aquello supuso un duro golpe para todos. Ashe notaba como el pecho le pesaba, mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas. Nunca podría quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Tenían el espíritu quebrado, y eso era un gran problema para los dioses. Significaba que no podían servir en el Ragnarok cuando Odín las reclamase. Las mujeres que servían en la batalla debían permanecer vírgenes, tal y como fue la reina de las valquirias en su juventud.

Si morían siéndolo, eran bien recibidas entre los dioses. Sólo podían perderla cuando estaban marcadas por la runa _Gyfu_. Dicha runa pertenecía a las diosas Frigg, Freya y Lofn; y sólo se podía recibir en el matrimonio o cuando se cumplían las pruebas establecidas por las sacerdotisas de esas diosas. Todos los hombres de Freljord sabían esto, y por ese motivo su objetivo en cada batalla era defender a sus hermanas de guerra y mancillar a las enemigas.

Pero todos guardaron silencio cuando llegó el último cuerpo. Borwinta y otra arquera cargaban con él. Estaba cubierto por un manto blanco con runas bordadas en azul. Ni siquiera está tela era capaz de retener la sangre del difunto. Sobre la tela estaba el hacha de batalla, la fiel arma con la que su madre había combatido. Aquella manta sólo se ponía cuando el cuerpo estaba en un estado que no era digno de ver.

Las piras funerarias no tardaron en armarse, colocaron los cuerpos con cuidado. Y al igual que en el funeral de su padre, su madre descansaba en el centro de todos. Ashe estaba delante de todos los miembros de la tribu, manteniéndose firme ante los caídos en batalla. Pero no derramaba lágrimas, pues los males no merecían de sus llantos. Lo habría hecho por los demás fallecidos, pero su madre no se lo merecía. Había sido cruel con ella, por mucho que todos le dijeran que la querían en el fondo.

Borwinta colocó la última antorcha bajo la pira funeraria de la vieja líder. El fuego no tardo en arder y hacerse con toda la madera y la yesca que había entre los tablones. Las enormes lenguas de fuego se alzaron al cielo, provocando una gran nube de humo que cubrió los cielos de oscuridad. Sólo se podían distinguir las siluetas de entre las llamas, mientras estas danzaban a su alrededor y consumían todo sin reparos. Aquella imagen se había repetido a los ojos de Ashe, pero estaba segura de que no sería la última vez.

Al día siguiente, ni una sola alma se atrevía a salir de la aldea. El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte para la tribu. Habían perdido gran parte de la fuerza militar con la que contaban, y no había tantos niños como antaño para poder reponerlas. Tenían que moverse a otro lugar más seguro, si alguna tribu enemiga se enteraba de su situación no dudarían en atacarles.

Ashe revisaba todo su equipo antes de irse de caza. Necesitaba comida para el largo viaje que harían. Baerta, Borwinta, dos guerreros y los ancianos la siguieron hasta la entrada. Como siempre, el primero en hablar fue Bröld, tan arisco como su maestra le caracterizaba.

\- Tenéis que tomar represalias contra la Garra Invernal. Esto no puede quedar impune.

\- No tenemos fuerzas suficientes como para hacer frente a los jabalís de guerra con los que cuentan. Un ataque ahora supondría una masacre. - respondió fríamente.

\- ¡Tu madre ha sido insultada, al igual que todas esas arqueras que no podrán ir al Valhalla! - gritó Baerta agarrándola del cuello de la capa. - ¡¿Piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada?! - Borwinta la apartó de la joven.

\- Pensar por un momento. La tribu ahora mismo está mermada, los nuevos reclutas no están tan bien entrenados como creemos. Ashe tiene razón, no podemos atacarles ahora.

\- Tú siempre estás a su favor, Borwinta. - intervino Bröld. - ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

\- ¡Basta! - interrumpió Ashe antes de que esos dos se mataran. - Iré al bosque a cazar para la tribu, discutiremos esto más tarde. -

Ashe se alejó de la entrada, dirigiéndose al bosque. Borwinta se marchó a regañadientes, quedándose con las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Bröld. Los ancianos, a excepción de éste, también se marcharon. Baerta seguía enfurecida. Dio una patada a la nieve, antes de soltar una maldición.

\- Sabes, Astrid pensaba tomarte a ti como heredera. - le susurró vilmente el anciano. - Está escrito, si Ashe muere, tú serías la líder de la tribu y podremos atacar a la Garra Invernal. - la arquera lo miró con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Lo que decís es cierto?

\- Tan cierto como mi nombre. Si matamos a Ashe, tú no tendrás ningún obstáculo en tu camino. Culparemos de su muerte a Eryka y así nada ni nadie dudará en atacar. - se dirigió a los dos guerreros. - Vosotros dos, seguirla hasta lo más profundo del bosque y matarla sin remordimientos. - cuando se disponían a partir, los detuvo. - Pero antes quebrarle el espíritu. -

δ

_De la tormenta nacieron, de los odios viven y del valor mueren. Las bestias los temen y el sol se oculta por miedo. Los Oscuros los bendicieron, sólo sangre es lo que buscan. Son el grito de batalla en el viento. Son la fuerza de las montañas. Son las garras del invierno._

_\- Relato de un superviviente. -_

δ

_**Fenrir: hijo de Loki, el que desatará el Ragnarok y matará a Odín. Se le representa como un lobo negro con cadenas.**_

_**Thor: hijo de Odín, dios de las tormentas y los rayos. Su símbolo más característico era el martillo Mjolnir.**_

_**Frigg: diosa del amor.**_

_**Lofn: diosa de las mujeres.**_

_**Ragnarok: el fin del mundo en la mitología nórdica. Donde Odín enviará a los guerreros caídos en batalla a luchar con él contra las fuerzas del Caos.**_

_**Gyfu: runa del amor y del perdón en el alfabeto Futhark antiguo.**_

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Todos querían que la madre de Ashe muriera, pues bien ya está muerta xD**

**Empezamos a meternos más en el lore del LoL. ¿Ya sabemos quién es la mujer que vio Ashe en su sueño? Os dejaré que lo adivinéis.**

**Dejar vuestras opiniones en las reviews. Gracias por leer.**

**PD: rito deja de tocar a mi skarner!**

**Kaiserelle**


	7. 7 Avarosa

7

**Avarosa.**

En cuestión de pocos minutos el sol se ocultó tras las nubes, permitiendo que las sombras camparan a sus anchas mucho antes de lo normal. El aire se levantó con furia, acompañado de los aullidos de los caídos. El frío hacía acto de presencia, a pesar de estar a mediados de primavera. Hoy no era un día normal como otro cualquiera en Freljord.

Y Ashe lo sabía. Puede que siempre se levantara la típica ventisca o que el clima cambiara drásticamente. Pero había algo inusual en este día, como si la estuvieran observando. Llevaba un par de horas internada en el bosque, y aún no había visto a un sólo animal, ni siquiera sus huellas. Parecía que toda la fauna se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

_\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?_ \- Se preguntaba una y otra vez la joven arquera.

_ Crack_. Una rama se partió unos metros detrás suya. Giró con el arco cargado, tal y como su instinto de supervivencia le había enseñado. Dos guerreros de su tribu la seguían. Bajó el arma. ¿Quién los había enviado? ¿Borwinta? No, habría ido ella misma. La tribu ya no contaba con una líder como su madre, y sólo Ashe podía dar las órdenes. ¿Alguno de los ancianos? Lo más probable. Sin embargo, estos guerreros pusieron a la arquera en alerta.

En cuanto la vieron aumentaron su ritmo, con las armas desenvainadas en alto. Ashe se dio cuenta. No los habían enviado para que la acompañaran, sino para que la mataran y nadie supiera que fue asesinada por los suyos. Lo más seguro es que los ancianos prefirieran a Baerta antes que ella, y al ser hija de la anterior líder se convertía en un obstáculo que debían eliminar cuanto antes. Ashe dio media vuelta y corrió a toda prisa, esquivando las rocas y las raíces que salían de la tierra.

El clima no ayudó, más sólo empeoró la situación. La luz del día iba apagándose como la vida de una vela. El frío aumentaba sus ataques contra su débil cuerpo y el viento se alzaba con mayor rudeza que antes, logrando que los árboles se tambalearan. Los guerreros no estaban acostumbrados a moverse como las arqueras, y menos en un terreno como el bosquejo en el que se encontraban. Pero al igual que Ashe, sabían que aquel bosque terminaba en unas montañas heladas que se alzaban en el horizonte, una zona donde la arquera no podría defenderse y tendría que hacerles frente si no lograba darles esquinazo antes.

Sacudía las ramas de los árboles, con tal de que las hojas entorpecieran su visión. Corría en zig-zag, golpeaba los troncos para que la nieve cayera tras ella. A pesar de todos sus intentos, no la perdían de vista. Justo cuando iba a cargar su arco, la joven arquera resbaló con una pequeña placa de hielo y cayó rodando hasta la zona rocosa. Ramas y pequeñas piedras se clavaban por todo su cuerpo, no había ni un sólo ápice libre que no estuviera sufriendo en ese momento.

Tras un largo rato, acabó bocabajo y con la capa hecha jirones. Tardó en ponerse de pie, pues el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Buscó su arma, al igual que sus flechas. Éstas habían sido desperdigadas a medida que rodaba, y el arco estaba partido en dos. Los guerreros al verla corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuestos a violarla y matarla. Ashe volvió a huir, pero no sabía ni por dónde ir, y menos aún aguantaría una larga carrera con todos esos moratones.

Entonces lo escuchó. Un sonido familiar, un gañido agudo que siempre la había estado ayudando en las peores situaciones. Alzó su vista al cielo y ahí estaba. El halcón celeste. Daba vueltas a su alrededor, indicando que le siguiera. Ashe le miró fijamente.

\- Indícame el camino. - dijo con total confianza.

El halcón volvió a gañir, como si hubiera entendido su petición. Voló en dirección norte, hacia las montañas de hielo escarpado. Ashe no dudó en seguirlo. No obstante ella tenía sus sospechas. ¿Por qué ese halcón había aparecido siempre cuando ella estaba más necesitada? ¿Acaso alguien estaba vigilándola? Como un rayo, las palabras de la misteriosa mujer azotaron su mente. ¿Sería el halcón su espíritu guía? ¿La vieja técnica que ahora muy pocos de su tierra eran capaces de hacer? Ni ella misma sabía cómo lo había hecho.

El terreno iba volviéndose en su contra. Estaba en un territorio totalmente inexplorado. Ya no había árboles o rocas que le permitieran ocultar su rastro, tan sólo un claro repleto de nieve y hielo traicionero. Siguió fielmente al pequeño animal, hasta verlo descender y posarse en un montón de piedras unos metros más adelante. ¿Sería el acceso a una antigua gruta o caverna? No fue hasta quedar prácticamente al lado cuando Ashe supo de qué se trataba realmente.

No eran unas simples piedras apiladas una sobre otra, abandonadas ahí en medio de la nada. Era un antiguo túmulo freljordiano. ¿Quién sería enterrado aquí, alejado de la mano de cualquier deidad? Más raro aún, enterrado, cuando todos tenían como tradición incinerar al difunto para que su alma lo recogieran las valquirias.

Pero algo la inquietaba, al acercarse a la tumba, un frío antinatural recorrió el cuerpo de la joven de arriba a abajo y congeló su aliento, era algo más helado que el propio clima que la rodeaba, como si un espíritu estuviera aguardando su llegada. Tenía miedo, por más que lo intentara ocultar. El halcón chilló y volvió a alzar el vuelo, revelando esa runa grabada en la piedra que había ocultado bajo sus plumas. Si antes se había quedado sin aliento, ahora Ashe estaba totalmente petrificada. Esa runa era única en Freljord, pues representaba uno de los nombres más conocidos de su tierra, Avarosa.

Seguía sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían, se repetía una y otra vez que aquello era un sueño, un engaño de Loki. Pero no, era tan real como el aire que respiraba. Ante ella estaba la tumba de la difunta reina de Freljord, la mítica arquera que venció al dragón Nidhöggr, quien portaba el arco de hielo puro, el arma legendaria que se decía que fue forjada con el aliento de los antiguos dragones de hielo.

Sus perseguidores irrumpieron en el claro vociferando. La habían logrado alcanzar y no dudarían en matarla rápidamente. Ashe miraba a un lado y al otro. ¿Por qué el halcón la había llevado hasta allí? No contaba con nada con lo que poder defenderse. Entonces algo llamó su atención. En la tumba, justo en la runa de la reina, había una pequeña hendidura, indicando que aquello se podía levantar. Desesperada, la joven levantó la runa con tal de poder defenderse, hallando lo que se había mantenido oculto durante años.

Ahí estaba, el arma milenaria, la que todos querían tener en sus manos para conquistar Freljord, el espíritu de la difunta Avarosa. Un arco ornamentado tallado en hielo puro, desprendiendo un frío mucho más temible que el de Hel al vagar por la tierra. Volvió la vista a sus asesinos. Tenía que decidirse rápido. O darles la oportunidad de que una vez la hubieran matado se hicieran con el arco, o usarlo para defenderse a cambio de romper lo último que permanecía intacto de la antigua reina.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ashe optó por la segunda opción. Cogió el arco e inmediatamente gritó de dolor. Sentía como el hielo puro penetraba en su carne. Hielo se le formó en sus dedos, su piel se volvió tan fría y pálida como la del mismo témpano, su sangre pasó a ser gélida, sus ojos se tornaron de un azul que parecían ser dos zafiros en un fondo albo. Y su cabello se tornó totalmente blanco, como la misma nieve que había a sus pies. Era como si el clima gélido se hubiera fusionado con ella al arrancar de su lugar de descanso el arma mítica,

Y sin embargo, le pareció una sensación agradable, pues ya no sentía las bajas temperaturas de hace un instante. Era como si...el frío, el hielo y la nieve ya no le afectaran en absoluto, es más, deseaba tener esas bajas temperaturas con ella, era algo cálido para su ser. Inmediatamente, una serie de imágenes golpearon su mente, igual que aquella vez que estaba con esa misteriosa mujer.

En la primera estaba ella enfrentándose contra el bárbaro de la última vez, disparándolo con esta misma arma. Luego en un duelo mano a mano contra una mujer de mayor corpulencia, rodeadas de unas llamas que querían abrasarlas. Las palabras muerte sigilosa y traición resonaban constantemente. La última imagen era la de tres mujeres, dos de ellas se desvanecían en el aire mientras la que quedaba era rodeada por las sombras. ¿Qué podría significar aquello? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

Sin pararse a pensar de qué podrían tratarse esos extraños sueños, Ashe se giró contra sus asesinos. Levantó el arco y atrajo hacia sí la cuerda de hielo, simplemente por puro instinto. No contaba con un carcaj, más no le hizo falta. Su carcaj era el propio ambiente. El aire que rodeaba el arco se fue congelando, partícula a partícula, formando una estructura lineal y punzante, una flecha de hielo.

Colocó el arco en horizontal, estaba dispuesta a realizar la técnica que le enseñó Borwinta, algo le decía que lo hiciera. Corrió hacia los guerreros, la flecha permanecía fija en el arma. Éstos se pusieron en guardia, esperando su ataque. La arquera saltó y disparó la flecha contra uno de ellos. Al soltarla, un torbellino de flechas heladas acompañaron a la principal. Habían salido de la nada, como si otras tantas arqueras la estuvieran acompañando en este momento.

Sumando la principal junto con las del torbellino, hacían un total de seis flechas, dando de lleno contra uno de los guerreros. Dos de ellas se clavaron en el cuello, una en el hombro, otras dos en el abdomen, y la principal en el pecho. Al caer el cuerpo al suelo, ya llevaba una fina capa de hielo alrededor de los puntos golpeados. Había muerto en el acto. Su compañero gritó de ira al verlo morir.

Ashe dio una voltereta en el suelo, esquivando el hachazo que habría acabado con su vida. Esquivó un segundo ataque y retrocedió unos metros para poder posicionarse. El asesino corrió hacia ella, gritando como un loco descabellado. Ashe lo apuntó, dos flechas se formaron en cada separación de sus dedos, haciendo un total de seis. Todas y cada una se mantenían en la cuerda tensada, la arquera notaba ese frío que desprendían, más lo encontraba agradable. Esperó y esperó, hasta que tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para no fallar.

Soltó la cuerda, las seis flechas salieron disparadas en un cono hacia su objetivo, silbando en el aire con aquel sonido gélido, clavándose por todo su cuerpo. Éste soltó un grito desgarrador, sentía como su sangre se iba congelando lentamente, como su corazón iba ralentizando su pulso, como las garras del frío lo llevaban hacia una muerte lenta y sigilosa. El cuerpo cayó muerto, y al igual que el anterior, tenía finas placas de hielo alrededor de las heridas.

Ashe suspiró de alivio, por un momento había pensado que estaba muerta. Observó aquella arma, se había adaptado rápidamente a ella, como si la hubiera elegido. Volvió su mirada a la tumba, la analizó de arriba a abajo. Se sorprendió al enterarse de que no era el verdadero lugar de descanso de la antigua reina, sino el lugar de reposo de su arma legendaria. Lo habían hecho para que nada ni nadie supiera de su paradero, pero el halcón la había guiado hasta allí.

_Bien hecho mi niña._

Ashe miró por todos lados, no había nadie, pero había jurado que escuchó la voz de esa misteriosa mujer.

**Δ**

Una luz cegadora la trajo una vez más a Fólkvangr, al lugar donde estaba ella. La misteriosa mujer le sonreía.

\- Veo que el arco de hielo te ha aceptado como su nueva portadora.

\- ¿Aceptarme?

\- Sí. – cogió el arco de sus manos. – Esta vieja arma cuenta con un espíritu en él. Aquellos que osen poner sus manos para fines indignos, son inmediatamente congelados. Al ver tu corazón puro, tus sueños por unir esta nación fragmentada, te ha reconocido como la heredera de Avarosa.

\- Es extraño. Tal vez sea ese el motivo por el que me sentí confiada a la hora de disparar, pero me sorprende que todas esas flechas salieran a partir de una sola.

\- Eso es porque realmente no estabas sola. – Ashe la mira intrigada.

\- ¿Cómo que no estaba sola? -

\- Ni tú ni Avarosa sois las primeras en usar ese arco milenario. Esa arma lleva existiendo desde la creación de este mundo, muchas son las mujeres que lo han portado, y con él mejorado sus técnicas. Todas esas flechas son de esas mujeres que lo han portado antes que tú, y lo mismo le sucederá a quien vaya detrás de ti.

\- Un arma reliquia capaz de mantener vivo el espíritu de los difuntos. – musitó Ashe. – Dime, ¿tú también sufriste el efecto de la congelación?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Porque conoces muy bien este arco, y más a Avarosa. Todo este tiempo me he estado preguntando quién eras en realidad. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Tú me enseñaste los espíritus de halcón, tú me ayudaste en las pruebas, cuando estaba inconsciente en el ataque, y ahora resulta que un halcón me ha guiado hasta el arco de la antigua reina. Decirme, ¿He ido mal encaminada, Avarosa? – la mujer sonríe, Ashe la imita. Había dado en el blanco. – Nunca pensé que la figura más importante de Freljord, se estuviera preocupando de una inútil como yo.

\- No eres una inútil Ashe, aún estás aprendiendo. Has mejorado radicalmente con el paso de los años, tu puntería es inigualable, eres capaz de invocar esos espíritus para que te ayuden donde no puedes ver. Y este arco te ha tomado como su portadora, cosa que ningún otro podría haberlo hecho.

\- Pero tú me guiaste, por mí misma no lo habría hecho.

\- Te vuelves a equivocar. Yo no envíe a ese halcón. Estabas desesperada, temías morir, e inconscientemente lo invocaste pidiendo una vía de escape. Yo sólo me limité a observar, pues sabía que saldrías victoriosa. – Avarosa puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, logrando captar su total atención. – Eres la Arquera de Hielo, aquella que terminará con toda esta guerra, a pesar de los sacrificios que ésta conlleva. El arco nos vuelve hijas del hielo, seres inmunes al propio frío y sus semejantes, inmortales a las enfermedades, pero no eternas. Ahora te daré algunos consejos para ganar esta guerra. – Ashe asintió.

Como bien sabes, hay tribus divididas a lo largo de esta tierra, tribus que quieren hacerse con el control total. Una ya la conoces, la Garra Invernal, la misma que mató a tus padres. Otra se encuentra en los páramos helados del oeste, los llamados Derviches del Hielo, antiguos magos basados en la magia natural. En el sureste, justo donde las tierras de los lobos, están los Hijos de Skadi. Éstos hablan freljordiano antiguo, por lo que necesitarás a alguien que te lo enseñe o al menos te lo traduzca. En el Vórtice Gelido están la tribu de los Ursain, en el cabo el poblado de Lokfar. En las marismas del este está la tribu de Marisma Helada, y al norte la Guardia de Hielo vigilando la entrada al Abismo de los Lamentos.

\- ¿Qué tengo que saber de ellas?

\- Lo necesario para lograr una diplomacia con ellos. Derviches de Hielo son gente muy naturalista, intenta demostrarles que eres una verdadera hija de Freljord. Los Hijos de Skadi son fieles seguidores de esta diosa, por lo que si quieres contar con su apoyo, deberás de demostrarles que eres la mejor arquera, y por supuesto saber su viejo lenguaje. Los Ursain se basan en fuerza, al igual que los bárbaros de Lokfar, intenta demostrarles cuan fuerte eres cuando cuentes con dos o más aliados. Marisma Helada se basa en viejos rituales de magia, así que deberás de contar con un miembro de los Caminantes Espirituales de los Derviches del Hielo para contar con su apoyo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la Garra Invernal y la Guardia de Hielo?

\- La Garra Invernal se ha declarado tu enemiga desde antes, puede que nunca se alíe con los tuyos al considerarlos débiles. En cuanto a la Guardia de Hielo, hace años que no se sabe nada de ellos, no puedo decirte cómo hablarles o tratarles. Eso tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta.

\- Está bien, volveré y cumpliré con mi promesa. No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga en el camino de la diplomacia. – el reino alrededor de la arquera se va desvaneciendo, al igual que Avarosa. – Por cierto, mi tribu antes no tenía nombre, pero creo que he encontrado el adecuado.

\- Lo sé, es un buen nombre. –

**Δ**

Máni había traído la noche una vez más a Freljord, tirando con su carro la Luna y colocándola en lo alto del firmamento. La tribu de la joven arquera aguardaba la llegada de la nueva líder. Aunque no todos se alegraban por ello. Baerta y Bröld deseaban que esos dos hubieran matado a la joven, y para su sorpresa vieron como venía tan viva como siempre, sólo que con un pequeño detalle.

Y era por aquella arma milenaria que llevaba. Desde que entró a la aldea, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Nadie hablaba o murmuraba por lo bajo, todos estaban de piedra al ver el arco de hielo de la difunta reina, en manos de la que consideraban la peor de la tribu. Las arqueras que la rechazaron la tenían envidia, en cambio Borwinta estaba sorprendida por ver a su aprendiz volverse una auténtica arquera de élite.

Ashe continuó avanzando hasta llegar a una plataforma de madera que había justo en el centro, el lugar donde su madre siempre daba los discursos o los futuros planes de desplazamiento. Se giró hacia todas aquellas miradas que dejaban escapar recelo, admiración y envidia. Buscó algo entre sus ropajes, un montón de tela envuelta en sí misma. Luego se dirigió a su tribu.

\- Es nuestro deber hablar de unidad aquí, entre las ruinas de nuestro pasado. Ahora nuestro pueblo está dividido, desgarrado por las iras de antaño. Hermanos y hermanas, nuestro enemigo no es nuestro vecino. Nuestro enemigo es una tierra sin ley y una noche invernal, es el hambre, la pobreza, la desesperación y el caos. – levanta el arco de hielo con tal de que todos puedan verlo. – Mirad este arma milenaria, es de una época pasada, una obra hecha por un Freljord unido. Esta tierra puede repararse, con estas obras del pasado podemos luchar para formar una gran nación. ¡Somos el pueblo de Freljord, y estas tierras nos pertenecen a todos! –

Baja el arco y en su lugar despliega toda esa tela que tenía guardada. El género cae como una cascada azul celeste, todos se quedan boquiabiertos al ver el símbolo que hay en el centro. Un arco tribal de color hielo, una referencia al arma de la antigua reina. Nadie sabe de dónde lo ha sacado o quién se lo ha dado, sólo Ashe sabe la respuesta.

\- Este es el símbolo de la difunta Avarosa, quien me dio el permiso de usar su arco milenario. Antes no teníamos nombre, no éramos más que simples nómadas. Pero ahora somos una familia. Somos los Discípulos de Avarosa. No obligaré a nadie a seguir mis objetivos, sois libres de vivir por vuestra cuenta o no. Si me seguís, tendréis que enfrentaros a un camino lleno de peligros, pero al final obtendremos la mayor recompensa de todas. Y bien, ¿qué decís? –

Ashe los mira uno por uno. Sus rostros muestran miedo, duda y odio. No saben si confiar en sus palabras, es normal, pues nunca les demostró algo que lo indicara. Suspira, tendrá que hacer frente a una misión sola. No obstante, alguien se mueve entre los presentes, apartándose del resto. Es una arquera, no conoce su nombre, pero le suena de haberla visto en los grupos de caza de Borwinta. La mira fijamente a los ojos, y las siguientes palabras son una sorpresa para todos.

\- Seguiré a la hija de Avarosa hasta la muerte. – alza su arma al cielo. - ¡Por un Freljord unido! –

Los tribales empiezan a murmurar entre ellos, Ashe sonríe. Al menos no estará sola. Borwinta se desplaza hacia la misma zona de la arquera, imitando sus palabras y alzando su arma. Un par de guerreros se pasan al otro bando, repitiendo las mismas acciones. Más y más tribales se desplazan al otro lado, jurándole lealtad. Ashe sonríe, no esperaba contar con tanto apoyo de su propia tribu, incluso algunos de los ancianos están de su parte.

Sólo quedan aquellos que quieren venganza. Un total de diez tribales, entre los que se encuentran Baerta y el viejo Bröld. Éstos la fulminan con la mirada, pero a ella ya no le importa. Ahora cuenta con gente que la apoya, y que espera conseguir el mismo objetivo que ella. La diplomacia ya no es un simple capricho de un niño, es un sueño que se puede lograr.

Y Ashe no flaqueará en su intento.

**Δ**

_Los Discípulos de Avarosa son la tribu más joven, pero no por ello son los más débiles._

_\- Un anciano de la tribu Derviche del Hielo. –_

**Δ**

**Máni: representación nórdica de la luna. Al igual que su hermana Sól, Mani era representado con un carro que tiraba del astro nocturno a lo largo de la noche.**

**Y he aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que pueda seguir publicando con el poco tiempo que tengo últimamente.**

**Responderé a una duda del autor ****The Gods Only Now respecto a Ashe (y creo que a los demás también os puede servir). **

**Desde el comienzo del fic hasta este capítulo, Ashe es una arquera "normal y corriente", es decir, dispara flechas comunes y está bajo el tutelaje de Borwinta. Opté por mostrar su aprendizaje de las habilidades que tiene en el juego, si recordáis es Borwinta quien le enseña la técnica de la Q, y un poco con su W.**

**Ahora que tiene el arco de hielo, Ashe pasa a convertirse en una arquera inmune al clima gélido característico de Freljord, no sin antes sufrir un cambio en su físico (color de ojos, pelo, piel e incluso su propia temperatura corporal es menor que la de otros freljordianos), de tal forma que así podamos llamarla como todos la conocen, Arquera de Hielo.**

**Sin embargo, creo que por el momento no puede tener tal título, puesto que aún le falta una técnica por la cual será una verdadera arquera gélida, supongo que todos sabréis a cual me refiero.**

**Espero haber aclarado tu duda The Gods Only Now, y respecto a la de Tryndamere...sería hacer spoiler, así que sólo puedo pedirte que esperes a los próximos capítulos.**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado este fic y decirme en los comentarios quienes aparecen en esta visión de Ashe.**

**PD: la campeona que aparece en el sueño anterior y, por el momento nadie ha conseguido averiguar, es cierta piltoveriana. No digo más que si no es spoiler.**

**Kaiserelle**


	8. 8 Condiciones

_**8**_

_**Condiciones.**_

En el noroeste de Freljord, donde la tierra es estéril y la oscuridad es eterna, donde los vientos congelan cualquier tipo de vida que hallen a su paso, donde los aullidos de los lobos son simples nanas en comparación a los llantos de los espíritus que cayeron por estas tierras. Es en este frío páramo helado, alejado de la mano de los dioses y en el que ni el más valiente de los hombres se atreve a entrar; donde se alza una fortaleza hecha en su totalidad de hielo puro oscuro.

Pero dicha estructura de defensa no se sitúa en un lugar cualquiera dentro de este angosto terreno. No, dicha fortificación estaba al otro lado del puente más famoso que jamás haya conocido Freljord en toda su historia. El único puente que permanecía intacto desde la era antigua, aquel que cruzaba el Abismo de los Lamentos. Cientos de figuras de bestias antiguas lo recorrían a lo largo, terminando en el portón de la fortaleza. A partir de aquí había cientos de relieves grabados en la piedra, todos con el mismo símbolo. Un ojo protegido por una especie de cornamenta y unos brazos a cada lado del mismo.

En el interior de una de las múltiples salas de aquel bastión helado, en la cual el silencio reinaba con todo su esplendor; había una extraña tumba cubierta por hielo puro. No existía decoración alguna en sus paredes, todo era una fina capa de hielo negro que parecía romperse al más mínimo tacto. La tumba estaba en el mismo estado, ni siquiera había una descripción del difunto. Y es que a pesar de su apariencia, aquello no era una tumba, sino un lugar de reposo.

Dentro de él, una especie de haz fugaz lo recorrió en un instante. Por un momento se iluminó la sala, luego volvió el silencio y la oscuridad. Tras unos breves segundos, un suave y agudo sonido rompió aquel ambiente sepulcral. Era el ruido del hielo resquebrajándose, el mismo que estaba sobre el lugar de reposo. Al principio una simple línea que empezó por la parte superior, y a medida que descendía se iba dividiendo, así hasta llegar a convertirse en miles de grietas que acabaron rompiendo el hielo y dejando al aire libre esa especie de tumba.

De ella salió un aire totalmente gélido y mortal, de esos que son capaces de matar con sólo sentirlos a flor de piel. En aquella sala estaba el peor ser que jamás haya podido tener Freljord. Unas manos humanoides totalmente azules y desfiguradas, que se asemejaban más a las garras de un ser monstruoso; agarraron el borde del sepulcro. Con ellas un cuerpo se incorporó, el cual parecía sufrir de hipotermia debido al color azulado de su carne. Fragmentos de hielo negro cayeron de las paredes, luego se deslizaron como si tuvieran vida propia hasta aquel cuerpo recién despertado, adquiriendo lentamente la forma que mejor se adaptara a él, formando una armadura.

El extraño ser se trataba de una mujer alta, una antigua hija del hielo debido a su piel inmune a las bajas temperaturas de la zona y a la propia congelación. Su vasta armadura le daba un aspecto aún más aterrador: unas hombreras picudas, una especie de yelmo que se asemejaba a las cornamentas que se podían apreciar en los grabados, el cual le cubría hasta los ojos. Sólo su cabello, blanco como la nieve y atado en una larga trenza, era lo único que salía de tal casco y le daba un poco de "vida" a ese cuerpo oscuro.

Alrededor del faldón de esa ostentosa armadura, el hielo empezó a moverse a su alrededor, llegándole hasta la altura de las rodillas. Fragmentos afilados de hielo puro negro, tan vivos como esa mujer. Éstos rompían el suelo que había ante ellos, permitiendo que la dama se deslizase sobre ellos en lugar de tener que moverse por sí misma.

Recuerdos sacudieron su mente. Recuerdos acerca de sus hermanas y su traición hacia ella. La mujer concentró una gran cantidad de magia oscura en su mano, ésta iba tomando la solidez del hielo hasta llegar a formar toda una lanza, la cual lanzó con desprecio sobre una de las paredes, clavándose en lo más profundo de ésta. Un ruido atronador recorrió el pasillo, era el ruido de su furia concentrada.

\- Los vigilantes regresarán. – su voz estaba acompañada de los fríos y mortales vientos de esta gélida tierra.

Δ

En el sur de Freljord, donde el clima parecía ser más agradable dentro del invierno, una amplia columna de humanos caminaba en busca de su nuevo hogar. Eran los Discípulos de Avarosa. Ashe abría la marcha, seguida de cerca por Borwinta y por aquella arquera que había decidido apoyarla en su decisión. Había dejado a su suerte a aquellos que no habían aceptado su decisión, como era el caso de Baerta y Bröld. No le importaba si se interponían en su camino o no, pues ella seguiría fielmente su promesa hasta que el último soplo de aire abandonara su cuerpo. Así lo había jurado ante los dioses y las reinas aquella noche.

Su tribu la seguía fielmente, como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo en que merecía ser la líder. Pero ella se preguntaba si eso se debía a que portaba el arco de la antigua reina, o si de verdad creían en ella. En el fondo le dolía que fuera el primer motivo lo que les hubiera incitado a seguirla, ¿pues qué pasaría si ella por cualquier circunstancia perdiera el arco? ¿La abandonarían a su suerte y otra ocuparía su lugar?

Por ahora, lo más importante era buscar un hogar donde su tribu pudiera establecerse, uno donde pudieran quedarse para siempre y no tener que ir moviéndose de un lado a otro, tal y como habían hecho con su madre y sus antepasados. Debían encontrar una tierra fértil, por suerte habían recolectado diversos tipos de semillas para árboles y cultivos que les servirían de mucho en cuanto la comida escaseara.

Otra ventaja eran los animales, el ganado tendría más comida y por lo tanto aumentarían su número, lo que causaría un mayor aumento en la carne y el cuero. La caza también se vería incrementada, hay más bosques al sur de Freljord, y con ellos más animales salvajes y madera para las armas y utensilios.

El problema lo tendrían a la hora de defenderse. No contaban con la colina o las montañas escarpadas de antes, las cuales siempre estarían a un lado de la aldea y les serviría como muralla natural. En esa zona había una mayor cantidad de ríos y lagos, los cuales también saciarían la sed de otras tantas tribus circundantes. Y si esas tribus eran como las de la Garra Invernal, supondría un gran peligro para el pueblo de Ashe.

No sólo tenía que buscar un lugar donde la comida y los recursos fueran abundantes, también uno que contase con accidentes en el terreno de los cuales sacar provecho para la defensa. Una tarea que precisamente no era fácil, pero que tenía que realizar lo antes posible si quería que su tribu se recuperase de las pérdidas recientes. Las continuas caminatas y los descansos a la intemperie les acabarían pasando factura, y eso no lo deseaba.

Al llegar el mediodía, Ashe detuvo la ardua caminata para que todos pudieran recuperar fuerzas. Pasó entre los suyos, mirando las caras de los niños y niñas que en poco tendrían que hacer el examen. Al igual que sus padres, estaban cansados y asustados al pensar que podrían ser un blanco fácil para alguna tribu cercana. No todos estaban hechos para la batalla, tenía que pensar tanto en los militares como los civiles. Entonces optó por una estrategia, temporal, rápida y arriesgada, pero que de salir bien les supondría una gran ventaja.

Llamó a todas las arqueras y guerreros, los apartó unos pocos metros del resto de la tribu. Ninguno sabía lo que rondaba por la mente de la joven líder, ni siquiera Borwinta quien la había criado como su hija todos estos años. Ashe se acercó a la arquera que le aportó su apoyo como líder, aquella de cabellos rojizos como las fraguas de Völundr y ojos verdes como el fuego de las valquirias.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Me llamo Eris, mi señora. - hizo una reverencia.

\- Por favor Eris, llámame Ashe, no poseo títulos nobiliarios para que me llames así. - la arquera asintió. - Quiero que te lleves a dos arqueras de confianza y exploreis el suroeste de esta zona, si os encontráis con alguna tribu enemiga o soldados suyos, dar la vuelta inmediatamente.

\- Así lo haremos mi señ-Ashe. - le sonrió.

La arquera llamó a otras dos, una de pequeña estatura con el cabello negro suelto, y otra más alta cuyo rostro pálido hacía un fuerte contraste ante la capucha que intentaba ocultarla de las demás. Inmediatamente partieron en la dirección dicha, moviéndose entre los árboles como si se trataran de unos animales más del bosque.

\- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, guerrero? – se dirigió a aquel joven de cabello y ojos negros.

\- Mi nombre es Gogrek. - respondió golpeándose el pecho con orgullo. La arquera volvió a sonreír.

\- Bien Gogrek, quiero que selecciones otros dos guerreros de tu mayor confianza y exploréis el sureste y sus alrededores. Al igual que vuestra compañera, no quiero enfrentamientos con otras tribus.

\- ¡Así se hará! – se giró. - ¡Riurk, Valdium, conmigo! –

De la misma forma que las arqueras, los jóvenes guerreros partieron a paso rápido hacia el sureste. Se moverían más lentos que sus compañeras, pero eso no quería decir que fueran lo más rápido que ellos podían.

Ashe volvió su vista a los arqueros y guerreros restantes. Todos la miraban fijamente, esperando alguna orden de su parte. _¿Era esto lo que se siente al mandar en un ejército?_ Pensaba la joven. Ahora eran pocos los que esperaban sus decisiones, pero qué pasaría si llegase un día donde no eran ni una quincena, ni una centena, sino miles y miles. Suspiró profundamente, le costaría hacerse a la idea del rol militar, pues siempre había trabajado sola.

\- Bien, necesito dos voluntarios que quieran explorar conmigo el sur central. Los demás se quedarán con la tribu al mando de Borwinta, no podemos permitir que sean atacados.

\- Espera Ashe. – interrumpió la arquera de élite. - ¿Cómo que bajo mi mando? ¿No vas a dejar que te acompañe?

\- No siempre estarás a mi lado, algún día tendré que valerme por mi misma y demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz. Pensándolo mejor….creo que iré sola a explorar el sur y el resto os quedaréis protegiendo la tribu.

\- ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¡No sabemos que tribus hay por aquí cerca, y si alguna te ve sola no dudarán en hacerte lo mismo que los de Garra Invernal!

\- ¿No confías en mí, Borwinta? – aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a ésta, quien se quedó sin habla durante unos instantes hasta reaccionar.

\- Claro que confió en ti, pero…

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar, acatarás mis órdenes te gusten o no. – respondió fríamente la joven arquera.

Δ

El sur era totalmente diferente a las tierras áridas del norte en las que había estado viviendo todos estos años. El bosque se abría ante lo que por primera vez Ashe había visto en su vida, un enorme campo de auténtica hierba verde y no como la poca que salía a duras penas del hielo, la cual no servía de gran alimento para los animales. En el centro del campo se abría una gran cuenca de un pequeño río, el cual luego caía de una gran cascada proveniente de las paredes de la montaña.

Divisó cerca de la orilla del río una manada de ciervos y corzos, a un lado liebres saltando libremente, en el propio río un par de osos cazando salmones que subían la corriente y aves rapaces surcando los cielos. Era como ver el lado oculto de Freljord, donde el sol salía con total esplendor a iluminar la tierra y que ésta no fuera castigada por el frío y la oscuridad. Esa imagen parecía estar sacado de una de las historias que su abuela le contaba de niña.

De pronto, la manada salió desbandada, al tiempo que uno de los jóvenes corzos caía al suelo con peso muerto. Ashe corrió a ocultarse detrás de un árbol, cargando su arco para cualquier posible ataque. El animal tenía clavada tres lanzas a lo largo de su tronco, no le habían provocado una herida mortal, pero si una larga agonía en sus últimos momentos de vida. Siempre que cazaba, Ashe intentaba matar de inmediato al animal, no le gustaba verlos sufrir hasta la muerte.

Un pequeño grupo de hombres corpulentos gritaron de alegría. Analizó a cada uno de ellos, algunos iban a pecho descubierto, otros portaban cascos ostentosos, pero todos llevaban espadas o hachas tan grandes como sus propios brazos, puede que incluso más. De todos ellos, Ashe reconoció a uno. Fue el hombre que la persiguió hace tiempo, o al menos esa enorme y única espada era la que él había llevado. ¿Acaso este lugar era su territorio?

Una rama se partió a sus espaldas. Ashe levantó su vista rápidamente, encontrándose con otro de esos bárbaros levantando su enorme martillo de piedra. Rodó justo en el momento oportuno, evitando que el arma le reventara el cráneo como había hecho con el tronco del árbol. Al ver cómo su objetivo había fallado, éste rugió con fuerza, logrando llamar la atención del grupo.

Éstos corrieron hacia ella, con todas las armas en alto. Ashe ahogó una maldición, aunque tuviera el arco de hielo, no podía hacer un enfrentamiento contra tantos. Así pues, corrió río abajo, con un poco de suerte podría darles esquinazo y salvarse el pellejo. Esquivaba y saltaba las rocas con facilidad, era de esperarse, había sido entrenada para ello. A diferencia de sus perseguidores, que o bien tuvieron que dar un rodeo, o bien tuvieron que saltarlas y con tan mala suerte, caer de morros en el barro.

Por más fuertes y temibles que fueran, aquellos hombres no aguantaron todo el camino, a excepción del que cargaba aquella espada que Ashe había visto. La arquera tenía el pulso a cien, llevaba un buen rato corriendo, y él parecía no cansarse nunca. El bosque o la pradera que previamente había visto, fue sustituido por un campo de rocas afiladas como cuchillas y grietas naturales que parecían llevarte hacia el abismo.

Volteó a ver por dónde andaba su enemigo, y para su sorpresa, éste estaba prácticamente a su lado y con el mandoble en alto. El arma cayó con fuerza a su lado, impactando en las rocas y empujándola a un lado. Ashe rodó por el suelo, parando en seco justo al lado de una de las grietas. Dio gracias a las divinidades por haberle dado tal suerte, aunque ahora tenía que hacer frente al bárbaro antes de que llegasen sus compañeros.

El salvaje volvió a levantar su arma, y con otro grito, la atacó una vez más. La arquera saltó rápidamente a un lado y le propinó una patada en la espinilla, sacándole una maldición y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El arma cayó al suelo, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte. Cayó por la grieta, y a escasos metros de desaparecer en el abismo, se agarró a un pequeño saliente, pidiendo auxilio.

Ashe analizó la situación, podía dejarle ahí mismo y escapar ahora que tenía la oportunidad, sus fuerzas no aguantarían demasiado y caería de su única salvación. También podía dispararle y tirar ese mandoble por el precipicio, así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro. Y justo hablando de pájaros, Ashe vio un halcón celeste posado sobre el arma del bárbaro, mirándola con esos ojos inertes.

\- No, no, no, no. – repitió una y otra vez. Sabía lo que quería decir aquel animal. Éste graznó. Ashe maldijo entre dientes. – Está bien. –

Tensó la cuerda de su arco milenario, éste formo una flecha de hielo con el aire a su alrededor. La arquera se acercó al borde de la grieta, observando al bárbaro que había en ella, su rostro mezclaba la ira contenida con el miedo que tenía en ese momento. Le apuntó con la flecha.

\- Escúchame, voy a sacarte de ahí, pero como luego se te ocurra hacerme algo, juro por Odín que te mato sin pensármelo dos veces.

\- ¿Por qué debería de fiarme de la Bruja de Hielo?

\- ¡¿Bruja de Hielo?! – estando en su situación, ¿cómo se atrevía a insultar a su única salvación de tal vil manera? – Muy bien, pues ahora te quedas ahí. – dio media vuelta.

\- ¡Espera! – volvió a mirarle. – Entiéndelo, llevas un arma que hace hielo con el aire. Es lógico que piense que eres la Bruja de Hielo.

\- Para tu información, este arco es el de la difunta Avarosa, quien no tiene nada que ver con ese monstruo de las leyendas que tú dices. Ahora si me disculpas, he de irme. – le oyó decir una maldición.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? ¡Siento haber llamado Bruja de Hielo a alguien que lleva el arco de Avarosa! Aunque no se qué esperas de un hombre que lleva viviendo toda su vida alejada de Freljord.

\- ¿No eres de Freljord?

\- ¿Qué tal si primero me sacas de este lío? Prometo no hacerte nada y explicártelo todo. –

Se lo pensó varias veces. Ese tipo no era totalmente de fiar, pero tampoco era alguien natal de Freljord. Tal vez si se ganaba su confianza, ganaría la de su tribu, y por lo tanto tendría un apoyo para la suya. Rezó a los dioses y a las reinas, esperaba por todos los medios que no volviera a caer en uno de los sucios trucos de Loki.

Disparó la flecha de hielo contra la pared contraria de la grieta, ésta se clavó profundamente y empezó a formar un halo de hielo que se hacía con la roca. Al tiempo que se desplazaba hacia la derecha, disparaba más y más flechas, aumentando el campo helado sobre la grieta. El bárbaro la miraba intrigado, pero hasta que no terminó de disparar una última flecha, justo al borde de la grieta, no se percató de lo qué estaba haciendo.

Congelaba la pared para que las flechas adquieran dureza, y éstas formaban una pequeña escalera hacia la superficie. Aun tratándose de flechas mágicas, ponía en duda de que aguantaran su peso. Miró a la arquera, ésta le fulminó con la mirada. Suspiró dos veces. Soltó una mano del saliente, colocó sus pies en la pared y…saltó hacia la primera flecha.

Ashe se llevó ambas manos al rostro, no quería ver si caía al abismo. No escuchó nada, las apartó. Sonrió, había logrado agarrarse a la primera flecha. El bárbaro notaba como el frío quería congelar su carne, tenía que darse prisa, aquellas flechas podrían ser su salvación, pero eran peligrosas. Continuó saltando, agarrándose a las flechas con gran esperanza de no caer.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Ya casi estás! -

No se esperaba las palabras de la arquera. Volteó a mirarla, ésta le sonreía. Se quedó embobado unos instantes con esa mirada, eran de esas sonrisas que te levantaban el alma con sólo verlas. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitirse estar pasmado delante de ella. Saltó a la siguiente, y así con la otra y la otra, hasta llegar al borde de la grieta.

Ashe corrió al otro lado, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir, éste la aceptó de buena gana. Pero en cuanto sus manos se juntaron, sus ojos se posaron en los del otro y el tiempo se detuvo. Ashe observaba sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda, recordando los que ella tuvo una vez de niña, antes de ser una hija del hielo. El bárbaro miraba los suyos, nunca antes había visto dos ojos tan azules como el hielo que caracterizaba esta tierra, para él era una joya valiosa de Freljord.

La arquera fue la primera en romper el contacto, pues no comprendía esa sensación extraña que recorrió su cuerpo. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, ayudó al hombre a salir de la grieta, y una vez que estuvo fuera, ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo. Él por estar al borde de la muerte, nunca mejor dicho, y ella por todas esas cosas que habían sucedido de golpe.

No hablaron, sólo el ruido de sus respiraciones agitadas era lo que existía entre ambos. Pasaron los minutos, Ashe temía que sus compañeros pudieran llegar en cualquier momento, y entonces él la traicionaría. Se levantó, dispuesta a huir hacía el bosque.

\- Mis tribus han estado viviendo todos estos años cerca de la cordillera de los Montes Apuntados. – la arquera se detuvo. – Apenas hemos estado en Freljord, más que nada porque no hay tierra para nosotros entre tanta tribu que no duda en atacarnos. Por eso siempre que vemos a alguien ajeno a nosotros, tendemos a hacer lo mismo que hacen esas tribus con nosotros.

\- Lo sé. La mía hacía lo mismo cuando mi madre estaba en el poder. Pero yo no seré igual que ella, traeré la paz a esas tribus en guerra, traeré la paz a esta tierra que ya ha visto demasiada sangre. – el desconocido rio.

\- Siento decirte que eso no será sin más carnicerías. – Ashe lo fulminó con la mirada. – Es así, ¿O esperas que todas las tribus de Freljord se arrodillen ante ti con simples palabras? No todos te seguirán porque lleves el arco de una reina antigua. – se incorporó.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la tuya?

\- ¿Mi qué?

\- Tu tribu.

\- La mía murió hace tiempo. – apretó los puños, Ashe había tocado una fibra sensible. – Una emboscada, donde un maldito demonio los masacró a todos y a cada uno de ellos, mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanos y hermanas…todos. Él se reía, no le importaba la edad ni el sexo de a quienes mataba, sólo la sangre. Desconozco el motivo de por qué sigo vivo, pero hasta que no muera ese malnacido, yo no moriré.

\- Pero…me acabas de decir que…

\- Las conquisté todas derrotando a sus campeones, uno tras otro. Poco a poco fui liderando cada una de las tribus que rodeaban los páramos, hasta llegar a ser el rey de todos los bárbaros. – volvió a mirarla a los ojos. – Soy Tryndamere, y mientras yo viva, no permitiré que nada ni nadie mate a mi gente ni que ese demonio siga vivo. –

Ashe podía sentirlo. Tryndamere irradiaba esa ira contenida desde hace años, era su arma en el combate más que su propia fuerza. Un hombre cegado por la venganza y la violencia, alguien que no sobreviviría en Freljord por mucho tiempo. Pero había logrado el apoyo de diferentes tribus por sólo un acto de sangre, tribus bárbaras, mucho más peligrosas que otras que habitaban esta tierra.

La arquera meditó unos instantes. ¿Tal vez este hombre le había dado una forma de poder ganar apoyo? Recordó las palabras de Avarosa, ambos tenían razón. La palabrería no siempre gana las batallas, por más que a ella le doliera. La sangre puede ser un camino, pero si esa sangre sólo era la de una en comparación con la de muchos, era un camino agradable dentro de la propia barbarie.

Pensó en el rey bárbaro, en el demonio que el andaba buscando. _¿Demonios en Freljord?_ Entonces cayó en la cuenta, en su sueño. Tryndamere luchando contra un demonio rojo con una espada gritando por el sabor de la sangre. ¿_Premoniciones?_ _No, deben de ser puras coincidencias._

\- Hagámonos aliados Tryndamere, tus tribus y las tuyas. – sugirió la joven arquera. - Así nos podremos garantizar seguridad y prosperidad el uno al otro.

\- ¿Tienes un hogar al que volver, arquera?

\- ¿Hogar?

\- Mis tribus sólo se unirán a aquella que les dé un hogar, si la vuestra aún no ha encontrado uno, entonces descarta la posibilidad de que nos unamos. Sólo pido un techo para los míos, un lugar al que puedan volver tras cada batalla, un lugar que puedan defender hasta la muerte, en lugar de andar deambulando por estas tierras.

\- Está bien, si encontramos un hogar, mi gente lo compartirá con el tuyo. Pero prométeme, por favor, que no nos atacarás. Los míos tampoco lo harán.

\- ¡Rey Tryndamere! – gritó uno de los bárbaros.

Ashe ahogó una maldición, sus compañeros los habían alcanzado. Había perdido demasiado tiempo, y este hombre aún no le había dado algún signo de confianza. Pero su propuesta era simple, buscar un hogar no parecía complicado, al menos no a la primera. ¿Aceptaría su propuesta mientras ella y los suyos buscaban? Tryndamere alzó la mano, deteniendo el avance de los guerreros encolerizados.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, arquera?

\- Ashe. –

\- Bien Ashe, te garantizamos que si tu tribu ve a la nuestra, nosotros no atacaremos.

\- Gracias.

\- Un mes Ashe, en un mes nos reuniremos aquí y espero buenas noticias de tu parte. – recogió su espada y la apoyó sobre su hombro.

Sus caminos se separaron, el bárbaro miró por última vez a los ojos a la arquera, ella hizo lo mismo con los suyos y rompió la mirada, partiendo cada uno en su dirección. La joven corría lo más rápido, esperaba que Eris y Gogrek hubieran encontrado un lugar lo suficientemente grande para su tribu y las que tuviera Tryndamere con ellos.

¿Pero cómo lo tomarían los suyos? ¿Una alianza basada en compartir un mismo terreno que ellos tenían que molestarse en buscar? Estaba claro que no todos lo verían con buenos ojos, y menos los que aún dudaban de su liderazgo. Pero Ashe tenía algo en claro.

El reloj se había puesto en marcha.

Δ

Estaba sumida en una caverna de hielo oscuro, más su cuerpo no sentía frío alguno, sino conformidad y calidez con todo ese mal rodeándola. Respiró profundamente, escuchando los gritos de aquellos que la habían seguido después de que su tribu se separase. Escuchaba como su carne se iba congelando lentamente, como crujían sus huesos ante el rechazo de este don que les habían entregado.

A un lado estaba el cuerpo descuartizado del viejo Bröld, la espada dentada manchada en sangre la mantenía firme en su mano. Pero en el rostro de Baerta estaba dibujada una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos y vio los suyos entre la oscuridad. Sus amigos ya no gritaban, se habían unido al hielo oscuro. Entonces, oyó su voz acompañada de los vientos gélidos.

_\- Tráeme al autoproclamado rey de los trolls._

\- Como ordenéis, mi señora. –

Δ

_Ella dejó de ser humana hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Hel la quiere en su reino. Es una mujer que sirve a un ser peor que los muertos de las Islas de la Sombra._

_\- Crónicas de un anciano. – _

Δ

**Völundr: maestro herrero y artesano de la mitología nórdica.**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer y decirme en los comentarios o por MP vuestras opiniones respecto a este capítulo.**

**PD: aunque tarde en publicar, no os preocupéis que este fic no estará abandonado.**

**Kaiserelle**


	9. 9 Tratos

_**9**_

_**TRATOS**_

Nadie osaba meterse en aquel territorio, al menos que fuera un loco en busca de la muerte. Apenas existía vida en él, pero sus residentes permanecían allí, alimentándose de aquellos que osaran pasar cerca de sus dominios. El norte de Freljord siempre fue un verdadero peligro. Lo único que protegía a sus paisanos de este mal eran las Vértebras de Fafnir, una gran cadena de montañas mucho más altas que la mismísima montaña sagrada de los Ursain.

¿Y quiénes osaban vivir en esta tierra inhóspita? Gran tamaño, fuertes e ineptos. Son la característica general de los trolls. Adictos a la violencia, no dudan en reducir a cualquier otro ser vivo a pulpa carmesí, incluso a sus propios hermanos.

Y sin embargo, Baerta caminaba por aquel territorio con total tranquilidad, sin miedo ante lo que pudiera aparecerle. Su físico parecía estar esculpido en hielo, pues la piel había adquirido una tonalidad azul, pero sus ojos eran totalmente negros. Su mano se mantenía firmemente aferrada a esa espada aserrada, a la cual no se había ni dignado a limpiar la sangre de sus compañeros traidores, formando así una escarcha carmesí sobre su filo.

Avanzando en aquel campo helado, con la gran ventisca a punto de llegar, la joven distingue una sombra a lo lejos. Al principio era como un borrón negro, similar a los que haces con la tinta caída de un pincel. Poco a poco adquirió forma y solidez, hasta tenerlo claramente a unos pocos metros de ella.

Era un troll. Su piel era de una tonalidad turquesa, con verrugas y cicatrices. El rostro era horrible, le salían los colmillos por las comisuras de sus labios, una nariz enorme en comparación con sus ojos minúsculos, y su pelo era de un tono rosáceo. Caminaba encorvado, como todos los trolls. En cuanto vio a Baerta, rugió como si no existiera un mañana y cargó hacia ella. Pero ni siquiera este ser la inquietó.

Se hizo a un lado, esquivando el placaje de la bestia. Alzó su espada aserrada y le propinó un fuerte corte en la espalda, lo que le obligó a doblegarse ante la joven. Ésta vio que tenía heridas recientes, posiblemente de un enfrentamiento contra otro troll o monstruosidad similar. Aquello simplemente le inclinaba más la balanza a su favor. _"Los trolls son de verdad unos estúpidos."_ pensó Baerta. _"Atacarme en su condición, cuando ni siquiera ha cerrado sus heridas."_ Le puso la espada en el cuello, notó como el troll apretaba los dientes al sentir la muerte mirándole.

\- Has sido un incauto creyendo que podías matarme. - dice ella fríamente.

\- ¿Qué hace una zorra humana como tú en mi territorio? - pregunta el troll entre dientes, a lo que ella responde apretando más el filo.

\- ¿He de suponer pues que tú eres el rey de los trolls?

\- Todavía no, pero muy pronto lo seré.

\- Entonces será mejor que vengas conmigo, si es que aún quieres ser rey. -

Δ

\- ¡¿Estás loca o es que no te llega el oxígeno a la cabeza?! - Ashe había visto enfada a Borwinta en muchísimas ocasiones, pero nunca tanto como ahora. - ¡Darle un hogar a una tribu, cuando ni siquiera nosotros hemos encontrado uno fijo!

\- Tranquilízate Borwinta.

\- ¡Me tranquilizare cuando dejes de hacer tantas sandeces! - la arquera de elite golpea el suelo, levantando la tierra.

Ashe mira hacia los suyos, siente sus ojos en ambas a pesar de la distancia que los separa. Ve su preocupación, desconocen el motivo del enfado de la arquera, pero sabe que la voz no tardará en esparcirse entre ellos, generando posiblemente más duda o incomodidad.

\- Necesitamos apoyo, bien sabes que nuestra tribu no es capaz de hacer frente a otro posible ataque de la Garra Invernal o de cualquier otro clan. - se excusaba la joven. - Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano encontraremos aun hogar, y si podemos garantizárselo a las tribus bárbaras, nos habremos ganado un poderoso aliado.

\- Abre los ojos, Ashe. ¿Qué prueba tienes de que aquel bárbaro cumplirá su palabra? –

_"Confió en él."_ Quería decir Ashe, pero sabía que eso sólo ocasionaría más problemas. Desconocía el por qué, pero había algo en el tal Tryndamere que hacía olvidar que su cuerpo fuera como el mismo témpano, le hacía olvidar todo este caos que reinaba en Freljord. Y todo ello se había originado desde que ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Ashe! - interrumpió la voz repentina de Eris.

Maestra y aprendiz se giraron hacia la arquera, quien acompañada de su grupo corrían impulsadas por un espíritu esperanzador. Sonrisas dibujaban sus rostros, sonrisas que sólo podían traer buenas noticias. El grupo alcanzó a ambas mujeres, pero antes de poder decir palabra, estuvieron recuperando el aliento.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? - inquirió Borwinta.

\- Hay una tribu bajando el valle, cercana a los páramos helados. No parece ser agresiva, puede ser una oportunidad para establecer una posible alianza.

\- Páramos helados... - repitió Ashe. Buscó en su cabeza aquella tribu que le dijo Avarosa, le sonaba que estaban relacionados con la magia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, recordando el nombre. - ¡Derviches del Hielo!

\- ¿Qué harán esos magos fuera de los páramos? Pensaba que no salían de su círculo rutinario. - comentó la arquera de élite.

\- Sea como sea, he de hablar con ellos.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Lo siento Borwinta, pero he dejarte otra vez al cargo de la tribu. - se volvió hacia la pelirroja. - Eris, llévame a su localización. - ella asintió.

\- ¡Espera! - pero ambas jóvenes empezaron la marcha, ignorando a la adulta. -¡Ashe, es muy peligroso! - más ella siguió sin volverse. Borwinta chasqueó la lengua. - Uno de estos días lograrán que la maten. -

Δ

A pesar de que Derviches del Hielo podía ser una tribu aparentemente pacífica, Ashe no quería jugarse la vida ante posibles suposiciones, por lo que ella y Eris habían optado por tomar el camino de las colinas que rodeaban el valle en el cual se encontraban. La piedra de la que estaban hechas no era para nada segura, un pequeño paso en falso y podía generarse un deslizamiento que acabaría con la vida de las arqueras.

Eris abría camino, asegurando los puntos de apoyo. Se fijaba bien en la posición de las raíces de los pequeños arbustos, pues éstas le podían indicar el indicio de alguna pequeña fisura que causaría esa trampa natural. Ashe no había caído en ello, a pesar de ser la líder, aún tenía que aprender como exploradora.

Sabía que la familia de Eris se había dedicado a recorrer los diversos lugares de Freljord con tal de llevar y traer información de todo tipo, era una verdadera rastreadora, una de las pocas que quedaban hoy en día. Puede que Borwinta le hubiera enseñado a seguir las huellas de un animal, los diferentes tipos de árboles o que contara con la mejor vista, pero sólo las verdaderas exploradoras eran aquellas que reconocían las trampas de la naturaleza a primera vista. Ashe no era una de ellas, estaba hecha para otra clase de misiones, por eso confiaba en Eris.

No obstante, eso no quería decir que no pudiera aprender de todo esto. Se fijaba en lo que hacía la otra joven, en lo que ella analizaba, incluso se atrevía a hacerle alguna pregunta de vez en cuando, como cuando una niña le pregunta a una madre acerca de algo obvio; a lo que Eris le respondía con una sonrisa. Parecerían meras preguntas, pero le servían de mucho, gracias a ella podría estar más cerca de los suyos, en lugar de estar apartada tal y como había hecho su madre con ella todos estos años.

Llegado el medio día, ambas arqueras llegaron al asentamiento de la tribu vecina. A pesar de tener unos kilómetros de separación, el ecosistema iba adquiriendo la característica gélida de los páramos helados. Arbustos y pequeños abetos adornados con las últimas escarchas del invierno, nieve ennegrecida por la tierra de la rivera. Al contrario que las pieles blanquecinas de lobos, dientes de sable y osos que protegen las pieles de los tribales que habitan en medio de este lugar.

No obstante, llevaban dibujos de runas azules como el mismo hielo que componía el arco de la difunta reina. Ashe reconocía algunas de ellas, eran pequeños fragmentos de las eddas que contaba su abuela cuando era niña. El sacrificio de Brunhilda por Siegfred, la venganza de la Dama de las Tormentas contra el primer imperio del sur, el reino de las tres hermanas...podrían considerarse los últimos textos escritos que quedaban en Freljord acerca de su pasado.

Daba igual si era hombre o mujer, adulto o joven, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban un báculo hecho de madera de roble con hielo puro fusionado a ésta, se desconoce si de forma natural o mágica. Algunos de los adultos contaban con más de un fragmento unido a la madera, tal vez fuera un indicador de estatus social o de poder. Sea como sea, aquellos báculos debían de ser armas peligrosísimas, pues ninguno de los tribales mostraba preocupación alguna por ser atacados o riesgo similar.

Estaban reunidos en torno a una gran fogata, asando un gran venado que no mostraba signos de herida provocada por arma de filo, los niños jugando alrededor de ellos, los padres jóvenes charlando entre ellos, los ancianos estaban o bien en silencio o contando historias a esos pequeños que no estaban montando tanto alboroto. Pero Ashe se fijó en aquel estandarte que se alzaba en el aire carente de viento, debía de ser tan antiguo como aquel que recibió de manos de Avarosa.

Una dama con vestido de azur, rodeada por líneas celestes que representaban los vientos furiosos de los páramos, sobre un campo de plata. La iconografía de esa mujer era tan real como el de su propia tribu, Æsa de Escarcha, una de las figuras importantes de Freljord en sus inicios. Poco conocía Ashe de ella, pero se rumoreaba que los mismísimos vientos del norte obedecían cada una de sus peticiones, y que tras ser asesinada vilmente por su hermano traidor, cegado por la codicia y la envidia, fueron estos mismos los que sentenciaron a Freljord a convertirse en un lugar bañado por la nieve y el hielo. Esto no hacía más que confirmar las sospechas de Ashe, los Derviches del Hielo verdaderamente trabajaban con la magia.

Armándose de valor, la joven líder bajó de la colina en dirección al asentamiento. En el trayecto, más de una roca cayó rodando hacia abajo, provocando más de un deslizamiento en el proceso. Esto no puso en peligro a ambas arqueras, pero sí llamó la atención de los derviches. Un pequeño grupo de hombres se pusieron inmediatamente de pie, y al tocar sus báculos los fragmentos de hielo que había en ellos brillaron con furor. Eris se detuvo, aquello no era una buena señal, pero Ashe siguió adelante.

Uno de los derviches pronunció unas palabras que la arquera no llegó a comprender, hasta que lo vio en el aire. Partícula a partícula, cristal a cristal, lentamente se fue formando un conjunto de dardos de hielo. Un hechizo ofensivo. Sin más dilación, Ashe echó cuerpo a tierra para esquivar los proyectiles que no tardaron en salir disparados. Eris saltó lo que le quedaba de la colina, recibiendo un fuerte golpe ante la distancia que le quedaba por bajar, ahogando un grito en el proceso.

Ashe levantó la cabeza, mas tuvo que rodar de lateral con tal de no acabar ensartada por otra ronda de dardos helados. Escuchó el ruido del hielo volver a forjarse, observó a Eris rápidamente y luego al mago que estaba realizando la canalización, no le daría tiempo poder esquivar el ataque. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, descolgó su arco de la espalda, preparó rápidamente una flecha helada y esperó.

Los dardos salieron a toda velocidad, componiendo aquel agudo y helado sonido al cortar el aire, Ashe disparó la flecha y rezó, rezó porque la distancia y la velocidad que había calculado en este corto intervalo de tiempo fueran correctas, pues de lo contrario Eris no saldría con vida. A la velocidad en la que se efectúa un parpadeo, ambos proyectiles colisionaron, generando una gran nube de nieve polvo que abarcó gran parte de la zona.

Aprovechando la incertidumbre, Ashe se posicionó entre los magos y Erin, justo al lado de la estatua de hielo puro en la que estaban aprisionados los dardos y la flecha. Los derviches detuvieron el ataque, estaban totalmente anonadados, ya fuera por lo ocurrido o por ver ante sus ojos el arma milenaria de la reina Avarosa.

\- ¡Quietos! - interrumpió una voz carrasposa. - ¡¿Pero qué estabais haciendo insensatos?! - los hombres se volvieron ante el anciano que les había hablado.

\- Nosotros sólo…- intento explicar uno de ellos.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! Cada palabra que dices sólo hace que me avergüence de los jóvenes de ahora. - el anciano hizo que se apartara, acercándose de esta manera a Ashe, quien podía distinguirle mejor.

Llevaba una capa de oso blanco, la cabeza despellejada del animal sobre el hombro izquierdo, dejando el derecho al aire para mostrar así sus cicatrices de guerra. El resto del cuerpo lo tenía cubierto con pieles de jabalí y cuero desgastado de venado. Su báculo le sacaba una cabeza de altura, y contaba con una decena de fragmentos de hielo puro saliendo de la madera. Los ojos del anciano estaban prácticamente cerrados, por lo que apenas se podía ver el color de su iris. Su piel era tan arrugada, que parecía ser un tronco de los muchos árboles que había subido Ashe de niña.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi esa arma. - dijo el anciano. - ¿Es el mismo arco de hielo puro de la antigua reina?

\- El mismo, ella fue quien me lo entregó. - respondió Ashe, ayudando a Eris a incorporarse. - En mis manos apenas ha probado la sangre, y espero que ese momento tarde en llegar o nunca llegue.

\- En los tiempos que corren, ese deseo es muy improbable que se cumpla, sin embargo, me alegro que una Hija de Freljord vuelva a portar el arma que liberó una vez a esta tierra de la tiranía.

\- ¿Hija de Freljord? ¿Tiranía? Lo siento, pero creo que me confundís con otra persona. Me presento, soy Ashe, y ella es Eris. - ésta hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te llamas Ashe y aun así te sorprende que te llame Hija de Freljord? - rio el viejo. - Veo que te quedan cosas por aprender, pero creo que las enseñanzas habrá que dejarlas para otra ocasión. ¿A qué debo esta extraña y repentina visita de otras tribales, porque me imagino que seréis de otra tribu, no?

-No andáis mal encaminado, señor...

-Ragnar, Ragnar el Derviche.

\- Ragnar el Derviche. Soy la líder de los Discípulos de Avarosa, y he venido en persona para proponerte una alianza. Son tiempos difíciles, como bien habéis dicho, y creo que un amigo en esta era de violencia y caos nos podría resultar muy beneficioso para ambas tribus.

\- ¿Discípulos de Avarosa dices? Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre.

\- Somos una tribu nueva, formada por las heridas de antaño, que busca la paz a esta matanza que asola Freljord.

\- ¿Paz? Disculpar mi osadía joven, pero eso parece un chiste. Tantos años llevamos en guerra que esa palabra apenas se pronuncia.

\- Ése es mi principal motivo, estas batallas no hacen más que debilitarnos, llegará el momento en el que no tengamos nada y nos convirtamos en una posible presa para los enemigos. Tenemos que unirnos ahora, o de lo contrario Freljord jamás volverá a ser el mismo. -

El anciano se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a la arquera, o eso suponía Ashe. Estaba quieto, no se movía para nada, más bien parecía que se hubiera muerto ahí mismo, de pie. Aquello la incomodaba, mucho más que las miradas de los hombres que la habían atacado previamente. ¿Había hecho bien el venir hasta aquí? ¿Tendría razón Borwinta en que había puesto no sólo su vida en peligro, sino la de todos los suyos?

Un carraspeo, una simple expulsión brusca de aire fue lo que le quitó la soga al cuello de la joven, dejándola respirar tranquilamente.

\- He de confesar que nosotros también estamos hartos de esta guerra, mi pueblo no está orientado a los enfrentamientos, a diferencia de otros. No creo que podamos aguantar mucho a este paso, y menos después de haber sido expulsados de nuestras tierras.

\- ¿No abandonasteis los páramos de forma voluntaria?

\- Los páramos son nuestro hogar, a pesar de que todos crean lo contrario. Vivíamos felizmente, hasta que ella llegó.

\- ¿Ella?

\- La Bruja del Hielo. - dijo fríamente. - Un ser oscuro que habita en Freljord desde la Guerra de las Tres Hermanas. Se dice que su piel está hecha de hielo oscuro, una variedad de hielo puro corrompida por las tinieblas y la oscuridad de su corazón. Yo mismo creía que aquello era una leyenda, cuentos para asustar a los niños. Pero aquel día hizo ver que todo este tiempo estaba equivocado. Volvió el hielo contra nosotros, ni siquiera los vientos de los páramos nos pudieron proteger, muchos de los nuestros murieron congelados en tumbas heladas o ensartados en lanzas de hielo. Nos persiguió hasta que salimos de los páramos, desde entonces hemos estado aquí, a la espera de buscar una solución para esto.

\- Por las barbas de Odín. - proclamó Eris.

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudaros? – inquiere Ashe

\- El mero hecho de ver ese arco ya nos otorga confianza en vos, ese arma congela a los indignos, y ver como aún seguís respirando es más que suficiente. – le tiende la mano. - Nos uniremos a los vuestros, siempre y cuando nos garanticéis la protección de la que carecemos. Como ya he dicho, no somos excelentes guerreros, pero nuestra magia puede seros muy útil.

\- Ragnar, no os arrepentiréis de vuestra decisión. Mi pueblo os aportará esa fuerza que necesitáis. – sonrió Ashe

Δ

Los vientos de furia sacuden al troll como si éste estuviera hecho de mantequilla, no dudan en querer arrancarle la carne al tiempo que se la congelan. Se había criado en climas extremos, pero nunca antes le había dado esta sensación de frío.

Hacia bien en dudar, pues aquella humana le había llevado al otro lado del llamado Abismo de los Lamentos. En un principio pensaba que esas paredes oscuras podían deberse a que caminaban de noche, únicamente guiados por la luz de la Luna. Pero a medida que se acercaban, se daba cuenta de que aquel hielo estaba corrompido por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Tras pasar aquel camino de estatuas monstruosas, que parecían estar a punto de lanzarse en cuanto les diera la espalda, llegaron a un gran portón con un ojo dibujado en él. Frente al portón se alzaba un ser femenino envuelto en una armadura de hielo puro oscuro. El troll se preguntaba qué clase de humano se dejaba corromper por semejante poder, ni él mismo querría ser esclavo de una locura.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer hizo que el hielo se filtrara en la tierra, de tal forma que quedase a la altura de Baerta y el troll. No podía ver sus ojos, pues los llevaba ocultos bajo una especie de yelmo helado. La humana hincó la rodilla al suelo y clavó su espada con escarcha carmesí en la tierra.

\- Mi señora, aquí tenéis al que se autoproclama rey de los trolls, Trundle.

\- Buen trabajo Baerta, aunque no veo corona alguna sobre su cabeza. – su voz estaba acompañada de los vientos de Hel.

\- No necesito corona para ser un rey, sólo un arma poderosa para volver mi mentira una realidad.

\- ¿Y creéis que adentrándoos en mis dominios lo conseguiréis? – la mujer rio descaradamente. – Bien Trundle, hagamos un trato. Estoy segura de que no podrás rechazarlo. –

Δ

_Un derviche del hielo es tan peligroso como el primer copo de una ventisca. Deja que se prepare y desatará una tormenta._

_\- Crónicas de un anciano. -_

Δ

**Fafnir: un dragón de la mitología nórdica, el cual encontró la muerte a manos de Siegfried.**

**Siegfried: héroe de la mitología nórdica y el causante del sacrificio de la valkyria Brunhilda.**

**Y he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Si pensáis que ya están apareciendo nuevos personajes, entonces os sorprenderá el próximo. ¿El motivo? Será la aparición de la campeona del sueño de Ashe, la cual me sorprende que nadie haya descubierto aún xD (será que nadie ha caído en su arma)**

**Respecto al lore, los Derviches del Hielo eran la tribu original de la antigua Lissandra (antes de que rito cambiara toooodo el lore de Freljord) Dado que he querido fusionar viejo y nuevo lore, no he querido abandonar su esencia de magos pacifistas del hielo.**

**Poner vuestras opiniones del capítulo en los comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Kaiserelle**


	10. 10 Caliber 32

_**10**_

_**Caliber 32**_

En Freljord existe una tribu que no teme a los trolls ni a las tormentas procedentes del Vórtice Gélido, una tribu que se encarga de custodiar el paso al Abismo de los Lamentos, una tribu que con la marcha del tiempo se ha aislado de sus hermanos y ha optado por borrar la historia.

La Guardia de Hielo.

Su fortaleza de hielo es la última de las pocas huellas que quedan en pie desde la guerra de las Tres Hermanas. Muchos creen que es la mítica Rakelstake, pero nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

Su arquitectura la hace impresionante, situada en el desfiladero de la última Vértebra de Fafnir, las murallas se alzan hacia los cielos, dando la sensación de que las puntas de sus almenaras rascan las mismísimas nubes. A pesar de contar con un muro de respaldo, su gran anchura las hace difíciles de asediar, ya que nadie ha conseguido pasar del primero.

Cada almenara cuenta con una gran capa de hielo puro recorriendo su pared frontal. Se rumorea que cuando el sol está en lo más alto, sus rayos muestran lo que hay debajo de la capa, pero nadie se ha fijado o ha secundado esta teoría.

Una vez dentro del desfiladero, hay muros y torreones por doquier, sin dejar ni un solo pasillo o agujero natural sin vigilancia. Todas y cada una de las entradas posibles se encuentra custodiada por ese gran ojo flanqueado por carámbanos. Nadie sabe qué o quién es, pero muchos piensan que transmiten a la reina todo lo que ven, ya que éstos están por todas partes.

Pero lo que más impresiona a sus propios tribales es la entrada al palacio. Un par de columnas hechas de hielo puro flanquean la entrada del camino. Lo curioso de éstas son los pequeños muros que ascienden hasta la mitad, como si nadie pudiera acercarse a tocarlo. Runas de plata recorren sus esquinas y coronan sus cabezas, no obstante, lo que hace que la gente se eche a atrás son esas garras negras borrosas que hay debajo.

Las risas de los niños es lo único que da vida a este ambiente oscuro, los padres sonríen al ver cómo sus pequeños viven los pocos años que les quedan, antes de unirse a su trabajo y sufrir las consecuencias de enfrentarse al frío día tras día. Saben que sus condiciones no son las más adecuadas, pero nadie se atreve a hacerles frente a los soldados de la guardia.

Fieros hombres ataviados con armadura de cuero y placas de metal pesadas, un mandoble tan largo como un hombre adulto y yelmos con cuernos de los antiguos dragones. No muestran ningún sentimiento, pasean como vigilantes por sus calles, observando con cada detalle lo que ven sus ojos azules como el hielo. Sus familias ya no los reconocen, pero creen que ese cambio tan drástico pueda deberse al _Voto del Frío_.

Entre todas las funciones que existen en la tribu, la más famosa es la de domador de bestias. La Guardia de Hielo cuenta con cientos de jaulas donde habitan criaturas terribles y monstruosas, pero de todas esas criaturas destacaba el yeti, una bestia dotada de cualidades místicas y fuerza bruta.

Nunu, un niño de apenas diez años, estaba como aprendiz del domador de bestias. Se encargaba de mantener con vida a todas las criaturas, desde la más extraña a la más violenta. En ocasiones le daba lástima ver a esos pobres animales sufrir, pues si uno de ellos atacaba al domador, su castigo era no recibir comida alguna en lo que quedaba de día. Y si Nunu se atrevía a romper la orden, el castigo para el niño era mucho peor.

Tras alimentar a los pobres animales y limpiar un poco el corral, el joven Nunu pudo dar por terminado su labor mañanera. El niño rubio y de ojos azules se cubrió con su pesada piel de oso y se dirigió a la plaza. Allí se sentó en el muro que protegía una antigua fuente cuyas aguas ahora estaban congeladas. Sacó de su alforja un trozo de pan duro y una cantimplora de leche de cabra.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar las férreas pisadas de los guardias. Siguió comiendo, no lograron intimidarle ni aun cuando le fulminaron con sus miradas. Segundos más tarde, formaron un pasillo y dejaron paso a una joven de alta cuna.

Su vestido era azulado con bordados dorados de _Sleipnir_, el mítico caballo de ocho patas que decían que se llevó los rocines de Freljord. Su largo cabello rubio estaba peinado en una larga trenza y decorado con pequeños cristales de cuarzo, sus labios de color carmesí resaltaban junto con su piel clara y sus ojos celestes. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su sonrisa, era como el sol que se alzaba en el horizonte tras una noche de tormenta, una sonrisa que garantizaba tranquilidad y esperanza en los corazones de los desazonados.

Una sonrisa que tenía cautivado al joven Nunu desde la primera vez que la vio. Había conocido a muchas chicas, pero a ninguna como ella. Siempre daba una mano a todo aquel que lo necesitara, ignoraba las diferencias de clases a las cuales estaba acostumbrada su familia, pues para ella todos eran iguales. Por eso era muy querida en la tribu, incluso más que su propia madre.

Pero el joven Nunu sabía que nunca podría estar con ella, ya sea porque su madre se lo impidiera o porque a ella no le interesara lo que hubiera más allá de su amistad. Puede que incluso el mero hecho de que le sacara cuatro años era un motivo más que suficiente, ninguna mujer querría estar con alguien menor que ella.

\- Buenos días Nunu. - saludó la joven.

\- Buenos días Lissandra. - respondió el con una amplia sonrisa.

Uno de los guardias abrió el cierre que unía su capa a la coraza. Se adelantó a la princesa y la puso al lado del joven doblada un par de veces, impidiendo que la nieve de la fría piedra manchara su delicado vestido. Ella asintió con la cabeza al guardia y se sentó sobre su capa.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? - Nunu soltó un pequeño bufido.

\- El domador ha vuelto a apalear al yeti. Esta vez me ha prohibido darle agua. Primero la carne, y ahora esto. Si sigue así acabará muriendo antes de que acabe el mes.

\- Pobre animal. – dijo apenada. – No entiendo por qué mi madre permite esto, esos animales deberían de estar con sus familias, no en una jaula.

\- Cuidado que no te oigan. – Nunu hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los guardias. – Serás la princesa, pero aun responden a las órdenes de tu madre.

\- Pero muy pronto responderán las mías. – respondió ella. El chico la miró incrédulo. – Mi madre está muy enferma, según los ancianos sólo le quedan tres lunas.

\- ¿Y te alegras por ello?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – el grito puso en guardia a sus guardaespaldas, alertando al aprendiz de domador. Ella les hizo un gesto, logrando que envainaran sus espadas. – No quiero que mi madre fallezca, pero si quiero que esta tribu lleve una vida mejor y no esta tan autista que detestamos. Lamentablemente esa es una imagen que debo ver en el camino.

\- Lissandra, lo que pretendes hacer por nosotros es genial y hermoso. – puso una de sus manos sobre las suyas. – No obstante, los ancianos de la tribu son fieles a las tradiciones, puedes ponerlos en tu contra si juegas mal tus cartas.

\- Nadie me dijo que los cambios vinieran sin consecuencias.

\- Princesa. – interrumpió el mismo guardia que se quitó la capa. Su voz era tan oscura y grave que hacía temblar al joven. – Se ha pasado el tiempo, hay que regresar al palacio de inmediato. Vuestro deber es estar los últimos días con Lady Mavoule.

\- ¿Tan pronto Rädrik? – intentó buscar algún signo de amabilidad, mas no lo halló. Se volvió hacia Nunu, el mero hecho de juntar ambas manos sonrojó al joven. – He de irme Nunu, espero que mañana podamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

\- C-claro. – esas fueron las únicas palabras que logró pronunciar.

Los primeros copos de una tormenta venidera cayeron, uno de los guardias acobijó a la princesa bajo su capa. El llamado Rädrik recogió la suya, sacudiendo los restos de nieve y hielo que se habían quedado pegados a la prenda, sin importarle que salpicaran al joven.

Cerró los enganches y miró fijamente a Nunu. Si las miradas fueran armas, el cuerpo del joven estaría ahora mismo lleno de cuchilladas. Intentó mantener la compostura, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil ante la fría mirada de esos ojos azules. Así pues, agachó la cabeza y espero a que los pasos del guardia desaparecieran en la lejanía.

Volvió la vista al cielo, el sol se había ocultado tras las nubes y la nevada comenzaba a ser inminente. Recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su alforja, se la colocó en la espalda y corrió en dirección a su casa.

Esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

Δ

Había pasado un mes desde que los Derviches del Hielo se aliaron con los Discípulos de Avarosa. Ashe temía por momentos que sufrieran algún posible ataque por un derviche vengativo, o que alguno de los suyos se revelara contra ella, pero nada de aquello llegó a suceder, al menos no por el momento.

No obstante, le sorprendió la reacción de Borwinta al llegar con una nueva tribu. Se esperaba alguna riña o maldición, pero no pasó nada de eso. Lo primero que hizo fue reírse, reírse de ella misma porque no se esperaba que al final pudiera lograrlo. Luego se presentó ante Ragnar y los demás, que lo hiciera o no de verdad es algo desconocido, pero aquello permitió que ambas tribus pudieran repartirse las tareas para sobrevivir.

Las arqueras y los guerreros de los Discípulos de Avarosa otorgaban el sustento y la actividad militar con la que carecían con los Derviches del Hielo. Los magos rara vez habían comido carne, en los páramos helados apenas se veían venados o jabalíes, así que cuando vieron por primera vez a las arqueras cargando con ciervos y animales de similar tamaño, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. Ragnar se echó a llorar al probar por primera vez el sabor de una costilla.

Pero los Derviches del Hielo no se quedaban atrás. Los ancianos de esta tribu compartían historias y conocimientos con los de Ashe. Los niños avarosanos se divertían al oír las historias de Æsa y sus múltiples conjuros mágicos, y los niños derviche se sorprendían al escuchar las de Avarosa.

Quitando los cuentos y las leyendas, los derviches ayudaron al pueblo de Ashe a la hora de emplear hierbas medicinales y ungüentos para curar enfermedades, e incluso les enseñaron a hacer algunos remedios para poder remediarlas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero Ashe no podía pasar por alto lo que le dijo Ragnar cuando se encontraron. La mujer que los expulsó de los páramos helados, alguien que ni ellos mismos se esperaban encontrar. Aquella mujer a la que apodaban como la Bruja de Hielo.

Los relatos que le contaba su abuela cuando apenas era una niña se repetían constantemente, provocándole más dudas que respuestas.

_Se decía que antaño fue una mujer hermosa de la antigua tribu Hielo Quebradizo. Ésta tribu fue una de las más grandes en su momento, incluso estuvo del bando de Avarosa durante la Guerra de las Tres Hermanas, pero desapareció misteriosamente tras la muerte de la reina._

_A excepción de ella. Se rumorea que sus propios deseos de ambición y venganza congelaron su corazón, volviendo su piel azulada y fría como el hielo. Ella no usa su magia simplemente para congelar a sus víctimas, sino que las impala y deja que su sangre recorra el hielo oscuro que los atraviesa._

_Los pocos que han sobrevivido a sus ataques dicen que es el mal encarnado, el deseo de represalias de una reina de antaño. Tal es la osucuridad que la rodea, que ni el propio Loki la quiere para el Ragnarök. Pero lo que sí está claro es una cosa, ni siquiera los niños inocentes se librarán de su ira._

Ashe aferró su cuerpo a la capa que la protegía de la nevada. Su cuerpo titiritaba, pero no por el frío. El mero hecho de pensar en aquellas pobres víctimas ensartadas, viendo como su propia sangre se volvía escarcha a la vez que se congelaban sus entrañas; la aterraba.

Si se llegaban a encontrar con ese ser, ¿qué harían? Si la magia de los Derviches del Hielo no pudo contra ella, ¿qué oportunidad tendrían sus flechas o sus espadas contra la magia oscura de la bruja? Por otro lado, desconocía totalmente su modus operandi, lo que dejaba a esa hechicera como alguien muy peligroso.

\- ¡Ashe! – la repentina voz de Erin la apartó de aquellos pensamientos impíos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Erin?

\- Mira esto. – rebuscó entre sus ropajes, dejándole lo que fuera en la palma de su mano.

Ashe arqueó una ceja. Con el índice y el pulgar recogió aquel extraño y minúsculo objeto, lo levantó y lo puso bajo la luz áurea del sol. El objeto pesaba, no mucho pero lo suficiente al estar hecho de metal. La cabeza estaba deformada, se debía de haber chocado con algún animal o persona, eso explicaría el extraño hoyo en su cavidad y las motas de sangre.

Giró a un lado y al otro el pequeño cuerpo metálico, mirando con detenimiento las raspaduras que tenía por su tronco, hasta llegar a la base redondeada. Tenía un agujero en el centro, y alrededor de éste había letras que no eran las propias de Freljord.

\- Ca-cali. – intentó pronunciar Ashe. – Cali-calib…caliber.. Caliber. – repitió una vez logrado. – Y los símbolos de al lado diría que son un tres y un dos. Posiblemente el treinta y dos.

\- ¿Treinta y dos? – se acercó a observar el objeto. – ¿A qué se refiere con treinta y dos? Yo sólo veo uno.

\- Tal vez no se refiera al número, puede ser el tamaño, el peso, o vete tú a saber qué. – lo miró un poco más. - ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? -

Δ

Los pétalos de cerezos formaron un mar rosa sobre las largas praderas verdosas que rodeaban el monasterio shojin. Era la temporada de sakura, y cuando estas flores caían se daba comienzo al cénit de la primavera, empezando así uno de los grandes festivales que se celebraban en jonia, llegándose a comparar con el Festival Lunar.

Bajo la áurea luz del atardecer, el sabio monje Lee Sin finalizaba su ritual de meditación. Colocó los brazos horizontalmente a la altura del pecho, inspiró profundamente, recogiendo los olores de la primavera que tanto embellecían el paisaje, y espiró de forma paulatina.

Estar ciego no le suponía un gran problema para él, de hecho le era una gran ventaja, pues escuchó desde la lejanía las fuertes pisadas de quien había sido su amigo en el monasterio los últimos años. Le había dicho miles de veces que dejara los geta a la entrada, junto con los demás calzados, de tal forma que no alterara la tranquilidad del templo con su presencia. Pero no puedes obligar que alguien con cuatro espíritus antiguos, como era el caso de Udyr, se adaptara totalmente a las costumbres ajenas a su hogar.

\- ¿Qué te altera, mi querido amigo? – preguntó el monje sin ni siquiera tener que levantarse del sitio.

\- He de volver a Freljord, los espíritus me advierten de que algo grave va a suceder.

\- ¿Estás listo para enfrentarte al demonio, Udyr? – Lee Sin se levantó, y a pesar de tener los ojos tapados, el freljordiano pudo sentir su mirada en él. – Por lo que me has contado, tu enemigo es un rival muy diferente a los noxianos que te enfrentaste durante la invasión. Un solo fallo por tu parte le concederá la victoria.

\- Lee Sin, tú y los jonios me habéis ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. No me habéis pedido nada a cambio, y aun así creo que no os he devuelto el favor adecuado a vuestro apoyo. Pero si la Bruja de Hielo logra pasar Freljord y ataca este lugar, no me lo perdonaría por nada del mundo. Es mi deber detenerla.

\- No nos debes nada, en Jonia ayudamos a los necesitados sin esperar nada a cambio, tal y como dicta el equilibrio. Sin embargo, ese mal que ha vuelto de antaño debe ser erradicado, no por Freljord o Jonia, sino por toda Runaterra. – apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros. – Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en contactar con nosotros. Conozco a gente que te debe un favor por ayudarnos durante la invasión.

\- Creo que sé a quién te refieres. Ella es como yo, siente que las deudas deben ser saldadas. – rio por el comentario. – Muchas gracias amigo.

\- Suerte en tu lucha, que el equilibrio sea contigo y los espíritus. –

Δ

El Bosque de Midgard es donde Ashe y su tribu se criaron. Conocían cada recóndito lugar del mismo, cada árbol y arbusto, cada nido y madriguera, cada roca que lo componía. Era uno de los tres grandes bosques que existían en Freljord, y Ashe agradecía que éste abarcase prácticamente todo el sur desde el Glaciar de Ymir.

Por donde Erin la llevaba era hacia el norte, justo cuando los árboles empezaban a escasear y la tierra se sustituía por el hielo del glaciar. Los diversos ríos y riachuelos que atravesaban la arboleda se congelaban lentamente, la fauna salvaje se alejaba de la entrada rocosa que daba acceso a la gran masa de hielo que protegía la entrada a las Vértebras de Fafnir.

Esta cadena montañosa ya era divisible incluso desde tan lejos. Sus picos desaparecían bajo las nubes, dejando en duda de si sus cumbres estaban hechas de hielo puro en lugar de roca. Uno de ellos estaba constantemente rodeado por una gran tormenta. Sus rayos eran perceptibles, pero tal era la distancia que sus truenos pasaban inadvertidos. Ashe conocía las historias que rondaban sobre aquella tormenta eterna, y todas ellas se referían con un único nombre. El Vórtice Gélido.

Si el Glaciar de Ymir ya era peligroso debido a su tamaño y a la zona en la que se encontraba, el Vórtice Gélido era meterse con Thor cara a cara. Se decía que los Ursain se atrevían a escalar hasta la cumbre de la montaña y enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra la tormenta, pero se desconocía si aquellos mitos eran ciertos o no.

\- ¿Erin, qué hacías tan al norte? - inquirió Ashe.

\- Quería buscar alguna zona donde asentarnos, cuando de pronto escuché los martillazos secos de Thor.

\- ¿Cómo? – Ashe se detuvo. - ¿Los martillazos secos de Thor?

\- Sí. – se volvió hacia ella. – Era como oír un rayo partiendo la roca, pero sin ninguna tormenta del cual proviniera. Al principio pensé en volver, no quería vérmelas con el dios y su furia, pero luego oi más y más, provenientes de la misma zona. – continuó con la marcha, hasta que unos metros más adelante le señaló a Ashe un lugar específico. – Hasta que vi esto. –

La joven arquera se acercó hasta ella, e inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a los labios, ahogando un respingo. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La sangre recorriendo la entrada del glaciar, congelándose al entrar en contacto con el hielo. Su piel tornándose más azulada a medida que pasaba el tiempo, numerosos agujeros recorriéndole el abdomen y el pecho, pero el que le dio la muerte fue aquel que tenía en la cabeza. Aun así, el rostro horrendo del troll mantenía su cara de furia ante lo que fuera que le hubiera matado.

Ashe descendió con cuidado, fijándose que había más de esas cosas metálicas que le había enseñado Erin, todas ellas desperdigadas por el suelo pero cerca del cuerpo. ¿A qué pertenecían esas cosas? ¿Era algo animal o humano?

Preparó su arco a medida que se acercaba al cadáver. Volvió un momento la mirada atrás, Erin había imitado sus movimientos y cargada otra flecha en el arma. Siguió avanzando, tragó saliva con solo ver la gran diferencia de tamaños que existía entre ella y el troll. Su gran envergadura la haría partir como una simple rama seca, sus afilados dientes desgarrarían su carne con facilidad y sus huesos le servirían o como armas o como mondadientes.

Se acercó un poco más, realmente el troll estaba muerto, de lo contrario sería demasiado listo como para aguantar tanto las ganas de matar a un humano. Y los trolls no eran precisamente famosos por su inteligencia.

Teniendo unos pocos metros de separación, la arquera analizó en profundidad los extraños agujeros. Habían penetrado bastante la carne, provocando la rotura de cientos de vasos sanguíneos. Metió el dedo índice, Erin soltó un suspiro de repugnancia al ver el dedo de Ashe de color rojo azulado, el típico color de la sangre de un troll.

Pero aquel simple gesto le sirvió para medir hasta donde habían penetrado los ataques. Cubría las tres falanges del dedo y el ancho era mayor que el propio índice. Ashe abrió los ojos de golpe, rebuscó entre sus ropajes y sacó el extraño cuerpo de metal. Con cuidado lo introdujo en uno de los agujeros. Coincidían.

\- Son armas. – dijo tras ver que el mismo objeto coincidía en todos los orificios. – Todas ellas son armas exactamente iguales, sin una sola diferencia.

\- ¿Estas cosas pequeñas son armas? ¿Cómo se usarán?

\- No se usa como una espada o un hacha. – lo metió en el agujero de la cabeza, sorprendiéndole que una cosa tan minúscula fuera capaz de romper el hueso. – Se disparan, como una flecha. Desconozco la clase de arco que emplea estas _flechas de metal_, pero debe de ser muy potente como para atravesar el cráneo. – volvió la vista a las que había en el suelo. – Y una de dos, o al impactar caen al suelo, o tan grande es su fuerza que atraviesa el cuerpo de la víctima.

\- Por todas las reinas, ¿Quién crearía un arma como esta? Si ha sido capaz de matar a un troll, no quiero ni imaginarme que haría a un humano.

\- No lo quieras saber Erin, no lo quieras…- Ashe se percató de aquel extraño círculo rojo que se movía sobre el abdomen de Erin. Se movía rápido, como un pequeño roedor huyendo de un halcón, pero Ashe sentía en el fondo que aquello no era animal. De hecho, tenía el mismo tamaño que la punta de las cosas de metal. La arquera se sobresaltó. - ¡Erin cuidado! –

Rápidamente se tiró sobre ella, pillándola desprevenida ante lo que había puesto sobre su abdomen. La inercia hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo, justo cuando un ruido atronador atravesó el ambiente. Era similar a un rayo, pero no había tormenta alguna, algo que inquietaba a Ashe, pero no había tiempo para cuestiones.

Se levantó rápidamente, tirando de Erin quien no parecía haber recibido daño alguno. Intentó buscar el origen de esa extraña luz, un suave destelló rojizo captó su atención. Fuera lo que fuera provenía del glaciar, estaba claro de que volvería a posicionarse sobre ellas.

\- ¡Rápido, hay que ponerse a cubierto! – ordenó.

Ambas arqueras corrieron como podían sobre aquel terreno traicionero. Las pequeñas placas de hielo les complicaban las cosas, tentándolas a perder el equilibrio y sufrir el mismo destino del troll. Ashe volvió la vista, el suave destello se veía a lo lejos, pero no podía ver donde se encontraba el punto resultante.

Faltaba poco cuando Erin resbaló con una de las placas, cayendo sobre la tierra y descubriéndose al enemigo. Entonces volvió a aparecer el punto, justo por el reverso de la capucha, apuntándole a la cabeza.

\- ¡Erin! – gritó Ashe

El ruido similar a los truenos de Thor volvió a atravesar el bosque. La sangre no tardó en manchar el suelo.

Δ

_Freljord no es el único reino en este mundo. Hay otros al sur, con palos que escupen fuego de dragón y esferas que contienen los rayos de Thor, criaturas de escamas y bestias marinas tan grandes como el Glaciar de Ymir. Si no nos invaden, es por el simple hecho de que temen lo que pueda hacer el frío._

_\- Explorador de los Hielo Quebradizo. –_

Δ

**Midgard: es el mundo de los hombres creado por los dioses Odín, Vili y Ve tras el combate con el gigante primigenio Ymir**

**Sleipnir: caballo de ocho patas considerado el más rápido de todos. Hijo de Loki y Svaðilfari (y aquí la madre es Loki, ya que se transformó en yegua y se quedó "embarazada" de Svaðilfari. Si, cosas raras de la mitología.)**

**Thor: Dios del trueno.**

**Ymir: (o Aurgelmir entre los gigantes) fue el fundador de la raza de los gigantes de la escarcha.**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Ahora viene la super-nota de autor.**

**Creo que ya todos saben quién es el enemigo. Podría haberos respondido a todos, pero sería haceros spoiler y resolver antes el juego, cosa que no me parecía correcta.**

**Respecto a los personajes que aparecerán, si, los demás campeones freljordianos aparecerán, sólo que tiempo al tiempo. Aunque no descarto algunos extranjeros (excepto los mitad dios como son Kayle o Nasus, sería resolver el conflicto muy fácil.)**

**Un lector me ha preguntado qué pasaría si rito sacara un evento de lore de Freljord, como los que han hecho con Shurima y Monte Targon. Si no lo he dicho antes lo diré ahora, yo ya tengo la idea más o menos de los futuros capítulos y el lore que quiero usar para ellos. Digamos que si rito decide poner que Ashe es el aspecto de Avarosa (como el cambio que sufrió el lore de Pantheon), y es capaz de dominar los vientos al estilo Janna, yo no añadiré eso nuevo porque ya tengo establecido un trasfondo para Ashe. Si puedo añadir pequeñas cosas, como artefactos que afecten a la guerra o una bestia que aparezca en Freljord, ya que ni los he mencionado ni son muy relevantes para todo lo que ya he escrito y presentado. Pero más allá de esto no creo que incluya en caso de un evento de Freljord.**

**Por último, quiero darle las gracias a mi compañera Omega, ya que ella se ha descargado el programa de salvapantallas de League of Legends y me ha enseñado imágenes de Freljord que antes no habían mostrado los diseñadores. Un ejemplo de ello es la fortaleza que os he intentado describir, la cual os recomiendo buscar por vuestro navegador para que veáis las nuevas imágenes. He de decir que me han parecido impresionantes, tanto las de Freljord como las otras tierras de Runaterra.**

**Poner vuestras opiniones del capítulo en los comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Kaiserelle**


	11. 11 Extranjeros

_**11**_

_**Extranjeros**_

Los vientos ululaban a través de las grietas, como un canto de guerreros antes de la batalla. La poca nieve que trataba de resistirse al verano se escondía en lo alto de la cumbre. Carámbanos, tan largos como el brazo de un hombre; amenazaban con precipitarse al mínimo movimiento que sufrieran, especialmente los de la entrada.

Borwinta se apegó a la capa, a pesar de estar en la base podía sentir el frío del Vórtice Gélido. Volvió la vista a atrás, los ursain no se habían percatado de su presencia, posiblemente se debiera a aquella disputa política de la que había oído hablar al pasar.

Sin más dilación, se adentró en la lóbrega caverna, caminando sobre un delgado puente que existía en medio del abismo. No temía la caída ni las agujas heladas que podían tirarse sobre ella, había visto crueldades mayores que aquello no era más que un simple paseo a oscuras.

Tras largos minutos caminando entre las silenciosas tinieblas, un suave destello espectral irrumpió en la oscuridad. A medida que avanzaba se hacía más grande, hasta llegar a una habitación con un pedestal en el centro, iluminada completamente por un fuego de vivos colores. Borwinta reconocía ese fuego, así como la mujer que lo propagaba; era el mismo que podía verse de vez en cuando en el cielo nocturno freljordiano.

La mujer portaba una armadura ligera, el cuero que protegía sus extremidades tenía runas grabadas, mientras que la pechera y el casco eran de plata. Una de sus manos reposaba sobre la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba colgada al cinturón, la otra jugueteaba con sus cabellos rubios. Su escudo de madera holgaba sobre la capa de plumas blancas.

\- ¿Por qué sigues ocultando tu rostro bajo esa capucha? – inquirió la desconocida, cuyo tono de voz iba acompañado de un eco angelical.

\- ¿Y tú por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo en lugar de saludar? – respondió Borwinta. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Brunhilda?

\- Nuestra señora quiere saber cuándo estará lista la Hija de Freljord. – su voz se volvió seria.

\- Ashe no está preparada. Aún tiene que aprender, y más ahora que está haciendo promesas que no puede cumplir. – paseó a un lado y al otro se la sala. – Cree que todas las tribus se unirán a ella con simples palabrerías.

\- Ölrún. – Borwinta se detuvo. Volvió la mirada a Brunhilda. – Sigrún, Hilda, Frigg. ¿Cuántas hermanas tienen que morir para que abras los ojos Borwinta? La sangre real debe abrir las puertas de Rakelstake antes de que acabe el verano, o sino...-

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – espetó Borwinta. - ¡Ya sé que la gran fortaleza debe alzarse antes de _su_ llegada! – inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. – Pero si ni siquiera cuenta con el ejército para poder defenderse, no esperes que encuentre la puerta de Rakelstake.

\- El Ragnarök está a la vuelta de la esquina. – las runas de Brunhilda comienzan a brillar. – Que la Hija de Freljord sea capaz de ganar la batalla o no es decisión tuya, Borwinta. – el cuerpo de la mujer empieza a desaparecer. – _No derrames lágrimas para los traidores, los asesinos y los ladrones. No llores por los malnacidos, los tiranos y los dictadores_.

\- _No solloces por aquellos que deciden cubrir un mundo bajo la oscuridad_. – entonó Borwinta. – _No hay lágrimas para los males_. – prosiguió una vez que Brunhilda desapareció. – Pues ellos no se las merecen. – dijo entre las sombras.

Δ

El líquido carmesí emanaba del feo agujero generado en su carne, formando un pequeño lado rojo del que caían hilos escarlatas, resaltando sobre la pálida piel. Erin estaba de piedra, Ashe había corrido a socorrerla, recibiendo ella el extraño proyectil en su lugar. La divina providencia debía de estar presente, pues el golpe le había dado en el hombro izquierdo, que dentro de lo malo podía haber sido otro sitio peor.

Ashe intentó incorporarse, pero cayó inmediatamente de rodillas a la nieve. Se llevó su mano derecha a la herida, tratando de frenar la hemorragia. El dolor era insoportable, parecía que el proyectil siguiera adentrandose en sus entrañas aun cuando había dejado de avanzar, propagando el dolor a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Era mil veces peor que una muñeca dislocada o un dolor de muelas.

Erin se acercó a ella e intentó ayudarla a levantarse. Volvió la vista a las montañas, no veía la luz roja de la que se había percatado Ashe, tal vez su enemigo se quedara satisfecho con alejarlas de la zona, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

\- Hay que volver rápido o sino moriréis desangrada. – Erin pasó su brazo sano por sus hombros. - ¿Creéis que podéis ir rápido?

\- Una cosa es ir rápido. – Ashe apretó brevemente los dientes. – Y otra aguantar este dolor.

\- Intentaré que no os duela demasiado. Apoyar vuestro peso en mí y yo me encargaré del resto. –

Volvieron sobre sus pasos, esta vez sin pasar por el terreno montañoso. Tardarían más, pero Erin no quería jugarse la vida de la arquera, bastante tenía con haber salvado la suya y recibir el golpe en su lugar.

Sin embargo a Ashe le preocupaba otra cosa. Desde que obtuvo el arco de Avarosa, sabía que su piel era mucho más fría de lo normal, que junto con el frío freljordiano, complicaba más las cosas. Si era capaz de congelar levemente todo aquello que tocaba en la intemperie, un líquido sobre su piel sufriría el mismo destino. Y cuando un líquido se congelaba, éste aumentaba drásticamente su tamaño.

Por lo que no sólo podía morir desangrada, sino que también podía sufrir alguna herida interna al congelársele la sangre de la herida. Esto Erin lo desconocía, y prefería que fuera así, ya estaba bastante preocupada como para encima añadirle otro problema. Lo que quería ahora era llegar cuanto antes al campamento de la tribu.

Δ

Mantuvo la mira sobre la espalda de la arquera herida. Tenía el dedo en el gatillo, listo para activar el mecanismo y volver a disparar, pero ya no lo veía necesario. Con esa bala en el hombro la dejaría inactiva una larga temporada. Esperó a que desaparecieran en la frondosidad del bosque, relajó sus músculos y apagó el led del francotirador. El cañón desplegable regresó a su forma original, un rifle de largo alcance y ligero, tecnología hextech.

Se pegó a la pared de la roca. Caer en ese saliente protegido era una ventaja y desventaja al mismo tiempo. La ventaja era que podía ver todo desde esa posición sin tener que descubrirse. Lamentablemente estaba a una altura considerable, complicando su acceso. Los víveres la mantendrían con vida un tiempo, pero si la ayuda no llegaba rápido podría morirse por otra causa diferente al hambre.

Volvió a ajustar el cinturón y la tablilla al gemelo. No le hacía falta ser un médico para saber que se había roto la tibia, todo por culpa de la caída. Una agonía relampagueante recorrió su pierna, provocándole un gemido de dolor que trató de ahogar apretando sus dientes.

\- Maldito Ezreal y sus estúpidas ideas. – maldijo en voz alta. - ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar? –

_Aquí base contactando con sheriff Caitlyn._

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño objeto negro, de donde había salido esa voz mecanizada. Estiró el brazo hasta recogerlo, giró la rueda y desplegó una pequeña antena. En la pantalla había una aguja posicionada sobre un panel por un lado verde y por el otro en rojo, señalando esta última parte.

\- Aquí sheriff Caitlyn. ¿Cómo va la operación rescate?

_Tenemos malas noticias. El parque meteorológico ha previsto un gran temporal para el resto de la temporada. Por ello el alcalde ha prohibido cualquier medio de transporte en dirección a Freljord hasta que venga el buen tiempo._

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – el corazón le dio un vuelco. – ¡Necesito un equipo de rescate urgente! ¡En mis condiciones no puedo sobrevivir hasta el próximo año!

_Lo sentimos, pero son órdenes del gobierno y no podemos hacer nada._

Se cortó la transmisión. Caitlyn estaba de piedra, sus esperanzas por salir con vida de este lugar alejado de la civilización, se habían esfumado a la misma velocidad que disparaba sus balas. Atrapada en ese saliente, con una pierna lastimada y sin apenas recursos para sobrevivir más de un mes. Estaba sentenciada a muerte.

De pronto, parte de la roca en la que estaba a cubierto cayó al abismo. Se echó al suelo, arrastrándose unos cuantos metros con su rifle al hombro. Llegó al otro extremo, volvió la vista, un poco más y podría haberse caído. Pero no era sólo la posibilidad de derrumbe lo que únicamente le preocupaba. Sino aquella figura encapuchada que había aparecido en cuanto apartó la mirada.

Δ

La luz de las antorchas bailaba al son de la brisa que entraba por las hendiduras de la roca, permitiendo así que las sombras tocaran cualquier rincón de la sala. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó a lo largo de la habitación, dejando paso a los suaves pasos de la joven princesa.

Lissanda se apegó a la piel de oso, tratando de entrar en calor. Su vista se mantenía fija en aquel ataúd de roca gris, traído por los guerreros de la tribu días atrás. Notaba las gélidas manos de la muerte rodeándola, instándola a mirar su último acto. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, el corazón se le hundió de la misma forma que una piedra se hunde en el agua; no estaba preparada para ver esa imagen.

Lady Mavoule, su madre; con la piel tan pálida como el hielo de las montañas, sus brazos morados por la sangre detenida a causa de su corazón muerto. Y a pesar de esto tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, como si estuviera viendo en ese instante a los mismísimos dioses. Su belleza seguía siendo invicta, prueba de ello era aquel largo cabello suelto y peinado, una cascada dorada sobre una piedra grisácea.

La pequeña gota cayó al frío suelo, después de haber dibujado un delgado hilo lacrimoso sobre el rostro de Lissandra. Ella se acercó al lugar de reposo, observar el cuerpo de su madre muerta no era algo que todos hicieran, pero era su deber como hija y futura heredera presentar sus respetos a la difunta.

\- Ya me dijeron que sería difícil que pasaras de esta, que tenía que hacerme a la idea. – trató de recuperar el aliento. – Pero no es fácil despedirse de una madre, por muy diferentes que fuéramos yo te quería.

\- Y la serviréis muy bien. – escuchó a sus espaldas.

Unos gélidos brazos la agarraron por la espalda, impidiendo así que pudiera defenderse. Trató de gritar, pedir auxilio a los soldados que aguardaban al otro lado de la puerta, pero una mano se posó sobre sus labios, impidiendo así que pudiera emitir sonido alguno.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que daba la sensación de que en algún momento saldrían de sus cuencas. El motivo de esta sorpresa era ver como el cuerpo de su madre se incorporaba sobre el lecho mortuorio. Quiso liberarse del agarre que la retenía, salir corriendo de allí y avisar a toda la guardia, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Cada movimiento solo provocaba que esos brazos se aferraran más a ella, provocándole un leve dolor.

Lady Mavoule se puso a la misma altura que su hija, quien podía ver como su carne se tornaba paulatinamente azulada. Pequeñas esquirlas de hielo ascendían por los pliegues de su ropa, formando una especie de armadura helada que la hacía aparentar más alta. Lo que más le inquietó fue ver como la carne tanto de los ojos como la de su alrededor de éstos se agrietaba, hasta crear una fea cicatriz que los atravesaba, producto de una garra.

Sin embargo, dicha cicatriz no tardó en ser cubierta por una gruesa placa de hielo puro oscuro, el cual terminó siendo un gran casco que cubría parcialmente su cabeza, terminando en dos grandes picos. El monstruo en el que se había convertido alzó una de sus manos, o más bien garras, para tocar la mejilla de la princesa.

Las lágrimas de la joven se congelaron, sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo el agarre, pero no por el frío que emanaba del ser que había ante ella, sino por el miedo y la duda que ahora mismo golpeaban su mente.

\- Mi pobre niña. – habló el ser. – No tengas miedo de mí, tu madre nunca te ha dejado. Siéntete orgullosa, serás la última de tus hermanas en sacrificarte por mi victoria. Al igual que ellas antes que tú, me darás tu cuerpo para prolongar mi vida a cambio de la tuya. Aunque no te prometo que este proceso sea indoloro. –

La mano de la mujer helada descendió hasta el centro de su pecho. Ahí emitió una luz celeste, empezó a escucharse como la carne se abría bajo la palma, la sangre descendió por el vestido de la joven impregnándolo de su fragancia. A pesar de tener la boca tapada, se pudo escuchar los gritos de Lissandra.

El dolor era insoportable, notaba como sus entrañas se resquebrajaban, dando paso al hielo puro corrupto del que estaba formada su supuesta madre. Sintió los músculos rasgándose, las venas estallando ante la congelación, los huesos cediendo ante el témpano invasor.

Un charco de sangre yacía a sus pies, ennegreciéndose por la baja temperatura de la sala. El brazo del engendro estaba empapado por el líquido carmesí a medida que se adentraba en su interior. El propio frío era un fuego incandescente que la devoraba, clavándole sus dientes por cada rincón de su frágil cuerpo.

Hasta que llegó el fin. Los gritos cesaron en cuanto el hielo puro pasó de un cuerpo a otro. El viejo cuerpo de Lady Mavoule ahora era una cáscara vacía, una cáscara hecha de carne y huesos muertos que yacía en el suelo.

En cuanto a la armadura de hielo, así como el aspecto gélido del engendro, desaparecieron bajo la carne de su nuevo huésped. Los brazos de la mujer la soltaron, permitiendo así que su señora moviera las extremidades del nuevo cuerpo. Se volteó a Baerta, dibujando la misma sonrisa por la que la anterior princesa era reconocida.

\- Al fin. – hablaba con el tono de voz de la joven. – Tantos milenios esperando, pero al fin una de mis hijas tiene un cuerpo digno. Hice bien en llamarla Lissandra, no sabes el tiempo que ha pasado sin volver a escuchar mi nombre, aunque deba de escucharlo con una máscara puesta.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver de su hija…madre…o lo que haya sido para vos? – inquirió la guerrera gélida.

\- Enciérrala en el ataúd y continuaremos con los preparativos. Han pasado cincuenta años, pero al fin Mavoule podrá tener el funeral que necesitaba. –

Δ

Nada más sentarse en la roca le habían dado ese pequeño palo, decían que lo necesitaría, y así era. Sus uñas se clavaron en la madera del tronco, quería que el dolor de las yemas de sus dedos la distrajeran del otro, aunque fuera algo temporal. Había visto de niña a miembros de su propia tribu gritar y maldecir cuando le sacaban una flecha, pero ella era afortunada de contar con los derviches.

El tacto de su magia era frío, pero no al extremo del propio hielo. Era como sentir una mano compuesta de aire fresco, tanteando con sus dedos invisibles cada centímetro de su piel, penetrando entre la carne y aliviando parte de la tortura de sus nervios. Agradecía que no congelara la sangre, tal y como estaba haciendo su cuerpo.

Notaba la _flecha de metal_ moverse bajo la carne, ascendiendo por ese camino que había descrito al penetrar su piel. Era como si un parásito se estuviera sacudiendo en el propio agujero de su huésped. Quería que ese dolor se marchara rápido, pues la mera sensación de notar las pulsaciones de su propio corazón centrados en un único punto, ni siquiera la propia magia era capaz de evitar que se sumiera en una lenta agonía.

Los dedos de Ragnar se deslizaban por su espalda, tratando de adormecer los nervios que rodeaban la herida. Uno de sus compañeros estaba pendiente del golpe, manteniendo su báculo a escasos centímetros de la piel de Ashe, centrándose en sacar con su magia gélida el proyectil desconocido.

El dorso del proyectil comenzó a asomar por la herida. Ragnar hizo un ademán de cabeza a una joven niña de cabellos azabache, quien sostenía un pequeño utensilio en forma de pinza. Se lo entregó al anciano, el hombre que mantenía el báculo le hizo hueco, sin levantar la vista de su objetivo.

\- Daré un tirón rápido para terminar con esto, aunque no puedo asegurarte que no vaya a doler. - dijo el derviche.

Ashe asintió con la cabeza. La cabeza metálica del utensilio se situó a ambos lados del proyectil. Las apretó contra su superficie, contó hasta tres, y tiró con fuerza. La arquera soltó un fuerte grito, pequeños hilos de piel se rompieron en cuanto el objeto fue sacado de su cuerpo. Pequeñas líneas de color carmesí comenzaron a brotar de la herida, recorriendo su espalda como si alguien estuviera pintando.

El hombre del báculo colocó la palma de su mano rápidamente sobre el orificio, pronunció unas palabras y un suave destello azulado escapó entre los pliegues de su mano. Para cuando la levantó, una fina capa de hielo se había formado sobre la herida, reteniendo el sangrado y la congelación.

La curandera de su tribu corrió con una serie de vendas y ungüentos, el hechizo no duraría mucho, tenía que darse prisa en taparlo de forma natural antes de que la sangre volviera a emanar y se infectara. Erin recostó la cabeza de Ashe sobre su hombro, tratando de cargar con su peso y facilitarle las tareas a la anciana.

Deshizo el nudo de su prenda, cayendo al suelo nevoso. En ese instante agradeció que sus más leales arqueras hubieran formado un círculo a su alrededor, evitando las miradas de los curiosos. Estaban un poco apartados de los demás miembros de la tribu, pero no estaba de mas asegurarse.

Su joven líder daba fuertes bocanadas de aire, mientras pensaba en otro lugar diferente al que se encontraba actualmente. Quería imaginarse que estaba en lo alto de aquella montaña de su sueño, donde lo único que la tocaba era el frío viento gélido, y no una anciana por colocarle una venda.

\- Lo siento mucho Ashe. - susurró Erin. - Por lo que estás pasando...Es mi culpa.

\- No es culpa de nadie, Erin. - levantó la mirada. - Sólo hay un culpable en todo esto, y es quien haya usado esa extraña arma que dispara flechas de metal. - soltó un gemido de dolor. - Además, tarde o temprano debía acabar herida. Mejor esto que muerta en el hielo como ese troll.

\- Supongo que tenéis razón. -

La anciana dio una vuelta más sobre el torso de Ashe, finalizando con un nudo y cortando lo sobrante. Ayudó a Erin a colocar la prenda superior de su líder, luego sería la propia arquera quien la ayudaría a incorporarse.

\- Tratar de no moveros demasiado. - aconsejó la mujer. - Es una herida muy profunda, no podréis disparar por un tiempo, pero no os dejará secuelas gracias a la magia de los derviches.

\- Gracias. - Ashe miró a Ragnar. - Y a vosotros también.

\- Somos aliados, es nuestro deber mostrar esa confianza para apoyarnos. - respondió el viejo mago.

\- Si encontramos al culpable de esto, me encargaré de clavarle una flecha en la cabeza. - amenazó Erin.

\- Desconocemos los motivos de su ataque. No creo que lo haya hecho con malicia.

\- ¿Cómo estáis tan segura de ello?

\- Porque pudo haberme rematado en cuanto caí para protegerte. Eso me muestra que no es enemigo, al menos no por el momento. -

Δ

Borwinta la tiró con brusquedad, haciendo que se comiera de lleno el suelo pedregoso. Soltó un fuerte grito, pero no era debido al impacto, sino a su pierna malherida. No le fue complicado deducir que no podía caminar, lo que le inquietaba a la arquera era saber cómo había llegado sin matarse a ese saliente, y de dónde provenía.

Sus ropajes no eran de alguna tribu freljordiana, al menos no de las que había visto. Un abrigo de color verdoso como el musgo, con pelo bordeando su cuello y el final de las mangas. No era animal, demasiado fino como para ser de una bestia norteña. El mismo pelo cubría parte de su gorro, del mismo color que la otra prenda.

Sus pantalones blancos no parecían estar hechos de piel, lo que hacía suponerle que no la protegía muy bien del frío. En cuanto al calzado, no había visto unas botas tan altas en su vida hechas de otro material que no fuera tela o piel de oso, con cinturones por los laterales de las mismas, mucho más sofisticados que los que usaban ellos.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba era el extraño arma con el que había tratado de defenderse, la cual portaba ahora al hombro para examinarla más adelante. Era pesada, como una espada de guerra, pero tampoco demasiado. Le sorprendió ver que esos círculos que había sobre el palo de metal no estaban hechos de metal sino de cristal, un material extinto en freljord desde la caída de la reina; y que le permitiera ver más lejos que la propia vista.

\- Así que tú eres la causante de esos truenos falsos. - dijo Borwinta.

\- ¿Truenos falsos? - incluso el tono de su voz no era de Freljord.

No, ella definitivamente no debía ser de aquí. La miró a la cara, su cabello castaño totalmente liso, cayendo por ambos lados de su rostro. Sus ojos, una mezcla entre azul y violeta, mostrando seguridad aun estando en total desventaja contra ella. Aquella mirada desafiante le gustó a Borwinta, muy pocas mujeres la mostraban en estas situaciones.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado a Freljord? ¿De dónde eres?

\- ¿Acaso importa? Voy a morir en esta tierra inhóspita y alejada de la mano de dios, responderte sólo alargará mi final. - se sentó en el suelo, tratando de aliviar el dolor de su pierna.

\- Me gusta, tienes agallas incluso ante tu posible verdugo. - se acuclilló. - Podría matarte, pero no me gusta quedarme con preguntas sin responder. - apretó la pierna mala, provocándole un fuerte dolor que la hizo tumbarse y gritar. - En cambio me gusta torturar a mis enemigos hasta que me den lo que quiero.

\- ¿Te crees que eres la única que sabe interrogar a la gente? Yo también lo sé hacer, es por eso que no voy a responderte. - dijo entre dolores.

\- Entonces te gusta torturar a la gente.

\- No, yo nunca he torturado a nadie, y ni lo pienso hacer. - volvió a gritar en cuanto le tocó la pierna herida. - Pero veo que a ti te deleita el oírme gritar.

\- Para nada, soy más de un flechazo y todo terminado.

\- Je, como Vi pero sin puñetazos. - musitó.

\- ¿Cómo quien? - la miró intrigada. Borwinta suspiró, sólo había una opción posible. - Hagamos un trato. Tú me cuentas lo que te interesa, y yo te ayudo a sobrevivir hasta que tu pierna sane. -

La desconocida la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba buscando cualquier indicio que le mostrara la mentira, algo que la indiciara a no aceptar su idea. Hacía bien, ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en una tierra desconocida, herida y con alguien armado.

\- Empezaré con una pregunta sencilla. ¿Cómo te llamas? - la miró fijamente, sus labios no se movieron ni un poco. Volvió a suspirar. - Muy bien, puedes hacer esto: gritar hasta que te quedes sin aire cada vez que te apriete el hueso roto. O, cooperar y darme motivos para no tener que matarte. - esperó, realmente quería la primera opción, pero estaba segura de que si acababa con ella podrían llegar más gente armada con esas extrañas armas, y Freljord no estaba lista para hacerlas frente.

-Caitlyn. - dijo al final. - Mi nombre es Caitlyn, soy la sheriff de la ciudad-estado Piltover.

\- ¿Piltover? - inquirió Borwinta. - ¿La misma tierra donde los pájaros gordos que surcan los cielos de las valquirias, y los peces de metal que navegan en las profundas aguas de Njörðr?

\- Supongo que te refieres a los zepelines y a los submarinos. No esperaba que fuéramos famosos en un lugar tan alejado como Freljord.

\- Los ancianos relatan que la antigua reina inició la resistencia contra los vigilantes en Piltover, y que los que se quedaron allí descubrieron una magia muy poderosa que sólo los dioses podían emplear.

\- Imagino que te referirás a la tecnología. Aunque yo no tengo información acerca de una reina freljordiana, al menos relacionada con la historia de mi país.

\- ¿Y qué es una...sherit?

\- Sheriff. - corrigió Caitlyn. - Mi obligación es mantener la ciudad segura, apresar criminales y llevarlos ante la justicia.

\- Entiendo...Como un guardia real. Pero estás muy lejos de tu hogar. ¿Qué hacías en ese saliente?

\- En realidad estábamos de travesía. El gobierno central me había ordenado que...- miró la cara de Borwinta, su respuesta iba a causarle más dudas. - Digamos que mi "rey" me ordenó acompañar a un grupo de exploradores a unas antiguas ruinas, meramente por su seguridad. Íbamos en uno de esos pájaros gordos, cuando éste dejó de volar y nos estrellamos. En el accidente me rompí la tibia y acabé en ese saliente.

Cuando me desperté del golpe descubrí que fui la única superviviente. Una de esas bestias grandes pareció percatarse del desastre, y cuando me descubrió, corrió como un loco hacia mí. Usé mi rifle francotirador. - señaló el arma que llevaba. - Y lo derribé a balazos, que vendrían siendo sus "flechas".

\- Bonita forma de llegar a Freljord. - rió Borwinta. - Aunque me he quedado con más dudas, pero esas me las puedes responder luego. Ahora quiero saber, ¿Por qué atacaste a Ashe?

\- ¿Ashe?

\- Si, cuando llegué a mi tribu vi que la habían herido, justo en la zona donde te encontré. El proyectil era uno de estos. - sacó el objeto que le había entregado Erin. - ¿Te suena?

\- Es una...de mis balas. Escucha, yo sólo trataba de defenderme, no quería herirla en realidad. ¿Acaso tú no habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar?

\- Pudiste haberla matado.

\- Tuve más de cinco oportunidades de haberla disparado a la cabeza, y no lo hice. Aquella voz me dijo que no lo hiciera. - suspiró pesadamente. - El frío debe haberme afectado a la cabeza, me hace oír voces que incluso se ponen nombre así mismas. Avarosa se llamaba.

\- Por las barbas de Odín. - musitó la arquera.

\- Pero ahora se acabó. El equipo de rescate no me puede recoger hasta que pase el temporal que se avecina. Estoy sentenciada a morir, ya sea por tu mano o por la del frío, puede que incluso le sirva de comida a algún animal salvaje. Sólo espero que Vi no se entere, se pondría hecha una furia y la liaría...como siempre hace.

\- Quizás no estás tan perdida. - dijo Borwinta.

Caitlyn iba a preguntarle, pero ahogo sus palabras en cuanto Borwinta la cargó sobre su otro hombro, como si fuera un simple saco. Comparó su fuerza con la de su compañera de trabajo, físicamente no aparentaba ser tan fuerte, debía ser cosa de su pueblo.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Te llevaré ante Ashe, le vas a repetir todo esto que me has dicho a mí. Ella decidirá si ayudarte o matarte. Hasta entonces trata de no escapar, porque como se te ocurra juro que te dejaré sola y los lobos te devorarán enseguida. Si es que eres afortunada y son los lobos quienes te huelan primero. -

Δ

_Aquella mujer no era normal. Nadie le había visto el rostro, y no era necesario para infundir ese miedo gélido con el que tanto la caracterizaba. Desconozco el motivo por el que Ashe confía en ella._

_\- Caitlyn. -_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**He intentado hacer una escena lo mas parecida a la idea que puso riot sobre la "inmortalidad" de Lissandra, aunque con la poca información que han dado es difícil.**

**Poner vuestras opiniones del capítulo en los comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Kaiserelle**


	12. 12 Un amigo y unos dibujos

_**12**_

_**Un amigo y unos dibujos.**_

Nunu sentía una inquietud en el ambiente. La noche anterior había sido el funeral de Lady Mavoule, y a las pocas horas Lissandra fue nombrada líder de la tribu. Tanto él como el resto del pueblo creían que empezaría a hacer cambios para mejor, pues todos la conocían por su gran corazón.

Sin embargo no se esperaba que su primera orden como nueva princesa fuera duplicar la fuerza militar, restringiendo así la libertad de expresión que tanto decía que iba a proteger. El joven seguía sin creerse que su amiga hiciera tal cosa, no la veía capaz de cometer tal acción. Puede que se tratara de alguna amenaza por parte de los guerreros más fuertes, algo común en la historia de las recién nombradas princesas para así asegurarse su poder.

Por ello quería verla en persona, cerciorarse de que todo iba bien, o que al menos no estaba amenazada. Ya que no podía acudir a su reunión diaria en la plaza, iría el mismo a visitarla. Era algo arriesgado, pero los padres de Nunu le enseñaron a defender aquello que amaba.

Y ahí estaba, al amparo de la noche esperando la ocasión de que el guardia mirara para otro lado y colarse en la ciudadela. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, si le pillaban lo más posible es que lo encerrasen en la celda más profunda de la prisión. Pero era un riesgo que debía correr si quería despejar las dudas de su cabeza.

Una serie de risas descontroladas llamaron tanto la atención del joven como la del guardia. Se trataba de una pareja de borrachos, seguramente vinieran de la última taberna antes del cierre por el toque de queda. El guardia avanzó un par de pasos, lo suficiente para dejar a Nunu correr hacia la entrada. Estaría entretenido llamándoles la atención un tiempo mientras él pasaba inadvertido a sus espaldas.

Cerró la puerta pesada de metal, cubierta por una delgada capa de hielo que le heló la carne de sus yemas. El interior era igual de frío que el exterior, como si se estuviera adentrando en una gélida caverna hecha de roca y madera. La luz tenue de las antorchas luchaba por sobrevivir en aquel ambiente, pero ni al pasar a su lado lograban propagar algo de calor.

Por la decoración y la disposición de los diferentes objetos, Nunu supuso que se trataba del piso del servicio, al menos que Lissandra tuviera el gusto de dejar cajas de madera y alforjas tiradas por doquier. Halló las escaleras, subiendo así al piso de arriba y dada por confirmada sus sospechas acerca de la distribución de la fortaleza.

La planta contaba con enormes candelabros colgados de las paredes, entre ellos había tapices de las anteriores líderes, una alfombra azul oscuro cubriendo el suelo rocoso, y cráneos de bestias antiguas flanqueando las esquinas como perros guardianes. Se preguntaba cómo Lissandra era capaz de vivir con esa decoración tan grotesca.

A medida que avanzaba el aire era más gélido. Más que estar en el interior de una fortaleza parecía estar ascendiendo por una montaña helada. No comprendía como ella podía haber vivido aquí todo este tiempo, era algo inhumano, algo peligroso para su salud.

De pronto, una de las puertas del otro extremo del pasillo se abrió. Nunu corrió a esconderse detrás de un gran cráneo, rezando a los dioses porque no se percataran de su presencia. Miró a través de las cuencas vacías, observando a esa mujer que nunca había visto anteriormente por la tribu.

Pero su aliento se quedó helado ante lo que vio después. Aquel brazo izquierdo azulado que terminaba en una garra, lentamente adquiriendo la tonalidad de la piel humana. La transformación culminó con su aspecto normal y corriente, cubriéndolo con la manga del vestido. ¿Lissandra se había convertido en ese monstruo?

\- Parece que el troll está arreglando sus rencillas. – comenta la mujer. – Tu apoyo está dando sus frutos, aunque me cuestiono si de verdad se pasará a nuestro lado o nos traicionará.

\- Es un troll, la traición está en su sangre. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, una simple muestra de mi poder será suficiente para mantenerlo controlado. – su mirada se dirigió justo al cráneo decorativo.

Nunu se apegó a la pared, con los nervios a flor de piel y el cuerpo temblándole. Lissandra se iba acercando hacia su posición. Cerró los ojos y rezó a los dioses, arrepintiéndose de haber venido hasta aquí. El ambiente se volvió más frío de lo que ya estaba, la luz de los candelabros iba disminuyendo y las sombras se alargaban. De pronto una puerta se abre estrepitosamente.

\- Lady Lissandra, el yeti que teníamos apresado ha escapado. – dice uno de los guardias, a lo que ella responde con una maldición. - ¿Quiere que lo sigamos?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no se os ha ocurrido ir tras él? – se vuelve furiosa, y Nunu siente como la temperatura sigue descendiendo. - ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

\- Disculparme, ordenaré inmediatamente su búsq..-

En un parpadeo, la joven se acerca al guarda y atrapa su cuello con una de sus manos. Su cara se torna roja ante la falta de oxígeno. Se lleva las manos al pescuezo, tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero es inútil.

\- Más te vale atrapar al yeti, o de lo contrario me encargaré personalmente de ti. –

Lo suelta bruscamente, él respira todo el aire que puede y asiente. No tarda ni un minuto en salir corriendo de allí, más que por cumplir la orden por salvar su propia vida. La joven líder se gira, mirando otra vez a ese cráneo que adornaba el corredor. Pero sea lo que fuera que estaba escondido, ya no está.

* * *

No todo el mundo es apto para ser el sheriff de una ciudad tan grande como era Piltover. Se requería bastantes cosas, analizar bien cada situación, saber cuándo mover ficha y lo más importante, no darle la espalda al verdadero peligro. Caitlyn sabía muy bien todo esto, al igual que sabía que estaba contra las cuerdas y con 50% de probabilidades de salir con vida.

Tenía prácticamente a todos los seguidores de Ashe mirándola de arriba a abajo. Algunos le lanzaban miradas asesinas y amenazadoras, todo ello por haber herido a su joven líder. Otros miraban intrigados tanto sus vestimentas como el arma que aún tenía confiscada Borwinta. Y no quería saber lo que pasaba por las mentes de esos pocos que se deleitaban con su figura.

Lo que más temía ahora era la decisión que tomase Ashe. Después de su llegada y haberla llevado ante ella, o más bien sentarla ante ella dado su pierna rota; la arquera le pidió que contara su parte de los hechos antes de saber qué hacer con ella. Borwinta le había asegurado que su vida no correría peligro, al menos no por el momento.

No se esperaba que alguien tan joven fuera la líder de una tribu, debía de tener un par de años menos que ella. Aunque de todos los presentes era quien más le inquietaba, tanto por esa piel tan pálida como por el arco hecho de hielo que tenía a su espalda. De vez en cuando, sus ojos del mismo color que el zafiro se posaban en ella, pero luego volvían a mirar a la nada, concentrándose en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Ashe, deberíamos de matarla. – interrumpe la arquera pelirroja. – Ha atentado contra vuestra vida, no podemos fiarnos de que no lo vuelva a hacer. – dirigió su mirada a Borwinta. – Si tanto os declaráis su protectora, deberíais haber acabado con ella en cuanto supisteis que era la responsable del ataque.

\- Y por chiquillas como tú es por lo que no sigo vuestras ideas. – mantuvo sereno su rostro. – Dejáis que vuestras emociones os cieguen, en lugar de pararos a pensar.

\- ¡Han atacado a nuestra líder y tu prefieres mantener con vida a su atacante!

\- Alzar la voz no te dará la razón, Erin.

\- Es suficiente. – ordenó Ashe. – Esta pelea no nos llevará por el buen camino. Por más que te duela Erin, Borwinta ha hecho bien. Condenar a muerte a alguien sin conocer las causas de sus acciones es algo que harían los idiotas. ¿Te consideras una idiota, Erin? – la pelirroja bajó la mirada. Ashe fija sus ojos en Caitlyn. – Me creo vuestra historia, _sherit_ de Piltover. – Caitlyn ni se molestó en corregirla. - Te propongo un trato. Dado que no puedes regresar a tu hogar, te hospedarás con nosotros y te curaremos, a cambio de que nos ayudes con tu tecnología. ¿Qué os parece?

\- Para ser más joven que yo, sois igual de astuta. – sonríe Caitlyn. – Pero con la única tecnología que cuento es con mi rifle, ¿queréis acaso que realice las mismas labores que una de vuestras arqueras?

-Tu arma te permite ver mucho más allá que nuestros ojos. – interviene Borwinta. – Desconocemos su complicado funcionamiento, pero lo que Ashe quiere, y tú también necesitas; es que nos avises de cualquier sospechoso en las proximidades. Si nos atacan, puede que salgas herida.

\- Lo que decía, muy astuta. ¿Y qué hay de vuestro pueblo?

\- Nosotros seguiremos las órdenes de Ashe. –Ragnar se apoyó en su báculo. –Además, te estamos dando una oportunidad de demostrarnos tu confianza. Créeme, eso no te lo darían las otras tribus.

\- Supongo que no tengo mejores opciones. – suspiró Caitlyn. – El problema es que hasta que mi pierna no sane, no podré ser muy útil.

\- Te entiendo, yo también estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú. - Ashe se acercó a su maestra. - ¿Te importaría hacerte cargo de ella hasta que pueda volver a caminar?

\- Sin problema, tampoco es que fuera a huir con toda esa gente deseando su cabeza. -

* * *

El líder de la patrulla analizaba las huellas en la nieve. La superficie no había vuelto a congelarse, lo que daba a suponer que la huella era reciente. Por la forma en la que estaba hecha supuso que el animal corría sin rumbo, simplemente quería salir del territorio de la tribu. Aquello le suponía una ventaja para ellos, pues conocían mejor el terreno en el que estaban criados.

Igual que Nunu. El niño había huido de la fortaleza sin que le pillaran por pura suerte. Sin embargo, Lissandra se había percatado de la presencia de un infiltrado en sus dominios, por lo que no dudaría en ponerle a él como primer sospechoso. Le dolía abandonar a todos esos lazos que había formado, pero no quería poner en peligro la vida de las personas que amaba.

Así que llegada la tarde, y con la excusa de ir a buscar comida para las bestias; cogió su bolsa con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el exterior y se alejó más allá de los límites de la tribu. Nunu quería aprovechar los últimos rayos áureos en encontrar una buena zona donde pasar la noche, pero en aquella tundra no había nada más que rocas y nieve.

Estaba más al norte de las Vértebras de Fafnir, tardaría días en llegar a ellas y más en encontrar un bosque. Y eso era si llegaba sano y salvo a dichos puntos, pues en el camino podría encontrarse con bestias salvajes, trampas naturales o algún explorador de su propia tribu que no tardaría en matarlo.

El chico suspiró. Tenía más probabilidades de acabar muriendo en esta gélida tierra alejada de la mano de Odín, que de sobrevivir en el cálido sur. _Pero tengo que_ intentarlo, pensó Nunu, _prefiero morir en ello que bajo una tumba de hielo_.

Escuchó gritos de hombres a lo lejos. Por un momento el corazón le dio un vuelco, pensando que aquellos alaridos podrían ser de algún grupo que iba en su búsqueda. Pero no provenía de atrás, sino de unos metros más adelante. A pesar de que la razón le decía de no hacerlo, la curiosidad le instaba a avanzar y ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Reconoció al domador, aquel señor que le había estado enseñando y castigando todos estos años a la hora de mantener a las criaturas para la tribu. La piel de oso negro protegiéndolo del frío, la cabeza del propio animal cubriendo su cabeza, pero dejando a la vista las tres cicatrices que recorrían de un lado al otro su rostro.

Tras él estaba la patrulla que lo había acompañado, entre ellos el soldado que había visto cuando estaba escondido en la fortaleza. Armados con espadas y lanzas, apuntaban con sus filos al yeti que había logrado huir. Un ser de las nieves tan grande como dos hombres, y ancho como tres. Cubierto de pelo y grasa para hacer frente al frío más mortal de Freljord.

La pobre bestia se encontraba entre los patrulleros y el borde de una grieta natural. Un paso en falso, y las rocas podrían desprenderse, llevando a la pobre alma al vacío. El yeti miraba de una dirección a otra, retrocediendo cada vez más y por ende acercándose al abismo. Estaba atrapado.

Nunu vio como el domador sacaba aquel látigo de cuero que tantas carnes había abierto, impregnado aun con la sangre de las pobres criaturas que había tocado. Lo desenrolló, dejando que sus finas lenguas tocasen la nieve, llamando la atención del yeti y el niño.

El domador echó para atrás el brazo, el látigo formó una semicurva. Dejó que toda la fuerza acumulada se desatara en pocos segundos, extendiendo el arma. Sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, Nunu corrió hacia el peligro, interponiéndose entre el arma de cuero y la enorme bestia.

Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. El látigo cortó la fina piel de oso que lo protegía del frío, provocándole un corte en su joven dermis. El dolor se transmitió como un relámpago rompiendo los cielos, la sangre escapaba por la fina abertura en la carne de la misma forma en la que sale una serpiente de la madriguera. El niño apretó los dientes para ahogar ese grito que quería soltar a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso, no haces más que causar problemas! - vociferó el domador. - Al menos esta vez tendré una excusa para acabar con tu miserable existencia. -

Volvió a echar el brazo hacia atrás, preparando nuevamente el arma. Nunu creyó haber visto como el látigo siseaba de la igual manera que lo hacía una sierpe. El largo cuero salió disparado con la misma voracidad que un dientes de sable, extendiéndose hacia el delicado cuerpo del niño.

Él volvió a esconder su rostro tras sus brazos. Su mente comenzó a imaginarse el dolor que había recibido previamente. Esperaba sentir como su carne se volvía a abrir, pero aquel momento no llegó. Su pesada respiración le indicaba el paso del tiempo, un tiempo en el que aun no había sentido el arma impactar contra su él, ni el más leve chasquido tras haberla cortado.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una escena que le dejó tan estático como un carámbano. La mano del gran yeti sujetando férreamente las lenguas del látigo, sin sentir molestia alguna por haber detenido el arma. El domador por su parte, con los ojos inyectados en sangre; trataba de liberar el flagelo del agarre de la criatura, pero todo movimiento que realizaba era en vano.

Un grave rugido escapó de las fauces del yeti, sorprendiendo a los guardias que conformaban la patrulla. Sin esperárselo ni siquiera, el domador salió disparado por los aires ante la inmensa fuerza del yeti, quien soltó el arma. La trayectoria lo hizo llevar al medio de la nada, justo encima del abismo, pero manteniendo la mano fija en su látigo. Sus maldiciones fueron lo último en oírse, antes de que su figura desapareciera en el fondo del desfiladero.

El yeti se encontraba de espaldas, mirando fijamente a Nunu con sus ojos celestes como el hielo puro, momento que aprovecharon los guardias para contraatacar. Uno de ellos clavó su lanza en el omóplato de la bestia, pero sólo vio como la punta del arma se hundía entre un montón de grasa y pelo, sin dañar un solo vaso sanguíneo.

Un simple manotazo por parte del enorme animal fue suficiente para partirle la columna, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo. Sus compañeros corrieron a ocupar su lugar en el ataque, tratando de alcanzar la carne del yeti. Nunu notó una corriente cálida, proveniente de la criatura que había ante él. Una esencia rojiza rodeó sus manos. _Es calor_, pensó Nunu.

El ente de las nieves corrió al encuentro de los guardias, Elevó sus puños al cielo, aplastando al primero de ellos. El segundo logró provocarle un corte en el costado con su espada, pero no fue lo suficientemente profundo como para dejarle tocado. En cambio, el yeti lo apresó entre sus grandes manos mientras poco a poco lo ponía a su altura.

Nunu se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, no quería presencial tal acto sanguinario. Escuchó los gritos de desesperación del soldado, luego como la carne era desgarrada y la sangre se precipitaba en gotas carmesí al suelo, y después, el fuerte sonido del cuerpo cayéndose como peso muerto.

El que quedaba miraba con cobardía al animal. Sus dientes manchados en la sangre de su compañero caído. La lanza bailaba entre sus manos temblorosas. El propio sudor le dificultaba la tarea de agarrar con firmeza el mango de madera. Queriendo vivir un día más, arrojó el arma al suelo y huyó de la matanza. El yeti formó un círculo con sus labios y absorbió con fuerza el aire. Éste se congelaba con cada segundo, formando un gran bloque de hielo puro. Con gran impulso, lanzó el enorme cubo contra el último superviviente. Su cráneo se partió nada más impactar contra el mazacote helado, la hemorragia interna le causó la muerte en el acto, desplomándose contra el suelo.

Nunu cayó de rodillas. Por su cabeza pasaban ideas de todo tipo, desde estar agradecido por salvar al animal, hasta tener miedo de que él pudiera sufrir el mismo destino que los soldados. Miraba con temor como el yeti se acercaba a él, aun con la sangre en sus labios. El niño cerró los ojos, sospechando que la gran bestia acabaría con su vida aquí y ahora.

Su pequeño cuerpo fue levantado sin dificultad por sus grandes manos. El chico olía la sangre del pobre desgraciado que había visto en primera persona los dientes del yeti. Recordó a su familia, a sus pocos amigos, a la Lissandra que conocía; arrepintiéndose de haber huido alguna vez de la tribu.

Pero en lugar de tener su cuerpo bajo una gran fuerza de dientes partiéndole los huesos y rasgando sus músculos, se encontró en una superficie suave y esponjosa. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el pelaje que cubría el pecho del yeti. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al entender la situación. Le estaba abrazando.

Antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, la criatura lo separó de su pecho y lo puso sobre su chepa. Cuando sus manos lo soltaron, Nunu tuvo que agarrarse al pelo que le salía de la base del cuello con tal de no caerse. Temía poder hacerle daño, pero el tacto de esos cabellos le decían todo lo contrario. A fin de cuentas, era una bestia mítica y poderosa de su tierra.

\- Gracias por salvarme. - el chico tragó saliva. - No sé que habría sido de mí. - el yeti le respondió con un rugido, dándole también su agradecimiento. - Desconozco donde se encuentran los tuyos, pero por ahora debemos de huir. La Guardia de Hielo no tardará en enterarse de la muerte de sus soldados. -

La criatura soltó un resoplido grave. Nunu sonrió, el yeti en verdad le estaba entendiendo.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir hacia el sur, más allá de las Vértebras de Fafnir. - señaló a la gran cadena montañosa que había en la lejanía.

El yeti comenzó a caminar con el chico aun sobre él. Nunu casi se cae con el primer paso que dio, pero rápidamente se aseguró sobre su chepa e incluso terminó por acostumbrase a ese método de transporte. Una idea pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Willump. - la criatura le preguntó con un ronroneo. - ¿Te gusta ese nombre? No me gustaría tener que llamarte _tú_ o _cosa_ todo el camino. Puedo pensar en otro si ese no te termina de convencer. - pero rápidamente le soltó un gruñido, como dándole a entender que le gustaba.

Esto sería el comienzo de la amistad entre Nunu y Willump

* * *

Los días pasaron con lentitud y la impaciencia carcomía a Ashe. Quería que su herida sanara lo más pronto posible, se sentía inepta al no poder utilizar otra cosa que no fuera el arco. Sólo podía pasear por los alrededores, observando el ir y venir de las patrullas de caza, el entrenamiento de los jóvenes derviches, o los niños de las tribus jugando sin preocuparse por el ambiente bélico que los rodeaba.

Pero últimamente se preocupaba por la piltoveriana. Caitlyn no había sido recibida con brazos abiertos después del ataque contra su líder. El primer día los niños aprovecharon su pierna herida para robarle el arma y la munición. De no ser por la rapidez de Borwinta, alguno habría salido lastimado. Sorprendentemente, Caitlyn no puso queja, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraran el pánico por haber perdido su arma.

Por ello Ashe le pidió a Borwinta que estuviera encima de ella, no quería que se volviera a repetir otro incidente como ese. Así que los siguientes días, la arquera de élite se sentaba cerca de la piltoveriana, manteniendo una mano en el arco para que los niños no osaran hacer de las suyas.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que las malas lenguas hablaran. Tanto derviches como avarosanos miraban con recelo a la extranjera, murmurando maldiciones y deseos impuros contra su persona. Algunos se atrevían a decir que ellos mismos deberían de ejercer la verdadera justicia que Ashe no se atrevía a realizar, pero Ragnar supo callar esas ideas con una simple amenaza.

A Ashe no le gustaba usar las amenazas como medio de control, confiaba en la palabra diplomática antes que la bélica. Creía que aquello sólo serviría para provocarles miedo y desconfianza, sentimientos a los que ella se oponía. Tenía que buscar la forma de resolver el problema sin que nadie se sintiera incómodo o afectado.

Y hoy mismo se propuso mover la primera pieza de su plan. En lugar de moverse por los alrededores de la tribu y responder las preguntas curiosas de los pequeños, simplemente hizo que éstos los siguieran hacia la tienda apartada donde estaba la piltoveriana.

Miró a la arquera de élite que custodiaba desde una de las ramas el árbol en el cual Caitlyn estaba apoyada. A un lado había una pequeña fogata, y apoyando en unos gruesos troncos un objeto redondo y de metal. La vez que le preguntó qué era, ella le respondió que se trataba de una tetera, y que su función era calentar el agua para luego añadirle unas hierbas especiales y tomarla.

La idea le parecía curiosa. Jamás se le habría ocurrido tomar agua con hierbas especiales como el jazmín o verde, más que nada porque en Freljord no crecían esa clase de plantas debido al duro clima de la región. Los que Caitlyn había traído, según ella, provenían de unas islas continentes situados al otro lado del mar, llamadas Jonia. A Ashe cada vez le sorprendía más lo poco que conocía su pueblo del resto de Runaterra. Una cosa era saberse los nombres o los rumores de esas tierras, y otra muy diferente verlas y probarlas con tus propios sentidos.

Los niños se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de la presencia extranjera, mirándola con recelo y pronunciando palabras malsonantes. Ashe rodó los ojos, ignorando sus chiquilladas. Se acercó a Caitlyn, quien estaba limpiando su arma a la espera de que el té estuviera preparado.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días….supongo. – suspiró. - ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿Hacer el qué?

\- No morirte de aburrimiento. – dejó el arma a un lado. – Con esta pierna rota apenas me puedo mover, y tu amiga Borwinta no es que sea una persona muy habladora.

\- Gracias. – ironizó la susodicha.

\- Créeme, a mí me sucede lo mismo, pero es lo que tiene estar heridas. Aunque reconozco que yo al menos puedo irme de un lado a otro. – miró de reojo a los niños y sonrió. – Oye, ¿podrías contarme lo de los pájaros de metal? He oído que son tan grandes como para transportar un ejército entero.

\- Los dirigibles no tienen capacidad para transportar a tanta gente. Últimamente son usados más para transportar mercancías o turismo. Por otro lado, creo que las avionetas es una similitud a lo que llamas _pájaros de metal_, salvo que no pueden llevar más de dos tripulantes.

\- ¿Cómo es un pájaro de metal? – preguntó una niña, la cual se arrepintió ante las miradas amenazadoras de los demás niños.

\- Espera, creo que tengo fotos en el álbum. ¿Borwinta, podrías traerme el libro de mi tienda, por favor? – la arquera de élite bajó de la rama. A los minutos volvió con un tomo negro con una línea dorada en el lomo. Se lo entregó a Caitlyn, pasó las hojas ante las inquietudes de los freljodianos. – Aquí está. – dio la vuelta al libro. – Este de la izquierda es el zepelín _Queen Cathalina_, el más grande de todo Piltover. Y estas dos cosas de aquí, son unas avionetas del Decimotercer Escuadrón de las Fuerzas Aéreas. –

Al igual que los niños, Ashe se quedó asombrada por las pequeñas pinturas en color sepia que les estaba mostrando Caitlyn. Dibujos que brillaban bajo la luz, hechos a tal perfección que mostraban hasta el más mínimo detalle, como los reflejos sobre las superficies metalizadas de los _pájaros._

El de la izquierda tenía una forma alargada e hinchada. La parte posterior contaba con cuatro aletas dorsales, como las que tenían los peces. Varias cuerdas rodeaban su cuerpo, y en la parte inferior central del mismo, tenía pegado una especie de casa rectangular sin tejado y con múltiples ventanas.

En cambio los otros le parecían mucho más rígidos y ágiles que el primero. No eran tan alargados sino más cortos y pequeños, con forma de cruz. Había dos hombres dentro, uno justo detrás de una gran aspa, y otro con una sujetando un arma parecida a la de Caitlyn. Las alas de este _pájaro_ estaban en los brazos que componían la cruz, y bajo el gran vientre había dos pequeñas ruedas.

-¿Os dejan volar esos pájaros? – preguntó la misma niña acercándose a ver los extraños dibujos.

\- Estos _pájaros_ no tienen sentimientos como tendrían los animales. Las avionetas están hechas en su mayoría de metal, mientras que el zepelín es una gran lona llena de gas. Ambos para volar necesitan un humano. Compararlo con uno de los carros que usáis para transportar las cosas, sin alguien que lo dirija no se movería.

\- ¿Para qué sirven esas avionetas? – inquirió Ashe. Caitlyn la miró fijamente a los ojos, los niños ansiaban por oír la respuesta.

\- Es mejor que no lo sepas.

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- Créeme, no te gustaría ver en acción a una avioneta de las Fuerzas Aéreas. – cerró el libro y lo ocultó tras su espalda, haciendo que los niños se entristecieran por no ver más de esos dibujos. – Cambiando de tema, ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiremos aquí? Este pequeño bosquejo no es una zona muy segura.

\- Eso es lo que yo me llevo preguntando, especialmente después de que esta idiota hiciera una promesa a un rey bárbaro. – espetó Borwinta, sobresaltando a Ashe. – Y me parece que se le había olvidado.

\- Mierda, con todo lo ocurrido recientemente se me olvidó explorar los alrededores.

\- Pues al menos que encontremos un lugar elevado y habitable en menos de una semana, estaremos en graves problemas. – Borwinta se cruzó de brazos. – No deberías hacer promesas si no puedes cumplirlas.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a Rakelstake? – sugirió uno de los niños derviches.

\- ¿Rakelstake? – preguntaron todos salvo Borwinta.

\- Sí. El abuelo Ragnar dice que es la Fortaleza Inexpugnable de la difunta Reina Avarosa. -

* * *

_El druida había visto en sus visiones a una bestia letal. Sus gritos eran los martillos de Thor, escupía luz por la boca y fuego por su espalda. Iba y venía con absoluta rapidez. Nunca olvidó la forma de aquel pájaro de metal._

_Carta Anónima_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo**

**Si hay algo que me cuesta a la hora de escribir en este fic, es describir la tecnología desde los ojos de Ashe. Imaginarse como lo contaría alguien que nunca ha visto una fotografía o un avión, no es tan sencillo como parece.**

**Y aquí está otro personaje que muchos me habían pedido, basándome un poco en su historia oficial. Trataré de mejorar el "dialogo" de Willump a la hora de narrar escenas de Nunu, aunque algo me dice que no va a ser tarea fácil….**

**Respecto a lo de Rakelstake, no os penséis que es de la mitología de verdad. Desconozco si Rito lo borró al final o no, pero seguro que los jugadores veteranos del LoL se acuerdan de la famosa capital donde aparecía Ashe tras una batalla.**

**No olvidéis de comentar y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Kaiserelle.**


	13. 13 La leyenda de Rakelstake

_**13**_

_**La leyenda de la fortaleza**_

Sus pies desnudos se hundían en la nieve, el fino elemento se acumulaba sobre la piel de oso que llevaba, obligándole a que de vez en cuando sacudiera la cabeza para quitarse el peso extra de encima. Tanto tiempo en Jonia le hizo olvidar el gélido clima de su tierra natal.

Llevaba horas caminando en el páramo helado, buscando rastro de su poblado. Los Caminantes Espirituales trabajaban codo con codo con los Derviches del Hielo, pero tras el ataque de la Bruja de Hielo, todo había desaparecido. No quedaba nada de los suyos, algo que le indicase si existía algún superviviente. A excepción de él, dejándolo solo en este mundo.

El alarido de una bestia lo puso en guardia. Movió sus pies y colocó sus manos de tal forma que tuviera una postura defensiva, una técnica que había desarrollado acorde con los monjes de los monasterios jonios. Con sus ojos buscaba entre la densa niebla al monstruo portavoz del grito.

Escuchó la nieve deshacerse a su izquierda, girándose para darle cara a la sombra que se aproximaba. Poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma, hasta tener a pocos centímetros de su cara el aliento de un jabalí de guerra. Sentada sobre su lomo estaba una mujer de rasgos afilados, protegida por una armadura de cuero y metal ligero.

Udyr no se dejó intimidar por el tamaño de la criatura, ni por las armas hechas del mismísimo hielo puro. El casco de un solo cuerno de hielo, quien hubiera roto el otro debía de contar con una increíble fuerza; el mangual del mismo material tan grande como la garra de una bestia.

\- Mira Bristle, parece que hemos encontrado algo con lo que alimentarte. – la bestia rugió en respuesta al comentario de la mujer.

\- Tu ingenuidad y soberbia te conducirán al fracaso. – respondió Udyr con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, viejo?

\- Soy Udyr, el Guardián de los Espíritus, y ser viejo es un don para conocer el verdadero conocimiento del cual los jóvenes como tú carecen.

\- Serás….¡No tendré piedad contigo! –

La mujer zarandeó el mangual al tiempo que su jabalí cargaba contra él. Udyr se puso de perfil contra ella, se encorvó un poco y junto las palmas de sus manos. El color de sus pupilas adquirió un tono verdoso, al igual que la piel se volvía escamosa y ños cuernos de color ónice salían de sus antebrazos. Y aunque no fuera apreciable por la cabeza de oso cubriéndolo, el pelo fue reducido a una cresta.

El mangual se precipitaba sobre su cabeza, pero es repelido con brusquedad. La guerrera detiene al jabalí antes de sufrir un gran estrago, mirando atónita esa esfera de color verde protegiendo a Udyr. El rostro incorpóreo de un gran animal, similar al de una tortuga, desaparece junto con la barrera mágica. Udyr mantiene la misma posición, enseñando su cuerpo cambiado a la desconocida.

\- ¿Acaso eres un mago?

\- Soy el último Caminante Espiritual. Los espíritus y yo somos uno. Acabas de comprobar la resistencia de la tortuga, no me obligues enseñarte el poder del resto. – ella suelta un insulto por lo bajo. - ¿Qué haces por las tierras de mi tribu? ¿Dónde están los Derviches del Hielo?

\- Estas tierras llevan tiempo abandonadas, viejo. No sé por qué, ni tampoco que fue de tu tribu. No me interesan los débiles.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices. Podrás tener el poder de las armas antiguas, pero sigues siendo una ingenua al creerte más poderosa que yo.

\- No tengo porqué tenerte miedo. Soy Sejuani, líder de la Garra Invernal y descendiente directa de Serylda. Su sangre corre por mis venas, la sangre de los fuertes, la misma sangre que reinará estas tierras. –

Sejuani mira fijamente a la cabeza del oso que cubre el rostro de Udyr. El silencio solo es interrumpido por las fuertes exhalaciones del jabalí. La guerrera aferra el mangual, pero se sorprende ante la repentina risa jocosa del caminante.

\- No serás reina de nada si esa maldita bruja sigue con vida. Tienes suerte de no habértela encontrado. Apártate de mi camino, esta guerra es para los más grandes.

\- ¡No te consiento que me hables de esa manera! – grita enfurecida.

Vuelve a alzar el mangual. El arma helada se precipita una vez más sobre la cabeza de Udyr. De pronto, un gran rugido recorre el páramo. La piel de Udyr se torna azulada, le aparecen tatuajes de tonalidad oscura por su rostro y brazos. El pelo de la cabeza y la barba le crece en gran medida, dándole un aspecto más animal.

El arma de Sejuani es retenida por una enorme garra azulada incorpórea. La guerrera trata de liberarla, pero no logra ni mover un solo ápice. Udyr levanta la mirada, sus ojos son ahora de un azul como el propio hielo puro. Por un instante, Sejuani cree haber visto el rostro furioso de un oso.

De un rápido movimiento tira del mangual, llevando al suelo a la jinete. El jabalí trata de atacar a Udyr, pero una simple mirada es suficiente para dejarlo quieto en el sitio. Aparta el arma de Sejuani y se sienta de rodillas en la nieve. El rostro de Sejuani fracasa al tratar de ocultar la vergüenza y el miedo.

\- ¿A qué estas esperando? Acaba conmigo. – sus palabras suenan lascivas, pero en realidad son los lloros de un niño asustadizo.

\- Matarte no traerá a los míos de entre los muertos, ni tampoco me hará más fuerte contra la bruja del hielo. – el pelo le decrece hasta la altura natural, los tatuajes desaparecen a la vez que las garras espirituales, de igual regresa el color blanquecino de su piel. – Necesito la ayuda de alguien fuerte para acabar con la Bruja del Hielo.

\- ¡Únete a nosotros! – Sejuani también se sentó sobre sus rodillas. - Sólo los fuertes podemos gobernar Freljord, y sólo los fuertes pueden vivir otro día –

Udyr observó los ojos de la mujer, analizando en su cabeza las palabras que había dicho con tarta determinación. Los cuentos que le contaron sus antepasados acerca de las Tres Hermanas, lo que decían acerca de Serylda. Se podía decir lo mismo de Sejuani, tal vez fuera cierto que la sangre de la antigua líder corriera por sus venas.

¿Sería acaso ella la reina que Freljord tanto necesitaba?

* * *

_Cuando Fafnir murió, sus vértebras se fusionaron con la tierra, creando la gran cadena montañosa que separa el norte frío y mortal del sur cálido y vivo. Se dice que su sangre formó los ríos que dan vida a este lugar tan inhóspito y duro, y que sus escamas son el mismo hierro con el que forjamos nuestras armas._

_Pero lo que Avarosa buscaba de Fafnir era su corazón. Quería encontrar ese punto donde el clima fuera neutral, donde las aguas nunca cesasen y donde los recursos abundasen. Buscó entre las vértebras del dragón, haciendo frente a las criaturas que osaban llevarla al Hellium, pero ella logró superarlos._

_Tras días de duros desafíos, halló el corazón del dragón que una vez fue el enano avaricioso. Situado en un punto estratégico, bien defendido, con infinidad de recursos y sin sufrir la ira de la naturaleza. Fue allí donde formó la ciudad más grande que haya conocido nuestra tierra, la aclamada fortaleza inexpugnable, Rakelstake._

_Muchos intentaron sitiarla y destruirla, pero los vientos los empujaban contra los abismos que abrían las propias montañas. Trataron de envenenar sus aguas, pero fueron éstas mismas quienes los ahogaron. Se atrevieron a atacar desde dentro por los propios túneles de la ciudad, más los carámbanos y las trampas de la naturaleza no fueron tan piadosas con ellos._

_Pasarían años y años, y Rakelstake seguiría en pie. Todas las tribus admiraban maravillados la gran capital del reino, decían que hasta Odín lo comparaba con el Valhalla. Corría el rumor de que la ciudad estaba viva, que el espíritu de nuestra nación residía en el corazón del dragón que encontró la reina._

_Pero todo cambió con la muerte de Avarosa._

_Freljord atacó a la fortaleza. Las tribus que se resguardaban en ella se vieron obligadas a huir. Huían de aquella naturaleza que antes los habían protegido. Los ríos se congelaron, los túneles cayeron presa de las sombras, los vientos destrozaron las casas y los recursos desaparecieron._

_Rakelstake murió. Se dice que sólo la guardiana vive ahí, vigilando el sueño de una ciudad que se puso de luto ante la muerte de su reina. Han pasado tantos años que hasta sus caminos fueron borrados._

_**¿Pero una fortaleza tan grande no puede pasar inadvertida así como así, no abuela?**_

_Mi pequeña Ashe, claro que no. Se dice que Rakelstake volverá abrir sus puertas a aquel que sepa encontrar su camino. _

_Cuando el corazón lo crea perdido, la mirada de la gran reina le mostrará el camino._

_Cuando el espíritu tema no vencer las tinieblas, la mano de Loki lo ayudará a engañarlas._

_Cuando ambos se unan, deberán ignorar el susurro de los fuegos fatuos._

_Cuando la guardiana despierte de su sueño, Rakelstake dejará el luto._

\- ¡Estás loca de remate! - Borwinta fue a un lado y al otro, recibiendo la fija mirada de los tribales que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros, atraídos por el griterío. - ¡De todas las estupideces que se te han podido ocurrir, ésta es la peor de todas!

\- Es el punto más seguro de Freljord, si nos hacemos con él no sólo tendremos a los bárbaros de nuestra parte, sino que además podremos defender a los nuestros. - argumentó Ashe.

\- ¡Rakelstake es una leyenda! ¡Esa cadena montañosa no es capaz de tener los mismos recursos que las tierras del sur, y aun menos tener túneles bajo la dura roca que la forma!

\- El arco de la difunta reina también se suponía que era una leyenda, y mira por donde es el arma que ahora llevo conmigo. - la joven arquera fue al encuentro de su maestra, observando la sombra que permanecía ocultando sus misteriosos ojos. - Borwinta, el tiempo se agota y el invierno está próximo. No podemos quedarnos en el sur acampados, necesitamos rocas que nos protejan.

\- Pretendes buscar esas rocas en la cadena montañosa más grande de Freljord, y para colmo sin haber sanado del todo la herida.

\- Tryndamere y sus hombres esperan una respuesta, nos pueden atacar sino resuelvo esto rápido.

\- ¡Tú fuiste quien nos sentenció haciendo promesas sin pararte a pensar en poder realizarlas! ¡Si crees que piensas subir a esas montañas, será por encima de mi cadáver!

\- ¡Soy la líder de la tribu y tu deber es acatar mis órdenes! – la repentina reacción de Ashe pilló por sorpresa a Borwinta.

La joven arquera la fulminaba con la mirada, la misma que tarde o temprano tenían todas las líderes. Borwinta apretó los puños, ella sólo lo hacía por su seguridad y bienestar, pero ella jamás lo comprendería.

Sin mediar más palabra, la arquera de élite le dio la espalda. Ashe la agarró del brazo, deteniendo su avance. Borwinta no se dignó a mirarla, ni siquiera trató de ladear la cabeza, simplemente miraba la frondosidad del bosque.

\- Por favor, entiéndelo. – suplicó Ashe.

\- Cuando hayas vivido lo que yo sufrí, entonces lo comprenderás. Sólo has visto la punta del iceberg oscuro que es Freljord. –

Podía apartarla con brusquedad, como habrían hecho muchos en su lugar, pero ella no era tan irrespetuosa con la niña que había criado como si fuera su propia hija.

Soltó a Borwinta, dejando así que la arquera de élite se alejara en dirección al sur. Ashe bajó la mirada, ignorando las que recibía por parte de los tribales. Reconocía la verdad en las palabras de su maestra, tenían mucho más peso que las suyas, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de toda su tribu por su propio bienestar. Tenía que jugársela.

Alzó la mirada al norte, observando los picos que sobresalían de entre las ramas de los árboles. En un plazo de siete días, Tryndamere esperaría su respuesta, y conociendo la actitud de los bárbaros no se tomaría las cosas tan bien como lo haría un derviche del hielo.

\- Nornas, estoy lista para enfrentarme al destino que me habéis preparado. –

* * *

Los grandiosos pinos y abetos que formaban los bosques sureños, eran sustituidos por un campo rocoso e inhóspito. La cara sur de cada montaña era un verdadero desafío. Pendientes muy pronunciadas, grandes desniveles y enormes rocas colocadas de tal manera que amenazaban con caerse al mínimo movimiento, junto con el hielo y el musgo que podrían tirarla al abismo.

A medida que se acercaba veía la inmensidad de las llamadas Vértebras de Fafnir. La forma alargada y picuda que tenían hacía honor al nombre que les pusieron. Trataba de buscar cualquier entrada a los pies, un pequeño sendero natural o una serie de rocas apiladas que le permitieran ascender.

Sin un camino que seguir sólo podría avanzar hasta una determinada altura. Escalar no era una opción viable debido a su condición. Encaramarse a las piedras de mayor tamaño tampoco, principalmente por el musgo o las capas de hielo traicioneras.

Subió hasta llegar al límite salvable. ¿Cuántos metros sería lo que llevaba? Posiblemente no fueran ni una décima parte de la altura de las cordilleras. Ashe suspiró, se sentó con delicadeza sobre un saliente, sin miedo de tener los pies en el aire. Con cuidado y sin dañarse demasiado, descolgó el jubón hecho de piel de carnero. Sacó una de las pocas manzanas que habían logrado sobrevivir al frío.

Degustó el sabor de la fruta, observando el paisaje que se abría ante ella bajo un cielo anaranjado. Las primeras estrellas comenzaron su pequeña función de luces en el firmamento, mientras que el sol se desvanecía en el horizonte. A pesar de lo negro que pintaban a Freljord, sus paisajes eran una verdadera obra de arte.

Dejó el corazón de la manzana sobre una roca, se levantó y dibujó un círculo sobre la tierra. Comenzó a apartar las rocas de gran tamaño que se encontraban en el centro del dibujo, siguiéndolas las de menor y las que no eran más que polvo grisáceo. Tocó la tierra, estaba un poco húmeda debido al clima montañoso, pero igualmente le servía.

Con las rocas apartadas formó un pequeño muro alrededor del círculo. Después rebuscó en el jubón, sacando unas cuantas hojas de yesca seca. Recogió los restos de la manzana y la enterró entre las hojas. Después sacó un eslabón de hierro y un fragmento de pedernal. Acercó ambos objetos a la yesca y los chocó entre ellos, saltando así una chispa que inmediatamente prendió las hojas.

El pequeño fuego no duraría demasiado, puede que no superase las dos horas de vida, pero ella no tenía problemas para permanecer a la intemperie. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente cuando los últimos rayos áureos desaparecieron bajo el cielo nocturno.  
Ashe observó la danza de las lenguas de fuego, chisporroteando con la materia comida. Solo verlas la hipnotizaban. Lograban sacarla del mundo en el que vivía y la sumergían en una paz profunda, una paz que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que permaneciera por siempre.

Ellas tenían el calor, pero no el simple calor para evitar el frío glacial. El calor hogareño, el calor familiar, el calor de esa persona con la que no existen diferencias entre los días y las noches. ¿Acaso su madre mostró el mismo sentimiento con ella? ¿Cuándo le mostró su amor por ser su sangre en lugar de un simple objeto político?

Pero no sólo su madre. Borwinta trataba de hacerle ver el lado bueno de la vida. No la repudiaba por ello, siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más la necesitaba, podría decir que hasta hizo mejor papel de madre que la suya propia. Y aun así nunca tendría el calor de la sangre maternal.

¿Y que era del resto? Nunca tuvo un amigo cercano con quien desahogarse, con quien pasar los buenos ratos o simplemente llorar su muerte. Erin podría ser lo más cercana a una amiga, pero no dejaba de ser una simple arquera que cumplía sus órdenes. De la misma manera un amante con quien soñar todas las noches, alguien que le hiciera acelerarle el corazón o a quien demostrarle los sentimientos del amor y el cariño.

Al final estaba igual de fría que el arco que usaba, el mismo arco que alteró su cuerpo. Ser inmune al frío no era una bendición teniendo que pagar el precio de vivir con la carne gélida, o un tacto que podía helar la sangre de quien fuera tocado. Era un fantasma en vida, sin una sola gota de calor, destinado a cambiar el futuro de toda una nación.

¿Pero qué nación podía cambiar cuando todo el mundo dudaba de ella? Es cierto que la tarea no iba a ser sencilla, tampoco pidió que se la dieran precisamente a alguien inexperto como lo era ella. Creía fielmente en que la palabra podría resolver todos los conflictos, hacer tratos y promesas siempre era mejor que el acero.

No obstante, puede que sus ideales siguieran siendo los de una niña pequeña. Si hubiera pensado de la misma forma que Borwinta, quizás no se vería obligada a pasar la noche alejada de la tribu, al amparo de una montaña que no mostraba piedad con nadie. Posiblemente su negligencia fue lo que la llevó a esto.

¿Cómo estarían todos en la tribu ahora que su líder había salido a buscar una leyenda? Seguramente Ragnar habría ordenado a alguno de sus derviches en su búsqueda, puede que Caitlyn estuviera amenazada por aquellos que querían su cabeza, o a saber que.

Levantó la mirada, observando el firmamento. Todos esos puntos tan cerca unos de otros, dando vida a una oscuridad infinita, liderados bajo la luz de una gran estrella que de ser más grande eclipsaría a la propia luna. Rara vez se la veía, pero cuando estaba presente parecía como si alguien estuviera vigilando desde lo alto.

\- _La madre de todos siempre cuida de los suyos_.- su mente se sumergió en las palabras de su abuela narrando la canción de Frigg. – _Ella siempre vigilará, su luz abrirá los caminos que se esconden en la oscuridad y guiará a las pobres almas apartadas de sus hogares…_ \- Ashe paró en seco. Se levantó rápidamente y miro fijamente al gran punto blanco. – Frigg, madre de todos, reina del Valhalla….La mirada de la gran reina. - alzó los brazos al cielo. - ¡La estrella es la mirada! –

Recogió todas sus cosas con júbilo. Se alejó un poco de la hoguera, orientando la estrella en un punto estratégico. Si Rakelstake se encontraba al norte, entonces tenía que tener la estrella indicándole el norte.

Giro y giró, hasta tener justo la estrella entre los picos de las montañas. Comenzó a caminar en la penumbra, guiándose por la escasa luz que desprendía el astro. Su iluminación la llevaba por un lado de la ladera muy escarpada. Más de una vez se resbaló, pero por suerte no siguió cayendo colina abajo.

Con cada paso que daba le costaba más mantenerse erguida, siendo obligada a caminar agachada con tal de no volver a perder el equilibrio. Sus manos se aferraban a las pequeñas rocas, más de una vez se clavó los picos que tenían algunas de ellas. Hasta que tocó una que estaba totalmente lisa.

Se agachó para verla más de cerca. Esa piedra no era natural, estaba labrada por manos humanas. Más adelante había otra, y un poco más otras. Ashe siguió la pista de los pequeños bloques, encontrándose con una pequeña pared de roca. De un salto se aferró al conjunto de rocas labradas, sintiendo la quemazón de la herida en su espalda.

Apretó los dientes para apaciguar el dolor y se obligó a si misma a subir el pequeño muro. Cuando tenía la parte superior por encima del muro se aferró a los bloques que había más adelante, dándose un último impulso.

Se tumbó sobre las rocas, percatándose de que todas ellas estaban colocadas de tal manera que formasen una línea recta. Aquello se trataba de un sendero hecho por humanos en antaño, oculto tras las caras escarpadas de las montañas. Ashe suspiraba con tal de recuperar el aliento. Seguía sin poder creérselo.

Acababa de encontrar el camino a Rakelstake.

* * *

Volvió a mirar el mapa una vez más. Aquellos campos nevados no le servían de utilidad a la hora de poder orientarse. El graznido de su amigo alado captó su atención. Alzó su brazo izquierdo al cielo, dejando libre el brazal donde las garras del halcón se aferraron. El animal hizo gestos con sus alas, dándole a entender que no había encontrado rastro humano por los alrededores.

Su compañera bufó una vez más de mala manera. Rodó los ojos. Desde que habían llegado a Freljord estaba actuando con desgana. Se giró al verla. De sus labios escapaban pequeños vapores grises, fruto de las llamaradas que había expulsado antes con tal de apaciguar su ira.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? - preguntó con esa voz tan grave que poseía.

\- Todavía no. - acarició las plumas del ave. - Y parece que Valor tampoco.

\- Iré a preparar una hoguera. Aun estando en el sur de Freljord la temperatura es demasiado baja. Espero que no te importe dormir pegada a un dragón con mal humor.

\- ¿Acaso tengo una opción mejor, Shyvanna? -

* * *

_La vez que vi esos muros creía que eran una minucia. Nuestros hombres trataron de destruirlos, pero entonces una gran avalancha se precipitó sobre ellos. Esa ciudad no era hecha por el hombre. Esa ciudad está hecha por los dioses y Freljord mismos, por eso nadie es capaz de conquistarla._

_Braulf, Diente de Sable_

**Nornas:** vendrían siendo las tejedoras del destino que existen en la mitología griega, es decir, las parcas. Hay diversas representaciones, aunque la más común es una dama joven, una mujer y una vieja. Cada una representa el pasado, presente y futuro. Ni siquiera los dioses podían pedirles cambiar el destino que ellas habían tejido.

**Fafnir:** fue hijo de un rey enano, cuya avaricia por el oro hizo que se convirtiera un dragón, dicho animal para los vikingos representaba ese pecado.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Más personajes se unen a la aventura. Rakelstake será el punto crucial en los próximos capítulos, y no sólo para los mortales. ¿Qué es lo que querrá decir Borwinta respecto al iceberg de Freljord?**

**No olvidéis de comentar y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Kaiserelle.**


	14. 14 Sombras y fuegos

_**14**_

_**Sombras y fuegos**_

Borwinta recibió el reporte de la patrulla. Ni las arqueras ni los guerreros encontraron rastro de Ashe por los alrededores. La única muestra de que había pasado la noche fuera, aparte de su ausencia en la tribu, fue una pequeña hoguera en la falda de las montañas.

La arquera de élite estaba preocupada y a su vez furiosa. Conocía a Ashe y no la veía capaz de hacer una locura como ir en búsqueda de una ciudad abandonada, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos ya estaba demostrado que no la conocía del todo. Deseaba encontrarla pronto antes de que pudiera pasarle algo malo, así le daría una reprimenda buena por su insensatez.

Sin embargo, no podía apartar el hecho de que lo hiciera por el bien de todos. Su creencia en la diplomacia antes que las armas era fuerte, tanto como para atreverse a buscar una leyenda en medio de la noche para salvar la vida de la tribu. En ese sentido se parecía mucho a ella en su juventud.

Pero Freljord ha demostrado más de una vez que no le importa los ideales o de donde provengas. Aquello lo conocía muy bien Borwinta, tanto en sus propias carnes como en las ajenas. Por eso se preocupaba por Ashe, no quería que la joven conociera la cruda realidad de esta tierra.

\- Borwinta. – Ragnar se acercó a la arquera alejada de la tribu. - ¿Has averiguado algo de su paradero?

\- Mis exploradoras hacen todo lo posible, pero no encontramos nada más allá de las Vértebras de Fafnir. Es como si hubiera desaparecido tras la montaña. Me preocupa que haya podido caerse por algún precipicio o algo así.

\- ¿Y qué hay del frío?

\- Ella es inmune al frío desde el día en el que ese arco la nombró su portadora.

\- ¿Acaso no has oído hablar de la _muerte sigilosa_? – Borwinta se volvió al anciano, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Ashe podrá ser inmune a las hipotermias o resfriados, pero no a esa. Hay que encontrarla antes de que sufra los primeros síntomas.

\- Conozco las señales y cómo puede originarse, pero Ashe solo ha pasado un día fuera, las probabilidades de que la padezca son muy bajas.

\- Y si no la encontramos pronto aumentarán. – la agarró del antebrazo con su mano vieja y huesuda. – Tenéis que ir tras ella.

\- No puedo dejar la tribu sin protección, y menos sabiendo que la extranjera corre peligro de morir a manos de un energúmeno.

\- ¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer? –

Borwinta dio media vuelta, observando el paisaje de las tierras del sur. Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, con sus ventajas y desventajas. Analizando la situación sólo le quedaba una opción más o menos aceptable.

\- Moveremos la tribu a Rakelstake. Los bárbaros llegarán a las tierras del sur y nos atacaran si descubren que no cumplimos la promesa. Si comenzamos a movernos al norte tendremos oportunidades de sobrevivir, así me aseguraré de que cuando encuentre a Ashe no nos separemos mucho del resto. –

* * *

El sol mañanero la sacó de sus sueños eternos. Se cubrió los ojos soñolientos con su mano, evitando que los rayos áureos la molestasen más de lo necesario. Nada más incorporarse le dolía la espalda. Tener una herida no sanada del todo y dormir sobre un camino de piedra no era para nada bueno.

Observaba el paisaje que había ante ella mientras el dolor se disipaba. Las cumbres de las montañas llenas de nieve y hielo a pesar de la estación en la que se encontraban. Quien iba a decir que la más temible cadena montañosa pudiera tener una vista tan hermosa.

Se imaginaba el origen basándose en la leyenda. Fafnir debía ser enorme como para que sus vertebras dividieran todo Freljord. Había cientos de glaciares del mismo tamaño o puede que más que el de Ymir. De ellos deberían de salir los cientos de ríos que describían en las leyendas. Al final podría ser cierto que éstas no fueran tan irreales como pensaban.

Una vez acostumbrada al dolor, Ashe siguió aquel sendero que penetraba en la montaña. En el camino se cuestionaba a qué podía hacer referencia la segunda parte de la leyenda. Loki era el dios de las mentiras y los engaños, ¿a qué se referían en la leyenda con que él ayudaría?

Siguió avanzando, dejando que los rayos áureos bañaran su piel expuesta al clima montañoso. No había ni un solo ave rapaz surcando los cielos, así como bestias merodeando por los alrededores. Claramente las Vértebras de Fafnir eran un accidente geográfico muy a tener en cuenta.

Detuvo sus pasos ante lo que había unos doscientos metros más adelante. Ante ella se abría la entrada a una inmensa caverna. Con tantas estalactitas flanqueando sus bordes parecía que aquello se tratase de las fauces de una gran bestia, donde la luz no se atrevía a romper las sombras que habitaban su interior.

En el fondo temía tener que adentrarse a ella, sumergirse en esa oscuridad, donde ni siquiera sus espíritus en forma de halcón serían capaces de orientar sus pasos. Miró por los alrededores, desgraciadamente era la única vía hacia la supuesta existencia de Rakelstake.

¿_En qué estaría pensando Avarosa a la hora de trazar un camino por medio de una cueva?,_ pensó Ashe.

Se acercó hasta quedar delante de las estalactitas que amenazaban con caerse al mínimo movimiento. Una ligera corriente de aire frío salía del interior, lo que quería decir que aquella caverna no estaba cerrada, sino que debía de terminar en un punto abierto al otro lado de las montañas.

Tragó saliva y pasó bajo esas puntas de roca caliza. Sus pasos resonaron a lo largo de la gruta, desapareciendo en la lejanía. Aquello no era precisamente pequeño, a pesar de que su longitud fuera desconocida, no debía ser tomada muy a la ligera.

A los pocos A medida que se adentraba en la oscuridad el suelo se volvía resbaladizo y la temperatura descendía. A pesar de ir con cuidado, Ashe resbaló y cayó rodando hacia abajo dentro de la cueva.

La sujeción que mantenía el arco a su espalda se soltó, provocando que el arma mítica se perdiera en la oscuridad. Esto junto con el incesante dolor de la herida en su espalda hizo que Ashe gritara, tanto por la lesión como por la mala suerte que tenía. El eco de sus gritos se perdió entre las sombras.

Apretó los puños hasta sentir como se le clavaban las uñas en la carne. Tumbada en la penumbra, con esa brisa acariciándole los cabellos, siendo lo único que la sacaba de los malos pensamientos generados por este lugar.

_¿Que estabas pensando Avarosa a la hora de hacer este acceso_?, se preguntaba. No contaba con los materiales orgánicos necesarios para mantener una antorcha encendida, y de poco le podría servir estando en un lugar como este.

Trató de buscar el arco tanteando el terreno, encontrándose solo con la humedad de las rocas. _No hay forma de que pueda salir de aquí a oscuras, y con un terreno resbaladizo. Ni siquiera los dos halcones me podrían guiar aquí. ¿Loki ayudarme? Será a morir._

Calló sus pensamientos en cuanto lo escuchó. Trataba de pasar desapercibido, y lo habría logrado de no ser por esa leve vibración que lo había delatado. Era un sonido tenue, como una pequeña campana que se atrevía a irrumpir entre las sombras.

Avanzó a rastras dejándose guiar por ese suave acorde. Si algo vivo era el causante de ello, debía de contar con algún medio para poder ver en esta oscuridad. Y si era algo inerte, entonces no debía andar muy lejos quien lo hubiera puesto allí.

Y con la misma intensidad que el sonido halló esa ligera luz que trataba de ocultarse bajo las rocas. Era un pequeño atisbo de esperanza en medio de un caos. Levantó las rocas que la tapaban, iluminando su rostro bajo esa luz morada que apartó rápidamente las sombras que la rodeaban.

Era una amatista áurea, una subclase del cuarzo amatista que únicamente se podía encontrar en el interior de las montañas de Freljord bajo una serie de condiciones climáticas. Pero no era una sola, sino cientos de pequeños cristales de color violeta pálido en el interior de una geoda, todos produciendo ese dócil canto espectral que parecía provenir de otro mundo.

Ashe se quedó maravillada ante tal obra natural. Había visto pequeñas geodas con cuarzo y otra clase de minerales más comunes, pero no una del tamaño de un escudo con una inmensidad de amatistas áureas. Era simplemente hermoso.

_Podría usar una de ellas para avanzar por la caverna, _pensó Ashe, _Estoy segura de que duraría muchísimo más que una mera antorcha._

Tanteó los delgados cristales morados, buscando alguno que estuviera frágil para así arrancarlo con mayor facilidad. Ninguno de los exteriores contaba con esa singularidad, y los interiores eran prácticamente imposibles de sacar.

Buscó una roca grande y afilada, recogió el primer pedrusco que vio con esas características y apuntó al extremo de la geoda. Cerró los ojos e hizo chocar ambas piedras, escuchando cómo los minerales más débiles se desprendían del conglomerado. Pero no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para desprender una gran cantidad de luz, así que volvió a golpear la geoda un par de veces más.

Pequeños fragmentos salieron desperdigados. Ashe recogió aquellos que eran del tamaño del dedo corazón, agrupándolos todos en uno solo. Rasgó una parte de su capa y los ató con la fina tela, formando así un colgante rudimentario que le serviría para avanzar por la caverna.

Se alejó de la geoda, buscando su arco por medio de la luz desprendida por su artefacto. Tal y como sospechaba, aquello iluminaba de tal manera o incluso más que una antorcha corriente. Ahora le quedaba probar por cuánto tiempo duraría su luz, rezando que fuera lo suficiente como para hallar la salida de la cueva.

Caminó por la caverna, con cuidado de no resbalarse esta vez. La amatista bailaba en su pecho con cada paso que daba, acompañando esa luz con su suave tintineo. Las sombras se apartaban ante su avance, escondiéndose tras las rocas y las grietas que encontraban. Poco a poco, Ashe halló la salida de la caverna.

Aquel punto blanco que pasó a convertirse en un paisaje nevado con cada metro recorrido. La luz del mineral fue eclipsada por la del sol del atardecer. Ashe respiró aliviada, por fin había logrado pasar el mal trago.

Se sentó al lado de la salida, observando una vez más el bello paisaje que había ante sus ojos. A medida que caía la noche el ambiente se tornaba frío, aun así, el espectáculo de las estrellas y las luces de las valquirias en el cielo embellecía la situación. Aquello le recordó la promesa jurada hace un par de años, con Borwinta en la llanura.

Las armaduras de las guerreras de Freyja brillaban con esplendor, más que cualquier otra noche. Caitlyn le dijo que en Piltover las llaman auroras boreales, que tienen una explicación científica de porqué su baile hipnótico y esos colores. Ashe simplemente se limitó a aprender el nombre en piltoveriano. Ella no juzgaba las opiniones de los extranjeros acerca de sus creencias, pues cada nación piensa de forma diferente al resto.

De pronto vio unas extrañas luces a lo lejos, y no eran moradas como la del mineral que colgaba de su cuello, la cual aun perduraba. Eran haces de luz pálidos, algunos de tonalidades azules y otros más verdosas, revoloteando como moscas por el camino que se abría entre las montañas.

Se levantó y dio uno pasos hacia adelante. Aferró con fuerza el mango del arco, notando como su frío se transmitía por toda su piel. Tragó saliva cuando las luces se detuvieron bruscamente. El tintineo de la amatista era lo único que rompía el silencio entre ella y los extraños fenómenos.

Los haces volvieron a revolotear, cada segundo que pasaba se hacían más grandes. Estaban acercándose a su posición. Ashe preparó una flecha, su instinto la dictaba a disparar a aquellas cosas. Apuntó a la primera que se acercaba. El proyectil hizo silbar el aire, hasta clavarse en la roca que se hallaba detrás del haz.

Aquello no eran meras luces traídas desde el firmamento o provocadas por un mineral. Eran las luces de los muertos, espíritus de niños inocentes o de seres malignos. ¿Cuál de los dos podían ser? Ni se sabe, sólo que esas cosas se trataban de fuegos fatuos.

* * *

Borwinta dirigía la fila siguiendo las pistas que las exploradoras habían encontrado. Volteó un momento, mirando como su pueblo trataba de avanzar con sus carros y animales en este angosto lugar. La base de esta cordillera no era muy segura, los animales de carga podrían resbalarse en cualquier momento.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y continuó su avance. Los vientos se habían levantado con furia, ululando por los picos y las grietas de las montañas, transportando los mensajes de los espíritus caídos en sus tierras. Sin embargo no eran comparables con los de ese _lugar_, no, estos no eran más que meros sustos para alguien como ella.

Erin estaba unos metros más adelante, buscando cualquier posible muestra de un sendero o camino, ya fuera hecho por el propio hombre o por la naturaleza misma. Se estaba angustiando, el tiempo se les venía encima y las probabilidades de salir victoriosos eran cada vez más reducidas.

\- ¿Acaso pretendéis huir? - vociferó una voz a lo lejos.

Los guerreros y magos de ambas tribus se interpusieron entre los civiles y los bárbaros que estaban tras su líder, dispuestos a entrar en combate si Borwinta lo ordenaba. Ragnar se puso al lado de la arquera de élite, mirando con recelo a quien llamaban como Rey de los Bárbaros.

\- ¿Dónde está Ashe? - inquirió Tryndamere. - Hice un trato con ella. ¿Dónde está vuestra líder? - apoyó su gigantesco mandoble sobre su hombro, en un intento de intimidar a Borwinta.

\- En nuestra fortaleza. - respondió tranquilamente, sorprendiendo al viejo derviche. - Ella me contó su trato con vuestras tribus, y hasta donde yo sé, el plazo no ha terminado.

\- Sólo os falta un día, no creo que os importe mucho avisarla si ya tenéis esa fortaleza de la que habláis.

\- Lo mismo os digo, no os importará esperar si tanto os interesa verla. -

Tryndamere frunció el ceño, aquella mujer la inquietaba, no sólo por sus frías palabras, sino por la parte superior de su rostro oculto tras la sombra de su capucha. Levantó el mandoble, poniendo en guardia tanto a sus hombres como a las dos pequeñas tribus que había delante.

\- ¿Vos sois Tryndamere? - se acercó Erin. Su mero avance hizo que uno de los bárbaros se acercase al lado de su rey.

Era un hombre igual de corpulento que él, con su largo cabello negro recogido en dos trenzas. Una simple pechera era la única pieza de metal que lo protegía, el resto de su vestimenta eran unos pantalones y botas de piel de oso.

Sus rostro estaba forjado en la batalla. Una cicatriz recorría su mejilla izquierda, y sus ojos como el mismo azabache hacían contraste en sus rasgos afilados. Miraba fijamente a esa joven arquera, quien había bajado la capucha para dejar al aire su cabellera rojiza como el fuego del caos. Pero ni su gran martillo de guerra, impregnado aún con la sangre de alguna posible víctima, eran suficientes para intimidarla.

\- Mi nombre es Erin, soy la arquera de confianza de nuestra líder. Os doy mi palabra de que Ashe no faltará a mi acuerdo. No, no sólo mi palabra, sino mi virginidad.

\- ¡Erin! - espetó Borwinta.

\- Vos sabéis tan bien como yo lo que sucede a aquellas mujeres que no siguen el juramento de las diosas cuando llegue el Ragnarok. -

Por un instante, Tryndamere vio en los ojos de Erin el brillo de determinación y seguridad que a él le gustaba ver en sus hombres. Éstos, a excepción de aquel que se había puesto a su lado, rieron ante su juramento. Notó como la otra arquera apretaba los puños, para ellas esto no era ninguna estupidez.

\- Esta bien. Acamparemos aquí a la espera de que vuestra líder vuelva y cumpla con lo prometido. Pero sí no se da el caso, créeme que te arrepentirás de tus palabras. -

* * *

Ashe corría a toda velocidad, disparando de vez en cuando alguna flecha a los entes de fuego que la perseguían. Seguía camino arriba el sendero abandonado, viendo como los picos de las montañas que había visto antes desaparecían bajo un mar blanco.

Los fuegos fatuos la seguían, no eran rápidos, pero no les hacía falta la velocidad. Susurros, esa era su arma principal. Atacaban a Ashe con susurros de los muertos en estas montañas. Ella sabía que eran espíritus caídos de gente que no conocía, pero si les hacía caso la llevarían a una trampa natural.

Por eso corría con la mirada fija en las losas del camino, era la única forma de asegurarse de que no la hicieran perder el rumbo y poder llegar a las puertas de la propia Rakelstake. Había oído historias de gente desaparecida por seguir los susurros o los llamados de los fuegos fatuos. Desde el más pobre al más rico. Corría el rumor de que eran armas para atraerlos hasta la diosa Hel, aunque otros defendían que no eran más que simples muertos que ella misma no deseaba tener en sus dominios.

Se desconocía cómo se podía apaciguar un alma que estaba condenada a vivir en el plano de los mortales, y tampoco se molestaban en averiguarlo si para ello tenían que dar la propia vida.

_\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú fuiste la causante de este tormento con el que vivo y ahora no te dignas ni a responder por tus crímenes. -_

Ashe se detuvo en seco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuchó aquella voz. La voz de la persona que la había atacado durante todos estos años, sin perdonarla ni aun cuando sabía que no llevaba la razón.

Se volteó, encontrándose con la viva imagen de su madre. Sabía que era una jugada de los fuegos fatuos, que su madre hacía tiempo que abandonó el mundo en el que ella vivía. Pero no comprendía qué es lo que hacía aquí, pues ella había muerto en el sur y no en la propia cordillera.

\- _¿Acaso vas a quedarte callada delante de mí? No comprendo cómo pude tenerte, eres una malcriada incluso con tus muertos._-

Ahora dudaba de si fuera un truco de un fuego fatuo realmente, o el propio espíritu de su madre, pues la trataba de la misma manera que habría hecho ella en vida. Rara vez le profesó el amor que debía de tener una madre por sus hijos, por no decir que casi todo ese amor se lo había dado su abuela, su padre o Borwinta.

Vio como sacó su preciada hacha de guerra. A pesar de ser incorpórea, al igual que ella, tenía la misma apariencia tenebrosa que cuando la vio por primera vez de niña. Sólo le faltaba tener los restos de sangre de los animales y los enemigos con los que se había cruzado en el camino, para así ser realmente la auténtica.

-_Mira a lo que me ha llevado tu estupidez. Tanto querer la paz por medio de la palabra me ha condenado a vivir en este maldito lugar. ¡Tú eres mi asesina!_ -

Ashe apretó los dientes, recordando la tercera advertencia de su abuela a la hora de ir a Rakelstake. Sintió como el frío del arco se incrementó, de la misma manera que los vientos se levantaron junto con una gran ventisca.

Los restantes fuegos fatuos desaparecieron bajo la cortina gélida y la oscuridad de la noche. La única luz que apartaba las sombras era la de la amatista que colgaba de su cuello. El espíritu de su madre avanzaba lentamente, no se veía afectado por el clima recién levantado.

Pero tampoco Ashe. Sus ropajes y cabellos eran zarandeados por las manos del aire, los cuchillos del frío trataban de cortar su piel, pero en vano. La capucha de su capa cayó, dejando a la vista cómo el color de sus ojos se volvia más intenso, casi parecían estar hechos del mismo material que el arco que portaba.

Freljord estaba rugiendo en lo alto de esas montañas. La ventisca delimitaba el campo de batalla entre madre e hija. Fuertes aludes se provocaron en torno a las montañas, cayendo kilos y kilos de nieve y hielo a las profundidades del abismo que se abría a su alrededor.

\- _He engendrado a una hija patética, ni siquiera eres capaz de hallar el camino a la gran ciudad_.

\- ¡BASTA! - espetó Ashe.

-_ ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? Mírate, cayendo en el juego de unos simples fuegos fatuos. Sólo tenías que haber cerrado los oídos y habrías llegado al portón, pero en cambio has sido tan estúpida de hacerlos caso. Si crees que vas a llegar hasta allí sin recibir un castigo, estás muy equivocada. - _asió el hacha de guerra y cargó contra Ashe.

La joven arquera saltó a un lado, viendo como la roca que estaba detrás de ella era partida bajo el filo espectral. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, podría ser todo lo incorpórea que quisiera, pero seguiría siendo igual de letal.

Cargó dos flechas y las disparó rápidamente, apuntando al antebrazo derecho. Sabía que ese brazo era con el que mejor peleaba su madre, y si lograba dañarlo tendría la batalla a su favor. Pero no se esperaba que obtuviera el mismo resultado que con los haces fogosos. Los proyectiles helados la atravesaron, obteniendo una risotada por parte de su madre.

\- _Un fantasma es inmune a las armas, en cambio los vivos a las suyas no._

\- ¡Cierra la boca! -

Ashe se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de su madre, pero ésta lo esquivó justo a tiempo, dejando que su hija comiera la nieve recién formada en el camino. Volvió a reír, provocándola de nuevo. Se levantó y alzó el puño, queriéndole dar en la mejilla. Pero sólo vio como su mano atravesaba su rostro espectral.

En cambio la mano de su madre agarró su cuello. El frío de un fantasma era totalmente diferente al de Freljord, era como un cuchillo que cortaba la carne lentamente, provocándole una pequeña ola de calor que inmediatamente se helaba con pequeñas agujas clavadas.

La lanzó bruscamente contra el suelo, haciendo que la herida en su espalda llevase la peor parte. Ashe soltó un gran grito de dolor, llevándose la mano buena a la lesión, ignorando los pasos de su madre. Ésta le levantó la barbilla con el filo de su arma. Su hija soportó el dolor, la miró fijamente a esos dos ojos espectrales hechos de fuego verde.

\- Mira, al final vas a lograr lo que todo el mundo quiere, matarme. - dijo Ashe. - Así Baerta podrá ser la líder de la tribu, como a ti te habría gustado. Pero permíteme decirte antes una cosa. Lo siento.

\- _¿Cómo dices?_

\- Siento no haber sido la hija que querías. - cerró los ojos. - No soy la más fuerte de toda la tribu, ni tampoco la más inteligente. Hago estupideces sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias, hago tratos con líderes tribales pensando que así podré ganarme su confianza sin derramar sangre. - los volvió a abrir. - Pero en realidad lo que estoy haciendo es cavar mi propia tumba. Mírame, estando herida busco una fortaleza inexpugnable, en lugar de esperar y estar en buenas condiciones. Así que si quieres matarme, por favor, hazlo rápido. -

Ashe apartó el filo, agachando así la cabeza y apartando su cabello, dejando a la vista su nuca. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, centrandose en sus latidos y en su propia respiración. Podía imaginarse el arco iris que la llevaría hacia sus dioses, a encontrarse otra vez con su familia y con la difunta reina.

En cambio, sintió como sus mejillas se helaban más de lo normal. Su cabeza era elevada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su madre. Pero no con el aspecto de antes, sino con el mismo que había tenido cuando estaba viva. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como estaban todos los fuegos fatuos, sin decir nada, simplemente revoloteando sobre su posición.

El clima también cambio. La noche volvió a ser estrellada, con las luces de las valquirias en el firmamento. La ventisca y los vientos se desvanecieron, dejando que la brisa de las montañas volviera a reinar sobre la cordillera.

\- _Quien se merecía morir en realidad era yo. Todo este tiempo te he estado maltratando, pensando que eras débil. Quería una hija como Baerta. Pero el día que morí a manos de la Garra Invernal, pensé en lo que podría sufrir la tribu si te dejaba a ti al mando o en lo mal que lo harías._

_Entonces la vi, estaba ahí junto con la diosa. Estar ante su presencia hizo cuestionarme si lo que yo creía era cierto o no. Ella me enseñó todo aquello que no vi con mis propios ojos. Tus esfuerzos por agradarme, los múltiples intentos de valerte por ti misma, tus luchas contra los tuyos para que te aceptaran como la líder. Ese arco te eligió por algo, no porque fueras la descendiente, sino por tu valía y tu deseo de paz._

_Me arrepentí. Estaba tan cegada que no podía ver la verdadera arquera que tenía dentro de ti. Es cierto que aun tienes que aprender, y que ese aprendizaje no será tarea fácil, pero jamás pienses que eres estúpida por pensar de forma diferente al resto. Todos somos ingenuos en nuestra juventud, y es la propia vida quien nos tiene que dar ese golpe para hacernos madurar. Ashe, aun estás a tiempo de conseguirlo. _

\- Mamá. - musitó.

\- _Borwinta y los demás están en a los pies de la montaña junto con los bárbaros. Rakelsyake está a unos metros más adelante, tienes que llegar antes de que vuelva a salir el sol, de lo contrario el camino a la ciudad se perderá y con ello la tribu morirá. _

\- ¿Pero cómo podré hacerles llegar hasta aquí? No tendré tiempo de regresar una vez hallado la entrada.

\- _Yo ya sé la respuesta, mi niña. _\- le besó la frente. -_ Ahora te toca a ti averiguarla._ -

Dicho esto, el espiritu de su madre se desvaneció en el aire, seguido por los fuegos fatuos, dejándola sola en el camino hacia Rakelstake.

Las lagrimas de Ashe caían precipitadas al suelo, pero no eran fruto del dolor, sino de felicidad. Una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro. A pesar de toso este tiempo, estaba feliz de que su madre hubiera reconocido sus errores y la aceptase tal y como era. Puede que no la volviese a ver jamás, pero aquel beso era más que suficiente para ver que ella estaría orgullosa viéndola desde el Valhalla.

\- Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de proseguir con nuestra búsqueda. -

* * *

_Los fuegos fatuos no son más que bufones no muertos que viven en los caminos abandonados, tratando de matar a los caminantes o engañarlos. Sin embargo, no todos son de esa calaña._

_Profeta del Hielo._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**En el próximo ya se aproxima lo interesante, y no por el lado de Ashe. Los lobos necesitan carne fresca para seguir con vida. ¿De quién se trata?**

**No os olvideis de comentar y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Kaiserelle.**


	15. 15 La guardiana de Rakelstake

_**15**_

_**La guardiana de Rakelstake**_

Como cada mañana, la diosa Sol levantaba el astro por el este, extendiendo sus rayos áureos por toda la tierra helada. Sus haces provocaron el despertar de los freljordianos, a excepción del rey de los bárbaros.

Tryndamere había permanecido despierto gran parte de la noche, observando el firmamento con las luces de las valquirias bailando entre las estrellas. Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando en alguien que le desvelaba los sueños.

Prácticamente soñaba todas las noches con la misma pesadilla, un demonio rojo alzándose sobre una pila de cadáveres. Hombres, mujeres y niños, todos ellos cubiertos por su propia sangre. Entonces su mundo se volvía negro, la tierra se convertía en una masa coagulada carmesí y sólo existían él y ese demonio.

Su espada cortaba el aire, provocando que éste desprendiera chillidos de desesperación y dolor. Cuando choca contra la espada del demonio, un arma que latía por si misma y se alimentaba de la propia sangre; los ecos de sus familiares ciegan su vista y sólo existe fuego y cenizas.

Es entonces cuando surge esa silueta blanca, interponiéndose entre él y la criatura. Su voz es un eco angelical, pero no logra comprender lo que dice. Tryndamere ignora sus palabras, lo mismo hace el demonio. De pronto, la luz de la silueta aumenta su brillo, cegando a ambos combatientes.

Los alaridos de sus hombres lo traen de vuelta a la realidad. Su segundo al mando, Eskol; aguarda en silencio los insultos y maldiciones de otros tres hombres. Cualquier otro bárbaro habría sacado su arma y amenazado a esos tipos, pero Eskol era paciente y observador, haciendo honor al significado de su nombre: el lobo que acecha la luna.

Tryndamere se acerca al pequeño revuelo, recogiendo su espada clavada y apoyándola sobre su hombro derecho. Sus guerreros lo ven acercarse, y a excepción de Eskol, se apartan de su camino. El bárbaro lo mira fijamente, para luego volverse a los otros.

\- ¿A qué viene esta pelea de críos?

\- Esa zorra nos ha mentido, ya es casi medio día y su maldita líder no ha aparecido. - responde el que porta una porra de pinchos. - Deberíamos atacarles ahora que están desprevenidos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo están? - Eskol se cruza de brazos. - Esa chiquilla pelirroja tiene más agallas que todos vosotros, dudo mucho que os esté ignorando.

\- ¡Rey Tryndamere! - el grupo de guerreros volteó ante el llamado de la arquera pelirroja, quien venía acompañada de Borwinta. En el hombro de ésta, estaba posado un halcón celeste cuyas plumas reflejaban las luces del día. - ¡La princesa Ashe os reclama!

\- ¿Princesa? - murmura el bárbaro. - ¿Y dónde está ella? -

El halcón gañó. Desplegó sus halas y dio tres vueltas sobre sus cabezas, para luego dirigirse a los picos de la cordillera. Tras él dejaba un rastro de plumas y destellos blancos, similares a unos copos de nieve pero que refractaban la misma luz.

\- Su espíritu nos llevará hasta ella. - dijo Borwinta, abriendo la marcha para seguir el rastro dejado por el animal parcialmente incorpóreo.

\- Os lo dije. - se burló Eskol. - Esa chiquilla es más lista que vosotros dos juntos. Tryndamere, ¿deberíamos seguirlos?

\- Quedate cerca de la arquera pelirroja. - el rey de los bárbaros apretó aun más la empuñadura de su mandoble. - Si se trata de una trampa, no dudes de hacerle recordar porque nos llaman bárbaros. -

* * *

Ashe recorría con orgullo aquel camino que se abría entre las montañas, acompañado de una hermosa vista de los picos nevados de la cordillera bajo la luz del astro áureo. El propio sendero había dejado atrás la nieve y la roca desgastada, siendo ahora de piedra tallada a mano y flanqueado de vez en cuando por enormes columnas que ascendían retorcidas hacia los cielos.

Dichas columnas contaban con decoración de toda clase, desde las más extrañas runas hasta los dibujos de criaturas que sólo permanecían vivas en las leyendas. En realidad, cada columna era un cuento, un texto grabado en piedra que describía lo sucedido en antaño.

No se había parado a leer alguna detenidamente, simplemente les echaba un rápido vistazo antes de seguir avanzando. Si lograba llegar a las puertas de la famosa Rakelstake y abrirlas, tendría luego el tiempo suficiente para leerlas con tranquilidad.

Una sensación de felicidad hizo acopio del corazón de Ashe. La arquera sonrió al ver a lo lejos esa línea grisácea en la cordillera. Aumentó el ritmo, haciendo que la línea se tornara más y más grande.

Estaba fusionada con la roca, como si aquellos muros se hubieran alzado por la misma naturaleza. Eran kilométricos, seguían incluso más allá de donde podía alcanzar la vista. Esbeltos como el primer día en el que se crearon, daban la sensación que fue la propia naturaleza quien los hizo y no los humanos.

Sorprendentemente no había hielo o nieve impregnando sus paredes, como si el propio Freljord no quisiera dañar su estructura. Su monotonía grisácea se vería interrumpida por ese símbolo grabado, un símbolo que la arquera no había visto antes.

Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Ashe. Ver los famosos muros de la mítica ciudad era ya toda una alegría. La leyenda era cierta, la abandonada capital de Freljord estaba ante ella, a tan sólo unos cuantos metros.

No sólo sus muros eran una vista maravillosa. Esas almenaras alzándose detrás de ellos, como guardianas velando por la seguridad de quienes se refugiaban en la ciudad, con las telas rasgadas de lo que una vez habría sido el símbolo de la fortaleza, bailando al pos del viento.

Y detrás, situadas en lo más alto de la más alta montaña, con sus puntas rozando las mismas nubes, estaba el famoso palacio de la difunta reina. Desde la lejanía se podía distinguir sus paredes azules, hechas de las rocas azules del norte y el hielo puro.

Sólo tenía que cruzar el puente. El paso se abría sobre una gran grieta que daba lugar a un gran río en lo más profundo de la misma. Ashe detuvo sus pasos, observando como una cascada caía con elegancia desde el puente, cuyo nacimiento se encontraba en los ríos que salían por las aperturas de agua de los muros.

Pero no era una única cascada, sino seis en total. Todas ellas componiendo una canción grave al caer por el precipicio y dando vida al río más importante de toda Freljord, aquel con el que los pueblos del sur podían vivir.

\- Río Odin. - musitó Ashe. - Y los Cantos de Valquirias. - refiriéndose a las cascadas. - Avarosa, buscaste el mismo corazón de Fafnir en el lugar menos sospechado. Esto no parece Freljord, tanta vida sin ser afectada por el propio hielo. -

Caminó hasta la entrada del puente. Su mirada iba saltando por cada una de las estatuas que lo flanqueaban. Eran hombres y mujeres vestidos en sus trajes de guerra, con las armas características de cada uno. Todos las tenían puestas delante de ellos, mientras sus ojos miraban con recelo el puente, como si estuvieran vigilando a aquel que pasara bajo ellos.

Leyó cada uno de los nombres grabados en sus bases. _Zarya la Indomable, Bjorn Hijo de los Vientos, Liv la Madre, Jostein el Jinete, Kaira la Pacifica..._Eran el nombre de los reyes y las reinas que habían existido en Freljord antes de Avarosa.

Se paró ante la última pareja de estatuas. La mujer portaba un mangual y una cabeza de jabalí aparecía por su izquierda. Su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza y su mano estaba alzada al frente. El hombre llevaba un arco, vestía un traje de explorador con piezas de armadura, y su mano estaba también alzada al frente.

Los habían tallado de forma que pareciera que quisieran juntarse en lugar de permanecer separados. Ashe leyó el nombre de cada uno, sorprendida de hallarse ante las imágenes pétreas de _Thorson de las Tormentas_ y _Hëllsonne_ _de las Llamas_, los padres de Avarosa y sus hermanas.

Poco se sabía de Hëllsonne, salvo que no el frío no era rival para ella. Dicen que gracias a ella los freljordianos soportan mejor el frío que el resto de Runaterra, pues su cuerpo jamás había estado frío incluso en la noche más oscura. Por otro lado, Thorson era todo un héroe para cada niño. Se decía que nació el mismo día que surgió el Vórtice Gélido, que las ventiscas obedecían sus órdenes y las tormentas surgían allá donde él quisiera. Tal era su poder, que fue el primero en obtener un arma hecha de hielo puro.

Ashe podría seguir recordando las palabras de su abuela retumbando en su mente, quedare ahí parada mientras recorría los detalles de las estatuas, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer aún.

* * *

La escasa luz del sol penetraba en la sala por medio de las pequeñas grietas que habían logrado penetrar los techos del santuario. Los tapices y los ídolos de piedra representando a todo el panteón freljordiano daban vida cada vez que la instancia era iluminada.

En el centro, situado en lo alto de unas escaleras, se encontraba un altar. Posado sobre él se hallaba una criatura de proporciones inmensas, sumida en su largo sueño. De pronto, uno de sus ojos se abre, rompiendo la fina escarcha que se había acumulado sobre su cuerpo.

Blanco como la misma nieve, mira por todos los alrededores antes de fijarse en un mismo punto. Espera...lo vuelve a sentir, aquella extraña sensación que llevaba siglos sin aparecer. Sacude su cabeza, rompiendo la escarcha restante, y rápidamente se alza a los cielos, rompiendo el techo del santuario.

* * *

Quinn y Shyvana llevaban horas caminando por aquel valle freljordiano, en busca de algunas de las tribus que se suponían que habitaban estos lares. Desde los cielos, el águila compañera de la exploradora, Valor, tanteaba los territorios que podía ver más allá de lo que el ojo humano lograba alcanzar.

Lo único con lo que se habían encontrado hasta el momento eran conejos, venados y algunos zorros blancos que habitaban la estepa sureña. El resto eran kilómetros de hierba y bosques de pinos. A lo lejos se podían ver las montañas con las cumbres llenas de nieve, una serie de puntos blancos pintados en un fondo azulado.

De pronto el graznido de Valor alerta a ambas mujeres, especialmente a Quinn. Es una advertencia, alguien está acercándose a su perímetro de seguridad. Se detiene y saca la ballesta. Ese mero gesto hace que Shyvana se ponga en guardia, con las garras en forma de cabeza de dragón listas para atacar y golpear a lo que se acerque.

Quinn busca con la mirada algún indicio de movimiento sospechoso, a su vez que sus oídos están alerta ante cualquier posible sonido. Su piel siente el calor de Shyvana, quien trata de controlar su ira dracónica con deseo de salir al exterior.

Valor vuelve a graznar, su aviso proviene desde el norte, hacia donde Quinn mira. Los ve acercarse, una manada de lobos grises del mismo tamaño que un caballo. Montándolos y armados hasta los dientes, hombres y mujeres ataviados con pieles de oso y venado. A la cabeza iba una mujer, con su largo cabello blanco suelto a excepción de un mechón recogido en una trenza.

Quinn retrocedió un poco en cuanto vio como asomaba por detrás de sus hombros el filo de un gran hacha de guerra. Shyvana por el contrario adelantó un par de pasos, calentando tanto el metal de sus armas que éstas comenzaban a desprender pequeños vapores.

La mujer que abría la marcha se percata de su posición. Quinn oye como les da una orden en su lengua, haciendo que todos los demás miren hacia su posición. El corazón le late a mil por hora, teme que les ataquen simplemente por ser extranjeros o que supongan aliadas de una tribu rival.

Uno de los hombres baja de su lobo y acorta la distancia que los separa, la gran bestia lo sigue unos pasos por detrás. Shyvana se coloca entre Quinn y él, lanzándole una furtiva mirada que haría temer a cualquier hombre, cosa que parece afectarle. El lobo eriza el pelo y enseña los dientes, su dueño tantea el mango de la espalda que lleva colgada a la cintura.

Quinn rápidamente guarda la ballesta y corre a ponerse delante de Shyvana. El guerrero desenvaina la espada y los demás le imitan, a excepción de la mujer. Pero la demaciana no hace ningún gesto ofensivo, simplemente alza las manos en alto.

\- Por favor, no queremos problemas ni venimos con esa intención. -

El hombre la mira con duda, detrás de él la mujer arquea una ceja cuestionando las palabras de la demaciana. Vuelve la vista a otro de sus hombres y le dice algo en su idioma. Éste desmonta el lobo y avanza hacia donde está su compañero, sin bajar la espada.

\- ¿Qué hacer vosotros en Freljord? - trata de pronunciar lo mejor posible su idioma.

\- ¿Entiendes mi idioma?

\- Tribu nuestra toparse siempre con extranjeros. Tribu necesitar que alguien hablar con ellos. - la mujer le grita algo, él asiente. - Ahora tú responder.

\- Somos mercaderes extranjeros. Teníamos un gran cargamento de víveres y objetos de valor, hasta que fuimos atacados por unos bandidos.

\- ¿Bandidos?

\- Si, desconocemos si eran de alguna tribu o simplemente malhechores. Mi compañera logró espantarlos antes de que lograsen matarnos, pero el resto de los nuestros no tuvieron esa suerte. –

La mujer de rasgos afilados se acercó hacia ellos, sin siquiera bajarse del gran lobo. Quinn tragó saliva, los meros ojos del animal la inquietaban, y más sus dientes que podrían arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. El hombre tradujo las palabras de Quinn a su supuesta líder, o eso creía la demaciana.

Volvió a mirarla, clavando sus ojos azulados en ella y luego en la medio dragón que estaba detrás suya. Estaba analizándolos, buscando algún rastro de sospecha en su mentira recién inventada. Dijo otras palabras, pero no por ello apartó la férrea mirada de ambas.

\- Mi señora decir que si mercaderes mentir, lobos atacar. Skadi no soportar mentiras.

\- Dile a tu señora, que si lobos atacar, dragón quemar sus huesos. – intervino Shyvana para sorpresa de la demaciana.

Quinn enseguida le lanzó una mirada de reproche. En ese momento desearía darle un guantazo a la mujer medio dragón. Y más ganas le entraron cuando el hombre tradujo sus palabras a la líder. ¿Cómo se le ocurría soltar amenazas en una situación tan delicada en la que se encontraban?

Tras escucharlas, la mujer frunció el ceño. El lobo parecía haberlas entendido también, porque enseñó los colmillos y comenzó a rugir por lo bajo. Quinn estaba con el corazón latiendo a mil, estaba totalmente pálida, no sabía por dónde salir sin perder la vida.

Entonces se rio. Una carcajada tras otra, como si lo que le hubieran contado se tratara de un buen chiste hecho por un bufón. Quinn se quedó perpleja, al contrario de Shyvana, quien apretaba los dientes como si la estuvieran tomando el pelo.

Sus hombres se unieron a sus risas, incluido el traductor. ¿Qué les hacía tanta gracia? Volvió a decir unas palabras en su idioma, pero esta vez les sonreía. El hombre respiró profundamente para quitarse las risas restantes, y al igual que ella, sonrió.

\- A nuestra líder gente como tu amiga gustarle. Ella saber que no ser mercaderes, pero que ayudar a sobrevivir en Freljord.

\- ¿A sí sin más?

\- No, vosotras hacer más adelante juicio de Skadi. –

* * *

Al igual que el resto, Borwinta estaba boquiabierta ante lo que veían sus ojos. Tras pasar por los peligrosos caminos ocultos entre las montañas, y atravesar una angosta caverna donde la luz de las antorchas apenas podía contra las sombras, por fin habían llegado a ver la mítica ciudad.

Todos gritaban de júbilo al contemplar en real la existencia de Rakelstake, dejando un tanto inquietos a los bárbaros ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Para Tryndamere, aquello no era más que una fortaleza en la cumbre de una montaña rodeada de un abismo.

Ashe sonreía al ver como los suyos avanzaban ante lo que sería su futuro hogar. De entre el gentío reconoció la cabellera rojiza de Erin corriendo hacia ella, rio ante las intentonas de Borwinta por mantener la compostura. La arquera casi hace perderle el equilibrio con la fuerza de su abrazo, pero aquello no importó ante las risas de alegría que ésta le dedicaba.

\- ¡Lo conseguiste! - gritó Erin. - ¡Acabas de darle una buena lección a esos bárbaros!

\- ¿Tryndamere y los suyos han venido con vosotros? - inquirió Ashe.

La joven líder no se esperaba la presencia del pueblo bárbaro con ellos, al menos no que llegase con su tribu a Rakelstake. Aquello le daba muy mala espina, dudaba que se los hubieran encontrado en el camino de vuelta después de suponer que Borwinta iría tras su búsqueda.

Tryndamere no sólo no se fiaba de ella, sino que en caso de no haber cumplido su promesa habría atacado a su pueblo nada más encontrárselo. Puede que con su trato realizado se hubiera ganado su confianza o al menos la garantía de que no los atacaría, pero en el fondo no estaba del todo segura. A fin de cuentas, era algo que había ocasionado su insensatez.

\- ¡FUERA DE MIS DOMINIOS! -

Un gran casquete de hielo impactó contra la pared de una de las montañas, provocando parte de la ladera cayera al vacío en forma de alud. El pánico hizo acopio de los corazones de los tribales, los civiles gritaban y los guerreros sacaban las armas ante lo que les había atacado.

Borwinta quedó boquiabierta de la misma manera que Ashe y Erin. Lo vieron pasar, tán rápido como había atacado. Era enorme, su cuerpo estaba mezclado con el propio hielo puro y dejaba una estela helada en el aire por donde había pasado. Para la gente que no los había llegado a conocer les parecería un halcón celeste cuyas plumas eran hielo, pero para Borwinta aquel pájaro tenía nombre.

\- Un criofenix. -

\- ¿Criofenix? ¿Qué es eso? - cuestionó Ashe al tiempo que preparaba su arco.

\- Se suponía que estaban extintos. - se limitó a responder Borwinta. - Hay que sacar a la tribu de las montañas, o el próximo alud acabará con ellos.

\- Pero el puente puede ser una trampa. - respondió Erin. - Si impacta uno de esos bloques, podría romperlo.

\- ¡Entonces llamaré su atención hasta que los evacuéis! -

\- ¡No Ashe espera! - gritó Erin.

\- ¡Es una orden! -

Ashe invocó a su par de halcones celestes. Estos volaron en dirección al criofenix. Uno de ellos dio tres vueltas por encima de su rostro, entorpeciéndole la visión. El ave mayor ascendió, esquivando la trampa de uno de los halcones para chocar contra otra de las montañas.

Sacudió su ala derecha. El aire que había enfrente se congeló, formando una serie de dardos que impactaron contra uno de los halcones, mientras que el otro esquivó la andada de proyectiles. Ashe sintió una punzada en el pecho en cuanto desapareció el primero de los halcones, pero siguió escalando por la estatua del primer rey.

\- Maldito pajarraco. -

El criofenix persiguió al último halcón. Éste cayó en picado, pasando por debajo del puente. Al pasar sus alas por las salpicaduras de las cascadas, pequeñas placas de hielo se formaron en sus aguas, cayendo luego río abajo. El halcón zigzagueaba en el aire, esquivando los dardos y otros proyectiles de hielo que le lanzaba.

De pronto, un gran muro de hielo comenzó a formarse en el otro lado del abismo, creciendo a gran rapidez. El halcón revoloteaba entre los picos que se iban agrandando, hasta quedar atrapado entre la roca y el hielo. El criofenix pasó por pasó por el alto, desprendiendo otro dardo de hielo que atravesó al pájaro incorpóreo.

Ashe ahogó un grito de dolor. Agradeció en el fondo que sus espíritus no pudieran morir de forma tan sencilla, a pesar de que estuviera conectada a ellos y sintiera su dolor. Continuó ascendiendo, pasando por encima del rostro del rey y colocándose en su hombro.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la criatura aproximarse a gran velocidad. Miró momentáneamente al otro lado. Borwinta y los suyos habían logrado sacar a la gran mayoría de los civiles del rango de ataque, pero aun quedaban los más rezagados. Tragó saliva, se puso de pie sobre el hombro de roca y mantuvo el equilibrio.

Aferró el mango de su arco, éste produjo un destello azulado que captó la atención del criofenix. Avanzó por el brazo del padre de Avarosa, hasta situarse en su palma rocosa que le serviría como plataforma. Vio al enorme ave acercarse hacia ella.

Preparó una flecha de hielo y apuntó a la cabeza de la criatura. Sin embargo, al tensar la cuerda, la herida de su espalda le pasó factura, haciendo que se arrodillara en la pequeña superficie para tantear con la mano la lesión.

Vio como pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre ella, cada vez con mayor intensidad y más fríos, pero no más allá de la estatua en la que se encontraba. Sus ropajes se veían sacudidos ante un viento que era del todo antinatural, mientras el frío trataba de cortar su carne siguiendo el compás de los sonidos provocados por el criofenix. ¿Había creado una pequeña ventisca donde ella se encontraba?

\- Ese arco no te pertenece. - Ashe pudo distinguir por el tono de su voz que se trataba de un criofenix femenino. - ¿De dónde lo has sacado? - la criatura pasó a gran velocidad a su lado.

La ventisca se iba haciendo más presente, su capa comenzaba a rasgarse ante el hielo y la nieve acumulados sobre ella. Volvió a comprender el significado del frío desde que el arco la cambió por completo, la sensación de hipotermia en cada una de sus extremidades, el aire gélido cortando sus pulmones por dentro, el poco calor que llevaba su sangre apagándose.

\- Me lo dio Avarosa. - comenzó a hiperventilar ante el bajón de temperatura que sufrió.

\- ¡Mentira! - el criofenix se mantuvo aleteando en el aire, justo delante de ella. - ¡Se lo has robado de su lugar de reposo!

\- Si fuera cierto, el arco me habría congelado. - con las escasas fuerzas que tenía levantó el arma. - Estoy segura...de que Avarosa te lo habría dicho. - miró más allá de la pequeña ventisca y el ave, casi todos estaban a salvo, sólo tenía que retenerla un poco más. - ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos ataques?

\- Ningún ser humano volverá a tocar Rakelstake. No hasta que el verdadero asesino de la reina sea llevado ante la justicia.

\- Así que todo este tiempo, los vientos y las nevadas que impedían el acceso a Rakelstake los provocaste tú. - El arco volvió a desprender una fuerte luz que ocultó la propia de la amatista áurea. Una sensación embriagadora invadió el cuerpo de Ashe. La arquera escuchó esas palabras. - Anivia. -

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Avarosa me lo ha dicho. - la arquera se incorporó. - En el arco están las últimas voluntades de todos aquellos que lo han llevado. Anivia, llevas viviendo en esta tierra desde el día en el que se forjó. Con tu muerte cae una era, y con tu nacimiento llega otra. - alzó su mano al otro lado, llegando a tocar el pico del criofenix. Los ojos de Ashe brillaron. - ¿_No me recuerdas?_ \- dijo otra voz.

\- Mi reina. -

\- _Volvamos a unir Freljord, mi vieja amiga_. - el brillo desapareció. - Guardiana de Rakelstake, déjame pasar por las puertas de la capital, aparta de tu corazón esa ira y odio que tienes, no dejes que te corrompen. -

Ashe miró fijamente a la criofenix. El efecto del arco no duraría mucho tiempo, el frío mágico invocado por el ave que había ante ella no tardaría en hacer efecto. Atacarla sería una estupidez, pues aparte de ganarse su confianza, sus flechas de hielo no serían de gran utilidad.

El tiempo pasaba, la arquera hincó una rodilla sobre la nieve acumulada en la palma de roca. Su visión se volvía borrosa, pero algo en su interior la obligaba a seguir luchando contra los malos pensamientos que tenía la criofenix.

\- ¡Anivia! - vociferó. - Si me matas, no hallaras a ninguna otra persona capaz de unir a todos los pueblos bajo una única bandera. - respiró profundamente. - ¡Que todos los dioses escuchen tu oración, que los antiguos reyes y reinas miren con atención. ¿Cual es tú decisión?! -

La criofenix abrió los ojos es trépidamente. Aquella humana le había creado un juramento aquí, junto con las estatuas de los reyes y las reinas, con la mirada de los dioses creadores sobre ella. Freljord ahora estaba observándola, y sabía que no responder al juramento era peor ofensa no sólo para ella, sino para los espíritus que ahora mismo la miraban.

Analizó a la humana que sufría el poder de su ventisca. A pesar de su terrible situación, había logrado realizar un ataque que nadie antes había hecho contra ella. ¿Podría ser que Avarosa le hubiera dado la idea? De ser así, le sorprendía la confianza que la difunta reina tenía puesta sobre esta simple muchacha. Aunque viendo su voluntad, tan resistente como el arco que portaba, le daba alguna idea de por qué el motivo.

La ventisca desapareció, dejando que los restantes copos cayeran con elegancia y sin daño alguno sobre los hombros de Ashe. Ésta cayó de rodillas en la pequeña plataforma, con la respiración acelerada y mirando fijamente a Anivia.

\- Juro ante los reyes y las reinas que me están mirando, ante los dioses que me escuchan, que yo la criofenix que en antaño juró defender Rakelstake con su propia vida, permitirá a tu tribu cruzar sus puertas para defenderse tras sus muros. -

Como si la propia ciudad estuviera esperando a que dijera esas palabras, el enorme portón se abrió. Su ronco sonido resonó a lo largo de las cordilleras, pequeñas masas que llevaban tiempo cerrando la entrada cayeron a medida que se abrían las puertas. Ashe volteó la cabeza, viendo como Rakelstake daba la bienvenida a su tribu. Volvió la cabeza a la criofenix.

\- Gracias. -

La niebla que acechaba su vista hizo acopio de ella, llevándola a un mundo oscuro donde los llamados de Borwinta resonaron hasta desaparecer en la propia oscuridad.

* * *

_Un criofenix no deja de ser fénix. Lo único que los diferencia es el elemento que controlan. De todos ellos, el más famoso y poderoso es aquel que responde al nombre de Anivia. Se dice que gracias a ella, Freljord nació._

_Texto de las columnas de Rakelstake._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana.**

**En el próximo tengo previsto dejar un poco de lado a Ashe para centrarme más en las otras tribus, que ya toca ver qué sucede con ellas, ¿no?**

**Voy a responder una pregunta que me han hecho por privado, así todos podéis haceros una idea de por dónde irá el fic. Como sabéis, rito anda actualizando el lore y con ello han publicado "Universe", un apartado de la página donde están metiendo el nuevo lore.**

**Allí aparece las imágenes de Rakelstake y la fortaleza de Lissandra, algunas se parecen más a mi idea y otras no, como el caso de la primera que en realidad no es una ciudad sino un lugar de peregrinación.**

**Con esto quiero decir que, si ese nuevo lore ya ha afectado a capítulos ya escritos o que están en proceso, como sucedió con estos dos últimos, no voy a cambiarlos pues de lo contrario generaría bastantes incongruencias con las ideas ya posteadas anteriormente. En caso de que afecte a ideas que están puestas en borrador, entonces si veré cómo introducirlas sin dañar demasiado lo anterior.**

**Aclarado esto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Un saludo.**

**Kaiserelle.**

**PD: puede que tenga algún error ortográfico, ya que entre estudios y trabajo apenas he tenido tiempo de revisarlo todo al 100%.**


	16. 16 Sigue tus ideales

_**16**_

_**Sigue tus ideales**_

Quinn andaba preocupada por Shyvana. Conocía a la medio dragón, sabía que ella no era alguien que se guardase sus opiniones, y menos cuando era amenazada de muerte. Fuera de los ojos de la corona, ella era un peligro a tener muy en cuenta. Más de una vez había visto a bandidos y asesinos morir bajo sus fauces por reírse de ella o de su sangre.

Por ello le sorprendía que no hubiera atacado a esos freljordianos en cuanto tuvieron ocasión. Al contrario que ella, Shyvana podía seguir luchando sin sus armas. Sólo necesitaba dejar salir toda esa furia interior contenida y reducirlos a cenizas.

Y ahí estaba, siguiendo a la manada de lobos dirigidos por los guerreros, como si fueran los aliados de las demacianas. No obstante, podía ver cómo sus músculos andaban tensos ante la situación en la que se encontraban, preparados para reaccionar con el mínimo movimiento sospechoso.

Por su parte, Quinn trataba de memorizar el camino en caso de que tuvieran que huir. Según el mapa que había logrado memorizar parcialmente, estaban dirigiéndose al noreste de su posición, hacia las marismas heladas. No conocía el número de tribus que podrían llegar a existir en Freljord, pero le sorprendía que no se hubieran topado con una por el camino.

Tal vez los pueblos vecinos quisieran evitar cualquier contacto posible con esta gente. No era de extrañar, ¿a quién podría gustarle encontrarse cara a cara con gente que montaba lobos tan grandes como estos?, ni un loco diría lo contrario.

Una inmensa sombra apartó los rayos solares. Quinn se quedó boquiabierta ante el enorme tamaño de la efigie que se alzaba sobre la tierra. Estaba tallado en piedra, su volumen no debía ser mayor que la torre de vigilancia que había al oeste de Demacia. Y como no, representaba la imagen de un lobo sentado en sus cuartos traseros y con los ojos vigilando el horizonte.

A sus pies se encontraban las tiendas de campaña de lo que serían los restantes miembros de las tribu. Al igual que sus guerreros, ellos convivían con lobos de gran tamaño como si fueran animales de tiro o pastoreo. Los niños correteaban seguidos de los cachorros, mientras que sus padres trabajaban en despellejar las presas cazadas y dándole la mitad a los animales.

Dejaron los lobos a la entrada y las llevaron hasta la tienda que se hallaba en el centro, y por ende, la más grande de todo el campamento. En el interior había una mesa con lo que se suponía que era el mapa de Freljord desde las cordilleras hasta el sur, todo hecho a mano. Al fondo estaba el lecho, a sus pies un gran cofre de madera y al lado de éste, colocado con delicadeza sobre una silla, una armadura de guerra hecha con cuero y pequeñas piezas de metal.

Lo que más le impactó a Quinn fue la cabeza de lobo sobre la pechera. Su pelaje blanco y los largos colmillos estaban intocables, como si la criatura hubiera muerto el día anterior y recién hubieran usado su piel. La mujer bordeó la mesa, miró detenidamente el mapa y luego a ellas. Dijo unas palabras en su idioma, esperando a que el hombre luego las tradujera.

\- Mi líder haceros prueba mañana cuando sol salir. Si vosotras pasar prueba, ser amigas de tribu.

\- ¿Y en qué consiste esa prueba? - Quinn disimuladamente se acercaba a Shyvana.

\- Ganar carrera en Aullido.

\- ¿Aullido? -

La mujer le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que las siguiera, lo cual le extrañó porque se suponía que no entendía nada de su idioma. Fuera de su tienda les señaló un desfiladero que abría por detrás de la estatua.

\- Aullido. - dijo ella con una voz tosca. - Si no ganar, vosotras morir. -

* * *

Abrió la puerta, dejando que escaparan aquellos gritos que eran ahogados por las paredes de la fortaleza. Descendió por las lúgubres escaleras de piedra, ni las tenues luces de las antorchas que había allí puestas se atrevían a romper las sombras del lugar. A medida que avanzaba, el sonido se volvía más notorio. Ya no solo eran sus alaridos de dolor ni sus súplicas de piedad, sino el ruido de las cadenas impactando y los huesos romperse.

Baerta entró de la sala de torturas, encontrándose con el pobre soldado en un aspecto horripilante. Debió pensárselo dos veces antes de huir en lugar de matar al yeti. Claramente Lissandra no se andaba con tonterías a la hora de establecer una orden clara y concisa.

El guardia, ahora corrupto por el hielo puro oscuro, levantó una vez más la pesada cadena adornada con pinchos. Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, el látigo de metal impactó de nuevo en la carne enrojecida, arrancando tallos de carne y abriendo nuevos surcos donde correría la sangre.

Lissandra, con la apariencia física de su hija, mantenía la vista fija en el rostro del pobre soldado que había osado regresar a la fortaleza con las manos vacías. Lo miraba con indiferencia, a pesar de tener el rostro lleno de moratones y heridas. Las lágrimas se juntaban con el líquido carmesí que caía de sus cejas partidas, acompañando las súplicas de la pobre alma atormentada.

\- ¿No sería más rápido matarlo? - Baerta se acercó a su lado. - Torturarlo no servirá de nada si no tiene algo que ofrecer.

\- Lo torturo para recordarme lo frágiles que son los cuerpos humanos. - se acercó a tocarle la mejilla, justo en la que tenía una herida recién abierta. - Criaturas insignificantes, mortales como la misma tierra.

\- Por favor, por favor. - sollozó el soldado. - Os lo suplico, no me matéis. - Lissandra le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- Shhh, no digas nada. -

El color rojizo de sus labios se iba apagando lentamente, pasando por el blanco para terminar en el mismo azul que la armadura del guardia. Lissandra se apartó de él y le dio la espalda, sonriendo.

Baerta retrocedió, aquello era demasiado incluso para ella. La carne de los labios se convertía lentamente en hielo, aumentando su volumen y derramando más sangre. Los gritos aumentaron, pero abrir la boca para dejarlos escapar sólo hizo que aumentara su tormento.

Los músculos se abrían a medida que se convertían en témpanos oscuros, rompiendo los huesos que quedaban atrapados bajo ellos. Sus sonidos resquebrajándose sustituyeron los alaridos de la pobre víctima, ya muerta tanto por la gran agonía como por la propia congelación.

Lo que quedó de él no era más que una conglomeración de hielo y sangre congelados. Lissandra apretó su puño izquierdo, acto seguido el cúmulo estalló en cientos de esquirlas frías que se esparcieron por la sala. Viendo su trabajo terminado, el guardia recogió la cadena y salió, dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

\- ¿Qué tienes para mí, Baerta? - inquirió Lissandra tras un breve silencio.

\- He encontrado las huellas del niño que sospechabais. Se dirigía al sur, a las Vértebras de Fafnir. Al menos que sepa controlar la magia, dudo que pueda sobrevivir por las cordilleras él solo.

\- Freljord se encargará de él, al igual que hizo con otros antes. - volteó a verla. - ¿Algo más interesante?

\- Los Derviches del Hielo se han aliado con los Discípulos de Avarosa, y puede que incluso los bárbaros. Por otro lado, la Garra Invernal ha llegado a cruzar las cordilleras por el oeste, un viaje largo, pero compensado con la alianza del último de los caminantes espirituales.

\- Así que sobrevivió uno...- Lissandra se quedó pensativa unos segundos. - ¿Y qué hay de nuestro rey troll?

\- Asediando a la tribu de Marisma Helada. Su flota de filobarcos no son suficientes contra la de los trolls. Si siguen empujándolos al sur, lograremos controlar el noreste de la cordillera. Y con ello, o bien sobreviven a las montañas, o bien mueren en nuestras manos.

\- Al menos que se hagan con el control de Rakelstake. - caminó alrededor de los restos del soldado.

\- ¿Creéis en esa leyenda?

\- Creo porque yo viví en ella. Si logro hacerme con el control de esa fortaleza, tendré asegurado el poder en el centro y norte de Freljord.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

\- Ataca a esa pobre niña que dirige a la Guardia Invernal, que sepa con quien está jugando. Dejemos a los trolls masacrar a los habitantes de las marismas. En cuanto a mí...- congeló el aire que había alrededor de su mano, formando así una gran lanza de hielo puro oscuro. - Visitaré la tumba de mi querida hermana. -

* * *

Los guerreros miraban con curiosidad al extranjero que había venido con Sejuani. Aseguraba ser freljordiano, igual que ellos; pero su apariencia y ropajes lo relacionaban más con ese lugar del cual había venido, cuyo nombre nadie lograba recordar.

No sólo su físico o las ropas que llevaba lo mostraban diferente al resto, sino también los extraños ejercicios. Desde que llegó a la tribu, había permanecido a la intemperie, sentado sobre la nieve con las piernas cruzadas y las manos juntas a la altura del pecho. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por la cabeza de animal que lo protegía.

Según le había dicho a Sejuani, estaría meditando hasta que decidieran su próximo movimiento. Ella no comprendía el beneficio de esa _meditación_. No requería ningún esfuerzo físico ni nada por el estilo, parecía que simplemente se hubiera quedado sentado mientras se le enfriaba el cuerpo.

La Cólera del Invierno ignoró las preguntas que se hacían sus hombres ante la presencia de Udyr, recogiendo su mangual y dirigiéndose hacia su fiel montura. Bristle se hallaba comiendo la última ración de la semana, no era suficiente para aplacar todo el hambre que podría llegar a tener, pero sí lo necesario para que sus fuerzas no decayeran.

Sejuani miró momentáneamente al resto de su tribu. Hombres y mujeres fuertes, guerreros curtidos bajo el hielo y la nieve. Apenas contaban con niños, nadie llegaba a ser anciano bajo las múltiples batallas que ella misma ordenaba para sobrevivir, o porque el propio clima lo dictase. Los jóvenes entrenaban duro día tras día, al igual que había estado haciendo ella.

Pero sus intentos no servían de mucho cuando al día siguiente no se despertaban de su sueño. Durante toda su vida, Sejuani había visto multitud de niños morir sin tener la oportunidad de vivir. Ella misma vio a su madre llorar en silencio cada vez que tenía que enterrar a uno de sus hermanos, hasta sólo quedar ella como única superviviente del legado de Serylda.

Por ello no quería morir, tenía que ser fuerte y luchar hasta que su cuerpo fuera atravesado por un arma. Se negaba a morir sin hallar al verdadero culpable que hizo declarar a Serylda como asesina. Conquistar Freljord bajo su estandarte de fuerza y brazo de hierro, no era más que una parte de su objetivo por el limpiar el nombre de su antepasada.

Antes no habría pensado en hacerlo, pero desde hace tiempo había estado soñando con la misma imagen. Serylda huyendo del ejército de seguidores de su hermana, quienes pedían su cabeza. Ella y los suyos exiliándose a la tierras estériles de Freljord, donde nada crecía.

De los miles que la seguían, solo quedaron un centenar. Con cada año que pasaba eran menos, daba igual los intentos por buscar una zona donde vivir y prosperar, ésta siempre acababa muriendo por el propio clima que los perseguía desde hace generaciones, como una vil maldición.

Ir al sur en lugar del norte habría sido una mejor opción. Pero a pesar de ser una tribu criada por y para la batalla, no aguantarían lo suficiente contra aquellas que hubieran podido alimentarse y vivir en mejores condiciones que la suya. Eliminar a los fuertes primero era asegurarse ser ellos los fuertes, por ello ordenó viajar al norte.

\- ¡Osos! - alertó uno de sus soldados.

Los guerreros miraron como aquel loco corría como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sejuani agarró las riendas de Bristle, obligando al jabalí cancelar su pequeño festín. El soldado cayó de rodillas agotado ante ella, con la respiración acelerada.

-Habla. - ordenó.

\- Osos, un centenar de ellos. Provienen de la montaña situada a medio día de aquí.

\- El Vórtice Gélido. - se acercó Udyr. - He oído hablar de ellos, son una tribu de feroces guerreros. Y no son meros osos, son los Ursain.

\- Como sea. - volteó a su líder. - Tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla, están al caer.

\- Ellos no atacan si no es por un buen motivo, de la misma manera que no abandonan su hogar sagrado. - dijo Udyr. - Iré a reunirme con ellos.

\- ¿Tan pronto quieres perder la cabeza? - rio Sejuani.

\- Quiero saber el por qué de su movimiento. Tal vez esté relacionado con lo que ando buscando. - volteó a verla. - ¿Tienes miedo de ver un oso cara a cara?

* * *

Shyvana observaba con recelo al gran lobo de pelaje marrón que había ante ella. El animal tenía el pelo erizado y le enseñaba los colmillos, algo a lo que ella habría respondido con una buena llamarada, pero no quería hacer un espectáculo delante de tanto norteño.

A su lado había uno de los guerreros con los que habían venido, quien no desmontó en un sólo momento de su lobo gris. Por el rabillo del ojo había visto como la miraba, delatando sus meros pensamientos con ella, algo que la enfermaba más que el mero hecho de tener un animal estúpido delante.

Contó hasta diez las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con cada mirada que le lanzaba. Sentía su fuego interior aumentando, con ganas de salir y arrasarlo todo. No era precisamente una mujer reconocida por su paciencia, sin embargo no le quedaba otra que forzarse a aprenderla si querían salir vivas de este lugar.

Tras una larga espera, Quinn llegó junto con la jefa de la tribu y unos cuantos de sus guerreros. El resto de los tribales miraban a las extranjeras desde la lejanía, cuchicheando entre ellos y criticándolas. Shyvana suspiró profundamente, esto iba a ser una larga misión.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo tú? - le preguntó Quinn.

\- Necesito desahogarme, o habrá más de un norteño a la brasa. - volvió la vista al animal. - Y puede que incluso un lobo. -

\- Shyvana, he estado viendo ese desfiladero. Hay partes del camino con grietas donde no se alcanza a ver su final, peligro de aludes y a saber qué más. Esa carrera es más un suicidio que otra cosa.

\- Tranquila, tengo un _plan b_ preparado. -

La líder pasó por ambas demacianas, situándose delante de la entrada al desfiladero. Shyvana le guiñó un ojo a Quinn y se dirigió al lobo. Éste se dio la vuelta para que montaña, mas no por ello dejó de gruñirla. La demaciana se subió a la silla, agarrándose al pequeño muñón de cuero que le servía para dirigir al animal.

El guerrero que despreciaba se puso a su misma altura, y como no, dirigiéndole otra mirada lasciva de las que tanto detestaba. La jefa norteña levantó el hacha de guerra que tanto temía Quinn. El lobo de Shyvana comenzaba a moverse de un lado para otro, al contrario que el de su rival.

El hacha cayó con rapidez, dando por comenzado el reto de los tribales. El lobo del guerrero salió disparado, mientras que el de la demaciana no habría recorrido ni cien metros cuando éste la tiró estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando que los norteños se rieran de ella.

\- Seguir carrera. - ordenó la líder.

\- Y eso haré. - la voz de Shyvanna se tornó grave. - ¡Quinn, sube! -

Largas lenguas de fuego comenzaron a circular alrededor de su cuerpo, hasta formar un inmenso torbellino que la cubrió por completo. La nieve a su alrededor se derritió, enseñando el suelo que se escondía tras ésta. Los miembros de la tribu retrocedieron un par de pasos cuando vieron una silueta enorme tras la cortina ígnea.

Quinn salió corriendo hacia el inmenso punto de calor, escuchando mientras avanzaba como los huesos de su compañera crujían bajo su transformación. Miró a los cielos, Valor estaba con ella.

El torbellino desapareció con la última onda de fuego expulsada, dejando a la vista al gran dragón de escamas azules protegido por una armadura roja hecha a su medida. Sus ojos eran del mismo fuego que lo había rodeado, desprendiendo esa mirada que aterrorizaba a los tribales.

Quinn subió por su ala derecha, hasta sentarse en la base de su cuello. Shyvana alzó las alas al cielo, aleteándolas con tal fuerza que levantó grandes corrientes de aire contra los tribales para luego ascender. La exploradora demaciana se volvió por un momento a la líder tribal, quien seguía sorprendida por la transformación.

\- El objetivo era ganar la carrera, pero no dijisteis con qué montura. -

Shyvana impulsó sus alas con fuerzas, comenzando así su rápido vuelo. Pasaron sobre los estrechos caminos y placas de hielo que los cubrían parcialmente. Desde el aire, el desfiladero no era más que una grieta abierta sobre la tierra. Costaba reconocerlo viendo el angosto paisaje, pero era una hermosa vista.

La dragón soltó un gran rugido en cuanto vio al guerrero en la lejanía. Éste miró al cielo, asustándose de igual manera que el lobo. Los pasaron de largo y Quinn juraría haber escuchado una risa por parte de su compañera en medio de ese suave rugido.

Sobrevolaron el camino lleno de curvas, los puentes de hielo que se cernían sobre él en algunos tramos, así como las rocas que amenazaban con desprenderse. Quinn estiró los brazos, sintiendo el aire norteño acariciarla. Pocas veces había volado con Shyvana, pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque fuera por otra causa más importante, le encantaba porque se sentía igual que su compañero valor.

Y hablando de su amigo con plumas, éste soltó un graznido de aviso. La demaciana volvió a la realidad, poniéndose tan seria como lo estaba Shyvana. Alzándose hasta los mismos cielos donde ellas cruzaban, enormes columnas de humo negro provenientes de los fuegos ocasionados en la tierra.

Dos bandos, los humanos que huían y trataban de salvar sus curiosos barcos norteños por un lado, y unas bestias enormes de piel azul con grandes colmillos atacándolos sin piedad. Éstas mismas, a pesar de contar con enormes martillos y garrotes, contaban con un arma que los propios norteños no tenían, balistas pesadas que Quinn había visto usar al escuadrón de artillería demaciana.

No distinguían de niños o adultos, mujeres u hombres; todos eran aplastados por sus armas o atravesados por los proyectiles de las armas de asedio. Huían en dirección a los barcos que estaban sobre las marismas. Bajo su casco había un par de grandes cuchillas que los mantenían sobre el agua helada, sin llegar a romperla como cualquiera habría supuesto al ver su tamaño.

El corazón de Quinn se hundió al ver la escena. Era un pueblo indefenso, carente de las armas necesarias para sobrevivir al combate. Algunos hombres trataban de sacrificarse para darle tiempo a los demás a huir, pero eran reducidos en pocos segundos por las criaturas, uniéndose así su sangre a la de los anteriores fallecidos.

\- ¿Shyvana, crees que deberíamos ayudar?

\- Si hacemos eso, estaremos inmiscuidas en una guerra que luego afectará a la nación.

\- Pero hay niños.

\- Quinn, así es la guerra, cuanto antes te entre en la cabeza antes lo asimilarás. - la dragón dio media vuelta, dando la espalda al conflicto. - Dime una cosa. ¿Seguirías tus ideales, o los de Demacia?

\- Para serte sincera, seguiría más los míos que los de una nación.

\- Entonces no hay más que hablar. - Shyvana cambió de rumbo bruscamente, plegando sus alas y cayendo en picado hacia la batalla. Quinn soltó un grito, aferrándose rápidamente al cuello de la dragón.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Seguir mis ideales ahora mismo. Prepárate, esos monstruos nos pondrán como sus enemigos en cuanto toquemos tierra. -

La exploradora agarró con dificultad el mando de su ballesta, hacerlo a tal velocidad no era fácil ni para alguien acostumbrada a los cambios bruscos de Shyvana. Ella por su parte, acumuló una gran llamarada en sus fauces, pequeñas flamas se desprendían entre sus dientes.

Cuando quedaban escasos metros para el impacto, abrió las alas de golpe frenando en seco, levantando una gran ráfaga de aire que apartó a monstruos y humanos por igual. Al aterrizar, lanzó la bola de fuego que había preparado, chocando en el primer monstruo que vio y formando un gran círculo de fuego a su alrededor. Éste aulló en terribles dolores mientras su carne era abrasada.

Quinn saltó del lomo de Shyvana, disparando con su ballesta al entrecejo de otra de las criaturas que estaba a punto de aplastar con su porra a un niño inocente. La flecha se clavó profundamente en su cráneo, matándolo al instante. El pequeño volteó asustado al verla, siendo luego puesto de pie por ella rápidamente.

\- ¡Corre con tu familia y salvaros, yo me encargo de estas cosas! -

El niño asintió asustado, corriendo en dirección al grupo de gente que huía a los barcos. Una inmensa sombra cubrió la luz que había sobre Quinn. Ella se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con una de esas bestias. Ésta abrió esa boca llena dientes putrefactos y malolientes, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

Pero Valor cayó en picado, pasando por sus ojos como una flecha y cegándole uno con sus afiladas garras. La demaciana aprovechó la ocasión para pasar por entre sus piernas, disparándole en lo que ella consideraba que eran sus partes nobles. La bestia cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejando a vista de todos su enorme nuca. Preparó otra saeta, apuntó al blanco y disparó. La criatura se unió al resto de los caídos.

Volvió la vista a su compañera, quien parecía encargarse de todas esas con facilidad. Rodeada por un gran torbellino de fuego, sus garras arrancaban todo lo que hallaban a su paso. De su garganta salían grandes llamaradas que derritieron sus armas así como la piel de las bestias. Sus mordiscos arrancaron más de una cabeza y lanzaron contra las balistas a algún cuerpo muerto.

Quinn la apoyó deshaciéndose de todos aquellos que se disponían a atacarla por la espalda. Sus saetas silbaban en el aire gélido, cesando su canto cuando impactaban en los cuerpos. En algunos tuvo la suerte de poder darles en un punto vital, mientras que con otros tuvo que disparar hasta siete saetas en el pecho para derrumbarlos.

Corría de un lado a otro, esquivando mordiscos, mazazos y martillazos que la habrían matado de tan solo haber impactado. Esto no era una batalla siguiendo el patrón de una estrategia, como las que hacia su patria contra los noxianos, o una de sus misiones de infiltración tras las líneas enemigas. Era una prueba de que sólo los fuertes y los avispados podrían sobrevivir en Freljord, una batalla por la supervivencia.

Echó cuerpo a tierra justo cuando vio el enorme proyectil helado de la balista, impactando éste en uno de los monstruos que se disponía a atacarla por la espalda. Su grito fue silenciado al tener penetrada su caja torácica, muriendo rápidamente. Quinn se levantó y corrió en zigzagueando hacia las armas de asedio.

\- ¡Shyvana! - esquivó un mazazo. - ¡Hay que destruir las balistas! - saltó esquivando un mordico de las criaturas, usando luego su cabeza para subirse y recorrer su espalda encorvada, no sin antes dispararle en la cabeza.

La dragón movió rápidamente su cola, apartando a todos los monstruos que la rodeaban de un único golpe. Distinguió a su compañera unos metros más adelante, justo en la línea de fuego de las balistas. Abrió sus alas y reemprendió el vuelo, sin perder de vista a Quinn.

La exploradora corría en medio de un camino de armas y dientes, abatiendo a los blancos fáciles y esquivando los ataques gracias a sus saltos y piruetas, cegando momentáneamente a los enemigos. Escuchó el disparo de otra balista y volvió a echar cuerpo a tierra, sintiendo cómo el proyectil le rozó la cabeza.

Giró en el suelo para evitar ser aplastada por uno de los pies de la criatura que la atacaba. Valor cayó otra vez en picado, dañando otro par de ojos más con sus garras. Quinn aprovechó para incorporarse y pasar de largo, siguiendo el camino hacia su objetivo: preparar las balistas para el ataque de Shyvana.

Escuchó los alaridos de los monstruos que dirigían las máquinas de asedio. Tardaban en moverlas hacia su posición, garantizándole así unos minutos que bien aprovecharía. Guardó su arma en la funda que llevaba a su espalda, ahora todo se reducía a su rapidez y velocidad.

En su mente no había cabida para el miedo o para oraciones a los dioses, sólo llegar al punto donde su plan se llevaría a cabo. Pasaba por el lado de las criaturas, a las cuales clasificó de estúpidas dado que al tener tan poco espacio para combatir se dañaban los unos a los otros con las armas.

Valor estaba asustado. Desde el aire veía como su amiga desaparecía bajo un manto de nieve y masas azuladas, sin percibir por dónde andaba o si la habían logrado abatir. Shyvana continuó avanzando por los cielos, confiando en la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir a la demaciana. Entonces la vio, salir del gentío al subirse en lo alto de una roca.

\- ¡AHORA! - la escuchó gritar.

El mecanismo de las balistas volvió a sonar. Los cinco enormes proyectiles de hielo salieron al encuentro, cortando el aire con su enorme tamaño. Shyvana disparó a su vez la gran llamarada que llevaba rato preparando, justo en la balista que se hallaba en el centro de todas. Pero no contaba con que la demaciana no hubiera previsto una ruta de escape.

Quinn tragó saliva, el tiempo pasaba lentamente para ella. Las saetas de hielo haciéndose más y más grandes a medida que se acercaban, la llamarada que descendía calentando el aire que había sobre su cabeza. Aunque las saetas lograsen atravesarla, no cesarían su velocidad, por lo que impactarían contra las contrarias gracias a la fuerza del tiro. La llamarada sólo tendría que acabar con la restante.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que llegase su final y volver a reunirse con su hermano. Sin embargo, la vida le volvió a dar un giro inesperado.

Agarrándola de la cintura, colocándola como si fuera un saco de patatas entre ella y la cabeza del lobo, salvándola de la colisión de los proyectiles. Los enormes dardos de hielo impactaron en las balistas, tal y como ella había planeado; rompiéndolas en varios pedazos. La restante sucumbió bajo una llamarada que también llegó a dañar a las criaturas.

Quinn volvió la vista a la líder de la tribu, quien dirigía a su lobo entre la marabunta de monstruos de pieles azuladas. El animal, a pesar de su tamaño y la carga de llevar a dos mujeres, se movía con una rapidez y agilidad tan alta que no sería creíble en un ser de su envergadura.

Poco a poco se iban alejando del ejército atacante, para luego correr hacia una línea formada por jinetes de lobo y guerreros a pie. La mujer dio una orden en su idioma, Quinn vio como los barcos a los que habían huido los tribales antes daban la vuelta, enseñando unos arpones más grandes que los que se usaban en Aguas Estancadas.

Éstos salieron disparados, pasando de largo a las dos mujeres que corrían a lomos del lobo, impactando de lleno en la marisma helada. Ésta empezó a resquebrajarse, dejando salir el agua gélida que había debajo de la placa de hielo. La delgada superficie sobre la que corrían se abría tras ellas, hundiendo los cadáveres que había en el camino.

De igual forma pillaron a la horda de monstruos, hundiéndolos junto con su gran tamaño a lo más profundo de las aguas gélidas, pues ya fuera el propio ahogamiento o la hipotermia quienes acabarían con sus vidas.

El lobo cesó su carrera una vez llegó a la zona segura. Quinn y la jefa tribal observaron como el ejército de las monstruosidades se vio reducido a un pequeño grupo al otro lado de la marisma. Con parte de su ejército ahogado y las armas destruidas, los engendros se vieron obligados a retirarse. Uno de ellos se quedó observándolos, antes de volver con el resto por donde habían venido.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? - inquirió Quinn.

\- Trolls. Criaturas no listas pero bestias. - respondió la líder. Ésta bajó de su lobo, ayudando luego a Quinn a ponerse de pie. - Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Tú y dragón salvar a nuestra tribu amiga. Marismas Heladas ser atacadas y nosotros no saber de ataque. Si no haber seguido a dragón, nosotros no saberlo. Gracias, tú y dragón ser ahora amigas Hijos de Skadi. - se llevó una mano al pecho. - Mi llamar Skadither, ¿tu llamar?

\- Quinn, y el dragón que se transforma, Shyvana. - ésta descendió hasta situarse al lado de la exploradora bajo una llamarada de fuego, volviendo a su apariencia humana.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso. - la abrazó. - Me tenías muy preocupada.

\- Lo siento Shy, no volverá a pasar.

\- Gracias extranjeros. -

Ambas se volvieron a un hombretón tan ancho como dos de los hombres de Skadither. Sus ropajes eran azulados y tenía adornos marinos, como una pequeña red a modo de cinturón o caparazones de crustáceos a modo de hombreras. Su tez era clara y limpia de impurezas, probablemente debido al aire acompañado de la sal de las marismas que se abrían hacia el mar. Sus ojos eran marrones, el mismo color que su largo cabello recogido en una única trenza, y la larga barba adornada con anillos de plata.

\- El ser Fishtrer, jefe de Marismas Heladas. - presentó Skadither

\- Tranquilos, yo no hablo tanto freljordiano como los Hijos de Skadi, así que será más fácil comunicarme con vosotros. - carraspeó. - Gracias de nuevo, habéis salvado a los míos en un momento crucial. De no haber llegado a tiempo, no podríamos habernos refugiado en nuestros barcos y haber contraatacado. Hemos perdido a muchos seres queridos, pero el seguir nosotros vivos hace que sus memorias no sean olvidadas. Os estamos eternamente agradecidos.

\- ¿Por qué os atacaron?

\- No lo sabemos. Estábamos preparando los barcos para el invierno cuando esas cosas nos atacaron. Los trolls no suelen rondar por zonas tan bajas como las marismas, alguien debe haberlos empujado hasta aquí.

\- Por la pinta de su ataque, estaba todo planeado. - respondió Shyvana. - Alguien debe haberles dicho que os atacasen. ¿Podría ser otra tribu?

\- Lo desconozco. No nos hemos topado con otra tribu que no sean los Hijos de Skadi en años.

\- De todas formas, esas criaturas podrían volver a atacar. - intervino Quinn. - Tanto los tuyos como los de Skadither podrían verse en peligro. Hay que buscar una zona segura, o construirla. Unos muros que os defiendan podrían ser una buena barrera para evitar a los trolls.

\- Si, pero entre el bosque y los glaciares, apenas existe espacio para poder crear esos muros en tan poco tiempo.

\- Rakelstake. - dijo Skadither. - Ciudad de muros. Rakelstake proteger a tribus. ¿Marisma Helada tener acceso a ella por viejo puerto?

\- Antes necesitaríamos despejar el camino. - Fishtrer volvió la vista a las demacianas. - El viejo puerto lleva separado del resto del mundo por un inmenso muro de hielo indestructible. Si encontrásemos una forma de entrar, mis barcos podrían atracar allí y resguardarse de los ataques. Está en lo alto de un glaciar, muy defendido por las propias montañas.

\- Espera, ¿un puerto en lo alto de un glaciar? - Quinn no se lo creía. - ¿Cómo va a subir un barco por un glaciar? Mejor dicho. ¿Cómo va a navegar un barco por el hielo?

\- Por algo nuestros barcos tienen cuchillas. - sonrió el jefe tribal.

* * *

_Hijos de Skadi...Marismas Heladas...Dos tribus que formaron la más antiguas de las alianzas. Existen desde antes de la coronación de vuestro padre. Siempre han vivido ajenas al resto, no por ello deben ser consideradas rivales débiles._

_Consejero de Avarosa._

* * *

**Skadi:** **diosa nórdica del invierno, hija del gigante Þjazi, quien fue asesinado por Odín y los demás Æsir. Marchó a Asgard en busca de venganza. Cuando Odín vio el daño causado, puso los ojos de su padre en las estrellas y la nombró diosa. Pero ella no se quedó contenta con eso... (Para más información wikipedia o la smitewiki jajaja) Sus animales de compañía son los búhos nivales y los lobos.**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana.**

**El próximo estará dedicado a Sejuani, este he querido dedicárselo a nuestras dos extranjeras favoritas. Lissandra no ha aparecido demasiado, pero es que la bruja del hielo tiene algo preparado. En cuanto a Ashe, aún es pronto para que volvamos con ella.**

**Aunque parezca relleno, todos los personajes ajenos a Freljord tienen algo más entre manos que una simple excusa. El qué lo veréis en próximos capítulos.**

**Dejar vuestros comentarios sobre el capítulo de hoy.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Kaiserelle.**


	17. 17 Ursinos

_**17**_

_**Ursinos**_

Los cristales se conglomeraron entre ellos, dando consistencia a su estructura helada. Más y más se unieron, alzando grandes pilares sobre el saliente de la montaña. La nieve caía por los lados, el hielo aumentaba su envergadura y con ello su color. El gran pilono de hielo puro corrupto se fragmentaba por su centro, dejando pasar a su creadora.

Lissandra dejó atrás su máscara de princesa, viendo a través del hielo y la nieve que se filtraron por la ciudad. Ser ciega no significaba nada cuando podías controlar y sentir el hielo corrupto. Sonrió cuando las imágenes que le describían sus magia inundaron su cabeza, dándole el mapa de toda la ciudad de Rakelstake.

Seguía igual que cuando la pisó por última vez, antes de todo aquello. Sus muros abarcando de oeste a este de la cordillera, situada en lo más alto de la misma y sus caminos subterráneos protegidos por esa oscuridad donde residían las amatistas áureas. Los portones guardando los puntos cardinales de la ciudad, ésta dividida en áreas que podrían abastecer a grandes tribus, el gran puerto sobre el glaciar…

La aclamada fortaleza inexpugnable no había cambiado en absoluto a pesar del paso del tiempo. Puede que las distintas entradas se volvieran inaccesibles dado los últimos años de climas crueles, pero eso no servía de nada cuando la misma persona que una vez la vio crecer sabía por dónde había que entrar. Esa tribu que había logrado entrar estaba en realidad indefensa ante ella.

De pronto sintió una extraña sensación. Era como un leve dolor de cabeza, que iba y venía cual relámpago en medio de una tormenta. El hielo la susurraba, estaba inquieto ante lo que había visto. Ella trataba de comprenderlo, pero sus palabras eran borrosas como una niebla en la noche.

Había algo ahí dentro que era igual de peligroso que ella, y a su vez le parecía haberlo sentido en antaño. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de agudizar sus sentidos y ver de qué se trataba. Ignoraba a las personas y sus conversaciones estúpidas, avanzaba por esos pasillos donde al hielo le costaba entrar, subía las escaleras en las que el frío apenas podía penetrar. ¿Qué había allí que tanto le afectaba?

Un destello azulado y fugaz, lo suficientemente potente como para apartarle la vista del interior de la fortaleza. Se llevó las manos a la montura de hielo que cubría sus ojos dañados. Fuera lo que estuviera afectándole de tal manera se escondía en esa ciudad, detrás de esos muros que una vez la habían protegido.

El hielo volvió a llamarla desde el norte. Miró para atrás, como si alguien la estuviera hablando en verdad. Clavando sus pisadas en la nieve, formando una gran caravana que atravesaba el paraje nevado desde aquella montaña de la que habían partido. También la informó de otro grupo yendo a su encuentro. Sonrió y volvió la vista a la ciudad.

\- Pronto abrirás tus puertas para mí, Rakelstake. -

El pilono se extendió hacia ella, rodeando su cuerpo y apartando lentamente la luz solar. La superficie mancillada por la grieta volvía a su estado liso, y poco a poco, los cristales que conformaban la estructura desaparecían en forma de pequeñas motas translucidas arrastradas por el viento.

* * *

Sejuani sujetaba nerviosa las riendas de Bristle. Estaban adentrándose en un territorio que sus hombres aún no habían explorado, lo que duplicaba los riesgos de alguna trampa natural o posibles ataques de tribus rivales. ¿Por qué había accedido a la propuesta del supuesto freljordiano?

Éste abría la marcha, como si supiera de antemano por donde estarían avanzando los ursinos. Desde que habían partido no había vuelto la mirada ni pronunciado una sola palabra. ¿Tal era su preocupación por esos osos? No, pensó Sejuani, aquí había algo más que un mero movimiento de osos. De ser ciertas sus palabras acerca de esa tribu, algo muy peligroso se estaba moviendo por el norte de Freljord. El único clan que habitaba por estos lares era la Guardia de Hielo, pero éstos se habían aislado del resto del mundo.

\- Ahí vienen. - dijo por primera vez Udyr en lo que llevaban de recorrido.

Bristle avanzó hasta quedar a su altera, permitiendo a su jinete contemplar el avance de los ursinos.

A pesar de tener un origen animal, caminaban sobre sus patas traseras, sin evitar el ir un tanto encorvados por esto. No obstante, esto les incrementaba su apariencia amenazadora y salvaje. Su tamaño era superior al guerrero más alto de la tribu de Sejuani, así como su anchura. Una sola de sus zarpas era lo suficiente como para arrancarle la cabeza a uno de los suyos.

Pero también había oseznos. Al igual que los niños humanos, éstos iban detrás de las que se suponían que eran sus madres. Para los ojos de Sejuani, ellos no eran más que simples osos con unas planchas de metal puestas en un pésimo intento de imitar una armadura humana. A la cabeza iba el más protegido de todos ellos. Blanco como la propia nieve y unos ojos de un azul intenso.

Alzó una de sus zarpas en cuanto vio la caravana de humanos acercarse a ellos. Más de un ursino empezó a enseñar los dientes ante la presencia de otros seres, pero él mantuvo la compostura. Sejuani le imitó, dejando que sólo Udyr se acercase a los osos guerreros, preferiría la muerte de un solo hombre a la de varios.

\- ¿Eres el líder de los ursinos? - Udyr le mantuvo la mirada al oso. - Mi nombre es Udyr, soy el último de los Caminantes Espirituales. Ella es Sejuani, líder de la tribu Garra Invernal.

\- Un placer conocerte. - respondió de forma refinada. - En efecto, soy el líder de los Ursain, me llamo Volibear. ¿Os disponéis a viajar al norte?

\- En realidad hemos venido a vuestro encuentro. - miró brevemente a Sejuani. - Nos sorprende que hayáis salido de vuestro territorio bajo el Vórtice Gélido. Creo que no son buenas noticias.

\- Tuvimos que hacerlo. Los míos fueron atacados por un ejército de hombres armados, pero sus cuerpos estaban totalmente congelados. Conozco a las tribus del norte, y esos soldados no me encajan con ninguna de ellas.

\- ¿Soldados de hielo? - se acercó Sejuani. - Eso es imposible.

\- Pues lo es. - clavó su mirada en la joven guerrera. - No sé cuánto tiempo lleváis por este lado de Freljord, pero el tiempo empeora y el invierno se acerca. El sol pronto desaparecerá y llegarán las largas noches. Ese ejército es antinatural, desconozco de donde proviene pero estoy seguro de que no se detendrá. Hemos logrado vencerles una vez, dudo que podamos una segunda sin sufrir pérdidas mayores.

\- Si es que llegáis a vivir un segundo encuentro. - dijo una voz acompañada de un eco espectral.

Todos los presentes levantaron la mirada, sorprendiéndose de la aparición de un ser nunca antes visto. Estacas de hielo se movían al alrededor de sus pies, el mismo hielo puro oscuro que cubría su cuerpo por completo a excepción de los brazos y la parte inferior del rostro.

Unas hombreras picudas, igual de afiladas que el yelmo que cubría desde sus ojos hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde una larga trenza blanca caía hasta llegar por debajo de su cintura. Su piel era como el propio hielo, las falanges largas y delgadas inquietaban a Sejuani.

Los ursain rugieron, Volibear se puso en guardia a la vez que Udyr. Éste podía sentirlo, todo ese mal que había oído decir a los espíritus, estaba ahora ante él encarnado en una mujer de gran tamaño. Ésta los miró uno por uno, hasta fijar su mirada en la joven líder montada en jabalí.

\- Tengo la sensación de haber visto esas armas en alguna parte antes...¿De dónde las has sacado?

\- ¡A ti qué te importa!

\- Que maleducada, ¿Osáis hablarle así a la reina de Freljord?

\- ¿Reina? - rio Volibear. - Tú no eres más que el mal hecho carne, una mancha negra en medio de un mural blanco.

\- Asqueroso ursino, nunca me han gustado los de tu calaña. - el hielo alrededor de sus pies empezó a moverse con más velocidad, desplazándola hacia la izquierda. - Os propongo un trato, uniros a mi ejército y os dejaré vivir. - Se detuvo. - ¿Y bien?

\- No sé quien serás. - Sejuani hizo girar su mangual. - ¡Pero la futura reina de estas tierras, seré yo! ¡ATACAD! -

\- Niña estúpida. -

Sejuani y sus hombres cargaron a prisa contra la desconocida, sus bestias rugieron a la vez que los jinetes. Las armas cortaban el aire con su vigor desatado, listas para cortar la extraña piel de esa mujer que se hacía llamar reina.

Ella no se inmutó, simplemente dejó que su rostro dibujase esa sonrisa que hizo encolerizar a Sejuani. Cuando apenas quedaban unos metros para que los jabalís de guerra hicieran impacto, una enorme garra de hielo salió de entre la tierra helada. Bristle logró esquivarla, pero no tuvieron la misma suerte el resto.

Ésta avanzaba con rapidez entre los guerreros, todo aquel que fuera tocado por ella comenzaba a sufrir una congelación en la carne, algunos ya tenían toda una extremidad completamente muerta. Al llegar al último de los jinetes de jabalí, la garra lo atrapó entre sus falanges de hielo, clavándolas en el cuerpo del guerrero y el animal. Ambos desaparecían junto con ella bajo la tierra.

Volibear ordenó a los suyos a retroceder, acompañando así a Udyr al socorro de Sejuani y de sus hombres. El caminante espiritual invocó el poder del oso, aumentando la velocidad y así poder usar el poder del tigre para romper el avance del hielo en aquellos soldados que habían logrado salvarse.

En un parpadeo, el engendro maligno apareció en medio de los hombres despavoridos que sufrían la congelación. Gritó con furia, llamando así a bloques de hielo afilados que empalaron a los heridos. Abdómenes, cajas torácicas, piernas, y hasta cráneos fueron atravesados por los carámbanos gigantes de hielo puro oscuro.

Sejuani estaba sin habla, sus hombres estaban cayendo como moscas, derramando su sangre por las estructuras heladas. Los pocos que lograron escapar estaban atónitos, observando cómo los desafortunados sufrían una muerte lenta y cruel. Mientras los bloques de hielo continuaban con la masacre, la guerrera sintió la gélida mirada de la mujer en ella.

Su fría mano se alzó al cielo. Pequeños cristales de hielo se iban concentrando a lo largo, formando una lanza de gran tamaño hecha del mismo material con el que había atacado. Rodeó con sus gélidos el mango de la negra arma a pesar de que ésta continuaba formándose.

Entonces la lanzó contra ella. El proyectil no silbaba en el aire, avanzaba silenciosamente por él con la misma mortalidad a la que iba. Sejuani estaba de piedra, sabía que podía esquivarlo pero sus músculos no la respondían. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba asustada.

Una sensación cálida la rodeó. Udyr apareció envuelto en llamas, con plumas flamígeras incorpóreas recorriendo sus antebrazos. Se interpuso entre ella y la lanza oscura, rompiéndola en pedazos con un rápido movimiento de brazos. Pero ésta no se quedaba ahí, pues al romperla los fragmentos impactaron contra los soldados que estaban a los lados de Sejuani, aunque por suerte no les llegó a dar en puntos vitales.

El caminante observó fijamente a la mujer, ignorando los gritos de desesperación y los huesos que se rompían de los pobres caídos. Una sonrisa maquiavélica volvió a dibujarse en su rostro. Con un gesto de sus manos, los bloques de hielo que habían empalado a los muertos y seguían torturando a los moribundos, desaparecieron de la misma forma en la que lo hizo la garra. Y con ellos, también lo hizo ella.

Pasaron los minutos, y la agonía de los soldados se apagó con la última chispa de sus corazones. Con la aparición del viento, la nieve que no había terminado de cuajar fue arrastrándose, tapando parcialmente a los caídos. Udyr volvió la vista a Sejuani, ella bajó la cabeza ante su mirada de reproche.

\- Jamás vuelvas a atacar al enemigo sin conocerlo antes, y menos si es la Bruja de Hielo. -

* * *

Acompañaron a los humanos a cargar con sus muertos, dejaron a los jabalíes de guerra enterrados bajo la nieve como muestra de descanso eterno para esas bestias de combate. Llegaron hasta el campamento de la Garra Invernal, recibiendo toda clase de sentimientos por parte de los demás tribales.

Hombres, mujeres y niños corrieron hacia ellos con el alma en los pies. Dejaron los restos de los caídos en la nieve, siendo ignorados por los familiares que lloraban sus pérdidas. La sangre aun emanaban de sus cuerpos, aunque ya estaba medio congelada por la caída de la tarde. Volibear tenía el olfato inundado por el olor carmesí, tanto de los cadáveres como de su armadura manchada por los mismos.

A ojos del ursino, la Garra Invernal estaba jugando un papel que aún le quedaba grande. Creer en el ideal de la fuerza era una cosa, estar a la altura del mismo era otra muy distinta. Seguían las férreas palabras de una muchacha que aprendió a ser fuerte a base de sufrir, pero sin tener dos dedos de frente aquello servía de poco.

Ella no había dicho palabra desde el ataque, había mantenido la cabeza baja incluso cuando Udyr empezó a cargar con el primer muerto. Al llegar al campamento se había alejado de todos, incluido de su propio jabalí de guerra. Nadie fue tras ella, ni siquiera el caminante espiritual.

Sin embargo, había algo en ella que hizo que Volibear si fuera. La Bruja del Hielo también lo sintió, pues de lo contrario no se habría dirigido a ella en primer lugar. La encontró sentada en medio de la tundra, golpeando la nieve con sus puños al igual que un niño enfadado. Sacudió la cabeza, en el fondo seguía siendo una niña.

\- Ese mangual, ese casco roto...Ambos objetos debían de haberle pertenecido a alguien que de algún modo afectó en gran medida a la mujer del hielo. - Sejuani saltó de sorpresa, cayendo de culo en la nieve. - Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

\- ¿Acaso un oso no entiende cuando alguien quiere estar a solas? - sus palabras trataban de hacerla amenazante, pero no eran más que una máscara del dolor que trataba de ocultar. - Vete con los tuyos y déjame en paz.

\- No te preocupes, te dejaré golpear la nieve, niña. - ignoró la mirada de odio por el apelativo. En el fondo Volibear estaba disfrutando. - ¿A quién le pertenecían esas armas?

\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

\- Tienes razón, pero la Bruja de Hielo mostró interés por ellas. Sería mejor que compartieras esa información conmigo, si es que te interesa formar una alianza con los míos para llegar a ser...reina. - mantuvo el rostro sereno a pesar de las ganas de sonreír al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven. - Ambos queremos proteger a los nuestros en el norte, y no lo lograremos si no unimos nuestras fuerzas. Uno de mis hombres acabaría con dos de los tuyos, créeme no encontrarás una oferta mejor por estas tierras. - Sejuani no era más que un perro ladrador poco mordedor, ocultar sus emociones no era su fuerte, al menos no de momento. O eso supuso Volibear. - ¿Y bien?

\- Pertenecían a Serylda, mi antepasada y fundadora de la tribu Garra Invernal. Se suponía que era la hermana de la reina, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, y que tras su muerte la acusaron de asesina. Todo porque era la hermana que heredaría el trono y la mejor guerrera de todos. - suspiró. - Desconocemos donde la enterraron al morir, hemos estado vagando con este clima gélido persiguiéndonos desde su exilio, no tuvimos tiempo de darle un funeral digno. - se quitó el casco, dejando a la vista su corto cabello de color rubio platino. - Esto y el mangual es lo único que nos queda de ella, aparte del nombre de nuestra tribu. Por ello quiero ser reina, así podré limpiar el nombre de Serylda y hacer que su alma descanse en paz al lado del Padre de Todos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre, Sejuani?

\- _Espíritu combatiente_. - respondió ella. - Es lo único que sé en freljordiano antiguo. ¿Pero a qué viene eso ahora?

\- Que no debes dejar de luchar, y menos cuando nuestro enemigo es tan peligroso como el hielo que manipula. Pero luchar no significa sólo fuerza bruta, también es aprender y ser paciente. Eres joven y aun tienes mucho que descubrir, y si quieres ser la reina de una tierra donde la Bruja del Hielo deambula a sus anchas, tendrás que aceptar tu debilidad.

\- ¡No soy débil! - se levantó del suelo.

\- No me refiero a esa clase de debilidad. - prosiguió tranquilamente el ursino. - ¿Qué pasó cuando ordenaste atacar sin conocer a tu enemigo? Si quieres ganar la guerra, antes tendrás que ganar las batallas, y éstas no son solo un combate de espadas y hachas. Mi pueblo tiene una vasta experiencia en esto, viendo lo ocurrido hoy, yo no sería ni capaz de hacerle frente a ese ser oscuro.

\- Supongo...que tienes razón. - volvió a suspirar. - Lo que hice fue un error que me ha costado demasiado.

\- Reconocer a tiempo los fallos es el primer paso de todo gran guerrero. - le tendió la garra, recibiendo una mirada incrédula por su parte. - Sejuani, descendiente de Serylda, líder de la tribu Garra Invernal y aclamada como la _Cólera del Invierno_. Yo, Volibear el _Rugir del _Trueno, líder del pueblo Ursain; te propone formar una alianza para acabar con el mal que asola nuestras tierras. -

\- Acepto la propuesta. - juntó su mano con la garra peluda del oso, sonriendo.

Terminado su choque de manos, el ursino dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los suyos. No llevaría un par de pasos cuando la joven guerrera volvería a llamarle.

\- Gracias, Volibear. - el oso no volteó a verla, ocultándole así su sonrisa.

\- Los aliados deben ayudarse mutuamente. -

* * *

_Ursinos...como los aborrezco. Juro que me vengaré por lo que me hicieron. Haré que les despellejen y que su carne sea alimento para los lobos y dientes de sable._

_Lissandra._

* * *

**No, esta vez no hay ninguna referencia vikinga nueva.**

**Como sabéis, suelo responder a los reviews por privado, pero en el caso de la duda del manurgg20, creo que la postearé aquí la respuesta ya que puede ser útil para todo aquel que este leyendo (o vaya a leer) el fic.**

_Lissandra, ella tiene apariencia de una joven, o porta su Yelmo de cuernos negros? Se mueve como humana o sobre picos de hielo negro?_

**Bueno, este capítulo creo que ya ha respondido tu pregunta, pero aún así la diré.**

**Lissandra como tenemos sacada del juego, es su apariencia natural y a la que responde con el nombre de Bruja del Hielo. Pero su forma "humana", para lo cual usa los cuerpos de sus descendientes, sería una máscara que emplea para no llamar la atención cuando está entre el resto de los humanos. Aunque en mi opinión, una apariencia u otra no evita que use su magia sin dejar una cierta evidencia, como el hecho de que sus manos se vuelvan azules tras emplearla en su estado humano.**

**En resumen, es "humana" para hacerse pasar por una de ellos. Cuando no está a su vista, es la que tenemos en el juego. **

**Espero que esto haya aclarado tus dudas y las de otros :)**

**Dejar vuestra opinión en las review!**

**Nos vemos la semana próxima.**

**Kaiserelle.**

**PD: una vez más perdonar alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya colado a pesar de revisarlo. He andado un poco con prisas planificando este fic junto con los que tengo previstos para esta navidad.**


	18. 18 Cosas blancas

_**18**_

_**Cosas blancas.**_

El resplandor azulado parpadeaba con mayor frecuencia que las anteriores veces que había acudido a las ruinas. Iban y venían a través de las grietas en los casquetes helados, protegidos en lo alto del torreón medio derruido. La antigua fortaleza abandonada, a salvo de la vista de todos por aquella tormenta antinatural, situada más allá del propio Abismo de los Lamentos.

Posó una de sus manos en uno de los casquetes helados. Escuchó sus susurros oscuros, voces que harían temblar a los aullidos del abismo, cantos que ni las almas de las Islas de la Sombra serían capaces de imitar. Cada palabra estaba cargada con odio, cólera, inquina, rencor y pavor. Un cúmulo de energía oscura que hasta el más inexperto en la magia podría sentir y echarse atrás.

A excepción de aquella mujer que osaba escucharlas. Lissandra agudizó el oído a cada deseo que escapaban de entre las grietas, siguiendo el ritmo marcado por los resplandores azules. Esperó a que los susurros desaparecieran y sólo quedaran presentes los resplandores oscuros.

\- Rakelstake ha sido hallada, desconozco por quien, pero estoy segura de que está oculto por aquello que sentí. Las demás tribus están cada una por su lado, aunque según los reportes del rey troll, las del sur se han aliado entre sí junto con dos soldados inusuales. Necesito más poder para detenerlas cuanto antes. -

Tras el corto silencio, los susurros regresaron con mayor intensidad que antes. Lissandra clavaba las uñas en el elemento congelado, dibujando delgadas líneas en su superficie a medida que descendía. Escuchó palabra tras palabra, hasta que volvieron a desaparecer y sólo quedó el resplandor.

Un carámbano de hielo ascendió de entre los que se movían a los pies de Lissandra, hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. Dio un toque a su superficie con la punta de su uña. Una honda azulada se propagó por todo el fragmento helado. Al cabo de un rato apareció el rostro de Baerta.

\- _Mi señora_. - dijo ésta.

\- Dile a Igoriok que regrese a la fortaleza de inmediato y que prepare el carruaje.

\- _¿Y qué hay de los ursinos y esa tribu?_

\- No te preocupes, muy pronto dejarán de ser un problema. -

* * *

Borwinta deambulaba por las murallas de Rakelstake, comprobando que las defensas de la mítica ciudad estaban en buen estado a pesar del paso del tiempo. Se sorprendía de que así fuera, ni una sola grieta dibujada en la roca que las componían. Tanto las almenaras, el puente y las demás fortificaciones permanecían intactas, como si ayer mismo las hubieran construido.

Subió las escaleras de caracol de una de las cuatro atalayas que guardaban los cuatro salientes de la puerta del sur. Desde ahí podía ver el paso por el cual habían venido, así como el puente vigilado por los antiguos reyes y las reinas. Miró por el otro ventanuco que daba a la ciudad.

Rakelstake se situaba en su mayoría a lo largo de la cordillera, por lo que no le extrañó encontrarse con que la propia ciudad fuera construida en torno a una montaña, literalmente. Era como tener una roca envuelta en muros y torreones. La puerta sur era donde ellos se hallaban, al pie de ese gran cerro. En el este, la altura descendía hasta llegar a un pequeño glaciar, donde encontraron el puerto abandonado de Glaserport. Y para su sorpresa, se encontraron con barcos lobos encadenados.

Las murallas llegaban hasta un portón de acero situado antes del glaciar, lo que dejaba aquel punto de acceso únicamente defendible por un camino flanqueado por muros de hielo. Puede que las dos almenaras sirvieran de algo a la hora de un asedio, pero no evitaba que fuera un punto débil.

Al contrario que la puerta del oeste, situado en lo alto de los desfiladeros que se abrían al otro lado de la cordillera en dirección al Vórtice Gélido. Este punto contaba con la misma defensa que el sur, y teniendo en cuenta la altura a la que se situaba esa entrada, era más que suficiente.

A medida que se ascendía por la montaña, por medio de los puentes, arcos y callejones que atravesaban su centro; aumentaban el número de casas construidas en los salientes de la montaña, los cuales estaban asegurados por muros más pequeños. En lo alto de la montaña era donde se encontraba el castillo en el que vivió la difunta reina Avarosa.

Lamentablemente no habían logrado abrir sus puertas. Más bien Anivia no les dejó abrirlas. La criofenix se negaba a dejarles pasar hasta que Ashe recobrase el conocimiento, lo cual impedía ver cómo estaba organizado su interior comparado con los diversos muros que separaban las cuatro zonas tanto por el interior como defendiendo su exterior.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba la gran defensa que contaba la puerta del norte. A diferencia de todas las anteriores, los muros tenían su altura y anchura duplicada, lo mismo sucedía con el número de almenaras y torres de defensa. El portón estaba encadenado de un lado a otro, el candado que lo mantenía cerrado estaba hecho del mismo hielo que el arco de Ashe.

Cuando vio desde lo alto de sus muros el otro lado de la puerta, sólo logró distinguir estacas de metal clavadas en las paredes de un inmenso foso, cubriendo un sendero que se perdía entre las últimas montañas de la cordillera. Desconocía el motivo de tanta defensa, pero debía de haber sido algo sumamente peligroso para la época de Avarosa.

\- No creo que este sitio vaya a ser del todo seguro. - observó a las tribus montando las tiendas alrededor de una gran estatua en honor a una valquiria, cuyo nombre aparecía borrado; situado en una gran planicie. Nadie se atrevía a vivir en las casas abandonadas, por temor de que existieran los espíritus de sus antiguos dueños en ellas. - Puede que lo mejor hubiera sido luchar contra los bárbaros.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? - no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para reconocer el acento extranjero de Caitlyn.

\- ¿Ragnar os ha curado por completo la pierna?

\- Más bien su nieta le ha obligado. - volteó a verla. La piltoveriana todavía cojeaba, algo normal después de pasarse tanto tiempo tumbada. - Creo que se ha enamorado de los zepelines. ¿Cómo se encuentra Ashe?

\- Aun no se ha despertado, ha perdido sangre con esa herida en la espalda, todo por no hacerme caso y actuar como una estúpida.

\- Lo siento, fue culpa mía lo del disparo.

\- No te preocupes, cualquiera en tu situación habría actuado igual, y más en una tierra como esta. - miró el arma que llevaba al hombro. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Estoy en una tierra más peligrosa que un fórmula uno corriendo por la Avenida de Plata, ¿acaso tengo elección?

\- Quiero que vigiles a Ashe por mí.

\- ¿Cómo? - Borwinta empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos. - ¡No puedo desempeñar tus labores así sin más, te recuerdo que aun hay tribales que quieren mi cabeza! - cogió la mano de Caitlyn y le depositó una runa gris con plumas talladas en su borde.

\- Mientras tengas esta runa contigo, no te pueden hacer nada al menos que quieran la ira del Padre de Todos. - alegó la arquera. - Si por algo te escojo, es porque creo que eres la mejor cualificada para esto. Además, estoy segura de que no dejarás a Ashe hacer alguna estupidez. Sólo hay que verte.

\- Ni que mi aspecto fuera un libro abierto. - rio Borwinta ante su comentario. - Está bien. - suspiró. - ¿Algún dato que necesite saber?

\- Intenta no quedarte sola demasiado tiempo. -

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que los barcos podrían ir por tierra, se habría reído de su persona y llamado loco. Si le hubieran dicho que un barco era capaz de navegar por medio del hielo, directamente los ignoraría. Hasta que vio los barcos de la tribu Marismas Heladas hacerlo.

No llegaban a ser tan grandes como las carabelas demacianas, pero sí lo suficiente como para transportar a las dos tribus amigas sin ningún problema. Sus cascos contaban con un par de largas cuchillas con las puntas en curva, de tal forma que subieran por las placas de hielo y navegasen sobre éste sin sufrir daños. Cuchillas que rompían los casquetes del agua congelada una vez que estaba en el frío líquido.

Para tratase de una tierra de bárbaros alejada del mundo, diseñaron un método marítimo de navegación nunca visto hasta ahora. En Demacia tenían que esperar a la primavera para navegar con seguridad por el norte.

Quinn observaba el blanco paisaje desde estribor. Las marismas cubrían todo el este de Freljord, o eso le había dicho Fishtrer. Los Hijos de Skadi y Marismas Heladas no habían ido más allá de sus territorios, lo que generaba una inseguridad al avanzar por tierras desconocidas para ellos. Aquello incomodó todavía más a la demaciana, no tenía bastante con estar en un lugar lleno desolado, sino que sus propios habitantes no sabían ni qué hacer por allí.

Valor descendió de los cielos, apoyándose en la madera junto a su compañera. Quinn le tocó las plumas de la parte posterior de la cabeza, recibiendo esos suaves sonidos como si se tratase de un gatito ronroneando.

\- A veces me das envidia Valor. - el ave se acercó más a la demaciana. - Si tuviera plumas, no pasaría tanto frío. - observó a lo lejos a su compañera demaciana aferrada a al palo de mesana como si la vida dependiera de él. Puso el antebrazo ante Valor, subiéndose el pájaro en la pieza de metal que había en él, para luego posarse sobre el hombro de la exploradora. Quinn se acercó a la guerrera, quien clavaba sus uñas sobre la madera del mástil. - ¿Mareos?

\- No, agua. - agravó el tono de su voz, signo que le costaba mantener la compostura. - Y no agua a temperatura normal, sino agua helada. Los dragones de fuego no somos muy partidarios a las navegaciones.

\- Aguanta. - le tocó el hombro, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su piel a pesar del ambiente frío en el que se encontraban. - Queda poco para que nos encontremos con ese puerto y deshagamos ese muro.

\- ¿Deshagamos? Lo que quieren es que lo reduzca todo a vapor, como si eso fuera tan fácil. - espetó la dragona.

\- Necesitamos toda la información que podamos sobre las tribus, el mismo rey nos lo ordenó.

\- Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, están en una guerra civil, no tienen opción de vencer al ejercito demaciano. Una cosa es salvarles la vida para ganarnos su confianza, y otra muy diferente es meternos en la boca del lobo. - miró un momento atrás, donde se encontraban unos lobos de la tribu aliada.

\- Shyvana, confía en mí. - imploró Quinn. - Estamos muy cerca de conocer todo sobre esta tierra abandonada. Piensa en los recursos de los cuales se podría beneficiar Demacia. Noxus estaría contra las cuerdas. - la guerrera suspiró. - ¿Por favor?

\- Esto no me gusta nada. - se limitó a decir.

\- Quinn, Shyvana. - intervino Fishtrer, cortando sus cuchicheos. - Desembarcaremos aquí, no es recomendable navegar a oscuras por territorio desconocido. Subiremos los barcos a la costa.

\- ¿Cuanto queda para llegar?

\- Calculo que unos tres días, si tenemos suerte en no toparnos con algún iceberg en el camino. -

En cuanto Fishtrer se apartó de las demacianas, Quinn no tuvo necesidad de girarse para sentir los ojos enfurecidos de Shyvana en ella. Valor reanudó su vuelo, Quinn observó cómo su fiel compañero con plumas se alejaba en el horizonte, donde el sol se ponía.

* * *

Aquel ligero tintineo la llamaba, sacándola de su retardo sueño. La primera vez que abrió los ojos, la suave luz morada obligó que los volviera a cerrar. Volvió a separar sus párpados, esta vez con la mano entre medias para evitar el contacto directo con los destellos de la amatista áurea.

Caitlyn por su parte no tenía ningún problema con ver de cerca el extraño mineral cuya luz no se había extinguido. La piltoveriana observaba cada una de las caras de la amatista, buscando el origen de extraño fenómeno. Ashe se fijó en su pierna, completamente curada desde la última vez que la vio. No había pasado tanto tiempo como para que sanase tan rápido.

\- ¿Ragnar te ha curado la lesión? - se incorporó sobre el lecho de paja.

\- Por muy raro que te pueda parecer, así ha sido. - se levantó de la caja en la que se había apoyado, guardando la amatista en el jubón de Ashe. - Lo siento, oí un suave sonido y quería saber de qué se trataba. ¿Sabes cómo es posible que ese mineral brille?

\- Ni yo misma lo sé. - se llevó la mano a la herida de la espalda.

\- Ragnar se encargó de acelerar el proceso, a pesar de ir en contra de sus ideales. Cree que los jóvenes de hoy en día deberíamos tener cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - ironizó la arquera. - Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Digamos que me han dado un oficio mientras estoy aquí. - rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo de piel, sacando algo que luego depositaría en la mano de Ashe, una runa que reconoció de inmediato. - Parece que voy a ser tu niñera mientras Borwinta está con sus quehaceres.

\- ¿Niñera? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

\- Seguramente menos que yo, sólo hay que ver tus actos.

\- ¡Tengo 21 años!

\- En efecto, te saco cinco más. - recogió la runa y volvió a guardarla. - Ahora si no le importa a la, _bella durmiente del norte_, mover el culo. Hay un asunto importante que debéis atender.

\- Suenas igual que Borwinta. - bufó Ashe.

\- Entonces es que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. -

* * *

Deambularon por las calles abandonadas al frío, viendo los efectos que éste había logrado causar. La nieve había logrado acumularse hasta el punto de tapar parte de las puertas las casas, hundir los propios tejados, o invadir los viejos negocios de la alfarería o la herrería.

Pero en las propias calles se podían ver objetos abandonados, olvidados por aquellos que decidieron irse de la ciudad cuando el temporal los atacó. La mayoría se trataban de toneles con su contenido despilfarrado y a su vez congelado, también muebles como sillas o mesas, o directamente viejas armas.

Continuaron ascendiendo, pasando por puentes colgantes, grutas hechas por las propias manos del hombre y caminos pavimentados. Se le hacía raro ir por ese camino, principalmente porque nunca había recorrido uno que no fuera la propia tierra embarrada por las lluvias o las nieves de los días previos anteriores.

Llegaron a la cima, donde Ashe se quedó sin habla en cuanto lo vio con sus propios ojos. Se alzaba con total libertad en medio de la nieve, ascendiendo hasta desaparecer bajo las nubes. Era como ver los muros de otra ciudad dentro de otra.

Un camino de inmensas columnas con runas talladas las llevaba en dirección al portón con el mismo símbolo que había visto en el puente. La roca estaba mezclada con el propio hielo puro, dando ese tono azulado a las murallas que se alzaban una tras otras. Sus torreones se levantaban con elegancia, enseñando esos dragones que adornaban sus puntas defensivas.

Pero lo que más le maravilló a Ashe fue ese risco natural tallado por las manos de sus antepasados. Defendiendo el centro de las murallas, con la mirada pétrea fija en el horizonte y su arco llevado al pecho. El castillo se había construido en torno a la gran estatua de la reina que creó Rakelstake.

\- Avarosa. - musitó Ashe.

\- Ella aguarda el sur del palacio. - Anivia descendió, dándole un susto a Caitlyn. - Por la otra cara se encuentra Serylda, quien vigila el oeste; y Lissandra el norte. En el este se encuentra el símbolo del antiguo Freljord.

\- ¿Las tallaron durante la construcción del propio castillo? - inquirió la joven arquera.

\- Y mucho antes de la creación de Rakelstake. En un principio, estas tierras iban a ser un paso fronterizo, la función de las estatuas era de vigilancia. Pero cuando Avarosa decidió formar aquí la fortaleza inexpugnable, escogieron este mismo punto. - la criofenix volvió la vista a la estatua. - Las cabezas de las estatuas conectan con la última planta de toda la estructura, en la cual yo he estado descansando todo este tiempo. - miró a Ashe. - Es hora de que abras las puertas del palacio.

\- No sé si debería. Yo no soy reina, ni siquiera princesa, esto me queda muy grande.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se une una nación? - se acercó a la arquera. - Los líderes fuertes gobiernan sobre los débiles, tu destino es llevar la corona de Freljord

\- ¡No! - espetó Ashe. - No me apropiaré de algo que no me pertenece, y menos gobernar de tal forma.

\- ¡Escúchame niña! - se levantó un fuerte viento. - ¡Esto es una guerra que lleva años en nuestra tierra, si quieres que todos te obedezcan deberás sentarte en el trono! ¡Nadie sigue a una mocosa por simple palabrería sino tiene el poder para hacerlos callar y obedecer!

\- Puedes levantar todo el viento o ventiscas que quieras. - dijo fríamente Ashe. - Pero yo no ostentaré un título que no deseo. – y dicho eso, se alejó de la criofenix.

* * *

Caitlyn la acompañaba en silencio, sin decir palabra desde lo sucedido con Anivia. Ambas se desviaron por uno de los puentes, descendiendo por el lado oeste de las montañas. El viento gélido zarandeaba su capa al tiempo que apaciguaba su ira. Se detuvo, la piltoveriana la imitó, pero ella miraba más allá de los muros de Rakelstake.

Los desfiladeros que se abrían a lo lejos, meras grietas comparadas con las montañas en las que ahora residían. En lo alto de los muros fronterizos había un antiguo estandarte, cuya tela estaba rasgada por el paso del tiempo. Ya no contaba con el gran tamaño que tuvo en un principio, pero sí una parte de los dibujos que una vez poseyó.

\- ¿Qué símbolo es ese? - preguntó mirando a Caitlyn.

Ésta descolgó su rifle, apoyando la culata del mismo en su hombro y colocándolo en posición vertical. Ashe quedó maravillada con el mecanismo del arma, alargando el cañón y desplegando la triple mirilla con la que contaba. Caitlyn le dio a un botón que había justo en la parte posterior de lo que ella llamaba _recámara_.

Escuchó un sonido metálico moverse bajo el arma, Ashe creía haberle oído decir a la piltoveriana que se trataban de engranajes. Ciertamente, la tecnología de Piltover era muy avanzada respecto a la suya. Dichos mecanismos desplegaron una cuarta lente en el final del cañón, tan pequeña, que costaba creer que de verdad enfocase algo.

\- Son como rectángulos puestos uno al lado del otro. - Caitlyn adelantó un pie. - Uno de ellos parece formar un filo. ¿Una especie de hacha?

\- No recuerdo haber visto un hacha en ningún escudo de tribu antes.

\- Tal vez no sea de esta época. - el mecanismo volvió a sonar, pero esta vez con más fuerza, plegando todas las miras y regresando el tamaño del rifle a su forma original. - Puede que fuera la insignia de una guardia o de ese puesto fronterizo. Quién sabe. -

Caitlyn dio un paso atrás, con tan mala suerte que dio a parar a una roca que andaba suelta en medio del puente. La piedra labrada se desprendió, llevándose consigo otras más, así como a la extranjera.

Ashe agarró a la piltoveriana en un intento de evitar que se cayera, pero el peso de su arma hizo que fuera con ella. Gritar no les sirvió de mucho. Ambas fueron a parar al tejado de una casa que había justo debajo del puente, rompiéndolo con la fuerza de su caída y de las propias rocas.

Cientos de astillas saltaron, las dos jóvenes se precipitaron a un cúmulo donde había objetos redondo con espirales de color blanco en su superficie. Chocaron contra ellos, rompiendo la gran mayoría en el proceso, pero tal era su cantidad que lograron frenar su caída.

Ashe sentía todo el costado derecho adolorido, mientras que Caitlyn tenía la espalda hecha un infierno. Mientras esperaban a que desapareciera el dolor, un delicioso aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales. Era dulce, un olor que Ashe muy rara vez había olido pero que siempre relacionaba con la escasa miel que había en Freljord.

Caitlyn recogió uno de los objetos, los cuales desprendían dicho olor. Arqueó una ceja, rompió el círculo con la espiral blanca, precipitándose sobre ella pequeñas migajas del mismo compuesto del que estaban hechas.

\- ¿Galletas? - levantó la cabeza. - ¿Nos hemos salvado por un montón de galletas?

\- Jamás había oído hablar de esa palabra. - recogió una de esas _galletas_. - Pero tienen un olor exquisito. - le dio un mordisco, saboreando el huevo y la harina del que estaban hechas. - Y un sabor doblemente exquisito.

\- Ashe...no te muevas. - dijo seriamente Caitlyn, dejando helada a la arquera. - Hay una cosa...cerca de tu pierna derecha.

\- ¿Cómo de grande? - tanteó lentamente el arco que descansaba a su espalda.

\- Pues...del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

\- ¿Fútbol? Por una vez habla en claro.

\- Bueno, pues de un melón.

\- ¿Qué es un melón?

\- ¡¿Enserio no sabes lo que es un melón?! - gritó tan fuerte que la cosa salió a esconderse, permitiendo a Ashe preparar su arco. Caitlyn suspiró, trató de levantarse con cuidado. - Parece que es asustadizo, esperemos no encontrarnos con él.

\- Creo que...deberías ver esto. -

Caitlyn la observó momentáneamente, viendo lo estática que estaba apuntando al frente. Miró en su misma dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La misma cosa que había corrido a esconderse, ahora estaba multiplicada por cientos.

Eran bolas de pelo blanco, con un par de ojos como el mismo azabache y dos pequeños cuernos que le recordaban a las cabras de montaña. Todas ellas las estaban mirando, enseñando de vez en cuando una gran lengua llena de babas. La piltoveriana se incorporó con cuidado, bajando el rifle.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar el viento del exterior. Una enorme sombra se alargó sobre las bolas de pelo y ellas dos. Otra bola de pelo, pero de mayor tamaño y con un curioso bigote, corrió entre las demás hasta ponerse justo en el frente de ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Bigotes? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó una voz un tanto exótica.

* * *

El calor emanado de su cuerpo escapaba en forma de condensación por los pliegues de su armadura helada. Igoriok era el único al frente del ejército de soldados de hielo que aún mantenía ardor en su sangre, aunque Baerta estaba segura de que no tardaría en unirse a los demás y que otro ocupase su lugar.

La mujer volvió la mirada a la líder de la Guardia de Hielo, quien vestía un vestido azul oscuro y una capa de piel de oso...ursino. Su pueblo le lanzaba saludos, aunque ella sabía que simplemente lo hacían por no seguir el mismo destino que el soldado que murió en la mazmorra.

Lissandra subió al carruaje, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le hizo una seña a Baerta. Ella se acercó, tanteando con sus dedos el mango de la espada dentada de hielo puro oscuro que Lissandra le había dado.

\- Asegúrate de que nadie en la fortaleza salga mientras estoy fuera.

\- Podéis estar tranquila, he soltado _ojos_ por cada esquina, no habrá una sola zona que no esté vigilada. Si pillo a uno huyendo, me servirá para que el resto aprenda la lección. ¿Estáis segura de esto? Vuestra identidad corre peligro.

\- Tranquila, nadie sospecharía de una niña. - sonrió maquiavélicamente. - Y menos aquella tribu que reside en Rakelstake. -

* * *

_Cuatro estatuas se alzaron en lo alto de la montaña. Tres guardianas y un símbolo. Pero nadie supo que una de esas estatuas sería la caída de Freljord._

_Anónimo._

* * *

**¿Cosas blancas? Me pregunto que serán...**

**He de confesar que para la idea del palacio en Rakelstake me inspiré en Minas Tirith del Señor de los Anillos. Su estructura me pareció un tanto curiosa la primera vez que la leí.**

**Todo el mundo diciendo que Ashe siempre besaba la nieve, pero esta vez besó galletas con piedras. Creo que nuestro querido adc se está volviendo un poco patoso...**

**Gracias por leer, no olvidéis publicar vuestra review del capítulo!**

**Kaiserelle.**


	19. 19 Las tribus de Freljord, parte 1

_**19**_

_**Las tribus de Freljord. **_

_**Parte I**_

Vio cómo sacaba el hacha de la espalda del muerto, rompiendo las fibras de carne que se arremolinaron alrededor del filo. El olor de la sangre se propagaba más allá de la llanura, lo que tarde o temprano atraería a los carroñeros. Ese mismo líquido carmesí que ahora impregnaba su larga barba, piel y armadura.

Sus ojos negros como la misma noche que amparaba a Hel, tratando de ocultarse bajo ese casco con cuernos; mirando con recelo a ella y a sus hombres. Sejuani sonrió, ese guerrero debía poseer una fuerza nunca antes vista, para ser capaz el sólo con tal ejército de soldados del hielo. Espoleó a Bristle, levantando al jabalí de su pequeño descanso, avanzando hacia el desconocido.

\- ¿Mi señora, que pretendéis? - preguntó uno de sus hombres.

\- Necesito ese hombre en mi ejército. -

Sintió la mirada de Udyr clavada en su espalda, pero ella no iba a dejarse intimidar por un bárbaro. Lo quería entre sus filas, esa mirada de batalla no la tenía ninguno de sus hombres, incluso después de haber peleado. Ese espíritu combatiente es el que ella andaba buscando, el verdadero reflejo de lo que se proponía conseguir en Freljord.

El hombre apretó el mango de sus hachuelas, exasperó profundamente a medida que el jabalí de batalla avanzaba entre la nieve carmesí. Sejuani le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, incluso le mostró que no tenía miedo al descolgar el mangual de su lugar de reposo.

Dicho acto inquietó de igual manera a Udyr y a los soldados de la joven líder, pues el bárbaro avanzaba hacia ella de forma pausada y con las armas en alto. El caminante espiritual llamó al poder del oso en cuanto vio como el guerrero corrió a atacar a Sejuani, haciendo reaccionar a los demás.

Pero ella bloqueó su ataque enroscando la cadena del mangual en los mangos de las hachas. Él trató de tirarla, pero Bristle le placó, haciendo que soltara sus armas y Sejuani las lanzara lejos de su alcance. Udyr y el resto se detuvieron, aquel hombre no era del todo humano, seguía con ese instinto de batalla a pesar de no contar con forma de defenderse o atacar.

\- Me gusta tu espíritu de combate. - asió el mangual. - Conozco unas cuantas tribus por esta zona que te podrían servir muy bien para afilar tus hachas.

\- Mocosa inepta. - escupió el bárbaro. - Yo sólo busco una muerte digna en la batalla, así podré unirme al ejército de Odín y luchar en el Ragnarok. No me interesan vuestras tribus después de destruir mi querida Lokfar.

\- ¿Así que buscas venganza? Yo también, estoy segura de que si nos ayudamos, podremos lograr nuestros objetivos. Hay un mal mucho más peligroso que cualquier guerrero que hayas enfrentado antes. - vio como sus ojos se abrían de par en par. - Si, es la Bruja del Hielo, yo misma la he visto y es algo que nunca podrás vencer al menos que acabemos con todas las tribus vecinas.

\- ¿Por qué acabar con esas tribus nos ayudará a vencer a ese mal del que hablas?

\- Porque los fuertes necesitan alimentarse de los débiles para sobrevivir, quitándonos a esa escoria del camino, tendremos toda nuestra atención contra la mujer helada. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te unirás a mí, Sejuani la líder de la Garra Invernal? -

Se quedó callado unos minutos, mirando de un lado al otro, sopeando las posibilidades de cada opción que pasaba por su mente. Estiró la espalda, movió cada hombro y espiró profundamente. Volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

\- Yo, Olaf el Berseker de Lokfar, acepto tu propuesta. -

* * *

Ambas se quedaron de piedra ante la gran altura del hombre que había ante ellos. Era más alto que el más grande soldado que había visto Ashe, podría llegar a los dos metros perfectamente. Su envergadura no se quedaba atrás, esa masa de músculos que iban a pecho descubierto era mayor que la de los propios bárbaros de Tryndamere.

La única armadura que portaba era una hombrera en su hombro derecho, un inmenso cinturón con el símbolo de un carnero cubriéndole los abdominales inferiores, un guantelete en su mano izquierda y unas grebas sobre los pantalones de cuero. El resto de su cuerpo, quitando un par de brazales decorativos, iba al aire libre.

Todo su lado izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta los dedos de la mano, llegando incluso al pectoral izquierdo; estaban llenos de tatuajes de color azul. No eran un dibujo que siguieran un patrón, simplemente formas rectangulares como las que se veían en cualquier adorno hogareño.

Su aspecto no parecía tan temible cuando mirabas ese rostro totalmente calvo con un gracioso bigote marrón, acompañado de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ashe fijó su mirada en el extraño colgante que llevaba. Era sencillo, una simple piedra redonda hecho de hielo puro, pero con una runa grabada que no llegó a leer.

Las cositas blancas se acercaron a ellas, mirándolas como cachorros con esos ojos negros y sacando la lengua constantemente. Caitlyn quería retroceder, cuando vieron que estaban rodeadas por todos lados de esas bolas de pelo.

\- Es un tanto inusual encontrarse a dos bellezas en el almacén de comida para poros. - dijo el desconocido con su voz un tanto exótica. - No os preocupéis, son igual de inofensivos que un bebé...e igual de asustadizos. Vuestra caída hizo que se revolotearan, pero cayendo sobre su comida les ha hecho abrir el apetito.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho que se llaman? - Ashe miró como uno se subía a su pie con sus pequeñas patitas.

\- Poros.

\- Los únicos poros que conozco son los de la nariz de Vi. - musitó Caitlyn por lo bajo.

\- Lamentamos haberte roto el tejado, parte del puente se vino abajo. - se excusó Ashe.

\- No os preocupéis, acabáis de sobrevivir a una caída letal, el tejado es lo de menos. - se acercó a ambas, y sin más miramiento, agarró a cada una y las bajo del montón de galletas. Ellas se miraron con incredulidad, ¿tan fuerte era como para levantarlas así de simple? - Tenía previsto reparar ese puente, pero un hombre solo en una ciudad tan grande no puede con todo, y menos cuando Anivias y Gragas están vagueando.

\- Espera, ¿lleváis viviendo aquí antes de nuestra llegada? ¿Cómo es que ninguno de mis hombres os ha visto?

\- Imagino que coincidiría con la hora en la que ordeño a las cabras, hago un queso delicioso. - cogió un puñado de galletas, lanzándoselas a los poros. Éstos inmediatamente corrieron a comerlas. - Llevo aquí desde que Rakelstake fue abandonada. Es una pena, estos muros rebosaban de felicidad y alegría, ahora albergan tristeza. Recuerdo el día en el que Avarosa se paseaba por ellos, con una sonrisa cálida como la propia Sol tirando del carro por las mañanas.

\- Eso...es imposible. - el desconocido se volvió a Ashe. - Aquello pasó hace tiempo, no podéis tener una edad tan longeva. Ni que fuerais...- se quedó boquiabierta. - Braum, el Corazón de Freljord.

\- En efecto, el último hijo del hielo que queda con vida. - se rio ante la sorpresa de la arquera. - Los efectos de los Vigilantes aún perduran, ya no sé si es una bendición una maldición. - se puso serio. - ¿Sabes? A ti te conocí cuando aun eras una niña, en uno de nuestros viajes con mi compañero Bigotes. - puso la mano en el suelo, permitiendo que el poro con bigote se subiera hasta su hombro. - Este pequeñín te encontró bajo la nieve. Pensé que estarías muerta, pero estabas tan viva como una cabra montañera. Entonces vi tu rostro, igual que el de Avarosa. Supe en ese momento que estabas destinada a hacer grandes cosas, y vaya que si acerté. - señaló al arco que llevaba. - Encontraste su arma y llegaste a la misma Rakelstake.

\- ¿No empezareis igual que Anivia con el rollo de reina, no? Porque por más que me parezca a Avarosa o haya hecho grandes actos, no estoy destinada a la corona.

\- En realidad...

\- ¡Ashe! - los tres miraron al exterior, donde provenían los alaridos de Erin. - ¡Ashe! - la joven arquera salió rápidamente, encontrándose con la otra dos puentes más abajo mientras corría buscándola.

\- ¿Qué sucede Erin? - la pelirroja miró hacia arriba.

\- ¡La puerta del este, la que lleva al puerto! ¡Tryndamere y sus hombres están luchando contra dos tribus que planean tirar abajo el muro de hielo! ¡Tienen un dragón con ellos!

\- ¿Un dragón? - inquirió Ashe.

\- Se supone que los dragones se extinguieron hace tiempo. - respondió Braum.

* * *

En lo alto de la colina se podía ver todo el avance del ejército troll. Las bestias cargaban con máquinas de guerra que en antaño no habían usado, y su organización parecía más propia de un ejército humano que uno de monstruos. A ojos de Borwinta, ahí había algo más que un rey troll.

Hizo bien en acudir al llamado de Brunhilda, no esperaba encontrarse tanto movimiento por el noreste de Freljord. La tribu de la Guardia de Hielo estaba a unos kilómetros más allá, le sorprendía no ver ni un sólo explorador por estos lares advirtiendo del avance de las criaturas.

\- Aquí está pasando algo raro. - dijo Borwinta.

\- Así es. - respondió su compañera. - Deberías de vigilar ese carruaje. -

La arquera la miró intrigada, pero dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella señalaba. En efecto, había un carruaje saliendo de la Guardia de Hielo. Unos pocos soldados lo flanqueaban, lo cual indicaba que alguien importante iba en él. Aquello alertó a Borwinta, al otro lado había una avanzadilla de trolls que no dudarían en atacarlos en cuanto los vieran.

\- No vayas Borwinta. - se interpuso la mujer, cegándola brevemente con su luz. - No te sacrifiques otra vez por ellos.

\- Tú y tu código. - hizo a un lado a la guerrera. - _No solloces por aquellos que deciden cubrir un mundo bajo la oscuridad._ \- las runas de Brunhilda comenzaron a brillar.

\- ¡No lo hagas Borwinta! - trató de detenerla.

\- _No hay lágrimas para los males_. -

El cuerpo de Brunhilda desapareció de la mima forma en la que vino, dejando a solas a la arquera. Descolgó su arco, analizó el terreno que había ante ella. El carruaje avanzaba con demasiada lentitud como para huir del campo de visión de los trolls. Tenía que realizar alguna táctica de distracción para salvarles.

Miró algo a lo que apuntar en todo lo que llevaban las bestias. Distinguió entre todas ellas a una preparando una balista. Sacó una flecha del carcaj, la colocó sobre el arco y apuntó a la mano de la criatura. Sus ojos calcularon la distancia que los separaba, así como la diferencia de alturas.

Inclinó más el arco, superando de noventa grados respecto a su brazo. El viento no contaba con la suficiente fuerza como para desviar el proyectil, el único inconveniente era el continuo avance de las criaturas. Tenía que disparar en el momento preciso que una dejase de interponerse en el camino del disparo, lo cual era muy complicado.

Esperó y esperó, tragó saliva con dificultad mientras veía al troll dándole al engranaje de la balista. Siguió esperando, observó como la cuerda de la maquinaria estaba llegando a su punto clave. Pasó la última cabeza de la avanzadilla, soltó la cuerda del arco y la flecha cortó el aire.

Rápida y silenciosa, el proyectil pasó inadvertido hasta que impactó en la carne del troll. Herido y sin saber qué lo atacó, soltó el engranaje de la balista. El arma de combate soltó su enorme proyectil, llevándose consigo a un gran grupo de trolls por delante. El caos fue desatado rápidamente, el herido no tardó en morir cuando los demás vieron lo que había causado.

Borwinta volvió la vista al carruaje. Se extrañó de no verlo. Miró por todas partes, no estaba. Era como si la misma tierra lo hubiera tragado. Volvió la vista al ejercito de bestias, quienes empezaban a mirar en su dirección buscándola. Pero antes de que pudieran hallarla, desapareció.

* * *

Tryndamere ordenaba a sus hombres que no cesaran el ataque contra el dragón que pretendía derrumbar el muro de hielo que separaba el puerto del resto del camino al glaciar. Eskol hizo lanzas con las tablas sueltas de las pequeñas embarcaciones que había abandonadas. Todo objeto era útil para un ejército que carecía de arqueros o magos.

El dragón rojo los esquivaba, ellos no podían decir lo mismo de la mujer que iba montada en él, disparando saetas a sus hombres. Por suerte no llevaban bajas, aunque tarde o temprano alguno caería. Eso enfurecía al rey de los bárbaros.

Si estuvieran en tierra firme tendrían oportunidad de poder derribarlo, pero sobrevolando una zona que no contaba con tantos muros defensivos como el resto de la ciudad, era una gran desventaja para un ejército acostumbrado a pelear en campo abierto.

\- ¡Tryndamere! - reconoció la voz de la joven arquera.

\- ¡Llegáis en buen momento! - gritó en respuesta. - ¡Hay que derribar a ese dragón!

Ashe observó a la inmensa criatura. Jamás había visto un dragón, sólo se los había imaginado por cómo los describían en los cuentos y en las leyendas. Este era rojo y azul, pero curiosamente llevaba una armadura que lo protegía. Eso delataba que no fuera un dragón común y salvaje, sino uno domesticado. También vio a la mujer que había sobre su lomo, por lo poco que vio de sus ropajes no la relacionó con una tribu que hubiera visto antes.

\- ¡Shyvana! ¡Quinn!

\- ¡Espera Caitlyn! - gritó Ashe.

La arquera corrió tras la piltoveriana, quien se dirigía al centro del combate. Subió por el casco de uno de los barco lobo que había atracados, recorriendo toda su cubierta hasta la proa del barco, donde se elevaba la cabeza del gran lobo de madera. Se puso sobre la cabeza de pie del animal de madera, para luego caer de espaldas a la proa ante una ráfaga generada por las alas del dragón.

Ashe trató de parar su caída, pero cayó con ella de espaldas, recibiendo todo el peso de la piltoveriana. Escuchó un silbido, luego un sonido grave a su lado. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con una saeta a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La mujer que iba sobre el dragón pretendía matarla.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - Ashe quitó bruscamente de encima a Caitlyn. - ¡O nos acabarán matando!

\- ¡Yo conozco a esas dos! - la piltoveriana volvió a subir a la cabeza del animal.

\- ¿Son de tu tribu?

\- ¡No! - descolgó el rifle, extendiendo el cañón con todas sus miras. - ¡Pero muy pronto lo serán! -

Lo puso en posición vertical. Un suave zumbido salía de la recámara mientras preparaba el arma para disparar. Apretó la culata del rifle contra su hombro y ralentizó su respiración. Presionó la mejilla contra la culata de nogal y cerró un ojo mientras apuntaba por las lentes cristalinas.

Caitlyn apuntó hacia la mujer que volaba con el dragón. Activó un interruptor con el pulgar en la recámara y apretó el gatillo. Para los tribales, aquello sonó como uno de los martillos de Thor golpeando los cielos. Un destello abrasador anaranjado estalló de la boca del arma. Un rayo golpeó al dragón en cuanto éste dio la espalda a Caitlyn.

El rayo se convirtió en una red de energía chisporroteante. Dragón y mujer gritaron por igual al sentir las inmensas descargas, arqueando la espalda y cayendo al suelo. Caitlyn apagó el rifle, el cañón volvió a su posición original así como las miras telescópicas. Se lo colgó, bajó del barco y corrió hacia las dos personas que conocía. Los efectos de la electrorred estaban debilitándose, pero no se levantarían en un buen rato.

Los bárbaros corrieron hacia ellas, sin embargo la piltoveriana se interpuso entre ellos y las dos extranjeras. No esperaba detenerlos, no sin recibir algún golpe o algo. Posiblemente el ruido de su rifle y ver cómo ella sola derrumbó al dragón que no habían podido abatir, fuera motivo más que suficiente para convencerles de que ella era igual de peligrosa.

Tryndamere, Braum y Ashe corrieron al frente. El rey bárbaro estaba enfadado, no le sorprendía pues desde el primer día que lo vio siempre estaba con ese estado de humor. La arquera miró a la mujer que había detrás y al dragón, luego volvió la vista a Caitlyn en busca de que le diera una buena explicación por esto.

\- No podemos matarlos. - defendió Caitlyn. - Conozco a estas personas, no son de atacar.

\- ¿Personas? - inquirió Tryndamere. - ¡Tienes a un dragón detrás de ti! ¡Nos han atacado!

\- Es una semi dragón. - respondió ella. - Por favor, tenéis que confiar en mí.

\- ¿Esperas que confiemos en una extranjera? - sacó su mandoble. - Hazte a un lado, voy a quedarme con la cabeza de esa criatura.

\- No lo permitiré. - Caitlyn descolgó de nuevo su arma.

\- ¡Quietos los dos! - se interpuso Ashe. - No hay necesidad de derramar sangre. Si Caitlyn conoce a estos desconocidos, estoy segura de que todo es un malentendido.

\- ¿Acaso estás del lado de los extranjeros? - Tryndamere la empujó. - ¿Vas a fiarte de unas palabras bonitas antes que las muestras de sus actos? - volvió a empujarla. - ¿O es que tú ordenaste el ataque? - el brazo de Braum lo detuvo.

\- Estoy seguro de que el joven guerrero, escuchará antes de cometer una estupidez. - se acercó al joven bárbaro, mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Verdad? - Tryndamere tragó saliva, momento en el que Braum le soltó. Volvió a dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si no hubiera pasado nada. - Bien, creo que es hora de dejar hablar a la señorita de Piltover.

_\- ¿Cómo sabe que vengo de allí?_ \- se preguntó Caitlyn. - Escucharme, el dragón se llama Shyvana, en efecto es una chica; y la otra es Quinn. Ambas son soldados del ejército demaciano, un reino que se encuentra más allá de la frontera del sur de Freljord.

\- ¿Por qué nos atacaron? - preguntó Ashe acercándose al dragón.

\- Porque las tribus Marisma Helada y los Hijos de Skadi necesitan un lugar donde resguardecerse. - respondió Quinn entre convulsiones. - Teníamos que derretir el muro para que sus barcos atracaran en el puerto abandonado. Fueron atacados por trolls hace más de tres días.

\- Pues este puerto ya tiene dueño. - escupió Tryndamere.

\- Caitlyn quítales la red. - pidió Ashe. - Shyvana, Quinn, me llevaréis ante los jefes de dichas tribus. Estoy segura de podremos llegar a un acuerdo del cual todos salgamos beneficiados. - volvió la vista a atrás. - Erin busca a Ragnar, quiero que él también esté presente.

La piltoveriana levantó la red, dejando en libertad a ambas demacianas. Tardaron en recuperarse de las descargas. Quinn fue la primera en incorporarse y mirar cara a cara a Ashe, sorprendida de toparse con alguien más o menos de su misma edad. Shyvana mantuvo su forma dragónica, no se fiaba de todos esos bárbaros por más que una de ellos les propusiera un trato.

\- Os presento a Ashe, líder de los Discípulos de Avarosa. - presentó Caitlyn.

\- Encantada. - respondió ella. - Me disculpo por la actitud de Tryndamere y sus compañeros. - ignoró la mirada de reproche del bárbaro.

\- Perdonarnos también a nosotras. - Quinn agachó la cabeza. - Hemos actuado con imprudencia. Me alegra ver que hay alguien en esta tierra con grandes cualidades diplomáticas.

\- Estáis ante la descendiente de la misma Avarosa. - intervino Braum, rodeando con su brazo a una incrédula Ashe. - La sangre de la misma reina corre por sus venas. Mientras esperamos a que ese tal Ragnar llegue...¿Os apetece un poco de leche de cabra?

* * *

_''¿Qué clase de cuento? Uno de la Bruja de Hielo, ¿quizá?'', pregunta la abuela._

_''No, de ella no.''_

_''¿Qué tal uno sobre Braum?''_

_Uno de los cuentos de su abuela a Ashe._

* * *

**Y ya se han encontrado las demacianas con Ashe, esperemos que su altercado y la actitud de la joven arquera no genere malos rollos entre las tribus.**

**La próxima semana no habrá capitulo, puesto que es Nochebuena y todos pasaremos el día con la familia (o eso creo yo), así que pospondré el capítulo para dentro de dos semanas.**

**Os deseo una feliz navidad! Para todos aquellos que celebráis papá noel / santa claus, espero que os traiga muchos regalos (y leche de cabra)**

**Dejar vuestros comentarios del capítulo. y os responderé encantada!**

**Kaiserelle.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**20**_

_**Las tribus de Freljord. **_

_**Parte II**_

Apoyó las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Su corazón le latía a mil por hora y las bocanadas de aire formaban nudos en su garganta. Pero se contentó con que al volver la vista ya no había rastro de los trolls. Había logrado darles esquinazo. No obstante, debía seguir avanzando, pues todavía seguía en terreno enemigo.

Descendió por la ladera, manteniendo un ritmo que no agotara las pocas energías que había recuperado después de la tremenda carrera. Se detuvo para contemplar el cielo, la diosa Sol había puesto el carro en lo alto del firmamento, dando a suponer que era ya de mediodía. Dio unos pasos más antes de volver a pararse.

Apretó los puños. No contaba con toparse con el mismo carruaje que había desaparecido tras su intentona de salvarlo. Sin embargo, éste estaba detenido justo delante del desfiladero que ascendía por las Vértebras de Fafnir. Los guardias que lo escoltaban estaban detrás de una joven. Calculó que Ashe no debería de sacarle más de un par de años, al menos a ojo.

Lo peor era que ella estaba mirando en su dirección, como si supiera de antemano que Borwinta iba a aparecer por ese lado de la colina. Pensó en las posibilidades de hacerlos perder de vista, desviándose por otros caminos. También estaba la opción de llevarlos a otro lugar y desaparecer sin más. Retrocedió un par de pasos, puede que la primera idea fuera la más acertada.

\- No tengáis miedo de nosotros. - Borwinta miró por encima del hombro a la joven. - Sólo quiero hablar con vos. - el mango de su arco se oprimía bajo la presión de sus dedos. - Si lo preferís, puedo gritaros dada la distancia que nos separa, así cualquier tribu sabrá de nuestra posición, o troll.

\- Una niña muy espabilada. - farfulló la Arquera. Volteó a la joven, descendiendo unos cuantos metros hasta quedar a una distancia que les permitiera hablar, a la vez que segura. - Te escucharé desde aquí. No oses dar un paso más, si no quieres comprobar mi puntería de cerca.

\- Arduas palabras para alguien que se dedica a salvar vidas. - acentuó la joven, manteniendo sus modales. - Los trolls son bestias salvajes, atacarse entre sí es algo natural en ellos. Pero cuando salieron tras vos al ver vuestra presencia, evitando que nos cruzáramos con ellos en el paso.

\- Dime niña, ¿cómo es posible que tú si me vieras y yo a ti no? - la joven soltó una suave carcajada, incomodando a Borwinta.

\- Muchos dicen que yo veo a través del hielo, puede que al final sea cierto. O puede que la diferencia de alturas no os permitiera vernos. En cualquier caso, es indiferente. Como muestra de agradecimiento, y cumpliendo con mi deber como princesa, me gustaría pactar con vuestro líder tribal. Estoy segura de que escuchará de la misma forma que vos ahora.

\- _Ver a través del hielo no sería algo raro en mi época._ \- pensó Borwinta. - ¿De qué tribu eres? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo pertenezco a una?

\- Perdonar mis malos modales, olvidé presentarme como es debido. Soy la princesa Lissandra de la Guardia de Hielo. ¿Y por qué supongo que sois de una tribu? Muy simple, vuestro arco es de la madera de asgrazno. Un árbol escaso que desde luego no crece en el norte de Freljord, y dudo mucho que una sola mujer pueda cortar el tronco de uno. Tampoco os considero una bandolera que vaya robando por ahí armas a sus pobres víctimas, o a los propios muertos.

\- _Si lo que dice es cierto, ¿Qué hace la Guardia de Hielo fuera de sus dominios? Esta chica es muy perspicaz, demasiado para alguien de su edad. Ashe ni siquiera conoce lo del asgrazno, ¿cómo es que ella sí? _\- Borwinta miró fijamente a los ojos azulados de Lissandra, parecían estar hechos de hielo puro. – _Ashe se esfuerza por una unidad entre las tribus, ¿debería llevarla ante ella? Sabe demasiado para verme a simple vista._

\- Sé que tenéis vuestras dudas, pero os aseguro por mi propia vida que no os deseo mal alguno.

\- Está bien, te llevaré ante mi líder. Pero acatarás mis órdenes durante el camino. La primera, sólo uno de tus soldados podrá acompañarte.

\- Me parece más que justo. –

* * *

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Ragnar y Tryndamere jamás habían estado de acuerdo en cuanto a repudiar la idea de Ashe de conocer las otras tribus. Ellos y sus hombres de confianza los acompañaban gracias al convencimiento de Braum, quien se había declarado guardaespaldas de Ashe a pesar de las negativas de la arquera.

Ella confiaba en la amistad que Caitlyn podía tener con las dos demacianas. La extranjera llevaba todo el camino charlando con la joven de la ballesta, quien respondía al nombre de Quinn. La mujer dragón, Shyvana, no apartaba la mirada de ambas. Parecía estar inquieta por algo, lo cual también alertaba a Ashe.

Estaban descendiendo por el glaciar que impedía el paso de los barcos al puerto. Una zona un tanto resbaladiza si no se andaba con cuidado. Desde lo alto se podían distinguir los barcos con enormes cuchillas en sus cascos. La arquera jamás había visto uno antes, y menos aun cruzando por encima del hielo como si fuera un carro de carga.

Alrededor de esos medios de transporte se encontraba el campamento, acompañados por una gran manada de lobos cuyo tamaño debía tomarse en cuenta. Ashe suspiró, jamás le habían gustado los lobos. Su madre siempre le decía que atacaban a las tribus nómadas en épocas donde escaseaba la comida. Eran peor que los dientes de sable, porque una vez que escuchabas su aullido, significaba que era demasiado tarde.

Su corazón aceleraba su ritmo. La capa que llevaba la agobiaba, comenzaba a sentirse como escaseaba el aire, quería quitársela. Estaba hiperventilando. Se detuvo, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo. Un fuerte brazo le rodeó los hombros, levantó la mirada y vio los ojos azulados de Braum clavados en ella.

\- Cálmate, no va a pasar nada. Braum está aquí. – le sonrió.

Ashe inspiró profundamente, trató de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran los lobos. Poco a poco su corazón volvió a su ritmo natural, reanudando así la marcha. Braum se mantuvo cerca de ella, todo con tal de mantenerla calmada y serena.

Quinn y Shyvana se detuvieron, parando el avance de la fila. A lo lejos, Skadither las divisó. Silbó a su lobo, quien acudió corriendo hacia ella. El animal no se detuvo, su dueña saltó sobre su lomo, saliendo aprisa hacia las dos demacianas. Su acto llamó la atención de sus guerreros, quienes la siguieron a paso ligero. Fishtrer frunció el ceño. Recogió la red y el arpón de mano del suelo, dirigiéndose así hacia las tribus desconocidas que habían traído sus aliadas.

Ashe apretó el mango de su arma a medida que la bestia negra avanzaba. Podía sentir el hielo penetrando su carne, diciéndole que se tranquilizase. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Cuando la mujer de rasgos afilados llegó, sintió como el mundo se empequeñecía ante su presencia.

Pero ella desenvainó su hacha de guerra, alertando a los bárbaros y derviches del hielo. Apuntó con el filo a la joven arquera. En el poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo con ella, Quinn jamás había visto los ojos de Skadither desprender semejantes chispas. ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanto odio?

\- Arco hielo. Asesina niños. Mata lobos. - espetó la mujer. - Demonio helado.

\- ¿Qué? - Ashe estaba igual de sorprendida que el resto de los presentes.

\- Tu querer sangre Skadi. - su lobo enseñaba los dientes. - Yo no permitir más.

\- Esa mujer que lleváis con vosotros atacó al clan de Skadither hace unas semanas. - Fisher descolgó la red de su hombro. - Al llegar a nuestro territorio lograron librarse de ella.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! - intervino Erin. - ¡Ashe no ha atacado ninguna tribu!

\- La mujer disparaba proyectiles de hielo puro. - señaló a Ashe. - Ella lleva un arco de hielo puro. ¿Cómo demostráis su inocencia? Ah no, esperar, no podéis porque la seguís fielmente, como perros a su amo.

\- Sigue hablando y me darás un buen motivo para cercenarte la cabeza. - Tryndamere apretó el mango de su mandoble.

\- ¡Basta! - gritó Ashe. - ¡No lograremos resolver este entuerto si peleamos entre nosotros! - volvió la vista a la mujer montada sobre el lobo. - ¿Sois los Hijos de Skadi y Marisma Helada? Escucharme por favor, desconozco quien os ha podido atacar, pero os juro por mi vida de que yo no he sido. Mi nombre es Ashe, líder de los Discípulos de Avarosa.

\- ¡Mentir! - espetó Skadither. - ¡Yo ver mujer de hielo masacrar a hijos, reír mientras matar! - se bajó del animal, poniéndose de rodillas al suelo. Su mano derecha estaba levantada, quedando a la altura de su cabeza. - Niño así morir ante ojos míos. Hel llevárselo.

\- Os juro por mi vida que yo no soy la causante de semejantes males. - Skadither escupió al suelo. - Por favor, tenéis que creerme. - la mujer le dio la espalda. Ashe recordó entonces las palabras que dijo Avarosa. - Los Hijos de Skadi seguís las tradiciones antiguas, decirme cual puedo realizar para demostrar mi inocencia. -

Todos los jinetes de lobo se volvieron a su señora, quien volteó a Ashe con el ceño fruncido. Su mano apretaba con tanta fuerza el arma de su hacha, que parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento. Fishtrer miró a Skadither y luego a Ashe, suspiró y se echó la red al hombro.

\- No trates de empeorar el momento. - dijo él. - No hay forma de que los Hijos...

\- ¡Prueba de Skadi! - gritó Skadither levantando su arma al cielo. Hombres y mujeres de los Hijos de Skadi gritaron una palabra en freljordiano antiguo, Fishtrer estaba igual de inquieto que los demás.

Un grupo de mujeres bajaron de sus lobos, acercándose a ambas líderes. Todas eran de edades diferentes, las había más jóvenes y más ancianas, pero tenían en común esa mirada furiosa que sólo sus lobos parecían poseer. Pieles de oso, dientes de sable y otra clase de animales protegían sus cuerpos del frío invernal. Envainaron sus armas el momento que Skadither lo hizo con la suya, con un gesto de su cabeza indicó a Ashe que la siguiera, antes de desaparecer entre los suyos con parte de las mujeres detrás de ella.

\- Parece que hoy la suerte está de vuestro lado. - comentó Fishtrer.

Ashe volteó a ver a Braum, quien sólo la asintió con la cabeza. La joven arquera suspiró profundamente, rezando a todos los dioses cuando siguió el camino abierto por Skadither entre sus hombres. A medida que avanzaba, sentía la mirada de cada uno puesto en ella, transmitiéndole desprecio y odio. Algunas veces los lobos parecían ser quienes mejor la miraban, al menos pensaban en su estómago y no en otras cosas.

Sus hombres trataron de seguirla, pero las dos tribus sólo dejaron el paso a las mujeres. Se alegraba de contar con la presencia de Caitlyn y Erin allá a dónde fueran. Niñas y jóvenes de no más de doce años corrían por su lado, independientemente de que tribu fueran. De todas las palabras que gritaban, Ashe sólo comprendía el nombre de la diosa Skadi en ellas.

* * *

Seguían avanzando a pesar de haber abandonado el campamento. No había nada más a su alrededor que nieve y placas de agua congelada. Un grupo de mujeres de avanzada edad se adelantaron. Depositaron en una pequeña roca varios cuencos de madera decorados con huellas de lobo. Las niñas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, viendo cómo mezclaban diferentes hierbas, hojas y frutos hasta formar una pasta de color azulado.

Dos guerreras desenvainaron sus espadas y clavaron los filos en el suelo, moviéndolos a medida que ellas avanzaban en curva, formando un gran círculo en la nieve. Skadither señaló un extremo del círculo, parte de sus mujeres llevaron a Ashe y a sus acompañantes allí, mientras que ella se dirigía al lado opuesto.

La joven arquera desconocía que estaba pasando, hasta que se sorprendió que una chica, no más joven que ella, le había desatado la capa. Dicha prenda cayó al suelo, dejando su pelo blanco al son del viento. El color parecía haberla hipnotizado a ella y a sus compañeras, quienes tocaban con las yemas de sus dedos las puntas de su cabello, pronunciando palabras que reflejaban el asombro en sus rostros, una vez más sólo reconoció la palabra Skadi.

Un grito de su líder las devolvió a la realidad. La joven que le había soltado la capa le hacía gestos con las manos, señalando luego sus ropas. Ashe arqueó una ceja, incapaz de comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo. Una guerrera de gran envergadura se acercó mascullando entre dientes, sacó una daga y cortó los tirantes que sujetaban su prenda superior, dejando los pechos al descubierto. Ashe soltó un grito, se cubrió los pechos. Erin corrió y empujó a la mujer, tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - gritó, poniéndose delante de Ashe para cubrir su desnudez.

Ella se incorporó gritándola, dispuesta a pelearse allí mismo de no ser porque sus compañeras corrieron a detenerla, apartándola de la arquera pelirroja. Erin y Ashe volvieron su vista a la joven de antes, quien había sacado unos trapos blancos de su jubón. Desenrolló uno de ellos, dejando a la vista una fina tela de color azulado, el mismo que su arco. Puso la tela por la altura del pecho y luego le hizo un gesto.

\- Tranquila Erin. - ella se hizo a un lado, dejando que la joven se acercase a Ashe.

\- Esta tribu es más bárbara que la de Tryndamere. – musitó por lo bajo su compañera pelirroja.

Abrió sus brazos, permitiendo que la tela cubriera sus pechos. Miró a un lado, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Escuchó la suave risa de Caitlyn, lo cual hizo que se ruborizase aún más. Nadie la había visto desnuda antes, y su primera vez tenía que ser ante miles de ojos.

\- Vamos Ashe. Sólo son unos pechos, todas aquí tenemos unos, ya sean grandes o pequeños. – bromeó la extranjera, incomodándola todavía más.

La joven dio una última vuelta, dejando el nudo a un costado. Ashe inspiró y espiró profundamente, la tela no la molestaba en absoluto, se ajustaba a su piel perfectamente. Sus demás prendas la siguieron, hasta dejarla únicamente con la falda y aquella prenda improvisada. Luego le recogió sus cabellos en una larga trenza. Rara vez se había recogido el pelo, pero cuando vio el resultado, no le importaría repetirlo en el futuro.

Una niña corrió a ellas con uno de los cuencos entre las manos, acercándoselo a la joven que atendía a Ashe. Mojó sus dedos en el pigmento azulado, depositándolo luego sobre la piel de su clavícula. Se notaba que los Hijos de Skadi seguían las tradiciones, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que una de las guerreras de su madre llevó puestas pinturas de guerra. Ashe le sonrió a la niña, quien la miraba con curiosidad a medida que la mayor hacía líneas y puntos sobre su vientre y espalda.

\- ¿Quieres pintarme tú uno? - la niña y la mujer se la quedaron mirando, incapaces de comprender lo que decía. Señaló a la pequeña, luego al cuenco y por último su hombro izquierdo. Su rostro se iluminó cuando supo a lo que se refería, miró a la mayor y está asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Ashe se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. La niña dejó el cuenco en el suelo y mojó sus pequeños dedos en el pigmento azulado. La mirada de la mayor era diferente a la del resto, miraba a la arquera con la misma calidez que una madre a una niña, simplemente por la imagen que había ante ella.

\- Lagertha. - Ashe miró a la joven, quien señalaba a la pequeña. - Lagertha. - luego se señaló a ella. - Gyda. - una vez más, volvió a sonreírlas.

\- Ashe.

\- ¿Ashe? - preguntó la niña. Su rostro se llenó de felicidad, diciendo luego unas palabras que seguía sin poder comprender.

\- Ojalá algún día logre comprender vuestro idioma. - miró su hombro derecho. Lagertha le había pintado una pequeña ardilla recorriendo una rama. Era Ratatöskr corriendo por el Yggdrasil. - Es muy bonito. -

\- ¡Ratatöskr! - la niña le enseñó el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Era la silueta de una ardilla tallada en madera. Ashe le revolvió el cabello, ganando una risa de la pequeña.

\- ¡Arquera! - se incorporó y vio como Skadither se aproximaba a ella.

Su líder iba con las mismas prendas, pero los dibujos que le habían hecho eran mucho más complejos que los suyos. Consistían en huellas de lobo, cabezas del mismo animal o armas de guerra. Al llegar le miró primero a los ojos, luego agarró bruscamente su brazo derecho y analizó el dibujo. Le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Lagertha, quien se escondió tras las piernas de Gyda.

\- Yo se lo pedí. - Ashe logró llamar su atención. - ¿Acaso es malo tener pintado al mensajero de los dioses en el hombro?

\- Esto serio.

\- Y lo es, pero repito que yo sé lo pedí. Tú tienes lobos, yo la ardilla que recorre el árbol de mundo. Es más. -

Skadither la soltó. Ashe recogió el cuenco de pigmento, metiendo la mano derecha entera. Lagertha y Gyda se la quedaron mirando mientras dejaba el pigmento a lo largo de la altura de sus ojos, formando una gran línea que resaltaba el color de sus pupilas. Luego lo dejó en manos de la niña y sonrió a esas dos jóvenes que ignoraban la actitud brusca de sus compañeras tribales.

\- Pintura no darte más fuerza.

\- Aun no me has dicho en qué consiste la prueba. - Skadither sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Nosotras pelear, mano con mano, dentro de círculo. - se volvió a una de sus guerreras, recogiendo uno de los talismanes que llevaba entre las manos. Se lo colgó a Ashe del cuello, apretándolo hasta sentir la cuerda apretando su piel. No le gustaba su tacto, sentía algo pegajoso en la tela, así como un olor a óxido. - Tirar de talismán. Ganar cuando tener talismán contrario, o rival fuera.

\- Parece fácil. - murmuró Caitlyn a Erin.

\- Lo sería, si no fuera porque Ashe carece de la fuerza necesaria para aguantar un combate contra Skadither.

\- ¿Y esa escasa confianza hacia tu líder? – Quinn y Shyvana se acercaron.

\- No es desconfianza. Ashe, como cualquier arquera, es fuerte pero tiene mayor ventaja en la agilidad y rapidez que en el propio aguante. Podrá soportar los primeros intentos, Skadither es una mujer criada en la batalla, lenta pero con la resistencia necesaria de prolongar el enfrentamiento hasta que Ashe se quede sin energías.

\- Al menos no es a muerte. - replicó la demaciana.

\- Si lo es. - respondió Shyvana. - He visto cómo están sujetos esos talismanes a sus cuellos. Un simple tirón no lo suelta, y esa cuerda está hecha para que vaya cortando poco a poco con cada intentona. Si no se desprende antes, puede llegar a la yugular.

\- Hay que impedir que la maten. - Caitlyn descolgó el rifle, pero Erin la detuvo.

\- Ashe sabe los riesgos que corre, pero impedir algo significativo para esta tribu supondría su muerte y la nuestra.

\- ¡Pero ella no lo sabe!

\- Si lo sabe, por eso está siguiendo adelante con esto. Sólo espero que lo dioses la ayuden, de lo contrario estaremos en graves problemas.

\- Verás cuando se entere Borwinta...- dijo Caitlyn.

* * *

_"Corre valiente Ratatoskr, el águila y la serpiente se pelean._

_Corre valiente Ratatoskr, lleva el mensaje que los dioses necesitan."_

_Canción popular._

* * *

**Borwinta se encuentra con Lissandra, Ashe se peleará con Skadither. Una traidora se acerca y una victoria sabrá amarga. Pero siempre quedarán los poros :)**

**No olvidéis comentar!**

**Kaiserelle**


End file.
